Fight for Life: Chaos Style
by Chaumiester
Summary: No Longer Updated, Check Profile and list of Stories...
1. Prologue: The Journal of a Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

read and find out....................

"...." Speech

"_...."_ Telepathic thoughts

'.....' Thought

&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English

(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations

(.....) Machine or Electronics

....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 0 or prologue of:

Fight For Life: Chaos Style

Prologue - The Journal of a Soldier

* * *

_Date: March 17, 2010 _

_Entry: 398_

_Dear Journal,_

_Its been years since I threw it all behind, yet I still fill the pain I've hidden. Its strange, during the wars, I released so much of it. Yet...it still grew. I've killed so many people, I've gotten so powerful with my never ending training. Strange that I still hold in all my pain and emotions._

_I act normal on the outside, I'm still the nice guy I was back then. Although with some harsh changes. Everyone that meets me say that I'm a nice guy...although a bit psychotic and brutal. But I still hold all my emotions and pain within. Must be some kind of mental barrier that I put up and forgotten to put down._

_Oh well Life continues, I think I hear my maid calling...Oh yeah note to self, 'get my maids some boyfriends.'_

_It's not that I don't like them or anything but they are driving me nuts with the constant flirting, sleeping in my bed, trying to get me to sleep with them, etc..._

_Well later...._

* * *

_Date: March 19, 2010_

_Entry: 400_

_Dear Journal,_

_Man I'm bored to hell...there are no jobs available these days. How's a hitman suppose to make a living if I can't kill anyone...well actually there's that other job that wants me to assassinate those chicks in the fukus._

_I personally think that is the stupid job, I mean its not even that hard to kill the Sailor Senshi or whatever they call themselves these days. They take like 20 freaken minutes to just to chant a spell. And when they cast it, it moves incredibly slow and you can dodge it. _

_Personally I think the Pluto and Saturn chick are the only ones to watch out for, although I can't place it in my head where I've seen that Saturn chick before. _

_Well anyway, its not that hard to kill them, all you need is a well placed sniper or hell!...a guy with a big ass machine gun._

_Crap I'm starting to rant, I think it's time for dinner....later_

* * *

_Date: March 23, 2010_

_Entry: 404_

_Dear Journal, _

_I'm getting incredibly bored...maybe I should visit one of the space colonies. Man it's a good thing that they built artificial areas where people can settle down and live. Earth's already crowded enough with its total population of 13 billion people._

_The space colony takes up the remaining population of humans who tally up to 51 billion, which is a good thing, since we have constant war down here. Though there aren't any new wars starting or ending._

_Which gets me thinking, why the hell in the late 1970's did the world experience an international baby boom, the population skyrocketed into oblivion. It's a good thing I do my share of killing to lessen the population._

_Man I'm starting to ramble...later_

* * *

_Date: March 27, 2010_

_Entry: 408_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm starting to get restless; I'm at a loss at what to do these days. Should I go out and start training again, or join the nearest war that's starting up...I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so bored._

_Heh, ironic isn't it, war. Every time I join up, I get stronger, but it hurts me more, causing me to hide all my pain inside again. But...I enjoy it too much to give it up. Man how the mighty have fallen._

_I should go pick up techniques or something, instead of lazing around...sigh...I'm at a loss._

* * *

_Date: April 1, 2010_

_Entry: 413_

_Dear Journal,_

_My maids are planning something....I know it. They've been acting strangely around me, every time I'm in the vicinity, they start blushing, giggling, or stare at me while mentally undressing me._

_Now this usually wouldn't worry me, since it happens all the time. But this time...I don't know, theres this weird foreboding feeling. It's that feeling you usually have when you know that somethings bad gonna happen. _

_I better investigate...but I'm to lazy to do it right now. Good news today though, I finally received some money from my gang. Man, starting up a gang was the best investment ever. I come in time to time to check up on them, but its kinda hard to, since they went international. Who knew the 'Saint Soldiers' who spread so fast, and since I'm the gang leader, I get 55 percent of the profits I make. The rest goes to improving my gang, paying them, getting upgrades, yadda, yadda, yadda._

_Sure a gang does a lot of bad stuff, but hey the world is corrupted, I'm just adding to it. Hmmm... strange though my gang in the New York division seems to have some trouble with recruitment. The main division in Tokyo is growing at a normal rate, although I heard from Shimon, (My head lieutenant) that we're having some trouble from some wanna be gangsters. I'm gonna have to come back and sort that out later._

_Man, if Julius were here, he would be proud of me. I wonde- Huh, what the hell's that noise..._

* * *

_Date: April 2, 2010_

_Entry: 414_

_Dear Journal, _

_I have to get out of my house!! I just found out that my maids are planning some kind of plan that evolves me....IN A SEX ORGY!!! _

_F#K!! I have to get out of my house, but where to go? Hmm...my friend told me that there are some street fighters in underground New York. Sure I can beat any of them, but their techniques might be useful..._

_Alright New York it is!!! HOLY F#K!! I can hear my maids setting up their trap, I got to get out of here ASAP!!!_

* * *

"Wait a minute..." The writer of the journal said out loud, "Why the hell do I keep a Journal? I'm not all into the touchy feely crap."

The writer held up his journal questioningly. "Eh," He shrugged and threw the book into a nearby fireplace.

"Wait a minute? Why do I have a fireplace in my room?" He asked himself as he scratched the base of his pigtail curiously.

He watched the book burn as he tried to circulate his thoughts. "Eh, what the hell, first things first. Gotta get the hell out of here."

* * *

A while later....

A man with a long pigtail sat in first class as the plane lifted off from the runway, the man sighed as the plane flew, Painful memories he had to carry on, girls always trying to rape him, and his power level out of this world. 'Man my life is weird......' he thought as a female attendant stop by his seat, he turned his head to catch her winking at him before giggling and walking off.

The pigtailed man blinked, "There it happens again....I swear to god there are too many single women these days. I mean what the hell!! Did someone detonate a bomb filled with estrogen in the atmosphere.." he said aloud.

* * *

May Kami-Sama have mercy on the souls of the innocent...because pain and death are headed in their direction.

* * *

Author Rants.

Updated and Edited.

Read and Please for the love of God Review.

Gotta take out the Review or Die, because it offends people....and I thought it was a free country.


	2. Chapter 1: A Fresh New Start

disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ranma 1/2 or anything else so don't bug me.

Oh yeah, before I forget, the speech here is English. It will probably turn Japanese (language) around the 5th or 6th chapter and will go into more languages around the 20th chapter

"...." Speech

"_...._" Telepathic thoughts

'.....' Thought

&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English

(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations

(.....) Machine or Electronics

....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 1 of:

Fight for life: Chaos Style

Chapter 1 - A Fresh New Start or Something Like That

* * *

VVVVVRRRRRRMMMMMMM

Ranma could hear the soft hum of the SUV as he drove down the highway to New York. He looked over to his right as a sign passed reading, '**Welcome to New York**'

"A welcome indeed." he chuckled.

Ranma sighed as he popped his neck.

It's been 8 years since he left the chaos ward known as Nerima. And in those 8 years he had done.... things. Things.... he thought he would never do. He has learned every type of martial arts he came across, assimilating them into his own school and refining them. He even learned a few martial arts and fighting styles not native to Earth, and through all those martial arts styles and with the help of a few side 'factors', he had created hundreds of original techniques all tied to his name.

Ranma laughed softly in irony, Saotome Genma would cry in pride at his progress.

Then again, he had long ago abandoned Anything Goes martial arts and created his own school, _Chaos Style of Unarmed and Armed Combat_ AKA _Chaos Style of Fighting_. It was a rather long name, but it was appropriate in all fashions, especially in how it related all back to him. It was a good thing anyway, he wanted to throw away everything connected to his past and started anew. Sure there were some, 'casualties' when he left. Not that anyone died when he left, but.....

"Eh, that's a story for another time."

Then there were the other things he did, he joined several wars that occurred in the years, learning how to use everything from a simple Jericho 941 F to flying a Prototype Combat Starship. Ranma even got nicknamed by his friends and enemies as 'Angel of Hell', or the 'True Legendary Soldier'.

There were other names such as 'The Unstoppable Death Machine' or 'The Chaotic Soldier', when he got promoted to a 5 star general for his combat ability, genius tactics, and clever effectiveness at strategy.....

Then again, the only reason he climbed the ranks so high was because generals and officers kept dying off, and the military needed a good replacement. Thus, they chose him to fill in the empty gaps.

Ranma grinned, he's was the only person ever in the world to get promoted that high at such a young age. Though this was in Japan and about 7 years ago when he retired.

Political leaders from enemy countries feared him and his tactics. So much did this fear and their distrust for other countries, that after each war, enemy countries along with allied and neutral countries tried to recruit him. Requests came in by the truckload, and so did gifts and other pleasantries. Of course he denied a majority of them, but he took citizenship as a lesser reward from dozens of other countries. Then there was the fact that the Emperor himself gave him personal gifts to make sure he would always be Japan's ally.

Of course all of those gifts were, 'unofficial,' to make sure that the government or military wasn't bribing him in the eyes of the public. Basically he had free reign..... for a while. Anyway after each war he would work as a mercenary, assassin, or any jobs he came across. Heck, there was his stint as a Devil Hunter for a while, though those jobs were few and rare. He had to make money somehow to survive, pay his bills for the mansion he owned in Japan, courtesy of the Emperor, and all the maids that kept his house clean.

Though he could work a majority of different jobs, he preferred the killing job because of his.....addiction.

Ranma shrugged, 'Well, you can't change everything.' He thought as he shifted in the driver's seat.

The one fact that surprised him the most the most was school. He went to the most expensive and prestigious college in the world and pass with the highest marks, a fact that would make anyone from Nerima faint in shock.

Ranma chuckled, besides the fact that he did get in for free because he saved the dean's daughter from a car accident. Also add to the fact that a majority of his classes were online, and he sort of.... cheated.... on some of the exams, but thats a story for another time. He couldn't stand actually attending the classes, a majority of the students and teachers loved to haze him for his unorthodox and poor background.

Ranma got a major in Military Strategy and Human Psychology, and for some reason a minor in Computer Software and Computer Security/Insecurity Exploitation. Ranma slightly sweatdropped as he remembered that certain detail. He didn't know why they taught that at the college, but they did.

But right now, Ranma Yatoihei Chaos, age 26, was at a loss at what to do. He changed his last and middle name to make sure nobody from Nerima could track him down. However, because he was drunk, (and influenced by many other drunk friends) he accidentally signed onto the paper 'Chaos', when he meant to put Kaosu. But he was drunk that day and didn't realize his new last name until it came in the mail. As for his middle name, well he was a Mercenary in all aspects; hence the name Yatoihei: Japanese for Mercenary Soldier.

Ranma sighed and chuckled, "It's a good thing that I left my house fast. Who knows what those girls would have done to me." Ranma shivered, then looked around nervously, "I seriously need to find those girls some boyfriends...God dammit, why are all my friends crazy and or psychotic?"

* * *

Flashback - Ranma's Residence – A week before he left....

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm clock sounded off, trying to wake the occupant in the bed.

Ranma's hand fumbled around his dresser and grabbed his alarm clock, the alarm clock continued 'beeping' and Ranma stared at it. The alarm clock continued 'beeping' and Ranma stared at it more. The alarm clock disappeared from his hand and he returned to his bed.

The alarm clock, for some reason, found itself crashed on the wall, on the opposite side of the bed. It slid down into the trashcan, where it found about 47 of its 'brothers' in a similar state.

Ranma's head hit the pillow as he was about to go to sleep again, when he notice 2 'bulges' in his bed, and something hugging from both sides. He lifted the covers up and his eyes bugged out when he saw what his hugging him.

Two very pretty and rather attractive girls cuddled to muscled form as they unconsciously rubbed their bodies against his. The one of the right was Natsuri Kakasho, she had brown eyes and black hair. The one on the left was Rena Yocoshi, she had red hair and green eyes. The both of them were in similar states of being undress.

Ranma sighed audibly.

The girls were at it again, trying to get him to be their boyfriend/fiancé/lover, he knew they loved him deeply, too deeply for his comfort. He.... 'liked' them all too, but not in the girlfriend/fiancé/lover way, more like the best friend way. Ever since they came here two years ago, although he only hired 4 maids, 7 came instead.

'Now that was an awkward situation.' Ranma grinned ruefully, the other 3 came to protect their friends thinking that he was a playboy or something. 'Man, the look on their faces was priceless when the found out I was a soldier.' Ranma grinned at the memory, but the grin faded, 'But this is starting to get ridiculous. I mean couldn't they just ask or something to sleep in my bed, instead of crawling into my bed at the dead of night? It's not like I would say no.'

Ranma popped his neck and shrugged as he slipped into the old routine. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!! THIS IS THE 657th TIME ALREADY!!!"

The girls 'eeped' and jumped at his yell. They looked at each other and grinned before running out the door. But not before flashing him a mischievous smile.

Ranma on the other hand, just sighed at their antics.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

As Ranma drove and thought about his life, the wondrous city of New York rose up.

Ranma drove and stared with tired expression. "Wow, I haven't seen a city like this in a long time," he muttered, but then grinned, "But, then again that's why I going to New York, the beautiful city, filled with gangsters and thugs."

Ranma got a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'I'm gonna have a hell lotta fun here. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.' He laughed inwardly for some reason

"It's a good thing I left Nerima, or else none of this would happen." He said to himself, but then the words made him frown immediately. Suddenly he remembered why he left Nerima in the first place....... 8 years ago.

* * *

Flashback - Nerima - 8 years ago

* * *

RANMA NO BAKA !

Boooooomm!

Ranma sailed through the air, thanks again to via Akane Air.

"What did she so that for!? I just got back from that fight with Kuno, Mousse, and Ryoga, for crying out loud. Then she suddenly yells and hits me." Ranma sighed as he shook his head in silent disbelief, as he approached the ground, he simply spun in the air and landed nimbly on his feet.

"Where am I this time?" He wondered and looked around, "Juuban! Well at least it's not far from Nerima."

Ranma almost groaned audibly as he started his way back to Nerima. And for the first time in many years, his mind was filled with thoughts and doubt about his situation. Before he came here, he had... sort of a plan on what to do with his life due to his unorthodox history. But then came those damn cursed springs, and the visit to Nerima, which just threw everything into chaos....

Heh, chaos..... the one word that could sum up his life.

It's been a year since the failed wedding, and things between him and Akane have gone from worse to total hell. The love he had for her was beaten out of him by her constant malleting. Kasumi has been acting nicer to him then usual, probably seeing his troubles affecting him. Nabiki was still Nabiki, the only difference is that she was a bit nicer to him, Key Words: 'a bit'.

The other fiancés have been trying harder and harder to snag him, but so far their efforts are futile. Apparently they don't think that using the same plan over and over does lose it's effectiveness after constant and repeated use. Especially if the plan had no effectiveness in the first place.

The three crazy idiots have tried increasingly to beat him, going as far as teaming up, and making all their weapons sharper and stronger. Kuno has been secretly coating his weapon with poison. Mousse would just attack him occasionally, but it seemed he was getting tired as well, he no longer put his heart into the fight.

However, Ryoga was a different story, he would attack at any chance he got.

Ranma had been secretly encouraging Akari to try harder on getting Ryoga to go out with her. But his efforts were in vain, because the directionally challenged boy was still trying to kill him because he still thought that Ranma had hurt Akane 'somehow'. It didn't help that Ryoga felt attraction to both girls, while feeling loyalty to Akane and need for Akari.

The fathers, well, they just tried harder to get him married to Akane, and as predicted they failed miserably.

And thus Ranma was tired, tired of all the hell that's been happening to him, and tired of the constant hell he goes through. But most of all, he was tired of the continuing cycle which seemed their was no end to, and if the same thing repeated itself over and over, he knew what would happen... Stagnation.

His life has never been.... stagnant... ever, will until now Ranms supposed. The past 18 years of his life had never been kind to him. The last two, were grating on his last string of sanity. There were things in his past, that even Genma didn't know about, that continued to plague him to this very day.

The only good thing that has happened in the last few weeks was that he got Kodachi to go to Dr. Tofu's to get rid of her insanity. It figures that the only reason why she was so crazy was because the poisons, she so often uses, effected her too. The fumes that permeated her room mixed with every new and old chemical the procured for usage. Eventually after a while, they penetrated her body and caused slight dementia which grew into insanity. Lucky for her, the effects were only temporary, and fumes that liquefied in her immune system could be gotten rid of. The road to recovery was going quickly for Kodachi, in 4 months she should be completely healed of her temporary insanity.

Ranma's musing stopped as he stopped in front of the Tendo Residence, which was his temporary residence as well. He sighed and stretched out his body to release the pent up tension in his body. Without further ado, he entered the occupation known as the Tendo Dojo. As he stepped into the near empty living room, Ranma stopped suddenly as he frowned and looked around him. He felt something strange, like a foreboding feeling or sorts.

He shook his head and made his way towards the room he shared with his parents. He reached for the handle and was about to slide the door in when he heard a sound....

It was like a moan of some sort, he turned around and looked at Akane's room. The sound was coming from her room, his curiosity piqued, but his sense of self-preservation kicked in at the same moment. Barging into a girls room without any notice, especially Akane's room, always led to awkward and painful moments. He had no doubt that she would mallet him if he stood outside and asked.

But damn! He was really curious!!

Time for a compromise...

Ranma opened his door and ran towards his window, he grabbed the top of the open window sill and swung himself up onto the roof. With the stealth of a ghost... normal ghost... he crept quietly across the roof to where Akane's room was. When he got there, Ranma hung down from the roof to get a better view of what was happening in her room.

What Ranma saw shocked him....

His blood became like ice as rage coursed through his veins.

Neither of the occupants noticing their watcher, Akane and Ryoga continued kissing and moaning, while starting to undress each other.

He couldn't believe this, after all he had done for her, after all the rivals, kidnapping, fighting, and sacrificing he did! This is how she repays him?!

Ranma gritted his teeth as he tried to control the flurry of emotions that ran through him: betrayal, hatred, sadness, and immense depression. He activated the Soul of Ice unconsciously and slaked his emotions before he exploded with anger. The temperature took a deep plunge around Ranma. "Fine," He thought as he climbed back on roof and made his way towards his room, "If this is how the bitch wants it, then I'll leave. I don't know why I was staying here in the first place!!"

He tore open his closet, took everything he owned, and shoved it in his pack. He took the pack and hid it in subspace. A technique he stole/copied from Mousse and refined, since he saw the blind idiot use it so many times. Though there was a certain degree of advance manipulation to his.

He leaped quietly out of the window and left the little town known as Nerima behind. He left behind a note explaining why he left in vague detail, but he declared himself a ronin, and explained that he was no longer a Saotome in a very detailed manner.

As he jumped through the little town, darting here and there invisibly, and hopping from roof to roof; his eyes begin to soften. If he left, then he would make Kasumi, his mother, Ms. Hinako, and Ukyo unhappy. They were his only friends after all. Without a slack in pace, Ranma changed the direction he was roof hopping and traveled towards Ucchans....

* * *

A few minutes later....

Ranma arrived at Ucchans and was about to enter from the back, when he caught two voices coming from within the walls. Cautiously, Ranma put his ear against the wooden wall and listened to the voices he distinctly recognized as Ukyo and Konatsu.

"-Mistress Ukyo-sama, I was wondering.....why do you chase after Ranma-san, is it because of family honor or love..." The voice Ranma distinguished as Konatsu asked.

There was a long silence before another voiced answered him, "Konatsu, that is a stupid question, it's for family honor of course, Ranchans feelings on the matter are not important till later."

Ranma unconsciously closed his fist and seethed his teeth in anger, 'Does everybody think like this,' He asked himself as he jumped on top of the store and headed towards Shampoo's store to confirm his beliefs.

* * *

A few hours later........

Ranma sat on top of Furinkan High, slowly burning off the anger he had accumulated. In the last few hours, he learn what everyone thought of him as, over 97 percent of the people he knew didn't care for him personally.

Even his mother seemed to be using him, there were very few people who were his friends that didn't use him for personal gain.

Ranma let the last of his anger blow off as he sighed, he looked up at the orange lit sky, "Eh, screw this..." Ranma said aloud as stood up, "...I'm leaving this crap ass town, first thing I'm gonna do, join the army. I barely have an education, and I don't have any other skills. Seems like the perfect place for a guy who knows nothing else but fighting."

Ranma jumped off the school and fell towards the ground, as he fell he saw his older friend Hinako, packing up some papers.

He grabbed the window and leaped into her floor, 'But first, I need to finish up some unfinished business.'

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

During his 8 year travel around the world, he devoted himself to training, studying, and becoming stronger. That was the main reason why he joined wars. Having to always be careful of your surroundings, and the chance of getting killed at any moment would make anyone stronger......if they survived.

Ranma drove his SUV into the city of New York, admiring all the sights and surroundings, after driving through town a little bit, he checked into a large hotel. The lobby of the hotel was large and spacious.

"Wow, I starting to like this place already." He walked up to the front desk, where a lightly tanned, shapely woman stood at, reading a magazine.

"Do you have a room available," Ranma asked as the woman lifted her head up.

The woman looked him up and down for a bit with a weird look in her eyes before nodding.

"Could I have it for a week," he asked nervously, this lady was starting to scare him. He had recognized that look before in a lot of females, but he could never figure out what it meant. One thing for sure, is that it always led him into trouble, and not the good kind of trouble either.

The lady nodded again before turning around and started fumbling with the key. Ranma sweatdropped as she was trying to take the key down.

"Here you go, room #55" she said as she turned around and faced him.

Ranma reached out and was about to take the key from her, when it slipped and landed on the ground.

"Oh sorry, I'll get it for you," she bent down, picked up the key while showing off her shapely rear. She stood back up and was about to give it to him, when it dropped again...and again, and again...and again.

Ranma's sweatdropped grew larger each time the key slipped and dropped from her hand.

She finally got a hold of the key on the 17th try and handed to him. Ranma reached out and grabbed the key, when he noticed that the key was silver while the others were colored bronze. "Wait a minute, why is this key a different colored from all the other keys," Ranma looked at the hotel employee. She inspected the key and then realizes..." Oh, wait a minute, that's my apartment key."

Ranma facefaulted. Hard. Everybody in the nearby vicinity stared at the fallen man. The blond girl leaned over the counter while blushing from embarrassment, "Are you alright, sir."

"Yeah, can I have my key now." he stated as he picked himself up off the ground. The hotel girl nodded while her blush continued to get redder, she took the right key off the board this time.

"Sorry for the delay, ha ha ha ha," she scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously as she gave him the right key.

"Erm, its okay," Ranma sweatdropped again. He took the key and paid her, he walked hurriedly across the lobby and to his room.

Back to the mentioned female, she was staring longingly at the direction which Ranma left. There were a series of thoughts and emotions (mostly lust) going through her, but one stood out from the others, "WHAT A HUNK!"

Ranma's effect on women still hasn't changed.

But Ranma still doesn't know about his effect on women.

* * *

Back to Ranma

Ranma walked briskly down the hall way.

'That was a close one,' Ranma thought, then he grinned, 'But not as close as that time in the army.'

"Aahhh, good memories," Ranma muttered as he entered the elevator, "Or would it be bad." he mused. The elevator's doors closed and ascended.

* * *

Flashback - Somewhere in the Korean region - Military outpost - 5th Platoon, 'A' Company, 3rd Infantry Battalion - 7½ years ago

* * *

"This job cannot suck any harder!" A man with blond hair complained as he dragged a sandbag and placed it on a stack of sandbags. He was wearing a Japanese military uniform with a handgun hanging off his waist, he had a medium build, dark brown eyes, and he stood at 5''10'.

"Stop complaining, Jerry, at least you get paid for this," Ranma snapped and went back to reloading his 4.85mm Individual Weapon (assault rifle)

Ranma sat on several sandbags as he reloaded his weapon, he studied his surroundings closely. Ranma wore a standard Japanese military uniform with a vest that had the rank, Sergeant Major, stitched to the side. He was wearing combat boots, with a combat knife latched onto his left shoulder, a utility belt with several pockets, and 4 grenades hanging off his waist. On his neck was a pair of Dog Tags. He was on a hill, north of the camp, on lookout duty.

It had been several months since boot camp, which was severely easy for him. He had been in enemy territory and had seen 'some' action, although his company would say otherwise on the 'some' part, and he had been promoted twice.

There was never a safe moment, he and his company could be attacked at anytime. Since he was the only one with advance martial arts training, and Ki senses, he chose to be on lookout duty most of the time. Plus it kept him safe from the 'female' part of the battalion, since for some reason there were a lot of females in the battalion. (DAMN YOU IRONY ! Or was it karma?)

"Yeah, but not as much as you do," Jerry grinned, "You're the only guy I know that gets promoted that far in four months."

Ranma turned and looked at him sheepishly, " Pure luck, Jerry, that's all it is, pure luck," Ranma replied while reloading his .50 caliber MAGNUM handgun.

Jerry looked at him funny, "Pure luck, my ass." Jerry stated roughly, "You got promoted because while everyone was wounded, (or killed he added silently, but Ranma heard anyway) you killed off 3 battalions of soldiers, 4 T-195 Tiger tanks..."

"That was an accident," Ranma explained nervously, "My grenades fell and coincidently landed into one or two of the tanks..."

"3 A-98 Leopard Attack Helicopters..." Jerry continued.

"... I got a lucky shot into the cockpits..." Ranma continued to explain, sweating bullets.

"2 Humvees with attached gatling guns...." Jerry pressed on.

"My grenade 'accidentally' rolled under them..." Ranma continued, getting nervous. 'Dammit!' Ranma swore inwardly, 'I wanted to keep my abilities hidden, but it's harder then I thought and luck is not on my side today. And I'm running out of excuses. DAMN YOU LUCK OR ANY OTHER GOD THAT'S LAUGHING IT UP RIGHT NOW!'

"And a fat Korean guy who was eating potato chips..." Jerry said and he raised his eyebrow at that one.

Ranma jumped and pointed at Jerry at the last one. "Ha ! I have an explanation for that one. He was pissing me off because while his...uh...allies were dying, he was eating chips and he...uhh... was a hippie!" Ranma said triumphantly.

Jerry stared dumbfounded at Ranma and his explanation. "Oookaaayy," he voiced sarcastically, "Well, what about the other..."

Ranma cut Jerry off, "Dude, shut up before I shoot you in the ass," Ranma threaten while switching off the safety on his gun with an audible 'click'. Jerry 'eeped' and automatically closed his mouth. Ranma grinned at his friend, when his stopwatch went off .

"Well, looks like my shift is over," Ranma stated as he glanced at his watch and picked up his rifle, "Later Jerry," he yawned as he started down the hill back to camp.

"Later Sarge," Jerry replied and went back to dragging the sandbags.

Ranma entered the camp looking around for Daisuk Dansen, the guy that was suppose to take next shift. Ranma walked around and found him flirting with two females, a tall redhead, and a curvy blue haired girl; or trying too, would be the correct term. The tall redhead, Enna Corine, if he remembered correctly, had a bored expression on her face, while her blue haired friend, Rei Finre, had a strain smile and was slowly reaching for the handgun on her back.

Ranma smiled at his subordinates' antics and walked over to save Daisuk from getting shot...in the ass...again. As he approached them Ranma went into Sergeant Major mode.

"Private Dansen ! What are you doing!" Ranma barked. The three stood straight at attention and saluted him, "Sergeant Major, Sir!" They chorused. "At ease," Ranma motioned, the three relaxed a bit. "Private Dansen, you do realize that you're 0002.34 hours (that's 2 minutes and 34 seconds) late for your shift." Ranma growled. Daisuk turned red at being caught, "Sir, sorry sir, I'll get right on it," Daisuk replied with embarrassment in his voice. Ranma stared him down, "You have 0000.40 hours then, private." Ranma growled.

Daisuk jogged lightly up the hill to look out duty. Ranma watched him jog up the hill, then he got an evil grin on his face. He pulled out his .50 MAGNUM handgun and unloaded the AP clip. He got a rubber ammo clip and placed his AP clip in his pocket. He then loaded the clip and cocked the gun, Ranma aimed the gun at Daisuk's direction.

Both Enna and Rei eyes widen at their superior. (They don't know that the clip contains rubber ammo) 'OH MY GOD! The Sergeant Major is going to kill Daisuk,' the females' thought simultaneously. Then after a few moments, when their thoughts registered in their mind, it took a 180 degree turn, 'Yaaaahh, no more perverted Daisuk anymore!'

Ranma fired a shot and a loud 'yelp' was heard. "Aaahh! I got shot in the ass! Again!" Daisuk cried. Ranma grinned, barely holding in his laughter. The girls however were more vocal, and were laughing hysterically, Enna was rolling on the ground.

All around the camp, all the soldiers heard the yell, some smiled, some started laughing, others just shook their heads. This was a daily occurrence in the camp, Daisuk would try to flirt with one of the company's females, then they would get pissed at him because of his lecherous way's or because he would always try to cop a feel when he's talking, then he would get shot in the ass by one or all the females in the vicinity.

* * *

Meanwhile - 5 miles North from the Japanese camp - Korean outpost

A loud 'yelp' was heard and two Korean soldiers looked up at the noise, &"I think that Japanese guy got shot in the ass again,"& the Korean guy said to his friend.

&"When will he ever learn, if he keeps this up, he's going to lose his ass."& The other Korean replied. His friend nodded. &"And probably never get laid too."&

Apparently this is a daily occurrence for them too.

* * *

Back to Ranma

Ranma grinned and wondered how long it will take Daisuk to figure out that it's a harmless rubber bullet, well mostly 'harmless' anyway. Ranma switched the ammo clip back to AP ammunition (Armor Piercing) and switched on the safety, before placing them into his many pockets.

He turned back to the females, who have gotten their laughter under control and had a weird glint in their eyes while staring at him. "Well, you guys better keep a lookout, I doubt that Daisuk will notice anything, 'cept the pain in his ass." Ranma suggested and gave them his roguish smile, "As for me, I'm going to get some sleep. See'ya later."

The girls swoon at his smile, but Ranma didn't notice. They watched him walk deeper into camp. "Now that's, what I call a Grade A man!" Enna whispered excitedly to her friend.

"Yeah!" Rei agreed with her friend, "I heard that nearly every female in the battalion is interested in him, with the exception of the married girls, and the girls who are interested in the other 'kind'."

"Yeah, even General Sinteral (Female General) wants him. The reason there are a lot of women in this unit is because of a lot of requested transfers." Enna said to Rei.

"Well we just have to nab him first before all the other girls can touch him. "Rei pointed out, "so here's the plan."

* * *

Back to Ranma...again

Ranma returned back to his tent after taking his weekly shower, it's a good thing that the showers were separate stalls and not co-ed, so the company didn't discover his curse yet.

He felt uneasy with all the looks the females were giving him when he came out of the stalls with only a towel. For some reason he couldn't find his uniform he hung outside the shower.

Ranma entered his tent and stopped, he felt two other Ki presence in his tent or more specifically his bunk, he was about to fall into a defensive stance, but recognized the two Ki presences. 'Hey, those are Enna and Rei, what are they doing here.' Ranma thought.

Ranma walked toward his bunk and tore away the sheet of his bunk, "Alright you two, what's goin... WHAT THE...!" Ranma's eyes bugged out when he saw what Enna and Rei were wearing or 'not wearing' would be the case. Enna wore a black thong that showed off her legs very well, and a white t-shirt tied down at her chest which hugged her breasts. Rei wore a camouflage colored g-string that showed off more than it was suppose to.

"What the hell!" Ranma shouted. In these situations, the 'old' Ranma would run like hell, but being away from Nerima for the past few months let him matured a lot, so he wasn't nervous or scared of the female flesh too much anymore, since he was a female on a daily occurrence, (He was female for 10 seconds every time he went to the shower).Ranma was thankful for the water magnet curse to disappear for the time being.

"Hi, Sergeant Major," Rei and Enna chorused in a sensual voice. They walked toward him, while trying to show off their bodies as much as they can. (Like they needed too)

"Enna, Rei, w-w-what are you g-g-guys doing." Ranma asked while trying not to stutter...too much.

"Oh, no reason, Sir. Just here to reward you on being such a great leader." Rei responded as she started to mold her body onto his. Enna came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ooohh, you have such a firm body, Sir." Enna praised as she pressed her chest against his back.

"Yes, he really is 'firm'." Rei grinned carnally.

Ranma blushed heavily as Rei was staring and starting to drool, at every man's 'condition', when exposed to the female flesh. 5 seconds later, Rei and Enna fell onto each other, while Ranma's after image disappeared.

"...What the hell!" Enna groaned as she got off Rei, she started looking around for her Superior. She looked around the tent, and notice that the Sergeant Major's trunk was missing, also his bunk's sheet and pillow were gone as well.

"What happened?" Rei asked, confused by the events that happened.

* * *

Later....

Ranma, now fully clothed, carried his trunk on his shoulder, dragging his sheets and pillow in one hand. He walked towards his colleague's and co-officer's tent to see if he could get a place to crash. Ranma enter the tent and everybody looked up from their current activities.

"Hey, Chaos." A man with a large build, brown hair, mustache, and slightly tanned, said as he stood up. "Hey Carter," Ranma waved as he set down his things. "Is it okay if I crash here with you guys tonight?"

"Sure, but what's the reason?" Carter sat down and continued his work.

"Oh, no important reason," Ranma said as he set down his things and started to set up for a temporary stay, "I just got ambushed in my tent." Everybody in the vicinity jumped up with their weapons at his statement.

"Who was it! The Koreans!" Carter yelled, readying his handgun.

"Nah." Ranma waved off absently, "Scantily clad women." Carter and everybody else in the tent facefaulted. Very hard.

Ranma grinned sheepishly and scratched the base of his pigtail

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Ranma walked down the hallway toward his room and passed a couple walking the opposite way. The guy had his arm over his girlfriend and the girl, it seemed, was enjoying every moment of it. The girl was a tall redhead wearing a black skirt, red blouse, and a black leather jacket. The guy had a medium build and blond hair, he was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a black jacket.

The couple looked familiar. Wait, scratched that, 'very' familiar. Ranma studied them in the few moments that passed as he walked by, 'HOLY CRAP! It's Enna and Jerry!', Ranma yelled inwardly, 'Well, speak of the FREAKIN devil.'

He hastily walked faster, hoping that Enna didn't notice him. He didn't want anybody from his past to see him again, he was pretty sure they would never forget what he did during the wars. But luck wasn't on his side. (When is luck, ever on his side?)

Enna noticed him, and thought he looked quite familiar. She separated herself from her boyfriend, who stared at her curiously and grabbed Ranma's arm. "General?" she asked mildly curious at the familiar person. Ranma froze at Enna's touch and didn't look back at her. "General Chaos? Is that you?" Enna repeated. Ranma still didn't answer. Enna's boyfriend, Jerry, stared at him suddenly realizing his 'really' old time war buddy.

In Ranma's mind, he was constantly repeating curses, and it went something like this: 'DAMNMIT! CRAP! CRAP! WHY THE F#$K DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING! CRAP! SHIT! SON OF A BITCH!! GOD DAMNIT! F#$K! CRAP SUCKER! I GOING TO KILL EVERY F#$KING GOD MESSING WITH MY LIFE! CRAP! CRAP!' ( Do I really need to continue?)

All the Gods who were currently watching his thoughts were heavily sweatdropping.

Ranma sighed, either the god of luck really hated him or it was fate. 'DAMN YOU FATE. I WANT TO CONTROL MY LIFE. NOT FOR SOMEBODY ELSE TO CONTROL IT.' He swore inwardly. Ranma turned his head and was about to answer, but was cut off by another voice.

"Jerry, Enna, where have you guys been? Everybody is waiting for you outside." Ranma tracked the voice back to its owner, who he also recognized as Rei. Luckily for him,(finally!) Rei didn't notice him. She was wearing nearly the exact same clothes as Enna except the blouse was jet black. She looked irritated at Enna and Jerry, and was followed closely by Daisuk.

The distraction was all Ranma needed, he activated the Umi-senken, and stealthily sneaked away. It wasn't too hard to sneak away, he worked as an assassin and learned ninja martial arts. He moved quietly towards his room, Ranma glance at his friends before disappearing silently into his room.

* * *

"Hey guys, what's the hold up," Daisuk ask, looking back and forth between Enna and Jerry.

Daisuk changed a lot in the last 6-7 years, he finally learned that the way into a woman's heart wasn't through her pants (Although he only learned it because the girls in the army threatened to castrate him), thanks to this lesson, he was finally dating a girl, and Rei no less. Now he was wondering why his 2 friends Jerry and Enna were taking so long in the hotel. They were on vacation, and decided to visit Jerry's cousins in New York.

"Oh, we were just on our way out," Enna explained, looking pointedly at Rei, "But, then we saw Ranma." She looked back at space that Ranma occupied, or did occupy was more correct. "Hey where did he go! He was just here a minute ago." Enna exclaimed, waving her hands through the space behind her.

"You guys saw the general here?" Rei asked, extremely surprised at the news. She hasn't seen Ranma in years, so the chance of meeting him again surprised her.

"Well he's gone now." Jerry stated obviously, he was also extremely surprised at seeing his old friend again. It has been 7 years since he had last laid eyes on his friend.

"Maybe we'll see him again in the city." Rei suggested hopefully, she really wanted to catch up with her old friend.

"Maybe." Daisuk voiced as he looked at the space Ranma had occupied. "But it would be the strangest coincidence ever though."

Everybody nodded at Daisuk.

* * *

Ranma entered his room and sighed, "That was a close one," he turned on the lights in the room, "I guess I have to be careful now, every time I'm leaving or entering this hotel.

Ranma studied and admired his room for a while before setting down for a temporary stay.

"Might as well try to get a fresh start in the morning," Ranma said to no one, taking off his jacket, he threw it onto a chair. He walked in front of the mirror to see his appearance.

He hasn't really changed that much on the outside, his appearance looked nearly the same when he left Nerima. The only difference was that he was taller, his features more defined, his pigtail had grown longer until it reached his back, his body was riddled with scars that were nearly faded away, and his posture is different. On his neck were the original dog tags that he wore through every war, he still kept them for sentimental reasons.

He also didn't have to worry to much about his curse anymore. On his travels, Ranma managed to cure himself of the curse, thanks to some martial arts that was hidden by some monks. Sure he still turned into a girl, but only by will and not water, also his water magnet curse disappeared.

He changed a lot more on the inside. Ranma had the IQ of a super genius....er well Military and Combat Genius. His martial arts fighting power and Ki reserves increased to nearly god like size. His personality changed a bit, and so did his views. Ever since his first kill in the army, he was horrified, even though he killed already, Safferon was reborn, so he didn't have too much guilt.

But after a while (2½ weeks) he got over it, convincing himself that everybody dies at one point, and he has been following that philosophy ever since. The military psychiatrist said that he had recovered faster then most people. The military psychiatrist said that either he was a certifiable psycho who was used to killing and seeing people die. Or he had seen weirder things.

If only he knew.

He had more battlefield experiences than all of the Japanese generals put together. Though many of them were old and were pencil pushers. Ranma knew he was powerful enough to destroy a country with a certain amount of power, and he could destroy all of Earth if he used most of his power. But in the end that would leave him very drained.

Ranma knew he was too powerful for his own good, so he had a friend he met a while back make him some limiters. 1 on his neck that look like a black choker, but if one looked closer, one could see some ancient writing inscribed on it. 2 on his forearms that look like black bracers, and 2 anklets on his legs.

A total of five limiters, one held back 1/8 of his total strength, then the another would hold back 1/8 of the remaining strength and so on. So his power was severely hampered, but he didn't mind, he could still defeat Ryoga without to much effort, and kill Saffron again with some effort.

There was only one drawback to the limiters, a good thing for him, a bad thing if you were his enemy. Each time he grew in power, so did the power that was held back in the limiters, and it didn't really help since each limiter weighed about a fully armed American Aircraft Carrier. But he could effortlessly move with them on, proving how strong he is, plus he had 3½ years of training to increase his power.

So if he took off one limiter, all hell would break loose, literally.

Ranma sighed and smile, "There is no reason to sulk over the past, most of things that happened weren't bad, I think."

Ranma did his kata before he slept. Ranma punched and kicked at invisible opponents, at a impossible speed that no mortal should achieved. He looked like he was doing an intricate dance at the speed of light, which wasn't far from the truth, he was nearly invisible while doing it, so if a normal person was watching they would only catch a blur or two.

Ranma wiped the sweat off his forehead and stared outside his window.

The city of New York glittered with lights and the sounds bounced off his window.

He walked over to his bed and sat on it, while stripping down to his shirt and boxers.

"Today is another fresh start for me." Ranma yawned and stopped, "Never mind the other 627 fresh starts, I've had already."

"Well lets at least try to get a goodnight sleep," Ranma slumped into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

May the Kami give mercy on the city of New York, because Ranma Chaos has arrived.

* * *

Updated and edited 04/09/09

REVIEW OR DIE (I'M TOTALLY SERIOUS), Please?


	3. Chapter 2: Initialization

disclaimer: I don't own anything .................... yet. I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Def jam fight for NY, or any other characters from other animes, games, manga, or movies. So if you try to sue me you'll lose money..............plus I'll send a hit man after you, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha................or maybe the triads.

P.S. I do own some of the characters.

"...." Speech

"_...."_ Telepathic thoughts

'.....' Thought

&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English

(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations

(.....) Machine or Electronics

....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 2 of:

Fight For Life: Chaos Style

Chapter 2 - Initialization

* * *

Ranma sat at in a small cafe, stirring his coffee absently, as he thought of what to do now. It was 11:45 AM in the morning, Ranma woke up to the sound of the alarm clock at 7:30 AM. He quickly did his morning routine, mainly his kata. He dressed and went out to explore a little bit of New York.

He heard that New York hid some of the best fighters in the state. Some of which have the most strangest yet very efficient techniques

They were mainly thugs and punks, who were street fighters, martial artist, kickboxers, wrestlers, and submission expert. He may have learned a lot of techniques and mastered nearly every martial arts school he came across. 'Which is about 200 techniques and about 250 martial art schools, I think,' Ranma mused. But there's no such thing as enough techniques, they were maybe weak fighters compared to him, but their techniques were still valuable in some way.

He also learned that that there were 2 sides trying to control the city underground, one side was controlled by a guy called D-Mob, he tried to control the underground by respect, in other words, he would beat as many fighters to gain respect and by winning all the clubs in order to control the underground.

The other is controlled by a guy named Crow, who would control the underground through fear. In other words he would still fight, but also blackmail, extort, and threaten people, to control the underground.

"Heh. This Crow guy sounds like Nabiki in a lot of ways," Ranma thought and chuckled. "Well, it looks like I have to join one of the sides to see some action. I think I like this D-Mob's plan better though, fight to gain respect, why didn't I think of that before." Ranma thought and leaned back on his chair comfortably. "But then again, I don't think that would ever apply me, since after I beat them, 70 percent of them would try to kill me later."

Then Ranma realized something, there was a huge flaw in his plan, where would he find these guys!! New York was a very big place after all. "Well, I guess I have to do what I always do in these situation," Ranma told himself, "Wing it."

Ranma sip of his coffee and stood up, he was about to leave, when he notice three rough looking guys sitting down to a table of his left.

One guy was black, had a medium build, wearing a blue cap turned to his side. He was wearing a white and blue football jersey with the numbers 01 on the back and front, and had the word '**BLAZE**' in bold written on the top back of the jersey. He was also wearing dark blue jeans, and sneakers. The other guy was also a black man, he had a heavy build was bald and was wearing a gray business suite, which made him look all business and mean. The last guy was also bald and black, he was wearing a simple white muscle shirt with dark blue jeans, and had a medium build.

Ranma sat back down and started to drink his coffee again. He started to listen in on the three's conversation, for any useful information, Ranma checked their Ki and Chi when they sat down and they all had a fighter's taint in them, not as large as his, but enough for them not to be an average brawler.

* * *

Uhhh..............The three black guys that just sat down..................conversation

"Yo, D-Mob, are you gonna take the challenge from Crow." The man with the blue cap known as Blaze ask.

Blaze was one of D-Mob's best fighters and friend, Blaze's real name was not known to anybody except D-Mob, then again there were few fighters that let anybody know their real names, and nearly all the fighters used nicknames as alias. And fighter's only give their real name when they really respect the other fighter.

"The stakes are risky," D-Mob replied as he drank his coffee, "But the reward is big if I win. So, yes, I'm gonna take the challenge." He glance around to see if anybody was eavesdropping. He saw a Asian man drinking coffee to his right, but it seems he wasn't paying any attention to them, (If only he knew) and continued, " I'll need you and Sticky Fingers...."

* * *

Back to Ranma............for a moment

Ranma held in his laughter as he eavesdropped on them, he had to use the advance form of _The Soul of Ice, _just to hold in the laughter. The advance form of the technique was called _The Soul of Ice. Level 2: Emotions of the Dead_. He arranged all his special techniques on a scale level, level 5 being the weakest to level 1 being the strongest, to level infinite, being the insanely powerful techniques. Although the Level infinite techniques were near suicidal and extremely draining.

Well anyway back to laughter being held in right now. As he held in his laughter, on the outside he looked like a normal person, except for the fact that the temperature around him, took a huge drop, his coffee had turned into ice and the people sitting near him shivered.

In Ranma's mind however was a different story, somehow a Chibi-Ranma formed in his head which was now laughing with tears in his eyes. The Chibi-Ranma was talking to himself as he laughed, "Ha ha ha...what kind of....Ha ha ha ha....idiot....Ha ha ha ha...calls himself...Ha ha ha ha ha....Sticky Fingers..Bwa HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...!!!"

Well you get the point.

* * *

Continued from D-Mobs speech

".....to hold down the fort, and watch for anything suspicious during the fight. Alright." D-Mob explained as he took a gulp of his coffee again, while shifting his eyes around the cafe.

"Alright." Blaze agreed, but continued, "But what are the stakes then, that makes it so risky." Blaze gazed intently at his boss, waiting for a answer.

D-Mob sighed at his subordinate's questionings, before answering, "It's a fight between me and 2 of his fighters. If he wins, he'll own our clubs and territory, but if I win we'll own his clubs and territory." D-Mob finished off his coffee and set it down with a heavy 'thump'.

Sticky Fingers ('snicker') finally spoke up, "So all we do is sit back and relax, while you fight with our turf on the line." Sticky Fingers growled angrily at his boss.

D-Mob sighed at his subordinate's anger, Sticky Fingers always had a short temper and would always get angry at things he saw that weren't right, well in his eye's anyway. "Technically speaking. Yes, " D-Mob replied gruffly, "So don't do anything stupid while I'm fighting tonight at Club-357," D-Mob glared pointedly at Sticky Fingers.

"Since we're all clear on the plan lets bounce (gangster language: Leave) then boys." D-Mob stood up and pushed his chair back; Blaze and Sticky Fingers mimicked his actions, and they left the café in a black SUV.

* * *

Back to Ranma

"Wow." Ranma started, "'Winging' it, never went better then this." Ranma stared at his frozen coffee, then looked up and studied the sky for a moment before continuing.

"Usually 'winging' it would end up very badly, like being hit with a blunt object, shot, stabbed, maimed, drowned, kicked, punched, thrown, blasted, run over, being dropped 6,000 feet in the air without a parachute, crushed, or being blown up........with a nuclear warhead." Ranma winced at the last one, 'Now that one hurted like hell'. Ranma remembered.

Ranma rubbed his chin in thought, 'Its a good thing I learned and mastered the_ Martial Arts school of Invincible Defense and Endurance_, and then kept refining it, until I nearly perfected it." Ranma called the waitress over to pay his bill. 'I always wondered how good the endurance and defense was, then I found out..................... Damn. That did hurt like hell though.'

* * *

Flashback - 4½ years ago - somewhere in Middle East - Current location: Desert.

* * *

Ranma walked and walked, on what he thought, was the never ending desert, its been 9 days so far and he hasn't seen another human or civilization since. Ranma was currently wearing a muscle shirt, with cargo pants, and had on combat boots. He had a camouflaged jacket over his right shoulder and was sweating profusely, his muscle shirt was currently soaked to the thread with sweat.

"Alright, screw this! " Ranma panted as he trekked on the desert, "Its been 9 days since I've seen anything, but sand, sand, and....Oh look! More Sand!" Ranma complained.

"I'm just gonna 'wing' it now. Screw this." Ranma reared his legs and jumped 200 feet in the air. He was ascending in the air, until he was jerked back down by something going the opposite way.

"What the hell!" Ranma yelled as he picked himself up from the ground. The first thing that came into his vision was a huge missile jutting out of the ground, it had several signs all over it. It had a nuclear symbol and several warnings all over it saying:

_WARNING: AMERICAN PROPERTY, PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH IF NOT AMERICAN._

_PLEASE RETURN TO OWNER, SO CALL: 1-800-756-8976. OR RETURN TO THE ADDRESS HERE: WASHINGTON D.C., PENTAGON_

_DO NOT PUSH BUTTON ABOVE IF AMERICAN. _Above the warning was a self destruct button, Ranma sweatdropped as he kept reading.

_PLEASE PUSH BUTTON ABOVE IF YOU ARE A TERRORIST, COMMUNIST, OR A VERY BAD PERSON._

_IF YOU ARE STARING AT THIS SIGN WHILE THIS MISSILE IS JUTTING OUT OF THE GROUND, YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO LIVE._

Ranma's eyes widen at the last message, and shouted out, "WHAT THE HELL!! THIS BETTER BE A FREAKEN JOK..........."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

(INSERT HUGE MUSHROOM CLOUD HERE)

After the blast subsided and the mushroom cloud disappeared. Ranma could be seen laying facedown in a crater 80 feet deep, and 125 ft wide, Ranma looked burnt while his jacket and shirt had completely disintegrated, his pants had been tattered, but otherwise for some reason, in good condition. Ranma lifted his head up a little to see the destroyed landscape.

"Oww." Ranma managed to muttered, and continued, " this hurts like hell." Ranma's head slumped back down to the ground. "I can't feel my legs..........or my arms."

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

The waitress looked at him and then smiled in a not so innocent way. The shapely waitress walked behind him, bent down and pressed her ample chest onto his back as she took his coffee cup. She flashed him a smile as put the mug onto her tray.

"It will be $8.56 sir," she said, then whispered so that only he could hear, "Or you and me could go behind the café and I'll 'pay' it for you." she licked her lips absently.

A little blood escaped from his nose when he heard the last part, he looked around to see if anybody else heard them. Ranma then got a good look at his surroundings, the whole entire café was filled with females that were gazing intently at him, the few men that were there, was glaring at him. 'This is not good' he thought and turned back to the waitress.

The waitress was still staring at him while still licking her lips, "Uhh, no thanks I'll pay," Ranma took out a $10 bill and gave it to her, she pouted at him. "Keep the change," Ranma told her as he ran to his SUV and drove off. The waitress on the other hand looked disappointed.

* * *

"Why are women always after me, do I have another curse that I don't know about." Ranma muttered to himself as he stopped at red light. Even though he was a genius by some standard, one thing that he could never understand was women. And before anyone asks, yes he was straight, just extremely scared of women.

Why? Have you ever seen a psychobitch or a possessive, aggressive girlfriend. Go figure.

Ranma drove back to his hotel, with some plans on how to enter into D-Mob's gang, after he parked his SUV, he froze as he was about to close the car door. Ranma just realize something else very important that he had forgot. He was very strong, stronger then any mortal he met. He could accidentally kill somebody while fighting, not that he worried about killing them, he just didn't want to make a scene.

"Crap!! I forgot about that small detail," he said to himself, then a smile came to his face, when an idea popped into his head. 'Guess I have to call an old friend............I just hope she won't try to use me as a 'guinea' pig.' Ranma shivered.

Ranma entered the hotel and started for the elevator when a voice called out to him, he turned to see that it was Christe, the girl he met yesterday at the counter. He learned her name that morning when she realized that she forgot to register him yesterday. She got a lot friendlier to him once she learned his name. She waved him over, "There's a message for you Ranma," she said as she handed him a note.

Ranma took the note and read it, his eyes widen for a moment. The note was from Jerry and the others and it read:

_Dear, Ranma or should I say General Chaos?_

_If you are reading this message, then Enna was right, you were here last night. It's me Jerry. Me and the others just wanted to meet up with you again. It's been a long time since we've seen you and we just wanted to catch up on old times. If you have the spare time, meet us at my cousins' bar at 7:30 tonight, it's 5 blocks North of here, and its called: The Drunk Kite. See you there then, if you're reading this or if you have the spare time._

_Sincerely, Jerry_

_P.S. I still can't believe you got promoted to a 5 star general in 18 months._

_P.P.S. This is the hugest coincidence ever, both of us I coming here._

_P.P.P.S. Am I suppose to put more P's or S's, I'm not sure_

Ranma smiled a bit, but then sighed. He would love to meet up with them again, but he didn't want to meet with them now, he was still a bit nervous at meeting old friends since he didn't want them to know what he did after the war. Plus he did have plans tonight. Ranma flipped the card over and wrote:

_Sorry, not today guys._

He hand the message back to Christe, "Hey give this back to the sender will'ya, " Ranma handed the note and left without a reply from Christe. Ranma quickly went back into his room, he threw his jacket on a nearby chair and grabbed the telephone sitting on the stand to the right of his bed. 'Now what was 'her' phone number again?' Ranma pondered for a minute, then quickly dialed a number in.

"Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring." Ranma waited impatiently for somebody to answer.

"Hello?" a drowsy voice answered Ranma, "Hello. Is this the Masaki Residence?" Ranma asked in Japanese to the voice.

"No." A meek voice replied, "This is the Muto Residence, I'm Yugi Muto."

"Oh sorry then." Ranma said, then curiously asked, "Wait a minute, is this 747-6470?"

"Nope." Yugi replied, "This is 747-6740. " Then another voice entered the conversation, "Yugi, come back to bed, its 5:40 AM," a female voice groaned.

"Comin' dear," Yugi replied urgently, "See' ya," Yugi said, but then was interrupted by the female voice again.

"Yugi come back to bed now or else I'll bring out the whip."

"Alright, alright," Yugi yelled in the back ground before hanging up.

"Hmm, that was strange." Ranma deadpanned with a huge sweatdrop going down his head, "Well, at least I can call the right person now. But for some reason I think I have heard of this Yugi person before."

Ranma shrugged, "Oh well." Ranma dialed the correct number this time and waited for somebody to pick up.

A few rings later, "Hello. This is the Masaki Residence." a childish voice answered him.

Ranma grinned, "Yes, I'm looking for somebody named Washuu," Ranma asked as he looked out his window.

"Washuu? Okay then, please wait........" the childish voice said and disappeared. A moment later, a new voice entered the receiver.

"Hello. This is Washuu speaking."

"Hey Washuu, its been a while." Ranma greeted as he raided his mini fridge.

"Wait a minute, who is this?" Washuu stated, before continuing, "The voice sounds familiar, but I can't place where I have heard it before."

"Well to refresh you memory." Ranma chuckled, "I'm the guinea pig, that got away." He took out a soda and closed the mini fridge.

"Guinea pig that got away........Ranma!! Is that you?" Washuu asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah its me." Ranma confirmed as he opened a soda and sat down in a chair.

"So how has my escaped guinea been doing these past 3½ years." Washuu asked with, for some reason, an devilish voice.

Ranma sweatdropped at her voice. "Fine. Hey look, Washuu, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, just tell me over th-...no wait, I have a better idea, I'll come to you in person." Washuu said and hung up before Ranma could object.

After Washuu hung up on him, a mini dimension hole formed in his room. Ranma stared at it a few more seconds before sighing. Washuu stepped out of the dimension hole and it closed behind her. Washuu looked like a 12 year old girl, although she was 'a lot' older then that, she wore baggy clothes, had green eyes and reddish crab like hair. As she stepped in she had a maniacal glint in her eyes.

Washuu could only grin as she stepped out of her dimension hole and see her old friend.

"Hello Ranma!" Washuu singed, "It's a pleasure to see you again and that you're still unknown and mysterious as always, my escaped guinea pig."

Ranma could only groan inwardly, "Hello Washuu, its nice to see you too, and that you're still...uuhhh... 12 year oldish looking, with a ego the size of the universe, and a laugh that would make most evil scientists cry in shame."

"Only nice Ranma-chan," Washuu chided him, "And remember its Washuu-chan," she said playfully, but he caught the seriousness underlined in her sentence.

"Riiiight." Ranma said sarcastically, 'Something's never change,' he thought.

"So what do you need Ranma-chan?" Washuu asked pointedly.

"Oh yeah," Ranma scratched the back of his head, "Could you make me some new limiters or upgrade my limiters to further limit my power?" he asked as he looked out his window.

"Sure easily!!" Washuu grinned delightfully as she pulled out a transparent computer from her armband and typed furiously on it. A few seconds later, all of Ranma's old limiters disappeared and were replaced differently colored and sleeker limiters.

Ranma felt his power decreased, when the new limiters appeared, he felt tired and gave out some Ki to compensate for the diminished power. He checked his current strength and Ki, and summarized that his power level was somewhere about 3 years after he left Nerima.

Ranma raised his arm to examined the bracer, it was colored a blackish silver, it had an intricate design of lines that all converged on what appeared to be a lock of some kind. All the limiters looked the same, the anklets, the choker, the bracers. Ranma noticed something etched into the limiters. 'Chaos: The Supreme Chaotic God of the Abyss,' Ranma read to himself, 'Fancy name'.

"So how do you like them?" Washuu asked gleefully with ever present smirk directed at him, "They further limit your power, and each time you grow in power, so does the power held back. Kinda like your old ones, but this ones a little different, you can't open it anytime you want, there are only 3 ways to open them: one is that if you reach double of your original power, two is if you're an inch from death, and last is if your whole entire being or soul becomes chaos or chaotic."

"Chaos or Chaotic?" Ranma looked questioningly at Washuu.

Washuu shrugged, "I don't quite understand what that means either, but if I know you, Ranma, you'll probably find out what that means later on by yourself." she explained, "So back to my original question: how do like them?"

Ranma gave her his roguish smile, "Their perfect Washuu-chan, thanks. Your the best."

"Aww, your welcome Ranma-chan," Washuu cooed, Ranma sweatdropped," and just for that complement I'll give you a late birthday present." Washuu typed on her computer again and then a thin wristband attached itself on Ranma's limiters.

"Your very own Subspace Transparent Multi-Operational Computer System or STMOCS for short. Its a computer with all the information I've collected over the years and it also has e-mail, GPS, 100 google terabytes of memory, wireless Internet, the works. You can also activate your car or bank account with it, you can nearly do anything with it."

"Thanks Washuu," Ranma grinned at his STMOCS and his bracers. "This kinda reminds me of how we met."

"Yes it does, doesn't," Washuu rubbed her chin in thought as she recalled the memory, "You a wandering soldier and mercenary out of work."

"You a raving lunatic appearing out of nowhere, yelling guinea pig and trying to capture me for weird experiments," Ranma countered and chuckled at the child like scientist.

* * *

Flashback - 3½ years ago - Somewhere North of Tokyo - 4½ weeks after World War III

* * *

Ranma trudged up a hill at a relaxed pace, he was wearing a camouflaged jacket opened in the front, showing that he was wearing black under shirt. He was also wearing camouflaged jeans completed with combat boots. He was carrying a black duffel bag that looked like it was straining with all the weight in it on his left shoulder, while twirling a military issued combat knife with his right hand.

Ranma took in a deep breath of the country side air with relief, as he holstered his knife in subspace, a small smile came to his face. 'It's good to finally get some fresh air without the addition of blood, smoke, and shrapnel everywhere.' Ranma thought.

Ranma had just 'discharged' himself a while ago from the military, after World War III, which surprising only lasted 19 months. Shorter than the last war Ranma had joined which was the Tech War, after receiving his pay Ranma set out again, going back to his original goal, which was Martial Arts, fighting, getting stronger, and learning. Ever since he graduated from Spartania University, the toughest and most prestigious school in the world, he had a small hunger of learning things that he was never interested in before.

As for the reason Ranma was traveling North, he heard a rumor around the area that there was a temple that practiced a secret sword style. The temple was called Misati. Masiko Misoti....or something like that, he couldn't remember name.

Ranma smiled again, he was glad that Genma wasn't around or else he would start moaning about how weak Ranma was for wanting to learn a martial art that used weapons. Then would try to forbid him from learning it.

Ranma threw away all of Genma's teachings, including the one that said weapons were only used by the weak. Ranma snorted, weapons were used to gain leverage in a battle, plus a person would only become weak if they depended heavily on the weapon for offense and defense. A fact that he highly doubt Genma would ever learn.

As he traveled around the world, he learned and mastered every martial arts style and school he came across, including ones that used weapons, for example like the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu style that uses swords. After he mastered them he would assimilated them into his own school, _Chaos Style of Unarmed and Armed Combat_ AKA _Chaos Style of Fighting._ And it wasn't just swords, he also learned how to use a lot of weapons to their fullest strength.

As soon as Ranma learned and mastered this martial arts, he's going to leave Japan and travel the world again. He was currently a mercenary/assassin-for-hire at the moment. He would always go mercenary/assassin after each war or job, he would joined any war that was available, since it was the easiest way to make money. In his views anyway.

Ranma jogged down the slope of the hill and started up another hill, he spread out his Ki senses to try to detect any other people or living things coming close to him. Ranma walked near to the top of another hill when he stopped and fell into a defensive stance, he had just felt a presence of another person nearby, usually this wouldn't make him so jumpy or suspicious, but the presence had just appeared out of nowhere and was moving rapidly towards him.

As the presence came closer, he changed his basic defensive stance to a advance defensive stance. Ranma tensed his muscles as the presence was 15 meters away, he stared straight ahead. Then the presence came into sight, Ranma blinked, then he blinked again to make sure he was seeing right.

In front of him was a young girl, with reddish crab like hair, and baggy clothes, she had green eyes, and a huge grin on her face. Ranma stared at her, "Uhhh, hello?" Ranma spoke.

"Hello!!" she said and her grin became evil like for some reason, Your the power source that I have been detecting these days, I would have found you sooner, but your presence has been wavering all over the place and it was hard to pinpoint the source."

"What?" Ranma asked, horribly confused at she was saying.

The young girl's grin became wider, "Finally, I have a new guinea pig, I'm such a genius, BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA," the young mad genius exclaimed and laughed hysterically.

Ranma stared at the girl with a huge sweatdrop going down his head, "So who are you?" Ranma fell out of his defensive stance as he saw no need for it now and was now scratching his head.

The young girl stopped laughing and coughed into her fist, "My name's Washuu Hakubi.........."

For some reason, a mini Chibi-Ranma appeared in his conscience and was yelling loudly at him, "RUN!! RUN LIKE HELL MAN!! RUN!! BEFORE SHE FINISH HER SENTENCE!! I MEAN IT, DUDE!!! RUN AS IF THERE WERE HUNDRED LUSTED FILL WOMEN THAT WERE AFTER YOU AND YOUR VIRGINITY!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!"

Ranma sweatdropped at his conscience and his word of advice.

".........And I'm the greatest scientist in the universe BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" As if on cue, 2 miniature puppets of Washuu pop out of nowhere and showered her with praises and confetti: Washuu-sama is the greatest!! Washuu-sama is a genius!!

Ranma facefault. Hard.

Washuu stared at him, her laugh slowing. Ranma picked himself up without any movement, which made Washuu's grin become wider as she saw the hint of his abilities, "My name is Ranma Chaos," he said without any preamble, "and I'll be leaving now," Ranma pointed a little to the left with his thumb.

Washuu just grin and pulled out a metal sphere, with a timer on it, "Here, take this before you go." she said and tossed him the metal sphere. Ranma skillfully caught it and examined it close up. The sphere was near the size of a baseball, with one flat side that held a timer on it, the timer had 3 seconds remaining on it..................2 seconds......................1 second....................0 seconds.

"Crap." was all Ranma could say before he was sucked up in a black hole, and everything went black.

* * *

Ranma blinked a bit as he regained consciousness, Ranma looked at his surroundings and it appeared that he was in a laboratory of some sort. He moved his arms to try and get up, or would have if it wasn't strapped down by metal bindings. Ranma looked down at himself to see that his arms and legs were binded down too. He was lying on a metal bed with all his clothes stripped off except his boxers.

"Now why does this look so familiar. Strapped down to a bed, with no possible movement, and wearin' nothing but, boxers." Ranma deadpanned to no one. Ranma sighed, " Oh well, might as well try to escape," Ranma focused his Ki in his arms and legs, or more precisely at the metal bindings, the metal started to weaken at the heated Ki.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, a new guinea pig for me."

Ranma turned his head toward the voice and saw the young girl, Washuu, wearing a nurse outfit, walking towards him. She was still ranting on though, "Your the best guinea pig, I have captured so far, you have more power and energy in you then Tenchi or Katsuhito...."

Ranma stopped focusing his Ki as the metal was weak enough for him to snap, Ranma turned his head and grinned at her, "I'm sorry, but I have to inform you that you won't be getting a guinea pig." Ranma said mockingly.

Washuu stopped her ranting and looked at him, "Huh? Why won't I get a new guinea pig.................."

* * *

Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!

Katsuhito Masaki, also known as Crown Prince Yosho of the Juraian Empire, suddenly tensed as he felt a huge explosion behind him, he turned and stared at the gapping hole in his house. He was sweeping the front of his house, when the blast interrupted him. 'Hhhmmm, that's strange, Tenchi and the others should be in Tokyo right now, and they aren't coming home till 5 months from now.' the old man pondered in his thoughts, until he was interrupted again in his thoughts.

A young man wearing nothing, but boxers rammed his door down. The young man was approximately 6'3'', he was muscled, but not heavily. He had a pigtail and cobalt blue eyes, he had a angular face and wild, yet tamed hair.

Katsuhito then shuddered at the power he was detecting form the young man. 'Such power!! He could probably defeat Tenchi without any effort.' Katsuhito thought inwardly. Then he examined the young man's power further and gasp in surprise, 'He has a tainted Ki and soul, larger then any villain I've seen, yet his heart, Ki, and his soul is pure. How can this be!!'

The young man ran towards him until Washuu jumped out from the gapping hole and tackled him down.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET THIS GUINEA PIG GET AWAY!!!" Washuu yelled and pulled out a blue metal ball, Katsuhito recognized the ball as the 'Restraint Sphere', once thrown and it hits anything solid, it would ensnare the object or person in titanium ropes. Katsuhito winced as he remember when she used it on him and Tenchi to 'examined' them.

But before Washuu could use the 'Restraint Sphere' on the young man, he blurred and had Washuu in a arm lock, "Ha! You wish, you psychotic scientist," He said triumphantly, then looked up and saw a Katsuhito, "Uh, hi." Ranma stared strangely at him.

Washuu stopped struggling and stared at him, Katsuhito glared at her, "Care to explain Washuu?" Katsuhito asked as he raised a eyebrow.

Washuu started to sweat and babbled incoherently, Ranma and Katsuhito sweatdropped.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Ranma stayed with Washuu and Katsuhito for 4 months and he started to learn from Katsuhito. He learned, refined, mastered, and assimilated Katsuhito martial arts into his. Katsuhito called his style Juraian Sword Play, he didn't know what that name meant, but he learned it never the less.

During his stay their, Washuu tried countless times to capture him and examine him, but unluckily for her, he escaped her every time.

"Well I've got some work to do, so see you later," Washuu waved and called her 'Transportation Black Hole thingy', as Ranma called it and disappeared into it.

"Well I've got some work to do too," Ranma reminded himself as he grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed room service.

"Hello. Room service, what can I do for you." A female voice answered.

"Yeah, I need 300 bottles of beers please." Ranma said absently as he flipped through a phone book.

"Umm, sir don't you think that's a bit too much," the female voice asked hesitantly.

Ranma slapped his head, "You're right what was I thinking."

The female voice sighed in relief, " I'm glad you see my view, sir."

"Give me 400 beers instead," Ranma reordered.

BAAMM!!! Ranma could hear the female employee, facefault on the phone, he sweatdropped.

"Right away, sir," the female employee replied and hung up.

Ranma flipped through the phonebook and searched for Club-357, 'Club-347.....Club-353......Club-355......Club-357. Ahh!! Here it is, 3 miles North of here.' Ranma closed the book and threw it towards the stand, where it landed perfectly. 'Now that I have the address, I just have to burn up 6 hours, until the time of the fight...........Good thing I ordered the beers.....now to find out my alcohol count.'

* * *

Meanwhile at Washuu's laboratory

* * *

Washuu paced around her laboratory, thinking about the events that had happen today. The bracers she called for Ranma, weren't the ones she made, those bracers once belong to a 'very' old person she read about. During her time as the Goddess of Knowledge, when she would look for all possible knowledge.

One day, when she was scavenging in the 'origin regions', where the Gods and Goddess' first descended from the creation. She found the bracers in a treasure chest, deep in the regions. It took her weeks just to open the chest, but when she did, she found the bracers. She then looked up about the bracers in the library.

It seems they used to belong to a very ancient and powerful god, he was created and formed from the Abyss, he was here before the Titans, the Gods, and the very creation of time. But he was imprisoned in the Abyss, the strange thing was that he was directly connected to the Abyss. After Hild, Deus, and the first generation of gods were created from the Abyss, the Abyss itself gave its entire existence to 'him' and he was freed.

That was all that she could found out, it seemed that all the first generation knew about him, but none wanted to inform her about him.

'This is very strange,' Washuu pondered, 'I called on different bracers, but instead 'they' appeared.' Washuu stopped and typed upon her Main Computer, to call upon the information about the legends of 'him'. And she started reading the legend.

_HE WILL BE CREATED FROM THE AYBSS, YET HE IS THE AYBSS_

_HE WILL BE A WARRIOR OF UNPARRALEL_ _STRENGTH AND POWER_

_HIS POWER WILL BE OF COMPLETE CHAOS, DARKNESS AND DESTRUCTION_

_HE IS MERCILESS AND COLD BLOODED, YET HE WILL HAVE A PURE HEART AND SOUL_

_HE WILL BE NORMAL AS ANY, WHEN BORN, THEN HE WILL EXPERIENCE UNPARRALEL PAIN OF EVERY KIND_

_THE FIRST YEARS OF HIS LIFE WILL BE CHAOTIC, DESTRUCTIVE AND FULL OF SORROW_

_DURING THESE YEARS HE WILL TAKE DOWN A DIVINE BEING_

_THE LATER YEARS, HE WILL CAUSE THE BLOOD OF THOUSANDS _

_LATER ON, IN THE YEARS, HE WILL EXPERIENCE ACENSION, MANIFESTATION, AND CHANGE_

_HE IS PART EVERYTHING, YET NOTHING, HE CONTROLS ALL, YET NONE_

_HE IS THE SUPREME CHAOTIC GOD OF THE ABYSS, HIS NAME IS CHAOS_

'This doesn't make any sense......' Washuu grimaced, then paused when a revelation appeared, '......unless they have chosen their new master...........or returning to him.' Washuu slumped to the ground as she realized what she had done, she jumped up and yelled in anguish, "I JUST LET THE GREATEST GUINEA PIG EVER ESCAPE!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Masaki House Hold.........

Everybody in the house stared at the door leading into Washuu's laboratory, and they sweatdropped when they heard her scream. Everything was silent until Tenchi spoke.

"What's wrong with her??" Tenchi asked hesitantly, afraid at what the answer was going to be.

Everybody shrugged at his question, Katsuhito meanwhile had a small knowing smirk.

* * *

Back to New York city, 5½ hours later.

Ranma sat in his bed while holding a beer bottle in the left hand and massaging his head with his right. On the side of the bed, there were 399 empty beer bottles, Ranma was trying to figure out a question he has been asking himself for the last 5 years, and this little question was giving him a hell of a migraine, "Why the hell am I still not drunk yet!!!"

Ranma was... well, very sober. He wasn't one bit drunk yet and just had 399 beers. During his 8 years of traveling and fighting he had acquired a liking to alcohol, he had gotten half drunk a few times, but never fully drunk. After a few more years of drinking, his alcohol count shot straight up, now Ranma couldn't figure out his beer count till he got drunk. "This sucks ass. So much." Ranma mouthed

Ranma's head shot up as he got an idea, he held up his right arm and activated his STMOCS and typed some information up. "Maybe the STMOCS could tell me my alcohol count," Ranma said to himself.

The STMOCS scanned Ranma's body and then appeared with its findings half a second later, on its screen.

On the screen it showed the percentages of Ranma's current health:

95 Percent Sober

4 Percent Aroused

1 Percent Unsober

Ranma blinked at the screen, then he blinked again 'How the hell am I aroused right now.' he pondered, '399 beers and I'm only 1 percent drunk so far!' Ranma deactivated the STMOCS and fell into an unnecessary and small depression, 'My life sucks ass,' Ranma concluded.

Ranma glanced at Hotels watch, "Crap!!! I nearly forgot about the fight tonight!!" Ranma grabbed his jacket and sprinted out the door, and out the hotel. He entered his SUV, jammed the keys in the ignition slot and turned. Ranma pulled the stick to 'R' and floored the pedal. He back the car out forcefully, making the car do a 180. He pulled the stick to 'D' during the 180 and drove out leaving skid marks of his 180 in the parking place.

The people that saw Ranma's driving all stared in amazement at the man's impressive and reckless driving. Ironically Jerry, Daisuk, Enna, Rei, and Carter were among the crowd of people that saw Ranma's driving. "Crap. You guys were right, Ranma was staying at this hotel," Carter spoke and looked sideways at Jerry. "Dammit. Now I owe you $250."

Jerry grinned and shifted his eyes towards the gang, "That is why you should never bet against me."

* * *

Back to Ranma

Ranma drove fast down the road toward the club, as soon the club came into view, Ranma hit the brakes hard and did a 360 in his vehicle. He skidded and parked perfectly in the lane. The people around the car stared in amazement. Ranma stepped out the car and twirled his keys. "DANM!! Where the hell did you learn how to drive?" A punk asked in amazement, Ranma grinned and answered, "I get around." Ranma left the punk staring in amazement.

Ranma enter the club and stared in disdain. The place was bit rundown and looked like it used to be an abandon warehouse, there was a boxing ring in the middle of the warehouse and little mini tables all around the warehouse. 'Its not so bad I guess,' Ranma told himself and sat at a table near the ring.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long before an announcer's voice came up, (Welcome to the fight of the century. We're going to see who's going control all the territories and the underground tonight.) The crowd cheered, Ranma leaned back in his seat. (The fighter from D-Mob's crew, is no other then D-Mob himself.) The crowd cheered again along with some 'boos'. (And from Crow's crew its Crack and Legbreaker.) The crowd cheered, but there were slightly more 'boos' this time.

The Fighters enter the ring, Crack was a wrestler, while Legbreaker seemed like a mediocre martial artist. "This should be amusing," Ranma scratched his chin. Crack was a overweight white male wearing baggy clothes, though he seemed like the type to carry his own weight. Legbreaker on the other hand, was a Mexican, with a small build and for some reason, was wearing heavy clothes.

(Begin!!) The announcer shouted. As soon as the announcer said begin, Crack ran and threw a haymaker punch towards D-Mob. D-Mob countered and caught the fist and threw him to the ground. At the same time Legbreaker sprinted towards a pole, ran up it and jumped off into a flying kick, towards D-Mob. D-Mob didn't see the kick and was knocked down, Crack picked himself up.

(Damn! That's gotta hurt.)

Crack picked up D-Mob as he was dazed and grappled him. Crack punched him twice, then head locked him under his arm and threw himself down with

D-Mob still in his arm. (Holy Crap!! D-Mobs getting smacked down.)

Crack and Legbreaker started to taunt him by waving at the crowd. D-Mob picked himself up, and wiped the blood trickling down his mouth. He threw a quick haymaker at Legbreaker's unprotected back neck and he went down.

Crack whipped around in surprise, but was too late as D-Mob grappled him and yelled out, "_BLAZE: DOWN TO BUSINESS._" D-Mob slid his arms around Crack's knees and pulled making Crack fall. He still held on to Crack's knees. He threw Crack up in the and slammed him down, D-mob repeated this maneuver again, 5 more times, slamming Crack down again and again. He then threw Crack straight in the air, making him flip and fall on his face.

The crowd cheer got louder, while the announcer cheered on with them, (DAAAANNNMMMM!!! D-Mob's getting revenge, and he just tore Crack up like a dirty shirt and threw him away.)

Ranma scratched his chin in amusement, "I'm starting to like his crew a lot more now."

Crack was K.O. on the ground, Legbreaker ran towards D-Mob and threw a right hook at his face, and it landed straight on, making D-Mob fly back and hit the pole. D-Mob was stunned a bit and was breathing heavily. Legbreaker took advantage of the situation and grappled the stun D-Mob, he punched him twice in the face, then kneed him in the stomach three times, then Legbreaker twisted D-Mobs arm making him kneel over. He lifted his leg high and he made it come down hard on the back D-Mobs neck.

D-Mob got kicked down on the back of the neck, he growled while on the floor. He kicked Legbreaker' legs from underneath him making him fall onto his back.

D-Mob took advantage of Legbreaker's form, so he climbed onto the pole nearest to him and jumped off with his elbow sticking out. Unfortunately for Legbreaker, he stood up while D-Mob was in the air, so D-Mobs elbow connected with Legbreaker's face.

(OOOOHHHH!!! DAAAANNNM!!! I think I just heard a bone crack!) The voice on the intercom announce gleefully.

Legbreaker stumbled violently back, his nose broken and bleeding freely, blood streamed down from his forehead. He glared murderously at D-Mob and ran wildly straight toward D-Mob, a psychotic grin appeared on his blood stricken faced.

Ranma stared impassively at the fight, but then he caught a glint of metal coming inside from Legbreaker's jacket. 'Looks like Legbreaker is goin' to play dirty,' Ranma stated.

D-Mob also saw the glint of metal and concluded that it was a knife, and when Legbreaker came closer, he flipped out a butterfly knife thrust it towards D-Mobs neck. D-Mob barely dodged the blade and caught Legbreaker's wrist. He twisted Legbreaker's arm and redirected the blade towards Legbreakers's neck. The knife entered Legbreaker's neck and stayed there as he slid off of D-Mob and onto the floor.

The crowd gasped, some screamed, (Holy Shit. D-Mob just killed Legbreaker.) Ranma just looked on amused with some respect, 'All he did was protected himself, so I see nothing wrong with that.' Ranma said to himself.

When the crowd started to return back to normal, 2 guys in dark blue suites appeared and aimed their guns at him, one was a scrawny white guy, while the other a bald black guy.( Freeze D-Mob. Your under arrest.)

A few minutes later the 2 detectives had D-Mob in handcuffs and was leading him outside. People around were pointing and whispering excitedly amongst themselves, D-Mob stared at the crowd as he was being led out, he saw the Asian man he saw this morning at his favorite café. The Asian man smirked at him then disappeared into the crowd.

The 2 detectives led him to their car, one released him to open the door for him and the other shoved him towards the car. The scrawny guy slammed his head lightly on the roof of the car, "Watch your head." the scrawny guy smiled smugly.

D-Mob sighed as the 2 detectives started the car and drove off, 'This is going to be one hell of a explanation for the judge.'

* * *

Ranma grinned as he entered his SUV, 'This is going to be easier now to enter his crew,' he thought as he started the vehicle and drove off in a different direction of the detectives' car.

He drove straight for a while and then made some turns, then he pushed the pedal and made the vehicle sped up. Ranma is going to cut the car off and rescued D-Mob, if he drove a bit more, he should be able to cut the car off at the empty intersection.

As soon as he saw the detectives' car, Ranma grinned evilly for some reason, he moved his left arm out the window, and muttered, "_BATTALION__**,**_" and fired off 2 weak, dark blue Ki blasts at the car. The 2 Ki blasts hit dead on making the flip and landed upside down, making the windows shatter. Ranma sped up to pick up D-Mob, he grinned as he neared the destroyed vehicle. "This almost makes me want to join a war again."

* * *

D-Mob sat in the back seat on the car and stared straight ahead past the 2 detectives, it was silent for the first few minutes in the car until one of the detectives spoke up, "You messed up D-Mob." He said mockingly.

"Yeah," the other detective, who was driving agreed, "Now who's going to put my kid through college now." he said as he waved back at D-Mob.

The other detective smirked at him, "Don't worry, somebody will always take his place..." the detective turned around, ".......isn't that right D-Mob...." Suddenly two bright lights came rushing towards them. "LOOK OUT!!" The detective that was mocking D-Mob yelled. But it was too late as the bright lights rammed into the car making it flip, the detective that was driving was killed as a shard of glass punctured his throat, the other one was rocked around violently as the car flipped.

D-Mob was thrown violently around and until the car stood still, D-Mob squirmed out of the seat belt and landed on the ceiling of the car, then he wormed his way out of the shattered window. *Thump* *Thump* *Thump*, D-Mob looked up at the sound of footsteps, he saw a black SUV parked at the side and a man coming towards him. As the figure came closer D-Mob's eyes widen, " Hey. Your that Asian guy I saw."

The Ranma grinned at him, "That's right," Ranma replied as he helped D-Mob up and brushed off the shards of glass. Ranma bent backed down and pulled out the delirious detective and fished out some keys from the man's pocket, "Turn around will'ya."

D-Mob turned around a bit reluctantly as he let Ranma unlocked the handcuffs and threw them towards the wreckage.

D-Mob rubbed his arms at where the handcuffs used to occupied, "Thanks, " D-Mob said as Ranma picked up the delirious detective by the shoulders and look straight into the man's eyes.

"Can you remember my face?" Ranma asked in a impassive voice.

The detective nodded slowly. WHAMM!! Ranma slammed the detectives head against the car wreckage and held him up straight again.

"Ouch," D-Mob muttered as he looked curiously at the scene.

"Can you still remember my face?" Ranma asked again.

The detective nodded again, D-Mob sweatdropped at the man. WHAAMMM!! Ranma slammed the man's head against the car again.

"Can you remember my face now?" Ranma asked impatiently, the man nodded again, D-Mob sweatdrop grew.

'This is getting weird, I using the lightest of my strength and he can still remember. Maybe he's crazy. Oh well.' Ranma pushed a pressure point on the back of his head making him instantly forget what happened in the last 10 hours. 'Wait a minute, why didn't do this earlier...............Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm still 1 Percent drunk,' Ranma threw the detective head first towards the car wreckage, where he blacked out from the impact.

D-Mob sweatdropped grew larger as he witnessed the event.

"Come on lets go, " Ranma waved as he walked towards his SUV.

D-Mob looked at the wreckage of the car, then back at Ranma, "Oh, what the hell," he shrugged as he followed Ranma and entered on the passenger side.

As they drove toward D-Mob's pad, there was silence between them for the last few minutes, then D-Mob turned and stared at Ranma and asked him a question," I almost forgot to ask, what's your name and why did you save me?"

Ranma chuckled, "Before you ask me what my name is. Why is your name D-Mob, is that your real name or some nickname."

D-Mob grinned, "The reason my name is D-Mob is because we fighters and gang members have to protect ourselves and our identities. And we only tell somebody our name unless we really respect them or trust them." D-Mob explained as stared out the window.

"I see..." Ranma said and rubbed his chin in thought,".... well I guess you can call me General Chaos. All my friends do," Ranma grinned. "And the reason I saved you was because I wanted to join your crew, so I decided to get on your good side first before I ask you."

D-Mob stared at him and then rubbed his chin in thought, "Give me a minute so I can think about it."

* * *

5 seconds later

* * *

"Sure why not. Welcome to the crew!" D-Mob patted his shoulder and smiled widely.

"Thanks." Ranma said, "And were at your pad now." Ranma pointed out as he parked the car and got out. D-Mob did the same thing and they walked towards the apartments.

D-Mob's pad was nothing special, just a apartment on the second story in a rundown part of town. The apartment complex was nothing special either just, it was as rundown as the other parts of the town. It was dirty, not well kept, and looked like an abandon warehouse.

As they neared his room they could see some flashing lights, like somebody was watching T.V. or something inside the room. D-Mob gritted his teeth as he took out his keys and unlocked the door. As D-Mob and Ranma opened the door they could hear voices talking excitedly.

"Ha Ha Ha, I won. And that's why I'm the champ, bitch."

Ranma and D-Mob walked in and slammed the door causing the 2 people playing video games turned their heads. The guy that Ranma identified as Blaze spoke up. "Holy shit, its you D-Mob we thought......"

"Thought what," D-Mob growled as he cut Blaze off, "That I was locked up." D-Mob glared at them both making both Blaze and the other one known as Sticky Fingers looked ashamed. "While I was in trouble, I come back to find you two here playing video games." D-Mob spat.

"Hey," Blaze chimed in, "At least we're still around, its a wonder what everybody will think after the shit you pulled tonight."

D-Mob growled at him. Blaze then looked behind D-Mob and noticed Ranma. "Hey who's he?"

D-Mob answered before Ranma could answer. "He's a new guy,"

Blaze inspected him for a bit before turning back to D-Mob, "So is he in or out?" Blaze asked

D-Mob glanced back at him, "He's in."

Sticky Fingers came up to them and pointed accusingly at him, "He looks like a stray."

Ranma glanced at him, "I can handle myself," Ranma shot back.

"Alright, but remember we don't know shit about you yet. So lets see how well you can fight," Blaze stated, "One of the rules here is that everyone has to pull their own weight." Blaze lead everyone out the door. "10 to 1 says that this bitch will get knocked out in a real fight," Sticky Fingers said smugly.

"We'll see about it," D-Mob groused angrily.

* * *

15 minutes later-Stapleton's Gym

* * *

Ranma and the other's arrived at the gym and as soon as he got there, he found himself in the ring with another guy.

"Okay lets see how you'll fare against House," Blaze yelled form the bottom of the ring.

Ranma looked across the ring at his opponent, he was a big burly black man, that was heavily muscled, he was wearing a yellow bandanna, a shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and some dark jeans. He looked to be the above average brawler, soon a bell rang and House stalked toward him.

'Hit very light to estimate strength and endurance and so I won't knock him out in one punch, and see how much damage I can dish out.' Ranma summarized, he ran and punched House in the stomach, he doubled over. ' hmmm I'm still a bit too strong, but at least I won't kill him in one hit.'

House stood up and ran towards him while rearing back his fist, when he got close enough he let forth his fist, Ranma caught the fist and counter by punching him in the face. House fell back and grabbed his face, Ranma rushed forward and grappled him and then punched him, in what looked like one punch, but in reality was 35 punches. Ranma then sent him flying with a roundhouse kick.

'If I'm fighting here, might as well fight like them to not raise suspicion.' Ranma thought and he quickly made up a combo in his mind. He walked towards House who was on the floor and a dizzy.

Ranma picked him up and grappled him again and yelled out _"BLAZE: STREET SWEEPER."___Ranma grabbed his arm and swing behind him, Ranma punched him at the elbow making House cry out in pain. House grabbed his arm in pain and in that time Ranma came in front and right hooked him in the stomach making him double over. Ranma grabbed his head and slammed his face to the ground, using House's body as the base he swung up with his arms still on House and positioned his knee to connect with House's head.

Ranma used his momentum and slammed his knee right into House's head, "WHHHAAAAMMM," House's body rolled across the ring, unconscious. Ranma smirked and jumped out the ring.

"It looks like you've seen a few scraps," Blazed said and high fived him. Sticky Fingers was on the side grumbling, "I could do better," but nobody paid attention to him.

"I guess you could call it a few," Ranma said with a neutral face. "Well since we're done here. I'm going to get something to eat, since all I had for lunch was beer."

"Sure," D-Mob, granted, " We'll see you around," D-Mob turned and was about to leave, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, here's a little something for saving me, before I got carted off to jail," D-Mob said and handed him $500.

"Heh, Thanks," Ranma smiled and scratched the base of his pigtail, as he took the money from D-Mob.

"You earned it." D-Mob commented, turned and left, with Blaze and Sticky Fingers at tow.

Ranma walked out of Stapleton's and looked around, 'I wonder where I can get a good meal around here,' Ranma strolled around in search of a restaurant and found one. After he sat down and ordered Ranma leaned back in his chair. Things have been going considerably well for him, but it seems he may have overestimated all the fighters here. The special moves or techniques were just combo moves that were flashy and damaging, but if they were useful he wasn't going to complain.

'Well, I probably should stay here for 3 to 5 weeks and finished things fast.' Ranma contemplated,' After this I should go to Japan, and visit Negi and check up on my gang.' Soon Ranma's order was set in front of him and ate slowly savoring the taste, a fact that would make the Nerima Wreaking Crew faint.

'After that I guess I'll just do what I always do, wander around and learn any Martial Arts I come across.' As Ranma ate and planned out his trip the restaurant soon filled with females, many giving him glances or staring at him hungrily. 'That should be the plan for now I guess.'

As he kept eating a sudden thought came to his mind, 'I wonder how Nerima's doing without me,' Ranma then chuckled, ' Probably doing a lot better without me causing trouble.'

He finished the meal and called for the check, then Ranma finally noticed the restaurant's occupants, he started sweating. Then the bill came accompanied by a busty brunette.

"Here's your bill sir," she purred. Ranma sweating became faster, 'Why the hell does this keep happening to me.'

* * *

Meanwhile 12,000 miles away - Nerima

* * *

The people of Nerima first thought, when Ranma was gone that everything would be peaceful again. They were wrong. Dead wrong. Literally. When Ranma left, Nerima soon fell, crimes and felonies soon riddled the small town. The triads and yukuza soon took over the town, but since the town was small and had no value, they didn't do much.

The police couldn't do much except try to enforce the laws which nobody paid attention to. The new protectors of the town were helping very little even though they were premier Martial Artist, but everybody soon learned a valuable lesson. When Ranma was here it brought chaos, but he controlled it. Without Ranma chaos soon grew and multiplied.

The people soon mourn for the disappeared protector, and they did everything in their power to find him and get him back, from the elderly to the young. Everybody pitched in to help and find him. They all thought he left because of the madness and stress the rivals and suitors put on him, but they all soon learned why he left. It was all because the Tendo girl slept with the Hibiki boy and left him.

Soon the whole entire town despised her, because she was the reason their protector left, but they appreciated the fact that she was trying to help the town, even though she didn't contribute much. The Premier Martial Arts were weren't much help, even though they had a admirable Martial Art's skill, they were no match for modern weapons such as guns.

* * *

Akane Tendo, age 26, was walking home from her job to support her family, as she neared her home, children that were walking by glared at her. This was a daily occurrence for her, she passed by the Cat Café, Mousse was outside sweeping the store in a solemn motion. As he looked up and saw her, he shook his head slowly and entered the Cat Café.

She walked a bit longer, enduring some more heated glares and entered her house. She walked by the kitchen, where Kasumi was preparing dinner, for the last few years it seemed she never put her heart into cooking anymore and she hasn't smiled for the last 7 ¾ years ever since Ranma left. She walked by Nabiki's room, where her older sister was on the computer, there were several stacks of papers on her desk. She walked into her room and let her stuff fall into the ground, she sat down on her bed and let her mind wander.

During the last 8 years, she had married and divorce Ryoga, twice. Her figure had grown a bit, making some of the men who didn't hate her too much, leer at her body. She had large bags under her eyes and her movements were slow, she had finally learn the truth about some things, like everything wasn't Ranma's fault.

She also found out about Ryoga's secret and that was the first reason they divorced, she looked up at the ceiling small drops of tears forming at her eyes. She realized for some time that she loved Ranma and she missed him.

* * *

Kasumi, age 29, was preparing a small meal for her family since budget was tight. She had small bags under her eye's indicating that she didn't get much sleep, her figure, surprisingly, had grown a bit more. Her movements were slow and lost the gracefulness she used to have in the kitchen.

She looked outside near he koi pond, where Ranma used to practice his katas. Unknown to everybody, she would watch him practice, admiring his skill and devotion, now it was just an empty space where she would look longing at. Ever since Ranma left, a lot of bad things happened to them, while shopping one time she was nearly raped by a bunch of thugs until something unexplained happened.

A .50 caliber MAGNUM handgun fell from the sky and knocked one of thugs out and landed straight into her hands, the thugs ran away seeing that she now had a loaded gun in her possession. The gun was jet black and had AP ammunition loaded into it, it had the initials R.C. etched in silver on the side, ever since the weapon came into her possession, she felt a special connection to it and took it everywhere with her for protection, she hid the weapon from her family and never told them about it or about the attack.

At night she would stare longingly at pictures of Ranma, she had fell secretly in love with him when he was here, but would never urge those feelings seeing as he was engaged to her youngest sister. But ever since the day he left her feelings grew each day.

She slowly set down the dinner for her family and stared at the spot next to the koi pond again,' Ranma, where are you,' she wondered for the millionth time.

* * *

Nabiki, age 27, was typing furiously on the computer, looking any possible information on Ranma's whereabouts. She had spent many sleepless nights, looking for Ranma, on her desk were stacks of information on possible locations Ranma might have been at.

Nabiki had been searching nearly everywhere for Ranma for the last 7 ¾ years, she had her informants combing half of Japan for him, but there were never any new leads. She had spent most of the time in her room and at the National Japanese Office of Records. She was currently searching in Hayama for him and this was the 253rd city/town/village/temple she had tried to search for Ranma in and as usual, no new leads.

She wanted Ranma back desperately, not for the money, not for the whole unite the schools crap, but so he can help out Nerima in its current situation. Also secretly, she had fallen for him, through all the chaos, he had stayed and help them, even though they didn't deserve it. Through all her schemes, blackmail, and threats to make money off of him, he stayed and took it all in stride in order to pay off their debts, he knew a way to get out of it all, and he did get out of some. But he always gave her the money she needed.

But now that he was gone, everything was spiraling out of control, ever since the yukuza and the triads took over, she could barely make enough money for survival. That was why she fell for him, he was always there when they needed him. She knew about the incident Kasumi was involved in a while back, she knew about the handgun, she was the one that found out about Ryoga and Akane, hell, she was the one that told everyone, and she was the one that walked in on them while they were doing the 'deed.'

She heard some footsteps behind and knew immediately, that it was Akane, she stopped typing for a second, but then continued, seconds later she stopped completely and looked up and studied the ceiling. 'Where are you Ranma?' she asked herself, almost pleadingly.

* * *

Shampoo, age 26, was closing up the Cat Café for the day, she looked up as she heard someone open the door, only to see that it was Mousse. She sighed and went back to her current chore. Shampoo figure had grown a bit, her movements were slow, a day of fatigue starting to set in. She like, the others, has been looking for Ranma, she had contacted her village and now they were on the look for Ranma too.

She loved Ranma, she didn't really care too much about the laws anymore. Her village just wanted to get on Ranma's good side, ever since news about him defeating the demi-god Saffron reached them, they just wanted to get on his good side by offering him something, they didn't want to be wiped off the face of the Earth.

Shampoo was now part of the group that helped fight against the crimes in Nerima, but since she had to fight everyday, she would always come home dead tired. Ever since Ranma left, Shampoo was depressed, even Mousse wouldn't try to claim that she was his now, he was tired and wanted Ranma to come back so that things would improve.

Shampoo looked up as her great-great grandma came from the back, "Any signs of Ranma yet?" she asked hopeful even though she knew the answer, in the last 8 years, her Japanese had improve greatly. Cologne looked up at her and shook her head, Shampoo's head lowered and she studied the ground. 'Please come back Ranma,' she prayed to herself.

* * *

Ukyo, age 26, was closing up the restaurant, like all the others, she was looking for Ranma too, although most of her information came from Nabiki. She had stop wearing boys clothes, after she found out that there was no reason to wear them in the first place, everyone already knew that she was a girl. Her movements were fast, but they lost the gracefulness she used to have.

She, like Shampoo, loved Ranma deeply, she was also one of the people that would try to protect Nerima. But she knew it was a losing battle, without Ranma, Nerima was dying and nobody could change that but Ranma.

She wanted him back, even if he did not want to come back to Nerima, she would follow him to anywhere he would go. She looked outside and watched as several couples passed by, she watched as Konatsu locked the door and barred up the windows.

She looked down and studied the grill with her eyes downcast, 'Ranma............ where are you?' She cried to herself

* * *

Kodachi, age 26, was in her room arranging the plants decorating her room. As she lifted up a pot of blue flowers, a picture fluttered to the ground, she lifted up the photo and studied it. It was a picture of Ranma and them from back then., small tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she looked at the photo. It was a picture of Ranma and everyone else, Ranma was in the middle, around him were Shampoo, Ukyo, and herself, Akane was glaring at him, while everyone else was around them.

Kodachi wasn't suffering from delusions anymore thanks to Ranma, everybody thought the reason she was crazy was because of her genes, but it was really because of her potions and poisons she was surrounded by. It seems that the fumes created by the concoctions messed up her mind, and the other thing that drove her into madness was because of mental trauma. When she was young, she saw her mother commit suicide and that began the start of madness.

But thanks to Ranma she was cured, when Ranma sent her to Doctor Tofu, harsh reality crashed on her hard, after 6 months of medicine, pressure points, and therapy. She was on the road to recovery, she spent a lot of time throwing up all the poisonous fumes that liquefied in her body.

But after she was cured, she found out that Ranma had left Nerima, all because Akane Tendo had cheated on him for Ryoga Hibiki. She was furious of course, but she couldn't do anything against Akane, she was now part of the group that would help fight against the crimes in Nerima.

The photo fell out of her limp hand, she studied the plants in her room as a tear streaked from her eye, "Ranma...............please come back........or at least let us know your okay." Kodachi whispered to herself.

* * *

Hinako Ninomiya, age 29, was packing up her things in her classroom as she got ready to leave for the day, a piece of paper fell out of her desk. She bent down and picked it up, it was a English test that she seemed to have forgotten to grade. Her eyes glided towards the date and name, when she saw the name, her eyes bugged out.

The paper was dated in 1999, but the date wasn't the only thing that freaked her out, it was who the paper belonged to, which was no other then Ranma Saotome! Her heart skipped a beat, when she read his name. Although no one may have thought it was possible, she had fallen for the pig tail man. It was thanks to him, that she didn't turn into an 8 year old, sugar happy kid anymore.

He had came to her on the day he was leaving, before she could even ask what he was doing, he pressed some pressure points with Ki and before she knew it she didn't change to a 8 year old anymore. It seemed the reason she changed into 8 year old kid was because of some Ki and Chi distortions in her body, causing her to change back and forth.

But thanks to Ranma, she didn't anymore, but she fell for Ranma long before that, at first she thought of him as a abnormal delinquent, but after a while she truly saw him for what he was, he was a naive, cheerful, honor bound man, with a pure heart. Sure he was a jerk sometimes, but he always fixed things that he or anybody else caused, he would always serve or help someone even if they didn't deserve it one bit.

Behind everyone's back Hinako and Ranma had a secret friendship, everybody who saw them thought them to be enemies, but everything change when she got to know him a bit more during one detention.

Ever since he left everything changed, crimes ran a muck in the town, even the two best martial artist Cologne and Happosai, couldn't hold there own against the yukuza and triads, with their modern weapons.

Small tears formed at the corner of her eyes, 'Ranma, the town needs you, I need you,' she told herself, she tucked the paper away in her bag and walked briskly out the school.

* * *

Nodoka Masaki, age 42, was sitting outside of her house watching the sunset, she looked around and studied her garden, tears formed at her eyes, as she thought of the only thing that would always think of: Ranma, her son. She desperately wanted to see her son again, he was her only child after all. Although she never told Ranma about it, the seppuku contract, was just made to keep Genma in line, but it backfired and Genma used the contract against her.

She found out that her son had left all because of the youngest Tendo sister cheated on her son. And as if to add insult to injury, her so called husband started yelling at how dishonorable he is. That is where he crossed the line, a week after Ranma left, she divorce Genma and change her last name back to her maiden name.

Her family was happy with her decision, although the only people still alive in her family were her father, nephew, and brother-in-law. But now she was depressed, since her only son left, she cried herself every night to sleep.

She looked up at the setting sun, her depression, almost larger then the Hibiki boy, took over her mind one again, "Ranma......my son.......please come back to me." she pleaded to the sky.

* * *

New York - 12,000 miles away - somewhere in Dakan Blvd.

* * *

Ranma was sweating hard after narrowly escaping 2 dozen man-hungry women as he drove back to his hotel,. Now he was having a sneezing fit. "God dammit," Ranma swore as he wiped his noise, "Someone must be talking about me."

As Ranma neared his hotel, he sneezed again, Ranma growled and pulled out a handgun out of subspace, he looked around suspiciously as if waiting for some kind of attacker. Ranma watched the nearby pedestrians as they walked by, he shifted his eyes cautiously.

When nothing happen in the last few minutes, Ranma smiled and put his gun away. As he neared his hotel, he sneezed again, "DAAAAANMIT," Ranma yelled and pulled his gun out again.

He aimed at the person nearest to him...

**BLAAAMMMM!!!!**

...and apparently fired.

"OH MY GOD!!! That guy shot him!!!" A woman screamed. Everybody in the vicinity turned at her scream and stared at the body.

Five minutes later, they all shrugged their shoulders and continued their activities, the nearby police sighed and called for someone to pick up the body. The woman who screamed sweatdropped heavily.

Ranma shrugged and entered his hotel.

* * *

May the Kami have mercy on the pedestrian nearest to Ranma, because he needs medical attention.

* * *

Author rants:

Updated and Edited 04/09/09

REVIEW OR DIE (I'M TOTALLY SERIOUS)........................Please?


	4. Chapter 3: Girlfriend or Friend Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

This is the new chapter of Fight for life: Chaos style, a partner or companion will be introduced in this this story. Although the partner won't think of herself as a companion.

"...." Speech

"_...."_ Telepathic thoughts

'.....' Thought

&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English

(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations

(.....) Machine or Electronics

....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 3 of:

Fight For Life: Chaos Style

Chapter 3 - Girlfriend or Friend 'Girl' ............God Help Us All

* * *

That night as Ranma slept, the limiters started changing Ranma, it released the limiters in Ranma's mind, soul, and blood. An old power started reviving, Ranma's blood, his DNA, release its binds and mutated to its original form. The new blood start to multiply, filling his body thoroughly.

Ranma's Ki and Chi changed, his soul though thoroughly tainted with darkness, was still pure in it's light form, creating a balance of Yin and Yang.

Ranma's soul, mind, and blood, unconsciously embrace the change. The limiters glowed for a bit, before it return to its normal form Ranma slept not even noticing the change, but felt more comfortable.

* * *

Ranma yawned as he rose from his bed, he turned and glanced at his clock which showed: 8:34 AM. "Man what a night," Ranma yawned. He got out of bed and dressed quickly, he quickly performed his routine kata.

Ranma finish his kata and then raided his mini fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water, and chugged it down.

Ranma walked toward his door and was about to open it when a sudden beeping interrupted him. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Ranma looked down, 'Where the hell's that noise coming from,' Ranma scratched his head in thought . 'Oh yeah, my cell phone,' he remembered, he reached toward his pocket, but then stopped as a revelation appeared to him.

"Wait a minute, I don't own a cell phone.........or Wait, I do own one, but didn't I leave it in Japan?" Ranma couldn't remember if he left it at home or not.

"Oh well screw it," Ranma said aloud, he reached into his pocket and pulled out......a Sidekick messenger?

'I defiantly don't remember buying a Sidekick,' Ranma mentally told himself, confused. He flipped open the hand held messenger and saw 2 messages already waiting for him. Ranma stared at it, then opened one up and the voice recorder started:

_Yo, General Chaos, its me, D-Mob. Right now you're probably asking yourself 'When did I get a Sidekick.' Well last night, I forgot to give this to you, so I had one of my boys slip it into your jacket when you were fighting House. This will let me talk or communicate to you anytime I want to inform you of any fights I need you in. That's all, later._

Ranma nodded in understanding, then he checked the next one:

_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, since you're new, you can fight only fight in some of the clubs, but as word spreads around of your skill, other clubs will let you join in and fight._

Ranma nodded his head in understanding, "Okay, I guess," He slipped the sidekick into his jacket and exited the room. He looked up and down the hall, Ranma then notice a body, half slumped in and out of his or her room.

Ranma walked toward the figure and rolled her around, his eyes widen, 'Holy Crap!! Its Enna!! I better run before she wa- Wait a minute,' Ranma stopped in thought and studied her closely, 'Damn............... she's wasted!!!' Ranma concluded.

Ranma turned his head and looked inside her room, Ranma sweatdropped. Heavily.

Inside her room were the rest of Ranma's old war buddies. They all looked heavily intoxicated, if there appearance and the empty beer bottles scattered all around the room was any indication.

Jerry was slumped on the ground in the middle of the entrance to the room, Rei was leaning on the wall adjacent to the T.V. with a beer cradled in her hands, Daisuk was on a table stand with his head on a vase, Carter Kinsoe was under a bed, holding a vase to his head and slightly drooling.

Ranma carried Enna into her room, where his sweatdrop grew bigger, beer bottles littered the whole entire room, 'My God.......these guys are totally wasted!!' Ranma chuckled. He carefully moved some beer bottles off of a bed, then laid Enna down. As he did, Enna's eyes slid open, Ranma froze, his mind went a mile a second looking for the best way to get out of this.

His mind stopped and it chose the best way out of the situation, '_Don't move, Don't speak, Don't breath, and hope that they don't know your there._' Enna stared at him with tired expression, "Ranma," she whispered.

Ranma sweated, and answered, "No. I'm......uh..... a figment of your dreams. I'm not real. You have a hangover," Ranma inched slowly towards the exit, then he stopped, now realizing that Enna was snuggling his right arm.

"Okay, if your a figment of my dreams. Which dream is this?" Enna asked as she used his right arm as a pillow.

Ranma glanced at the exit, then looked back at Enna, "Uhh...it's the one where you tie me up to a bed and strip me down to my boxers. Then you start having your way with me." Ranma said, then he berated himself in his thoughts for such a stupid idea, 'Arrggh, Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Like she really has dreams like that you baka!!'

"Oh that dream again," Enna faintly smiled, Ranma blinked, "Strange though, I only get that dream twice a week, not three times. Oh well," Enna let go of his arm and turned to the other side, and fell asleep. Ranma stared at her, his eye twitching violently.

Ranma turned and started for the door, but then his jacket caught one of the beer bottles sitting on the stand and knocked it over. Ranma shot his hand out and caught it in mid air. "Feh, that was a close one."

Unfortunately for him, Enna rolled to the opposite side of her bed as she was sleeping, her hand caught another beer bottle causing it to fall. "Crap," was all Ranma said as he watched the beer bottle fall to the ground, hitting another bottle and start something known as the domino effect.

CRASH!!!! CRRRSSHHH!!!! CRASSSHHH!!!! CRASH!!!!

Ranma flinched at the noise, everybody woke up groggily as they searched for the cause of the commotion, Ranma started sweating profusely, he looked to the doorway, Jerry was blocking the doorway. Ranma whipped his head around looking for another way out, his eyes landed on the window, "Why is it always the god damn window," Ranma muttered. Without another thought he sprinted towards the window, he jumped and rammed the window with his shoulder.

Ranma looked down and suddenly remembered that he was on the 19th floor, 'Oh well, I fell farther before,' he thought then descended rapidly.

* * *

Phil was like any normal person that lived in New York, he had seen a lot of weird stuff in his stay here. He had seen a guy rant about aliens for the last 12 years, he had seen people commit suicide by jumping off the tall buildings in the city, he had seen 2 lesbians break up, then make up with each other 10 minutes later, he had also seen a fat guy eat himself to death once.

So all in all, it was a pretty eventful life.

Phil walked down a sidewalk, a coffee cup in one hand, while reading a newspaper with the other hand. It was a peaceful day, which was rather... strange.

"OH MY GOD!! THAT GUY IS COMMITING SUICIDE BY JUMPING OFF THE HOTEL!!!" A guy near him yelled.

'There we go,' Phil thought and looked up, and sure enough there was some guy falling down from the hotel. 'Somebody should call 911 to pick up the body.'

But this time it was different, Phil watched as the guy did 5 flips in the air, and then landed.......without a sound......right beside him. Phil stared at him and blinked, he blinked again, no matter how many times he blinked the guy looked fine.......and not dead or splattered all over the ground like he was suppose to.

The guy was of an Asian ethnicity and was wearing dark clothes with black boots and a dark blue denim jacket. He looked around then stood up and faced Phil, "Sorry about that," he said nervously and walked away.

Phil stared after him, 'I need a drink.........and maybe go to a strip club later,' Phil concluded, then fainted.

* * *

Ranma walked briskly down the sidewalk, he looked around suspiciously in a nervous manner, he came to a café, sat down and ordered some coffee to organize his thoughts.

Ironically, the café was the same one from yesterday, but Ranma didn't pay too much attention to the details, such as that the waitress was the same one from yesterday, or that there was a huge banner on the roof saying: "WELCOME SUPERMODELS OF U.S.A."

Ranma stared at his arm, while organizing his plans and thoughts. 'Hhhmmm, it seems that I can't avoid the guys anymore, might as well meet up will them sooner or later. And maybe I shouldn't use too much of my special abilities in front of these people.' Ranma concluded.

Ranma stared at his arm where his bracer and his STMOCS were, 'Now what to do to pass the time,' Ranma thought as he rubbed his chin, ' Maybe I should get hammered................... nah, its too early.'

A minute later, Ranma snapped his fingers, 'I should customize my STMOCS, I have nothing better to do anyway,' Ranma concluded. While no one was looking, he made a laptop appeared on his table, and he started typing furiously.

As Ranma typed, he didn't notice that every female in the vicinity was staring at him, or that some were drooling, or that some licking their lips, or that most of them were wearing revealing clothes and very very short skirts.

Ranma didn't notice anything as his attention was focused on the laptop, 'let's see, I should put a timer for my Blood Lust/Berserker Mode,' Ranma shivered, ' I don't want that to happen again, unless I control it.'

As Ranma was in his thoughts, a black van pulled up harshly next to the café and 10 men armed with sawed off shotguns, Kalashnikov AK- 47 assault rifles, and handguns, came out. They held up their guns and yelled, "Everyone to the middle of the café, or ya'll get shot!"

The Models screamed and followed the gunman's order, Ranma on the other hand ignored everything and was searching in the memory vault in his head.

* * *

Flashback - 5½ years ago - During the Tech War - India

* * *

Bullets whizzed by and some bounced off the charred metal, an American soldier, a private, tried to run for it. But before he could take another 4 steps his head exploded in a gory fashion and the lifeless body fell to the ground, a sniper had got him.

Ranma was taking cover behind a destroyed tank, his clothes, a standard army uniform, were ripped up in several places. The left sleeve, was burned and charred off. His right arm was bleeding, his face was covered in dirt and some specs of blood, in his hands was a Barret 0.50in Model 82A1 "Light Fifty" sniper rifle. A comrade soldier laid dead on his right, extensive blood lost, another friend laid to his left, holding her arm which was bleeding furiously .

"Dammit, someone call back up!!" Ranma yelled as he tied a makeshift bandage on the bleeding female soldier's arm.

"I'm trying Lt. Chaos!! But there's too much God Damn interference!!" The Radio man yelled and went back to the radio.

"What should we do lieutenant!!" A private hiding behind a upturned Humvee yelled at him.

Ranma looked around quickly, before turning to the private. "Fortify our defenses, gather up any ammo and anybody that can still fight!!! Then keep returning fire, until we can get some damn reinforcements!!!" Ranma ordered.

The private nodded and ran off to carry out Ranma's orders.

Ranma gritted his teeth as he fired 5 rounds without aiming off the side of the destroyed vehicle, hoping they would kill someone. Ranma surveyed the battalion and growled, 'This was suppose to be a god damn simple escort mission!!!' He thought angrily, now half his battalion was KIA, the rest were wounded, including him. They were low on ammunition, even with his special abilities, he couldn't do anything without getting heavily wounded. The firing slowed down a bit, so Ranma unhooked a grenade from his vest and pulled the pin, he stood and threw it, then ducked again as the firing increased on his position.

There was a loud, "Boom!" and some screams, before the sound of gunfire soon filled the air again. Ranma peeked over the side again with his weapon and pulled the trigger, "CLICK" "CLICK" "CLICK" "CLICK" Ranma blinked, and ducked back into his position again, "Damn, I'm out," Ranma said to no one as he searched his pockets for a spare clip. As luck would have it, he didn't have a spare clip, "Crap!!!" Ranma looked at his empty weapon, "Might as well make use of it."

Ranma stood up and threw the rifle at the enemy before ducking down, the rifle traveled at amazing speed and struck one of the enemy soldier's back, shattering his spine, killing him instantly and making him drop a crate.

* * *

The enemy's officer looked on at the destruction with a gleam in his eyes, "Private!!" he yelled, a soldier with a little notebook ran up to him, "Record everything I say and then I want you to document it." The soldier nodded vigorously, and opened the notebook.

The officer put his fist to his mouth and cleared it, "Ahemm, today is a grand day for me, Mertin Kalazys, for today I have utterly destroyed our enemy. They hide and cower while we hunt them down, and why, some ask. Because I'm the greatest commander ever born! Ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Mertin grinned triumphantly, "And nothing can stop me now!!!"

Right at that moment, a soldier carrying a large crate of flamethrower fuel walking near them, was struck in the back with a rifle, thrown from the enemy's direction. It shattered his spine, killing him and making him drop the fuel in a campfire somebody started. The flames heated the container, which heated the fuel, which caused pressure to build up in the container. A second later, the container along with the fuel exploded, the flames spread and caught fire to the ammunition crate, heating up the .45 caliber bullets.

And then, you guessed it, the bullets shot off, ricocheting off some objects and killing some nearby soldiers. Ironically, one bullet ricocheted off a jeep and shot through Mertin Kalazys's head killing him instantly.

The private looked at the dead body of his superior and sweatdropped, "Damn, it's true what they say, Irony's a bitch," the private exclaimed. Seconds after his officer died, a bullet lodged itself into his lungs making him die a painful death.

* * *

Ranma peeked and saw what happened when he threw his sniper rifle at them, "Whoa, irony's a bitch," Ranma muttered and ducked back. He searched his body for the weapons he had left, "Lets see, my Prototype Desert Dragon handgun with one clip left, and a combat knife," Ranma loaded his handgun, "Okay, I can do this, it's a little difficult, but I can do it," Ranma held his gun in a ready position, ready to fire out the side.

"Lieutenant Chaos!! RPG SIR!!!" A voice yelled to his right, Ranma got distracted by the voice, and tried to do 2 things at once. He tired to step out and fire, while also trying to turn his head to the right and brace himself. The result was him tripping and falling while being tackled by a fellow soldier. A RPG, 2 minutes later, flew above them.

Now Ranma would have appreciated the save, if the RPG was 'actually' going to hit him or his position; not fly and miss him by 6 feet above his head. Then there was the fact that when he was tackled, his gun went flying out of his hand and was carried away by the RPG.

"Hey, my gun!!" Ranma yelled as saw his gun fly away from him.

"Are you, okay Ranma??" A soft and slightly high pitched voice said from his waist.

Ranma looked down, to see that it was his unofficial girlfriend, Clarin Feraidvoxsky, a slim and athletic German girl. She had blond hair, green eyes, a light tan, and stood at 5'4'. Although he thought they were just friends, she thought differently, and would always follow him like a puppy, even though he protested against it.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ranma retorted, "But now we're all going to die." Ranma watched as the RPG flew higher, and exploded, "There goes my favorite gun.......DAMMIT!! Now I have to make another one," Ranma moaned.

Clarin, looked at him questioningly.

* * *

The gun in question, was flying higher and higher with the RPG, then the RPG exploded and threw the gun farther. The gun flew and landed on an American transport plane, which carried wounded and injured troops back to the nearest hospital, which was in China.

As the plane flew, the gun went with it, and they traveled all the way to China. A few hours later, the plane begun to land, but then it was hit with a hellfire missile from a Comanche, the plane's tail had been blown off and the plane was struggling to land without too much damage.

The Comanche let fly another 2 hellfire missiles, one destroyed the plane and the other one, somehow, flew and hooked the gun in one of its fins. The missile flew higher and higher into the stratosphere, where the missile finally exploded sending the gun further off, the gun flew for a bit then began to descend toward Japan.

The gun fell and picked up speed, and headed into a small district of Tokyo, called Juuban, where 10 magical girls wearing very very very short fuku's, were fighting a few youma threatening their future. A green haired senshi, fired off a blast and missed one of the youma, instead, it hit the falling gun and threw it towards a district known as Nerima.

Ranma's Gun flew...........and landed on a thug's head,

* * *

Kasumi backed up and stopped at the brick wall, she looked around fearfully, 8 thugs surrounded her. She was on the verge of crying, for the first time in her life, she felt fear, she was scared, there was no one to protect her, there was no Ranma.

She went shopping this morning for food she could cook dinner since they had ran out of supplies. Money was tight, so she went only to buy the essentials, but as she walked home down the empty street, she was grabbed and pushed into a alley.

The thugs surrounded her and came closer, "I-I-I don't have any money for y-you," Kasumi stuttered, as she grabbed her purse.

The thug leader, apparently the one in front, grinned maliciously at her, "Oh we don't want any money, but there is something else.." his eyes roamed up and down her body, "....you could give us........like how about your body," he said evilly.

Kasumi grabbed her dress fearfully, she closed her eyes as tears ran down her face, "Ranma...." She mutter. There was no hope, she was about to get raped, no one could help her, 'Ranma....help me...' she prayed.

* * *

Ranma sneezed as he tried to get Clarin off him, suddenly he felt depressed and angry all of a sudden. But he shook it off.

* * *

"CLANNGG"

Kasumi looked up as she heard the sound of something hitting something else, a black object, bounced off one of the heads of the thugs, and landed in Kasumi's open hands. The thugs' and Kasumi's eyes widen as they saw what was now in her possession, a handgun.

Kasumi looked at the gun, then looked at the thugs. She raised the handgun and pointed the end point at them, her hands shaking like a leaf at the thought of such a dangerous weapon in her hands.

The thug who got struck, was on the ground unconscious, the thug next to him looked at Kasumi and his eyes widen in surprise at what Kasumi was holding. "Wait a minute?! Where the hell did she get that gun from?" the thug leader yelled.

"I think God gave it to her," the thug next to the leader announced, all his friends looked at him, "Either that or I'm just high."

Kasumi looked at the gun in wonder, 'Where did this gun come from?' she pondered.

"Lets get her. She probably doesn't even know how to use it," the big burly thug on the right said, the others agreed and tried to rush her.

Kasumi screamed and accidentally pulled the trigger.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" BLAM!!!!!!

The thugs stopped and froze in their tracks as the gun went off. "Holy Crap," the big burly thug spoke, "That's a .50 caliber MAGNUM, loaded with Armor Piercing ammunition."

His friends looked at him questioningly, "Wait a minute how do you know that?" One of them asked. "Well one, I used to be in the army, and two, there is a big ass hole in my chest." Indeed there was a hole on his chest, one where you could put your hand in, and see it come through the other side.

"Ooohh," the others mouthed in unison, "So you're going to die aren't you," the leader said making it a statement, not a question.

"Yep. Probably." The big thug answered, "So......should we run?"

"Its a good idea, so yeah," The big thug said, the others nodded, looked at Kasumi fearfully and ran. The big thug turned and looked at Kasumi, "Just to let you know.........I hate you." he said and dropped to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Kasumi sweatdropped at the sight, then looked back the gun, it was pure jet black and had the initials R.Y.C. etched into the side in silver. She stared at the gun for the next few minutes, then she hid it in her purse and started for home.

* * *

Ranma pushed Clarin off of him and took cover next to the shattered tank, he grabbed his combat knife again, "Alright new plan, I jump out there suicidal like, dodge or catch the automatic gunfire, and stab all the enemy soldiers to death.........Yeah that's a good plan, It's going to be a little bit more difficult, but I can do it." Ranma told himself, but then he stared blankly at the ground.

'WAIT A MINUTE!! That's a retarded plan,' Ranma thought and started rubbing his chin in thought. 'A good plan....a good plan....a good plan' Ranma chanted in his head. Ranma gritted his teeth in anger, "AAAARRRGGGGHH!! I can't think of a good plan."

Clarin crawled towards him, her right arm was bleeding, there was dirt covering parts of her face, her clothes were tattered, but other wise okay. All in all, she was in okay shape, she crouched next to Ranma, "So what's the plan, lover?" She asked as she checked to see if Ranma was wounded.

Ranma glared at her, and held up two fingers, "One: I can't think of a good plan right now," he answered, and brought one finger down, "And two: I'm not your lover!!" he roared and brought the other finger down. Ranma looked back at the enemy position, there was several M-60's, a few heavy infantry, and the rest were light infantry carrying M-16 rifles, and AK-47's.

"Alright," Ranma muttered rubbing his hand together, 'Time to bring out the heavy Martial Arts,' he thought. "Hey Clarin," Ranma spoke up without looking at her, "What are you packing right now."

Clarin was tying up a bandage on her arm when Ranma asked abruptly, "Well.... I'm wearing blue panties, and a C-cup br-." Ranma facefaulted.

"No! Not what your wearing, what kinds of weapon do you have," Ranma interrupted as he got back up.

Clarin blushed heavily, "Uuuhhh....well...I ran out of ammo for my gun already, and all I have left is this flash grenade." Ranma whipped back to his position next to Clarin.

"I'm gonna borrow this 'kay?" Ranma's hand whipped out and took the grenade before Clarin could answer. Ranma crouched near the corner of the destroyed tank, priming the grenade. His new plan was safer then his earlier plans. A 'bit' safer, still mostly suicidal though. Clarin pouted at him and started tending the wounded soldier lying beside her.

A soldier lying on the ground next to Clarin was losing his mind, he was really afraid to die. Well actually lets make it a phobic fear of dying. He was a new guy, a private by all rights, he was sweating profusely, he already abandon firing his weapon and helping his comrades for lying in a prone position and crying.

"I can't take this anymore!! I don't want to die here!!" He yelled as he jumped up and ran towards the enemy. Clarin looked up from the wounded soldier she was tending to at the yell, just in time to see the soldier running suicidal like, towards the front lines.

"Hey!! Stop!! Get back here!!" She exclaimed and sprinted towards the soldier.

The soldier stopped near the destroyed tank and raised both his arms in surrender, Clarin reached him a few seconds later, "I Surrender!!" the soldier proclaimed loudly. The enemy soldiers ignored his plea and laid most of the fire on the soldier in clear view. Clarin was trying to pull the soldier out of the way, but it was too late, soon his body was twitching erratically and was riddled with bullet wounds.

Clarin tried to evade the fire, but she wasn't so lucky, a bullet tore through her chest. As it exited, a spew of blood came out. Ranma's eyes widen in surprise and shock, as he watched his friend fall in front of him. "CLARIN!!" Ranma screamed, he caught her body before she hit the ground and started dragging her out of the line of fire.

Ranma held her hand and was staring worriedly at her, his face was pale, Clarin, one of his friends was injured and badly too. "Clarin!! You're goin' to be alright. Just hold the f&#k on!!" he screamed, and started looking around "MEDIC!! MEDIC!! WHERE THE F&#K IS THE MEDIC!!" Ranma looked back at the wound, his face lost more of its color, the bullet had tore through several of the vital organs. Her pulse was slowing rapidly.

Ranma's eyes started tearing up as he saw the implications of the wounds, Clarin was going to die, another one of his friends was going to die again. "Ranma," a soft voice called to him, Ranma turned his head to look at Clarin, a lot of the blood drained out of her face, her chest was bleeding heavily.

"Its..okay Ranma..." she spoke slowly, Ranma clung on to every word, "...this was going ...to happen eventually...its war......after all," tears streamed down his face, "Ranma please....promise me...something....." Clarin asked softly, Ranma nodded slowly. "Don't die.....please don't di-" Clarin's hand fell limp, her pulse disappeared. Ranma laid her body down, his body trembled violently, "I promise...Clarin...I won't die," Ranma muttered darkly.

His eyes started to turn dark red, like blood, a jet black aura surrounded him, Ranma's battalion or the ones who were still alive, stopped doing what they were doing and stared at their comrade, Ranma.

Ranma jumped into the air, towards the enemy soldiers, and screamed, "YOU WILL ALL DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!"

The enemy soldiers raised their weapons and opened fire. Bullets pierced his body, but Ranma ignored the pain, he pointed his palms towards them.

" Battalion Lv.3: Bravo Wave!!" Ranma yelled and 75 concentrated Ki blast assaulted the enemy, explosions riddled the area.

Most of the soldiers tried to run, but were hit by the blast and were killed. The soldiers who escaped the blast were retreating in fear. Ranma landed among the destruction, he pointed his index and middle finger and swung his arm in an arc with them, _"Blood Angel Lv.3: Blood Blades." _20 vacuum blades flew out and cut down some of the fleeing soldiers, blood was flying everywhere.

Ranma sprinted after the retreating soldiers, "RRRRAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!" Ranma roared out and grabbed the nearest soldier to him. Ranma tore off the soldier's arm, the soldier screamed in pain as blood sprayed off his severed arm, Ranma grabbed his head and snapped it, the soldier fell down limply.

Ranma's comrades stared at him in fear and awe, as they watch the beginning of the massacre.

Ranma leaped up and landed on a soldier's shoulders, Ranma twisted his legs and snapped his neck. He leaped up again and landed among several enemy soldiers, Ranma's arms and legs blurred and the soldiers near him screamed in pain.

Soon body parts and blood flew everywhere a few minutes later, Ranma was covered head to toe with blood, dead bodies laid around him. Ranma's blood red eyes glared at the remaining soldiers. The enemy soldiers stared at him, their eyes were filled with fear.

"SEE YOU IN HELL! YOU SON OF A BITCHES!!"

Ranma roared and sprinted toward them. The enemy soldiers' eyes widen in fear as they saw their approaching doom sprinting towards them. Screams pierced the air as blood flew.

Ranma's comrades and friends stood motionless, fear instilled in all of them.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Ranma shook his head a bit at the memories, 'That was a scary moment,' Ranma grimaced.

Ranma blinked as he finally notice something was off. There was a lot of screaming and sobbing women in the middle of the café, several live T.V. crews and vans surrounded the café. There were also a lot of police officers and SWAT teams surrounding the café, and finally there was a man wearing a ski mask holding a AK- 47, who was aiming it at Ranma's face.

"Hey dumbass, didn't you hear us!!" The man with the weapon growled at him, "Get to the middle of the café, or I'll shoot you in face!"

Ranma looked at him with a bored expression, 'This guy wants to kill me....my ass! Lets see how much heat they packed though,' Ranma thought and he looked past the stranger and surveyed the background, '8 gunman with some assault weapons and handguns,' Ranma turned his head a bit and saw another gunman yelling at the officers and cameras.

'Hhhmm...he seems to be the leader....feh, these guys aren't that much of a threat." Ranma looked back at the armed gunman with a cool expression, "Now what again?" Ranma asked, not in the least bit worried that there was a gun pointed at his face.

The armed gunman got pissed at him, "Get to the middle of the café!!" He roared. At this point, the rest of the gunman, the leader, the police, the SWAT teams, the News van, and the hostages were staring at the commotion in curiosity.

Ranma stared at him, "Do I have to?" Ranma asked mildly confused at what the gunman was trying to accomplish by making him go to the middle of the café.

The gunman facefaulted, the other gunmen and the law enforcement, sweatdropped. He jumped back up and yelled at Ranma, "YES!! You have too."

Ranma stared at him, then looked at his table, then at his coffee, "Can I finish my coffee first," Ranma asked coolly and a bit hopefully.

The gunman banged his head on his gun repeatedly, everybody in the vicinity sweatdropped. The gunman stopped banging his head, "NO!!" he growled.

Ranma was starting to get angry, he came here to get coffee, not get bossed around by some guy with a gun, Ranma stood up forcefully making his chair slid back. The gunman looked a bit relieved and opened his mouth to say something, but before anything came out, Ranma introduced his fist to the gunman's face.

**POW!!! **

The gunman didn't even see Ranma move his hand and now he was flying backwards. Ranma swung over the table and sprinted at the gunmen, the gunmen raised their weapons. Ranma punched another gunman before he could even aim, Ranma grabbed the falling gunman's leg in a crouched position and swung him around, knocking all the others down.

Ranma then swung him up and slammed him hard into the ground, making a small depression. One of the gunman managed to stand up before his friends and tried to aim at Ranma, Ranma punched in the stomach, then tapped a pressure point on his thigh making him fall to his knees. As the rest of the gunmen got up, Ranma grabbed the kneeling gunman's head and used it as a base as he swung around, kicking each of the gunman in the head or other vital spots.

On his return trip, Ranma kneed the kneeling gunman in the chin making him fly back unconsciously. One gunman and the only one that was still conscious, abandon shooting Ranma and in anger, threw a haymaker punch at him. Ranma grabbed the haymaker and snapped his arm, the gunman screamed in pain, Ranma snap kicked him in the face, then grabbed his head and slammed it on the ground.

Ranma, using the new move he made up yesterday, used the gunman's head as a base as he swung up. Using his momentum, he slammed his knee right into the gunman's head, "WHHHAAAAMMM," the gunman's body rolled across the ground out cold, blood was coming out of his mouth and nose.

**BANG**

A gun went off and Ranma whipped his head to the sound. Suddenly his head jerked back and Ranma fell backwards. The hostages gasped and screamed, the law enforcement raised their weapons, the news reporters stared in awe, and the leader of the gunman sneered.

The gunman's sneered died a slow death at what he saw, Ranma flipped backwards in his fall and landed in a crouch, he stood up and looked at the leader. Ranma turned his head a bit and spitted out a the bullet he caught in his mouth.

**CLINK**......**CLINK CLINK CLINK!!**

The .45 bullet bounced off the ground.

Everybody stared in morbid fascination, Ranma stared at the leader with a bored look. The gunman looked around, his gang members were out cold, he was surrounded by police, and the guy in front of him, just caught a bullet in his mouth and beat the crap out of his crew in 12 seconds.

'There's only one option left,' the gunman thought, he laid his gun on the ground then laid on the ground himself, pretending he was dead. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight.

Ranma looked around, he spotted the cafe manager cowering behind a fallen table, Ranma walked up to him and pulled out 10 dollars, "This'll cover the coffee, right?" Ranma said holding out the money.

"Its o-o-on the h-h-house," he stuttered.

Ranma blinked, then shrugged, "Okay, Thanks," Ranma turned around and started walking toward his SUV. The crowd parted to let him through, Ranma entered his vehicle and drove off.

Everybody stared at the hero leaving the area, one of the models looked to her friend, "I think, I found my soul mate," She declared, her friend look at her in shock.

"Your soul mate?! I saw him first, so rightfully he belongs to me."

Another model from the back spoke up, "I got first dibs."

Soon many of the models were fighting, with the occasional hair pulling, scratching, and biting.

Yep, an all out classic cat fight.

One of the reporters, looked to her camera man, "Did you get that all on film?" She asked absently. The camera man looked at her offended.

"Of course I do, its right....." the camera man opened the removable video pocket and found nothing in it, "........not here.......oops?" the female reporter facefaulted. Hard. She jumped up and glared at him.

"Over 300 crimes per day in the state of New York, and we are at the most amazing and almost impossible one, and you forget the tape!!" She shouted at him.

The Camera man looked nervously at her as he stammered, "B-b-but I remembered inserting it in there this morning!"

Before the reporter could yell at her Camera man again, a shout came from another part of the crowd, "Hey! My tapes missing!"

Another guy next to him exclaimed, "Hey what the hell!! Mines missing too!!"

Soon all the news teams were shouting in confusion, at their missing tapes. The law enforcements looked on with amusement, a swat member turned to his friend "It's a good thing all our vehicles have cameras on them." His friend grinned, then a voice interrupted them.

"Hey!! What the f&#k!! Our cameras are missing," they looked back each other with raised eyebrows.

"Irony....." he asked his friend.

"No...." he answered back.

"Coincidence......" He asked again.

"Never...." he answered staring at his friend.

"Karma...." He asked again.

"My Ass......" He answered, frowning.

"Homosexuals.......?" He asked again with a little confidence in his voice.

His friend looked at him then turned and stared at all their vehicles that were missing their cameras. ".........Probably..."

* * *

Ranma drove down a street, not looking for anything particular. Soon a bar crossed his line of vision, 'Hmmmm, I never got to finish configuring my STMOCS, might as well stop and finish it..........and maybe get a drink or two.....hundred.' Ranma thought.

He turned sharply and parked parallel. Ranma exit his car and looked at the sign of the bar, 'huh, _'The Drunk Kite'_. Now where have I heard that name before......oh well.' Ranma shrugged and walked into the bar.

As Ranma walked towards the bar, he saw a public trashcan in front of the establishment, he looked around to see if anybody was watching or nearby. Seeing nobody, Ranma pulled out several dozen cameras, tapes and disks, from his subspace. Ranma made a small black flame appeared by using his Ki and Chi. Soon the cameras, tapes, and disks, were enveloped in a black flame and were turned to ashes, Ranma poured the ashes into the trashcan and continued into the bar.

He entered the bar and took a seat near the exit, Ranma surveyed the bar from his position. It was relatively clean, the bartender looked to be of Japanese origin and also looked to be at least in his late 20's. He had messy black hair with purple eyes, he stood at 5'9' and was muscled, not heavily though. There was some couples and other people sitting in the bar talking among themselves, it look to be a nice and secluded place.

'Perfect,' Ranma thought.

While no one was looking, Ranma made a laptop version of the STMOCS appear and started typing rapidly, minutes later a clock appeared on the laptop, 'That should be right,' Ranma thought looking at the count down clock, ' 79 years, 11 months, 3 weeks, 12 days, 15 hours, 37 minutes, and 45 seconds, until my uncontrollable Blood Lust/Berserker Mode affects me again.'

Ranma started configuring and customizing his STMOCS to his liking. He customized everything from his wallpaper to his 32 bank accounts. Ranma looked satisfied as he finish customizing his STMOCS.

Ranma stared at the computer a bit before another idea came to him, 'I should put my kill count on here, every time I kill somebody or something, my STMOCS will count it up for me.' Ranma nodded his head in agreement to himself, 'I think I lost count somewhere around 756,456,288.......yeah...somewhere around there.' Ranma sweatdropped. A few minutes later a very long number appeared across his STMOCS, his original sweatdropped increased, threatening to weigh his head down.

'Now, I know I killed a lot of people in the last 8 years.......but...well damn. I can't believe I've killed over 4.5 billion people already.' Ranma looked around the bar to see if anyone was watching, after making sure that no one was watching he turned back to his STMOCS.

'Damn......I've killed over 4 percent of the world's population. Then again, not all of them were people, there were demons and some devils, an angel here and there. Lots of mutants, monsters, and undead. Maybe I shouldn't kill anymore for a while.........nahh! I'll keep on killing, who's gonna care. Plus all the other things killed don't count into the population.' Ranma thought with a grin.

Ranma closed down his STMOCS, he stood up and walked over to the bartender and hailed him over for a order, "Yo, can I get the strongest drink here please?" Ranma asked.

The bartender blinked at him, then he reached down from under the counter and pulled out a paper and pen. He walked up to Ranma and placed the paper and pen in front of him.

Ranma glanced at the paper and saw that it was a contract, Ranma raised an eyebrow at the bartender, the bartender shrugged his shoulders and answered Ranma's unasked question, "It's a contract, saying that you won't sue us if anything happens to you, after you drink the Hiro Special."

Ranma sighed, he skimmed the contract, it mostly said that he won't sue them if anything bad happens to him. He signed it after reading the whole contract, living with Nabiki had shown him to always make sure there wasn't any weird loopholes in contracts or deals. Of coarse there were also all the hit contracts and murder orders.

The Bartender took the contract and brought out a large mug, then he brought out a rather large bottle with a sticker on it saying: 'Hiro Special'. He poured the liquid contents into the mug, Ranma stared at the mug then he looked at the bartender, "Hey, what makes this drink so special and dangerous? And why is it called the Hiro Special?"

The bartender grinned in pride, and answered Ranmas' question with a moronic, yet disturbing voice, "Ha Ha Ha Ha. It's called the Hiro Special because I invented it. The names Hiro Bakushu, ha ha ha ha ha ha," Ranma sweatdropped as Hiro continued his explanation, "The reason its so special is because it is very strong alcohol, a small sip could make a normal person drunk like hell, but...." Hiro's voice soon fell and he looked crestfallen, "...it has some strange side effects."

Ranma took the mug and took a sip, "Like What?" Ranma asked.

"Oh nothing much," Hiro waved off the subject, "Just death, stupidity, acting scenes from Scarface, humping a midget, pretending to be a pimp, having crazy sex with someone you know, talking like the godfather, doing crazy and impossible stunts, amnesia, spontaneously singing for no reason and joining a cult that worships pokemon."

Ranma froze in his sip, he brought down the mug and looked at Hiro directly in the eye, "Hiro......" Ranma said deadly serious.

"Yes," Hiro blinked, oblivious at his new friend's tone, but for some reason his senses were telling him to run....sense that were buried deep under layers of stupidity.

"Give me 30 more of these 'Hiro Specials' will'ya." Ranma said calmly taking another sip of his drink.

**BAAAAMM !!!**

Hiro facefaulted very hard leaving an indention on the wooden floor. "Yeah. Sure." Hiro said getting back up and rubbing his head. Hiro started taking out more mugs and 'Hiro Specials'. "By the way, what's your name, you never told me." Hiro said absently while preparing more of his special drink.

Ranma finished his drink and set it down, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled at Hiro, "The name's Ranma Chaos."

* * *

Ranma came out of the bar a little woozy, after 31 'Hiro Specials'. Hiro was a little worried about him after seeing him drink 31 bottles of his strongest drink and was only a bit 'woozy'. "Damn that was a strong drink," Ranma said to no one in particular. He brought up his STMOCS and made it scan him to check his current health.

The STMOCS scanned Ranma's body and then appeared with its findings half a second later.

On the screen it showed the percentages of Ranma's current health:

32 Percent Unsober

12 Percent Aroused

5 Percent Blood lust

51 Percent Sober

Ranma stared at the screen, 'Wow!' Ranma thought, 'I'm already 32 Percent drunk........but where the hell did the Arousement come from, I mean, I kinda understand where the Blood Lust comes from. But the Arousement just comes out of nowhere.' Ranma looked at his SUV, then his eyes caught a Benz car right next to his.

Ranma's eyes twinkled evilly.

Ranma walked up to the Benz, he smashed open the window and quickly disabled the alarm before it went off from the window. Ranma pulled the lock, he opened the door and entered the Benz. He admired the interior, then he looked to the dashboard to see the car's top speed. That's where he started laughing evilly. The car's top speed was at least 250 mph. Ranma leaned underneath the wheel and pulled out some wires. He pulled some of the wires open and started rubbing them together. He hot wired the car, and the engine came to life. Ranma revved the engine for the hell of it, "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Ranma laughs evilly and pulls out of the parking lot, he presses the pedal hard and speeds out of the lot.

Minutes later Phil came out of the bar after a few hours of drinking, "AAhh, that's what I need. A few bottles of alcohol to cool the-" Phil stopped his sentence when he notice that his car was gone. There was some smashed glass on the ground where his car previously occupied. 'My Benz is gone...........waaaaahhh, that car cost me half a million dollars and my third wife.'

Phil broke down in the middle of the street crying and sobbing. The people walking past him quickened their steps to get away from the sobbing man.

* * *

"YAAAAAAHOOOOO! BITCHES! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Ranma whooped in the mid air as he made the Benz jumped off the top of the building and landed on another roof of a building. Now one might ask how did Ranma get a Benz on the top of a 45 story building, or why was he doing incredibly risky and yet awesome stunts for no reason. Well he is 32 percent drunk and that should explain everything.

Ranma veered the car to the left as he landed and pressed the pedal all the way down, pushing the car to its highest speed. The Benz flew off the building and went through an office building.

Office workers screamed and jumped out of the way of the vehicle that crashed through the window, Ranma laughed as he knocked several desks, computers, and office walls down. "Yeah! You better run! Run bitches, ruuuuun!." Ranma exclaimed as he sped the car up.

Ranma busted out the other side of the building and started descending rapidly toward the abandon warehouse area. "I'm EVIL, bitches! Ha Ha," Ranma yelled outside as the car descended toward one of the empty warehouses.

A sudden thought came to Ranma as he fell toward the abandon warehouse, 'I should stop watching racial shows like The Chappelle Show.........and Mind of Mencia.'

The warehouse's roof loomed up closer, Ranma grinned as he felt some Ki signatures and malevolent ones at that. Ranma pulled out a Mini Gun as the car crashed through the roof.

* * *

Inside the warehouse

"Its been 3 days....." a young woman in her 20's muttered.

The young woman and some of her friends had been kidnapped and interrogated by some gang members for the last 3 days. The reason for this was because her brother worked for an opposing gang. So they kidnapped her for information about her brother's gang.

Her name was Lasae Keron, age 24. Her protective boyfriend was sitting next to her tied up. She worked as a secretary for the manager of IBM.

5 of her friends had been kidnapped with her, her boyfriend John Lanson was one of them. He was 25 years old. He worked for a travel agency and was very handsome in her and most of her friends' eyes.

Her best friend Lisa Ingsin, age 29 and worked as a lawyer.....a district attorney to be exact. She was of Russian decent and had migrated to the US years ago. Just to be noted, she was a confirmed nymphomaniac. She was sporting an angry frown at their captors.

Ginaem Lefan, another friend was breathing heavily from the beatings the Gang members gave her. She was 31 years old and had a job of a police officer. The gang members, as predicted, didn't like cops very much.

Jena Shinyus, her friend from Japan, was trembling in fear at their captors. She had just turned 22 and was just visiting her friends when she was kidnapped with them.

Isabel Henson, visiting from the middle east, was staring indifferently at their captors. She was 24 years old and had a job as a anti-terrori-...uh I mean.......bad guy killer.

"I'm sorry about this guys.....I...I didn't know my brother was in this deep," Lasae said apologetically to her friends, her friends turn their heads to look at her.

"Don't worry about it, its not your fault," Jena said waving off the apology, "I've been in worse situations then this." Jena said as she was trying to get free of the ropes. Isabel, Ginaem, Lisa, John, and Lasae stared at her.

"You actually been in worse conditions then being tied up and question by arm men for three days?" John inquired staring at her.

Before Jena could answer Lisa chimed in, "Hey a sudden thought came to me you guys," John turned his head towards her. "If they keep us here for a few more days then kill us, we should do something we all enjoy before dying. And I have a idea of what to do."

"And what would that be?" Isabel asked, while staring at the Gang members.

"Well they'll probably throw all of us in a room later when they get tired of us, then kill us the next day. So since John is the only guy here, when they throw us in the room lets have an orgy."

John and Lasae's eyes bugged out, "Hell NO! He's my boyfriend......so I get first dibs," Lasae exclaimed.

John eyes widen in surprise, "Hey wait, don't I get a say in this," John asked worriedly. "No," the girls chorused, John started crying.

Ginaem looked at them with a half-lidded stare, "Okay. Now that we have that understood, what were you saying Jena." She said sarcastically.

John stopped crying and looked back up, "Oh yeah," John remembered, "So you have actually been in worse situations then this."

Jena looked at them sheepishly, "Well actually.......no," Jena answered, her friends nearly facefaulted, if they could,but they were tied down. "But I know some one who has been in worse."

"Oh and who would that be?" Isabel asked.

Jena sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "In the town I lived in, Nerima, there used to be a Martial Artist named Ranma Saotome." Jena got a longing look in her eyes, John didn't see it, but the girls did. "He was a very good Martial Artist, one of the best, he was cheerful, naive, prideful, honor bound, pure hearted, and caring person. He was a jerk sometimes, but in a good natured way." Jena's look turned to a grimace, "But the people that he knew abused him physically and emotionally for 2 years straight before he got tired of it and left."

"Sounds like you fell for him," Lasae grinned and nudged her friend, the other girls grinned to at her, John looked confused.

Jena grinned, "A better question is who didn't fall for him. When I was younger, about 13 or 14 years old, he saved me from getting hit by a car and I feel obligated to pay him back. Plus he was such a handsome guy, with his firm muscles, cute pigtail, strong arms and........" Jena started drooling, everybody sweatdropped.

"Heh, too bad he can't crash in here right now and save us," Ginaem grinned at her.

Jena smiled sheepishly at her friend, "Yeah....too bad,"

**CRAAAAAAAASSSSHH!!!!!!**

Everybody whipped their heads to the sound of the noise, and their eyes widen, a Benz crashed through the roof and landed on a thug killing him, the car did a 360 and stopped. The Benz's door popped open and out came....

* * *

Back to Ranma and his alcohol rampage...

Ranma crashed through the roof, the inside of the warehouse became visible, Ranma saw a thug look up in surprise at him before he became one with the underside of the car, Ranma punched the car hard to the left and made it spin 360 degrees.

After the car stopped, Ranma kicked the door open and jumped out with the Mini Gun. Everybody stared at him after he jumped out, a girl with auburn hair eyes' widen in surprise at seeing him. Ranma grinned and started up the Mini Gun, "Say hello to my little friend," Ranma said in a slurred voice.

**WWWWHHHHRRRRRR!!! ** The gun started rotating, and then the Scarface scene reenacted with a Asian guy and a Mini Gun began.

**RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!**

The Gang members tried to run but the Depleted Uranium rounds tore right through them. Ranma seeing 6 hostages in the back avoided shooting them........too much. "Run!" a gang member yelled, "Run guys! Ru-." Ranma aimed the heavy machine gun in his direction and it severed his legs from his torso.

"Yeah you better run, bitches," Ranma yelled, laughing as he wildly shot the place up.

The Gang members that ran, were cut down by Depleted Uranium fire, the Gang members that tried to hide, were riddled with bullet wounds, the Gang members who tried to fight back, were twitching erratically on the ground and were covered in a pool of their own blood. All the hippies that were stoned and hidden some where in the warehouse, were now on the ground covered in blood, pot, and bad song lyrics written by them. Fat guys who were hiding in the warehouse while eating potato chips, were now eating potato chips in hell.

Ranma lifted his finger off the trigger for a while to admire the destruction around him, but like all good things, they came to an end. Ranma's buzz was gone when he stopped firing his Mini Gun and he regained all his senses.

"Aw crap," Ranma groaned as he put his Mini Gun back in subspace, "I've lost my buzz.......but then again, maybe its a good thing," Ranma sweatdropped as he stared at his doing.

"Hey!! Help us!! Over here!" Several voices yelled.

Ranma snapped his head towards the voices and saw the people tied up as hostages. Ranma shrugged his shoulders as to why they were tied up, he walked over to them and untied the ropes. While he was untying them, the girl with auburn hair was staring at him the whole time, Ranma shivered at her gaze.

John rubbed his arms at where the ropes were tighten, "Thanks man," John thanked heartily, "You saved our asses," 'Especially mine, who would have known what those girls could have done to me,' John thought to himself.

Ranma waved the thanks off, "Feh, no problem, it's what I do," Ranma said absently while untying the last person.

The other girls thanked him except the auburn colored hair girl, who was still gazing at him like he was imaginary. Ginaem looked at him suspiciously, "By the way...." She started, her eyes were roaming his body, searching for the weapon he just had.

".....Where did you get that Mini Gun from?" She asked, 'That Mini Gun was a Grade A military weapon, not something very easy to get through legal means.'

Ranma looked at her, "What Mini Gun?" Ranma said a bit too innocently for her. Ginaem sweatdropped.

"The Mini Gun you used to kill all the Gang members," Ginaem said impatiently. Ranma whistled as if nothing happened.

"What are you taking about, they were all already dead when I got here," Ranma said as if he was actually believing what he was saying. In reality Ranma knew what she was talking about, but he was acting dumb so that she would give up, 'Crap, I forgot about the legal system here, Handguns, shotguns, and light machine guns only. No hardcore big ass guns,' Ranma sighed inwardly, 'I should have just stab all the bad guys to death in the first place..........no wait, I should have burned them. Yeah that would have been a good idea.' Ranma thought smiling.

Everybody who heard his statement facefaulted, Ginaem picked herself up, "What the hell are you talking about, you killed them all," Ginaem yelled.

"Yeah!" Everybody turned their heads to the new voice. A lone thug who had actually survived the attack, "You killed us all and you-"

Ranma pulled out a butterfly knife and threw it at a speed that the normal eye couldn't follow. WWWWHHHHHHHHHTTTTT KATHUNK ACHG!!!

The thug never got to finish his sentence, a butterfly knife impaled itself between his eyes, he slumped and fell back down to the ground. Everybody, except Ranma, stared at the dead body for a minute, before their minds registered to them that they were looking at a dead body. They looked at Ranma then back to the dead body, they looked at each other then back at Ranma.

"What...." Ranma asked, "....I didn't kill him.......sort of."

They stared at him then shrugged. "Yeah anyway....." Ginaem said, 'I should forget this whole entire incident for the sanity of my mind,' she advised herself.

"My name's Ginaem Lefan," she introduced and then pointed behind her, "That's John, Isabel, Lasae, Lisa, and that's Jena."

'Hmmmmm, where have I seen this Jena girl before,' he thought, Ranma scratched the base of his pigtail, making him look extremely cute to the girls.

"The names Ranma," he introduced himself. Everybody froze when they heard his name, Jena squealed in delight, she sprinted towards him and gave him a glomp.

"Whoa." John said absently, "Irony's a bitch." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

'Yeah,' Ranma thought, 'Irony's being more of a bitch lately these days....what the hell?'

* * *

In Heaven/Asgard.... whatever

Karma looked at the door, fear was written all over his face, as of the late, his wife Irony, was being a bit more bitchy then usual. Then he remembered why, she was on her period, and that was why he was scared to hell.

When his wife was in a bad mood, she would exploded at the littlest things, and when she exploded, even hell would run away.

And that is why Karma was so afraid, his wife just told him that she was in the mood, when she was on her period and in the mood at the same time. She was the man in bed, and he was her bitch, Karma cried, "Why God......Why!!" Karma cried louder, "Why does she have to be so bitchy!!"

The door busted open and out came Irony. She glared at him, "I heard that!!" She growled at him, and grabbed him by the scuff of the neck. She pointed at herself, "I'm the man today..." then she pointed at him, "And your my bitch. Bitch." she yelled and started dragging him into the room.

"NNooooooo!!NO!!No!!" Karma cried as he was dragged by the neck to the room, he started trying to clawing his way out, but all was naught. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Karma screamed one last time before the door slammed close.

Thor and Loki stared at the scene with large sweatdrops, "I kinda feel sorry for him." Thor told Loki, Loki looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't be, what if that was you instead of him," Loki replied warningly. Thor rubbed his chin in thought, "You're right.. "Thor agreed ,"Screw him, let's go get hammered."

Loki nodded in agreement, "Right, lets go." Loki and Thor walked away quickly looking for the nearest bar with huge sweatdrops running down their heads.

* * *

Back to Ranma

Ranma looked down at the girl that was hugging him tightly, he started squirming under the gazes of the other girls. "Wow so you're Ranma," Lisa said in awe, "We were just talking about you."

In the girls' minds except Lasae, their thoughts went something like this: "My God! Look at those muscles, and his cute pigtail. He so handsome, look at those eyes, I could just get lost in those. He's probably great in bed.....Wait a minute, since he and Jena aren't dating, I wonder if I could get his number.'

It is a good thing, Ranma didn't know what they were thinking or he would have been running for the hills. "Sooo Jena, what brings you to these parts of the woods.......place......uh warehouse, "Ranma sweatdropped now realizing that they were all standing in the middle of an abandon warehouse full of dead bodies.

Jena snapped out of her moments of pleasure while holding Ranma, "Oh yeah! Ranma, you have to come back to Nerima," Jena exclaimed while jumping, Ranma looked away, things were getting too bouncy for his taste.

'Feh, those idiots probably told the town that they needed me back for something important, they probably just want their punching bag back,' Ranma said inwardly to himself, "I'm sorry Jena, "Ranma said solemnly.

Jena looked at him in surprise, "W-w-why not?" she almost yelled.

Ranma looked down at her, his eyes cold with a small sense of warmth, "I have my reason's Jena," He replied, "I have unfinished business else where. Plus the town of Nerima can get along fine without me, they just have to stay strong."

The girls felt something inside of them, giving them a squirming feeling, John felt a sense of understanding what Ranma said so he stayed silent. Jena looked at him with moisture gathering in her eyes and only nodded.

"Jena.....I need you to tell no one of my whereabouts....please promise this," Ranma said hopefully, Jena nodded, but then a mischievous smile graced her lips.

"On one condition." Jena said evilly, her friends backed away from her, Ranma shivered.

Ranma sighed, "Okay, shoot," Jena grinned and leaped towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, Ranma's eyes bugged out, the other girls grinned and ran towards him.

* * *

A few minutes later

Ranma was roof hopping away from the warehouse, he was sweating bullets, there were some kiss marks running down his face and neck. There were rips in his shirts and his pants were loose. 'Crazy girls....' Ranma thought to himself, 'Why do girls always try to rape me, including my friends who are girls.'

Ranma shivered, the image of what the girls were trying to do to him was fresh in his mind, Jena jumped on him and kissed him, then the other girls ran up and tried to remove his clothes. They were almost successful, before Ranma twisted out of their grip and sprinted out of the building, Jena licked her lips and flashed him a mischievous grin.

Ranma shuddered again, 'I have to be more careful,' Ranma thought as he neared his hotel, 'That was a close one,' Ranma jumped into his room and started to change his clothes. "Then again not as close as that time in the Air Force," He said aloud.

* * *

Flashback - 4¾ years ago - Moscow Russian Air Base

* * *

Ranma exited the Russian gunship with his partner in tow, Ranma looked tired as if his eyes were any indication. He was wearing a Russian flight suit with a handgun hanging off the side, he was wearing heavy boots weathered by the snow. &"Feh, Go in kill some targets, then fly out......my ass,"& Ranma said in Russian to his partner.

His partner took off his helmet, he had a short crew cut, his eyes were light green, and his face, weathered by the harsh winter looked liked it was made of stone. He grinned at Ranma, &"Well next time, we should ask for more details, eh Ranma,"& His partner, Kislocve Kvilghn, said haughtily back in Russian.

&"Hey it wasn't my fault,"& Ranma defended himself, &"He was pissed off because of a stupid misunderstanding,"& Ranma trudged faster through the snow to get to the Air Base.

Kislocve quickly followed him, &"So you weren't getting cozy with the commander's daughter,"& Kislocve asked a bit confused, Ranma missed a step.

&"NOO!!"& Ranma shouted at him and continued walking, Kislocve stood for a minute to stop the ringing in his ears.

He ran after Ranma, &"So what really happened then?"& he asked.

Ranma walked a bit faster to get out of the cold, &"I woke up this morning, like any other morning, when I notice that she and some of her friends were laying nude in my bunk. I panicked thinking that I had some how gotten drunk and had sex with them, when I realized I still had my pants on, I breathed a sigh of relieve knowing that I kept my virginity. Then the commander came in and saw us, you can probably guess what happen next. And if you ask or mention this again to me or anyone else, I will personally hunt you down and kicked you very hard in the nuts,"& Ranma said irritably.

&"Whoa. Harsh."& Kislocve said aloud.

&"Yes, and that's how I am. Harsh and Cruel,"& Ranma replied. They trudged through the snow and entered the Russian Air Base, when they took no more then two steps, the door behind them shut closed and the two were assaulted by darkness.

&"Hey, do you get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?"& Kislocve asked and looked at the spot where Ranma was suppose to be.

&"Yeah. At least 6 times a day,"& Ranma deadpanned, his eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, though it was still very hard see anything, he could make out some shapes in the darkness. &"Hey, looks like somebody's trying to play commando,"& Ranma said jokingly, he didn't hear a reply or grunt from Kislocve, Ranma looked back worriedly at his friend, only to see darkness.

WHHAAANG!!!!!!!

&"OWWW! What the hell!"& Ranma yelled, he turned back to come face to face with a dark shape who was holding a Kalashnikov AK-47 with the butt of the gun pointed at his head. Ranma rubbed his head at the spot where the figure stuck him, &"That hurt you know,"& Ranma exclaimed.

WHHHAAANNG!!!

&"OWWW!! Stop hitting me!!"& Ranma turned around to see another figure with the butt of the gun aimed at his head, the figure looked at him confusedly.

WHAAAAMM!!!! CRAAACK!!!!

This time someone had hit him with a chair and the chair broke apart from the force, &"Damnmit!! Stop hitting me over the head with blunt objects. Only one person could do that to me, but now she can't, cause she's dead to me,"& Ranma roared at the figure with two broken chair pieces in it's hands.

**CLIIICK **

Suddenly the light were flicked on, Ranma was blinded for the moment, &"Finally, some lights. Now I want to know what th-,"& when Ranma's eyes adjusted to the lights, he saw a picture shoved into his face, and the picture held his only and current weakness, &"HOLY SHIT, GAY PEOPLE! MY GOD THEIR HAVING GAY SEX!!"& Ranma screamed, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

The three figures sweatdropped at the unconscious Ranma, &"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked,"& figure #2 said to figure #1.

&"So who's the 2 people having gay sex?"& figure # 3 asked figure #1. Figure #1 threw the incriminating photo to figure #3, she caught the it and looked at it, her eyes widen, &"What the hell, this is a photo of me having sex with her!!"& she yelled pointing at figure #2.

Figure #2's eyes widen, she ran over to look at the picture, &"What the!! I don't remember having sex with her!!"&

Figure #1 looked at the 2, &"Of course you don't remember. I strip you guys naked, while you were asleep, then put you on top of her, to make it look like lesbian sex."& Figure #1 answered nonchalantly, the other two figures glared at her.

Figure #1 shrugged her shoulders, &"Hey, help me will'ya, he's heavy,"& she said pointing at Ranma's unconscious form.

* * *

Ranma woke with a slight headache, everything looked blurry, but he could make out that there 4 or maybe 6 figures in the room. 'Aarrrggh, why does the weird shit keep happening to me?' Ranma asked himself.

Ranma tried to move his arms, but it seems someone had bind his arms, and legs. He felt a slight shiver go through him, Ranma now notice that he was just wearing his boxers, and that his mouth was muffled by a cloth. Ranma left eye twitched violently, 'Please, not again. Anything but this crap again.' His eyes adjust and he could see clearly, Ranma now wished his eyes didn't adjusted to see better.

In front of him were 5 girls wearing something that were similar to a master-to-slave clothes, and if he had to summarized what they were wearing, it would be summarized in 6 words: Black Vinyl Leather Lingerie with Whip.

&"Oh come on, not again,"& Ranma muttered, he looked to the closest girl to him, &"Damnmit Shyle, your the Commanders daughter, stop fraternizing with the mercenaries!"& Ranma yelled, or would yelled if his mouth wasn't muffled, so it came out more like this, &" MMMMPPPHHH mmmmmmffpp fffmmmmp nnnnnngh kkkknnnnnghgh,"&

Shyle walked seductively up to him, she started tracing his nearly faded scars that riddled his chest, &"Oh hush now Ranma, it'll feel good in a few minutes,"& She smiled seductively, she reached towards his boxers attempting to remove them, Ranma's eyes widen and he started struggling trying to get free of the binds.

The girls' grins just got more carnal, Ranma nearly got free of the left bind by strength alone, he was concentrating the Ki on the right bind and nearly burned it away, his leg bindings he already loosen enough to get out of.

Ranma was about to bust out the bindings, when the door open, everybody in the room froze when somebody entered the room.

Kislocve entered the room while holding a ice pack against his head, he walked past the group, and went to a cabinet in the back. He started rummaging through it, Ranma unfroze and tried to get Kislocve to notice him. Kislocve getting what he wanted started walking out, he blinked as he finally noticed Ranma, &"Hey Ranma,"& Kislocve waved absently without even realizing what was happening, he then left the room and closed the door.

Everyone in the room was staring at the door with sweatdrops running down their heads, &"Annnnyway, where wer- Hey! Where's Ranma?!"& Shyle exclaimed looking at the metal post that held Ranma, the other girls turned and looked at the now empty bed post, the leg bindings were loosened, the left arm binding was snapped, the right one was burned off.

&"Dammit!! We almost got him this time!!"& Shyle growled, the other girls nodded in a sad motion.

* * *

Ranma had activated the Umi-senken and was running silently down the hallways, he passed several people and finally reached his quarters. Going in and seeing that nobody else was present he dropped Umi-senken cloak and started putting on some clothes.

'This day could not get any worse or weirder,' Ranma thought to himself.

(Ranma Chaos. Please report to the Commanders office immediately.) A speaker above his head announced.

Ranma sighed, 'Stupid Ass Karma............or was it Irony........eh, screw them both,'

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Ranma, now fully clothed with new clothes, and the lipstick marks now washed off, leaped out of his room and started roof hopping towards Hiro's Bar to retrieve his SUV.

'I hope Hiro didn't tow my SUV away for trespassing or something,' Ranma thought.

Ranma roof hopped faster then anyone could see, he jumped towards a tall office building and sprinted across the building's windows. Ranma sprinted across the windows silently, near the end, he jumped onto a flap pole and propel himself to LEO. (Lower Earth Orbit)

Ranma did several flips and started descending to Earth.

* * *

Katrina Bakushu, was walking towards her brother's bar carrying a rather large black suitcase, she had dark red hair going down to her waist and light blue eyes, she stood at 5'9'', had a extremely large bust that was staining the buttons on her blouse, she had a curvy and attractive figure, which made most of the men staring at bump into poles, fall over their own feet, or get bitchslaped by their girlfriends/fiancés/lovers/wives.

Today she was a very happy woman, today she went drag racing against some chumps and she burned everyone, and got 1st place. That won her 1st prize which was a 250,000 dollar cash reward. With all that money she didn't notice that she was being followed by 30 thugs who had lost at the drag race.

Katrina had most of her mind on what to do with all the money and it went something like this: "Oh what should I buy first.......Shoes! No wait, I'll buy shoes after I buy clothes......I wonder what kinds of clothes should I buy....Cute clothes or sexy clothes or casual clothes....hmmm maybe I should buy all of them ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. And after that I'll buy..... maybe a new car......nah, screw that I'll buy maybe 5 or 7 cars...........then I'll give Hiro what I have left over after my shopping spree."

Truly a woman's mind is a horrible place for any man to be in.

Katrina walked towards the alley of her brother's bar to enter through the back way. As she enter the alley, she saw that her brother, Hiro, was taking out some trash; she ran up to her brother, "Yo Hiro," Katrina greeted her brother. Hiro looked up to see his sister and greeted her nonchalantly.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked while he was throwing away the trash, both of them totally oblivious to the fact that 30 thugs were slowly, silently, yet very clumsily making their way into the alley way.

"Well I met a new friend today who drank several 'Hiro Specials' and was only a little woozy," Hiro replied, throwing away more trash bags.

Katrina looked at him with wide eyes, she knew how very strong that drink was very surprised that someone could actually drink several of those and only be a bit woozy, "Wow, must have been a hardcore alcoholic," She thought aloud.

"Nope not really." Hiro objected, the thugs that were getting closer started pulling out their guns, Katrina still not noticing them, "He, from what I detected, was a martial artist, a good one.

"Hmmmm, you don't see that everyday," Katrina shifted the suitcase full of money, the thugs' eyes following it, "But, we could probably take him down, right." Katrina grinned with pride.

"Nope, he could have wipe the floor with us in no time flat," Katrina's eyes widen in surprise at the statement, "I didn't get a definite lock on his level of power, but I could sense that it was higher then ours. I mean he could probably beat the 30 guys behind you without taking a scratch."

"30 guys..." Katrina blinked and turned around to come face to face with 30 guys armed with guns, "Aaack!" she turned back to her brother, "Couldn't you have mention this sooner!?" She exclaimed.

"You never asked," Hiro replied, not comprehending the fact that he was in danger too.

"Quick go in and get our staffs!!" Katrina yelled and started panicking. Hiro searched through his pockets for his keys.

"Ooops. I forgot my keys." Hiro told her, emptying his pockets out for her to see, Katrina facefaulted. There were numerous clicks of guns being armed, Katrina jumped up and backed up against the wall with her brother. "So what should we do, we're kinda powerless without our staffs and we're not very good in hand to hand combat." Hiro said.

"Oh I didn't know that," Katrina said sarcastically, then turned her head back to the mob in front of her, 'We're in deep shit.'

* * *

Ranma descended toward Hiro's bar rapidly, he then saw something happening in the alley way behind Hiro's bar. As he got closer he notice a girl and Hiro backed up against the wall and 30 guys holding guns surrounding them.

'Looks like Hiro's in trouble,' Ranma thought looking at their condition, 'I should help them.......no, maybe I should flip a coin first.' Ranma nodded at the idea and pulled out a quarter. 'Heads, I help them out because he's a friend. Tails, I'll help him out, but I'll charge him a fee.'

Ranma flipped the coin.......and it came up with heads. 'Okay, I'll help them out because he 's a good friend.' Ranma sighed, as he got closer, he did a flip and landed in a crouch between the thugs and Hiro and the girl that was next to him.

Ranma stood up slowly looking at Hiro, "Hey Hiro, wussup' man," Ranma greeted cheerfully.

Hiro waved back at him, "Hey Ranma, we were just talkin' 'bout ya'." Ranma looked at the thugs and their weapons, the thugs, a little shock that he just came out of nowhere, shook their heads and aimed their guns at him.

Ranma sweatdropped, now seeing that the guns were now aiming at him, "Uuuuh....Hey guys," Ranma said a bit too cheerfully.

"SCREW YOU!!" One of the thugs yelled, and open fire, the rest followed. Hiro and Katrina ducked, Ranma didn't even blink, his hands disappeared from sight and caught all the bullets intending to harm him or the people behind him.

A few minutes later, everybody stared at the grinning Ranma, the thugs blinked and looked at Ranma, seeing that he was fine.

Ranma raised his hands and opened them up slowly, letting a stream of empty bullets fall to the ground. Then turning his head to the side, he spitted out several empty bullets to the ground.

There were many things that didn't compute in the thugs minds:

#1 He was not bleeding to death

#2 He wasn't on the ground in a pool of blood

#3 There were no bullet holes in him

#4 The bullets that fell to the ground, looked exactly like the bullets they shot at him

#5 Where the Hell's #5

#6 Oh here it is

#7 The possibility of him catching all those bullets seemed very impossible

#8 See #5

#9 They had used up their clips and didn't have a spare

#10 Not a single bullet had touched anything else

#11 The people behind him were completely fine

#12 There is no #12

#13 There's a #13?

#14 See #64

#15 They had entered the Twilight Zone

#16 No, wait this could be Hell

Some numbers later......

#63 The numbers weren't suppose to go this far

#64 You actually thought their was a #64???

#65 If Female; please initiate 'Sexy Woman Mode' and try to bed him

#66 I think the numbers should stop now

#67 If Female and have already bed him, bed him again for the hell of it

#68 See #5

Ranma disappeared and reappeared in front of the first thug, before the thug could react, his view was obscured by Ranma's fist. Ranma grabbed the falling thug and threw him head first towards the rest of the mob. The thugs ignored the flying body and just charged straight towards Ranma.

Ranma grinned, he fell into a crouch and did a 720 degree sweep kick, sweeping everyone off their feet, on his return trip, Ranma from his crouched position threw a flying uppercut and whispered, _'Hiryu Shouten Ha.'_ The rest of the thugs were assaulted by a small typhoon that fitted in the alley way.

Katrina and Hiro looked on with wide eyes while holding on for dear life to the ground, the thugs barely had anytime to react before they were lifted in the air by the typhoon and thrown high in the air. The typhoon dissipated and Ranma stood in the midst of the destruction looking perfectly fine.

* * *

Phil was walking down the sidewalk, looking extremely dirty, after 3 hours of crying and 2 more hours of drinking, Phil decided to do something, he should have done along time ago. He was going home and going to restart his life, if one more weird thing happen he was going to kill himself.

As he was walking, a body fell from the sky and landed near Phil, Phil stared at the body on the verge of crying. 'Why....Why??!!' Phil sobbed, 'It was bad enough that my car was stolen, people falling from an impossible height and surviving. Now its raining bodies.'

Phil looked at the continuing rain of bodies with streaming eyes. "THIS IS ALL MY SECOND EX-WIFE'S FAULT!!!" he yelled.

Yep........New York was a very disturbing place to be.

* * *

Ranma walked up to Hiro and the girl that was hiding behind him, "Hey, you guys alright?" Ranma asked holding out his hand to pick up Hiro. Hiro looked at him with a very thoughtful look, while dusting himself off.

"Ranma........" Hiro started while Ranma went to help his sister. Ranma looked up from the girl he was pulling up.

"Yeah, what Hiro?" Ranma stated while checking the girl for any injuries, the girl herself was staring at him and the carnage behind him.

"......That was cool!!" Hiro exclaimed, Ranma sweatdropped, "I didn't know anybody else besides my sister and me could do advance Martial Arts techniques. And that typhoon thing, that was awesome, I have a similar technique, but it doesn't make a tornado."

Ranma sweatdropped grew a bit more while his friend was rambling on, he turned towards the girl, "So your Hiro's sister, eh? Well the names Ranma Chaos, its nice to meetcha'," Ranma smiled introducing himself.

Katrina suddenly grew shy for reasons she may or may not know, "My n-name's Katrina Bakushu." she said, while twiddling her fingers behind her back. Ranma totally oblivious to what was going on, Hiro however seeing this reaction from his sister grinned.

"Hey Ranma, why don't you come in for a drink, its on the house," Hiro walked to the back door and opened it, "Oh yeah the door was never locked," Hiro announced, Katrina facefaulted. "Oops?" Hiro grinned sheepishly and opened the door wider. Ranma sweatdropped at the scene and entered the bar.

* * *

A few minutes later after everything settled down, Hiro served some drinks and they started talking amongst themselves. Hiro after a while looked to Ranma and asked him a serious question, "Hey Ranma...would you be interested in learning our family's Martial Arts school or the third part anyway," Ranma looked at him and considered the question.

"Sure why not," Ranma answered and took a sip of his drink, "But why do you want me to learn your family art." Katrina looked at her brother with a surprised look.

"Well.." Hiro scratched his head,"...from what I saw a few minutes ago, you're extremely skilled in Martial Arts of several types, at least a master or close to a grandmaster of a school." Hiro took a sip and continued, "Plus not many people in my family study the school seriously. You see our family school is divided into three parts: _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Heaven Style of fighting, The Ten Powers of the Staff of Hell Style of fighting, _and finally _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Style of fighting._"

Hiro paused for a second before continuing, "Katrina is the master of _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Hell Style of fighting_, I'm the master of _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Heaven Style of fighting. _However _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Style of fighting_, has no master as of yet, and very few learners."

Hiro stopped and looked around, "Plus there's this technique that Katrina and I have been trying to do." Hiro brought out his wallet and took and took out a piece of paper.

"Brother..."Katrina whined. "not this again."

Hiro ignored her and passed the piece of paper to Ranma," The technique is called:_The Wrath of Heaven, Hell, and Midgard, _a ultimate combination technique combining the Three parts of The Ten Powers of the Staff of Hell, Midgard, and Heaven Style of fighting, when they combine their powers, they summon the Titan, Okrin, master of the elements to attack our enemies."

Ranma just smiled at the challenge of learning another school and its techniques, "Well, I already said yes, just give me a few weeks and I can master _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Style of fighting._ Plus I want to see this ultimate technique." Ranma took a final gulp of his drink before setting it down.

"Oh yeah. Hiro your Chi and Ki sense are pretty good, I'm a Grandmaster of several schools and a master of the most of the rest, however my main style of fighting comes from the school I created _Chaos Style of Unarmed and Armed Combat AKA Chaos Style of Fighting_ and I'm the Grandmaster of it." Ranma grinned, Hiro and Katrina just gapped at him. Seconds later Hiro had to go serve several other people, leaving Ranma and Katrina by themselves.

Ranma took a glance at his watch, "It's nearly 4 PM, I should probably leave, I'll come back tomorrow to start the training of the third half of your schools," Ranma said to her as he stood up. Katrina started twiddling her fingers again.

"Uhm...Ranma could I ask you something," Katrina asked timidly, Ranma blinked at her and nodded his head, "Well.. are you...I mean do you have a girlfriend right now?" She asked.

Ranma blinked and looked at her, 'I have a bad feeling about this,' Ranma thought, suddenly a Chibi-Eminem appeared in his head, "She wants to bed you, man. Make her dreams come true, if your a real man," Chibi-Eminem yelled.

Ranma looked at him for a bit before realizing something, 'Wait a minute, Chibi-Eminem, what the hell are you doing in my head. Get out.' Ranma yelled at him. Chibi-Eminem looked at him angrily.

"Screw you," Chibi-Eminem cursed, 'You better get out of there, before I shoot you, you queer,' Ranma shouted inwardly.

"F#k you, you can kiss my white ass," Chibi-Eminem mocked. Ranma glared at him, then a Chibi-Ranma appeared behind Chibi-Eminem with a shotgun and he pulled the trigger.

BLLAAAAAAMMM!!!!!

Chibi-Eminem flew forwards in gory fashion with a large shotgun wound in his back. "Sorry about that Ranma," Chibi-Ranma apologized to the real Ranma, "I invited him over for poker, but I guess he kinda got lost or something." Ranma waved off the apology, "It's okay man." Ranma exited his head and looked at Katrina who was looking at him questioningly.

"Well at the moment, No, I don't have a girlfriend," Ranma answered her, scratching the base of his pigtail.

"I see...."Katrina said with a slight smile on her face, ".....well....could I be....your girlfriend?" She asked. Ranma blinked, there were a number of things that were strange in this situation:

#1 She actually asked to have a relationship

#2 She didn't try to rape him like most women

#3 She was cute

#4 wait a minute, where did that come from

#5 Well since she was nice, say yes

#6 I gotta stop having these number things

#7 Where the hell's the Twilight Zone

Ranma thought about the implications, most women he met immediately try to get him in the sack, this one however actually wanted to get to know him better. 'Well why not, what's the harm of having a girlfriend,' Ranma thought. "Sure why not." Ranma answered.

Katrina grinned and before Ranma could blink, she had her arms around him and was kissing him very passionately. Ranma's eyes widen in surprise and before he could pull her off, she let go herself. "That was delicious," she stated to him.

Ranma was frozen in shock, then he shook himself off. 'I knew that bad feeling was a sign of something,' Ranma told himself as Katrina came up and cuddled against his chest. "So Ranma where are you staying at?" she asked in a purring tone.

Ranma looked down at her, then he looked up a Hiro, who was giving him a thumbs up and grinning, then he looked at everyone else in the bar. The guy were shooting dirty looks at him, the women were giving him a disappointed look, while glaring jealously at Katrina. "I'm stayin' at Marriona hotel for the week, before I have to get another temporary place to sleep."

"I see.. "Katrina said with a sly look.

"Yeah I have to go now," Ranma sweated and disappeared from her arms, his after image, dissipating rapidly. Katrina pouted and disappeared upstairs.

A few minutes later Ranma, stood up from his hiding place which was behind Hiro's back. "Dude, your sister is scary," Ranma complained to Hiro, "But then again most of the women I meet are like that."

"Eh, you'll get used to it," Hiro said happily, "A word of advice, never be in a vehicle of any kind with Katrina at the wheel, or you will regret it heavily." Ranma looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Before you go, take these," Hiro handed him a whole bunch of old scrolls and books, "These are the basics and advanced forms of _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Style of fighting_. Also take this..." Hiro took out a 6½ foot long staff long staff, it was thick as a tree branch, one end had a black dragon encircling the staff from the end to the middle, the other side of the staff had a white dragon doing the same thing.

"This is the Battle Staff of Midgard, you'll need it in order to learn the school and nearly all the forms need the staff as a base to use its techniques." Hiro explained, Ranma grabbed the staff and threw it in subspace, "You do know that if the enemy takes away the staff, you'll be at a huge disadvantage, right," Ranma stated.

Hiro grinned sheepishly, "I'm not too worried, you see once someone masters one of the styles, they can summon the staff from anywhere they want to, and they can never lose it." Ranma looked at him questioningly, "If you could get the staff from anywhere, why didn't you or Katrina summon your staffs to beat up those 30 thugs?" Ranma deadpanned.

Hiro shrugged, "I seriously forgot, and I never told Katrina about it."

Ranma facefaulted on the hard wooden floor, "Must not kill friend, Must not kill friend, Must not kill friend," Ranma repeated on the ground, Hiro sweatdropped and slowly scooted away from Ranma.

* * *

Ranma was walking down the street going to a club that D-Mob told him about, it was suppose to be an abandoned parking building called the Foundation. As Ranma strolled down the street an building caught his eyes, or more precisely his Ki and Chi senses.

Ranma studied the building, it was a bit rundown, but other then that, it was a modern day Dojo, Ranma glanced at his watch, 'I still have 5 hours till they start fighting,' Ranma told himself then entered the Dojo.

Inside the dojo there were several students doing katas, Ranma knew without even looking that they didn't have any Ki or Chi control. A old man walked up to him, "Do you need anything m'boy," he asked, Ranma frowned, the man sounded too much like Happosai for his taste, Ranma scanned him, he had the most control over his Ki and Chi then anyone else in the room beside Ranma himself.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the Grandmaster or Master of this Dojo," Ranma asked in a bit of an annoyed voice.

Everyone in the Dojo from the novice students to the instructors stopped what they were doing to stare at him, the old man's eyes glinted and he grinned, "My boy, I'm the Grandmaster of this Dojo. I'm Alaked Jhunsid, the Grandmaster of the Martial Arts school of the Daggertail, I'm age 45 and I'm the best there is, Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!" The Grandmaster announced and stood in a cheesy pose. His legs were shoulder length apart and he was throwing a peace sign.

Ranma and everyone else sweatdropped at him. Alaked stopped his pose and started surveying Ranma, 'My word..He has a very high potential, and some skill in what style he uses, but not as good as me. I should make him my student, then everyone in the whole world shall know of my greatness.' he grinned and Ranma didn't like the way he was looking at him.

"Well I got my answer......so bye," Ranma said with a sweatdropped. He turned around and was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Wait right there, m'boy," Alaked stated.

'I should have known this was a bad idea,' Ranma told himself and turned around to face the old man.

Alaked pointed at him with a glint in his eyes, "I want to know what style you use," he demanded.

Ranma stared at him with a half-lidded stare, "And why should I tell you my style or school?" Ranma deadpanned.

Alaked frowned at him, 'He won't tell me eh, well then I'll force it out of him.' Alaked pulled out a white glove and threw it to the ground.

Everybody except Ranma gasped, "I, Alaked, challenge you to a fight," he sneered , "If I win you'll tell me the school or style you use."

Ranma stared at him, "And what if I win?" Ranma asked with an annoyed expression. The old man waved off the question, "Heh, IF you win, I'll give you the Scroll of Blades, the last one in existence."

Ranma shrugged and went to the middle of the dojo with Alaked in tow, the students and instructors followed and formed a ring around the two. Ranma fell into a relaxed defensive stance, Alaked fell in what looked like the crane stance, except it looked a bit retarded, when he shoved his groin out.

At a silent signal Alaked threw his wrist out and a daggertail came out. It was like a whip with individual knives attached to the sides, Ranma didn't even look fazed and jumped out of the way of the daggertail, Ranma using his Ki and Chi senses, examined his hand, where the daggertail was protruding from.

'He uses his Chi to solidify a substance coming from his wrist.' Ranma concluded in the first 3 seconds, Alaked threw another daggertail which whipped the ground causing a crater, Ranma leaped out of the way, at the last second. In truth Ranma wasn't even trying to beat him, if Ranma was serious, Alaked would have been dead already.

Ranma studied Alaked's wrist further, 'He's using his own blood to make the daggertail, he's making the blood come out with his Chi, so in other words he's using his blood as the weapon,' Ranma concluded. Alaked threw another daggertail with his other wrist, Ranma disappeared from the spot, where the two daggertails struck.

Ranma made his final analysis, 'Technique easily duplicated. If I use it with emotionless Chi, similar to Ki, Daggertail will be faster, more accurate and more deadly. If I use it with Ki, Daggertail will be up to par with my speed and have longer range..........alright..........time to end this.' Ranma rolled toward Alaked and threw a uppercut which nailed him in the chin.

Ranma flipped backwards and threw his wrist out at Alaked, Ranma focused emotionless Chi into his blood, and made the Chi come out and materialized the Daggertail. Alaked's eyes widen in surprise at seeing his technique used against him, the daggertail whipped out fast and grabbed onto Alaked's leg. Ranma pulled the daggertail, throwing Alaked towards Ranma.

Ranma leaped into the air and intercepted Alaked, Ranma's arms blurred for a minute above Alaked, then preformed a crescent kick, hitting Alaked in the chest and throwing him to the ground making a deep crater.

Ranma landed next to the hole, who didn't even break a sweat, "It looks like I get to get the scroll then, eh." Ranma smirked, Alaked glared at him angrily and pulled out a scroll, which Ranma snatched out of his hands, "I'll get you back for this, you little punk, I'll hunt you down till the day you die.......um.........hey what's your name?"

Ranma sweatdropped, "Uhhh......the names Ryoga Hibiki," Ranma stood up and left the old man who was ranting about how he was going to kill Ranma or should I say Ryoga.

"I'll get you back for this Ryoga Hibiki, on my mothers grave, I'll get you back for this!" Alaked rambled, his students slowly backed away from the almost senile man.

* * *

Somewhere in Hokkaido

Ryoga sneezed, he looked around, searching if anyone was watching him, "Someone must be talking about me." The fanged man thought aloud.

* * *

Ranma was grinning widely, 'this time, Ryoga can actually blame me, cause it is my fault. Ranma glance at his watch to see that he still had the 5 hours to burn, 'Oh well, I'll guess I'll take a look at this Scroll of Blades thing,' Ranma took out the scroll and opened it.

It had a very lengthy explanation of how to use it and it was written with very bad hand writing that Ranma could barely make out:

_THY SCROLL THOU CARRY, IS THY SCROLL OF BLADES_

_SCROLL OF BLADES IS A POWER TO BE WARY OF_

_THY SCROLL OF BLADE WITH CREATEST A BLADE_

_TO SUITE THY BEARERS SELF _

_FOR THOUEST TO RECEIVE A BLADE OF THY OWN_

_THOU MUST PRESENT THY SCROLL _

_WITH THOUS' ANCESTRY HERITAGE._

Ranma look at the explanation with a twitching eye, "What the hell does that suppose to mean......" Ranma said aloud, he frowned his head in thought, '......feh, I'll figure it out tonight, this is giving me to much of a headache.

Ranma placed the scroll in subspace, and proceeded to the Foundation.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he walked towards the crowd of people who were cheering 2 combatants on, the music was loud, there was cheap booze everywhere, and like all the places Ranma's been to, the place was run down, but in good enough condition to use.

Ranma spotted Blaze standing near the corner of the crowd, watching the fight with disdain. Ranma walked up to him and greeted him, "Yo Blaze."

Blaze acknowledged his greeting, and took a drink out of his bottle, "You seem upset, man," Ranma stated. Blaze growled and took another swig of his beer before throwing it on the ground.

"Upset would be an understatement, pissed to hell would be more right though," He muttered, Blaze pointed at the ring where the 2 combatants where going at each other, "This used to be one of our clubs before Crow took it over, and look at it now. It's filled with weak ass fighters that couldn't even beat up their grandma." Blaze complained as he looked sadly at the ring.

Then Blaze felt a hand clasp his shoulders, he turned to see that it was Ranma, "We're going to have to change that won't we," Ranma grinned, he let go of Blaze and started walking towards the ring. Blaze nodded in understanding and ran to the announcer to inform him of the new challenger.

(All right ya'll prepare to see some fresh meat.)

Ranma walked into the circle, which the people crowded around, (From D-Mob's crew, a new fighter, calling himself General Chaos) A huge chorus of boo's went up, when Ranma was announced.

(Against him, we have an old favorite ya'll, give it up for Trick!!) There were a chorus of cheers when Trick entered the ring. He was a black, had a medium build, he was wearing clothes the screamed 'Pimp', he had some straight edge black sunglasses and had on a heavy jacket, with straight black denim jeans.

"I'm gonna break you in two hom' boy," Trick boasted, the crowd heavily agreeing with him. Ranma just grinned at him, he held out his right hand and with his index and middle finger, he indicated 'to bring it on.'

"Bring it bitch, I'll slap you right back to your mama," Ranma egged, Trick snarled.

(Begin!!)

Trick ran towards Ranma with his fist up, intending to throw a running punch, Ranma at the last second sidestepped and brought his elbow up hitting Trick in the face. Trick, from the speed he ran and the force of Ranma's elbow which hit him, flew behind Ranma doing several flips in the air before face planting himself of the column wall.

The crowd went silent, Blaze was whooping in the back, the announcer had his mouth gaping. (Damn!! The General just kicked Trick's assssss!!) The crowd started cheering for Ranma, Ranma just stood in the middle grinning, "Who else wants a piece of me!!" Ranma announced.

A black man not wearing a shirt stepped up from the crowd, he had very baggy jean shorts, was wearing a handkerchief as a mask for his mouth, and had on tan driving gloves. (Ohhh, New challenger people. Its B.O. and he looks pissed!!")

B.O. stood on the opposite side, "Straight to the ground, that's where you're going." B.O. Promised.

Ranma just looked at him, with a smile, "Bring it, bitch. I'll beat your ass up anytime of the week," Ranma taunted.

(Begin!!!!) The announcer almost squealed.

B.O. sprinted towards a column wall and ran up it, then he jumped off in a flying kick, aiming at Ranma's head. Ranma picked up a bat 'someone' had left on the ground and got into a readied batters' position. B.O.'s eyes widen in fear at what was going to happen.

As B.O. got closer, Ranma grinned, "Homerun, bitches!!" Ranma shouted and swung the bat when B.O. got close enough.

CRAAAACK!!!!

Ranma's bat had snapped in two from the force of the swing, B.O. was flying backwards, blood flying from his mouth. He flew and landed on the announcer.

(Holy Shit ya'll. General Chaos snapped B.O. in two......................and he broke my arm!!)

YYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!!!!

The crowd yelled in unison, Blaze had gather up some of his buddies, along with D-Mob, to watch the fight and now they were chanting, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Ranma threw the ruined bat away and yelled into the crowd, "Alright who's next!!"

Somebody in the crowd answered back, "I am Punk!!" Another black guy without shirt stepped up, he had a medium build with more muscle mass in his arms. He was wearing boxing shorts with some football cleats, and had bandaged gloves.

(Ohhh, its Omar Epps, the club leader. Who ever wins this, takes the club over!!.............................Oh yeah, can someone call a medic or get me a first aid kit, I'm bleeding really badly.........hello....please..........bastards)

Ranma and Omar Epps sweatdropped at him.

(Begin!!!) The announcer grumbled.

Ranma and Omar Epps charged at each other, Omar Epps punched at Ranma's head, Ranma's head disappeared and he missed. Ranma ducked and did a sweeping kick, followed up by a crescent kick. Ranma rolled back letting Omar Epps hit the ground, Ranma went over to Omar Epps and picked him up forcefully then shoved him towards the concrete column.

Ranma threw a slow punch at Omar Epps to make it look like he was an average fighter, Omar Epps regained his senses at the last second and dodged out of the way of the punch. Ranma accidentally punched the concrete column.........and destroyed the column's section. "Oops," Ranma muttered sheepishly.

The crowd went silent, Blaze and D-Mob stared with their mouths open, the announcer......well he was unconscious at the moment, and Omar Epps looked on shock. Ranma, not wanting the silent treatment anymore, ran up to Omar Epps and kneed him in the stomach, making him double over, then kneed him again in the face. Without mercy, Ranma grabbed Omar Epps by the neck and threw him at the announcer.

The announcer, finally regaining conscious stood up, then he was struck again by a flying Omar Epps knocking them both out. "Looks like I take over the club. Hey, D-Mob you got your club back." Ranma said nervously since everybody was staring at him. Ranma pretended to look at his watch, "Oh look at the time! I better leave, see ya guys later," Ranma exclaimed and started walking out, nervously whistling as he exited the parking lot.

"You know, this place is old, so you know, that column could have been very weak," Blaze said with a sweatdropped.

"Yeah, weak column," D-Mob replied with a larger sweatdropped going down his head.

* * *

Ranma's hotel room

Ranma was still a bit a nervous about the incident in the Foundation, so he decided to not fight anymore tonight, but start again tomorrow night. Since he had a lot of free time left, Ranma decided to check out the scroll again. "I still don't get what this is trying to tell me," Ranma sighed in frustration.

After a couple of hours, Ranma still couldn't figure out what the scroll said, "AAARRGH! That old man must have swindled me!" Ranma threw the scroll down in anger. As he was about leave, a small inscription imprinted on the back the scroll caught Ranma's eye.

He examined the inscription and it said:

_GIVE THE SCROLL SOME OF YOUR BLOOD, THAT'S WHAT THAT STUPID THING IS TRYING TO SAY_

Signed,

Someguy that made the scroll

Ranma's sweatdropped, 'I should have examined the back in the first place.' Ranma thought. Following the directions, he pulled out a combat knife and pricked his finger. A single drop of his blood fell onto the scroll, the second the blood and scroll made contact, it exploded in a red light.

Ranma covered his eyes from the blinding light, as soon as it appeared though, the light disappeared, Ranma remove his hand from his eyes to see a glowing western like nodachi. Ranma walked towards it, looking at it with awe, without even thinking Ranma reached out and grabbed the handle of the nodachi.

Suddenly a load of information about the sword started downloading itself into Ranma's brain, the moment his hand touched the sword. Techniques, moves, forms about the sword were suddenly embedded into Ranma's mind.

He knew that nobody, but himself could hold and used the sword, if anybody else did try to use it, they would be severely burned. He knew that the sword had 3 forms, a western like nodachi, 2 wide katanas connected to his arms by a lightning chain, and the third form, the ultimate form, a very large Buster Sword almost his size.

If he had an image of what was happening in his brain, it would go like this:

Chibi-Ranma #1 ran carrying a stack of papers to a cabinet, behind him was a mountain of papers that were download into his head that was at least 1 mile high. Chibi-Ranma #2 was using a bulldozer to carry the papers, while Chibi-Ranma #6 was driving a very large pickup truck to carry the papers

Chibi-Ranma #3 was going at the speed of light, carrying the papers from one place to another. Chibi-Ranma #4 was on the ground crying, "Too much information...." he cried.

"Shut up and get back to work," Chibi-Ranma #5 yelled at him.

Ranma shook his head at all the information, he studied the sword, the handle was that of 2 dragons, a black one and a white one which were entwined with each other, their heads ended at the end of the handle with them facing each other. The blade was very sharp and pointed straight out, then it angled upward suddenly to a point, the blunt side of the sword had some gaps in it, giving it an aerodynamic look and advantage. 'Nodachi no Ketsueki.'

Ranma by will, changed the sword to its second form, the second form looked close it first form, though their were many differences. The form was two katanas connected to his arms by a chain of lightning that was embedded into his fore arms. The katana's blade width, started off average size, then it increased in size. The handle was a dragon that had its mouth open and the blade was protruding out of it, though each sword had a different dragon, the left one had the white dragon, the right one was the black dragon. 'Tsurugi no Ketsueki.'

Ranma, again by will, change the sword to its third form, its ultimate form. It was a huge blade, the length of the whole entire thing was at least 9 feet, the width of the blade itself was 1½ feet long, the handle was a rod wrapped with a old, yet new looking strip of cloth. The cloth was tied down at the end, resulting in 2 free strips of cloth that flying freely. The blade was like the first one, it pointed straight out then at a certain point it angled at 135 degrees to the sharp point in the blade. It also had some gaps on the blunt side of the blade giving it an aerodynamic look and edged in battle. 'Ken no Hakaisha.'

Ranma smiled at the huge blade, "I think I'll call this sword Ken no Ketsueki," Ranma muttered and willed the blade inside of him. As the blade disappeared Ranma pulled out the books and scrolls of _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Style of fighting, _and the Battle Staff of Midgard. "I should get to work this style as soon as I can," Ranma said aloud to himself.

A few hours later, Ranma exited the shower, and prepared for bed, today he was only able to master the basics and some of the advance parts of the school and that was enough for him.

Ranma slumped into his bed, pulling the covers over him, sleep over took him.

That night as Ranma slept, a figure entered his room, as the moonlight illuminated part of the room, we see that the figure is Katrina, she stood over Ranma with a mischievous smile. Now normally, Ranma's 6th sense or the danger sense as he called it, would have warned him of her, but there was no danger, so the 6th sense didn't go off. Ranma's 7th sense, which was a radar for Ranma, detected everything in a 40 meter range from every direction, it detected her, but Ranma was asleep so he couldn't use it right now.

So Ranma was wide open for Katrina, she grinned as she slipped into the bed covers and snuggled against his chest, unconsciously Ranma hugged her closer in his slumber, which only made her happier, 'My life couldn't get any better,' Katrina thought to herself, then slumber over took her.

* * *

That morning when Ranma woke up, he felt something warm and soft against his body, he looked down and groaned, 'Dammit, now Katrina's doing it.' "Hey wake up," Ranma said as he shook her. Katrina's eyes opened slowly, she blinked to get her sight in focus. The first thing that came to her view was Ranma, she grinned and hugged him closer.

'I knew this was a bad idea.............although her body is very warm and soft- wait a minute!? Where did that come from.' Ranma shook his head and looked down at Katrina, "Hey Katrina, couldn't you ask or something to sleep in my bed." Ranma deadpanned.

Katrina looked at him surprised, 'I guess he's not very experience with this kinda thing......,' she thought, "But Ranma this is what boyfriends and girlfriends do, among other things." Katrina explained, "Plus, your a grade A hunk, you must have bed plenty of women already," she said the last part with a grimace.

Ranma looked at her with an incredulous look, "Actually, I'm still a virgin," Ranma told her. Katrina looked at him with surprise, 'He's still a virgin!!!! Oh, this is gonna be so fun!!' Katrina thought.

"Well since your new, this is what most couples do," She grinned, and before Ranma could react, she straddled him and kissed him. Ranma struggled against her grip, she stopped kissing him as he struggled, "Hey we're gonna do this a lot, so you might as well as enjoy it," Katrina glared, Ranma whimpered.

* * *

That night Ranma was going to a different club called The Limit, it was a bar so Ranma was going to check out the beer, and plus, Blaze was paying so he was going to enjoy the alcohol. As Ranma entered the bar with Blaze, he notice that the place was actually clean and not rundown like most of New York. Ranma went up to the counter with Blaze and they both ordered drinks, or more like Blaze ordered one, and Ranma ordered 20.

As they waited for their drinks a big burly Hispanic man came up behind Ranma. Ranma noticed him right away and turned around to greet him. "Hey are you that homeboy, that everyone's talking about. The one they call General Chaos," The guy grumbled. Ranma look at him with an raised eyebrow. "Yeah what about it." Ranma replied.

"They say you destroyed a concrete column with you bare hands. I don't believe them," he growled.

Ranma looked at Blaze, who was whistling nervously, "What? It wasn't me if your thinking that," Blaze replied in a nervous tone.

"So what do you want, a fight or something," Ranma asked with a bit of an annoyed tone, the burly man grabbed Ranma by the scruff of the neck, "You read my mind homeboy," the big burly Mexican snarled, Ranma smirked.

* * *

10 minutes later.........

* * *

Ranma walked back to Blaze, who was smiling at him, everyone else in the bar was starting at him with awe. Behind him were 3 big burly guys that tried to take him out. Now they were out cold and bloodied up, "Man, I can get used to this, " Blaze chuckled looking at the broken fighters.

"Well they were weak," Ranma sighed picking up his drink, Blaze shrugged at him and looked back at the crowd. Blaze notice someone familiar pushing his way through the people, "Yo General Chaos," Blaze whispered.

"Yeah," Ranma replied without looking back.

"Looks like you pissed off one of Crow's boys, Trejo," Blaze explained.

Ranma sighed and walked out to the floor, Trejo seeing this followed him, without much thought, Trejo grabbed a beer bottle from a speaker. When he got close enough to Ranma, he brought the bottle down on his head. Ranma sensed this, but didn't even budge as to let the bottle hit him on the head.

CRAAAAASSHH!!!!

Everybody looked to the sound of glass breaking, Trejo now stood in front of Ranma with a broken bottle in his hand, Ranma stood facing Trejo, beer smothered all over his face. "I'm not paying for that beer you know," Ranma said coolly, while wiping his face with a cloth he got from subspace.

Ranma took a good look at Trejo, he was not that different from the other three fighters, he didn't wear shirt, but was wearing baggy jeans and walking boots. He, like the others, was heavily muscled, he had messy black hair to his cheeks. He had brown eyes that looked like they need sleep and a messy mustache.

Trejo growled at him, he quickly brought up his fist and swung at him, Ranma grabbed his fist and swung behind Trejo and hammer punched his spine, making Trejo stumbled onto the jukebox. Ranma, not letting up grabbed his head and slammed his head against the jukebox.

WHHAAAMM!!!!!!!!

....and again,

WHHAAAMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.....and again...

WHHAAAMM!!!!!!!!!!

....and finally once more...

WHHAAAMM!!!!!!!!!

Trejo groaned as he slid off the broken jukebox, Ranma looked at him sadly, "So strong, so skilled...........yet, such a bitch." Ranma muttered, Blaze and most of the bar erupted in laughter.

Ranma went back to the front of the bar, Blaze grinning and patting his back, "Yeah boy, another club conquered by the General," Ranma grinned at him.

The bartender looked at him, "Hey you're paying for that jukebox." The bartender stated.

"No I'm not...." Ranma answered back.

"Yes, you are.." the bartender replied back.

"No, I'm not.."

"Yes, you are...."

"No, I'm not.."

"Yes, you are...."

"No, I'm not.."

"Yes, you are...."

"No, I'm not.."

"Yes, you are...."

"Yes, I am..."

"No you're not..."

"Yes, I am..."

"No you're not..."

"Yes, I am..."

"No you're not..."

"Yes, I am

"NO YOU'RE NOT PAYING AND THAT'S FINAL!!!" The bartender roared.

Ranma looked at him, "Fine, I'm not paying for it," Ranma said happily and took a swig of his beer. Blaze sweatdropped at the two.

"Heh, that's right.....hey wait, minute! AAARRRGHHH!!" The bartender cried.

* * *

May Kami give money to this man, because Ranma just swindled him.

* * *

Author rants:

updated and edited 04/09/09


	5. Chapter 4: Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

"...." Speech

"_...."_ Telepathic thoughts

'.....' Thought

&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English

(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations

(.....) Machine or Electronics

....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 4 of:

Fight For Life:Chaos Style

Chapter 4 - Revenge with a side of Betrayal, for Dessert: A Killer Emerges

* * *

Its been a 1½ weeks since Ranma's arrival in New York and joining of D-Mob's crew. In those weeks, Ranma had taken over a lot of clubs for D-Mob, so D-Mob had given him the week off and promoted him to a officer in his crew. Since its been a week, Ranma had to find another place to stay, Katrina insisted 'heavily' that he stayed with her and Hiro, so now he was bunking with Katrina in her room. He would have preferred to sleep in Hiro's room, so that Katrina couldn't make any advances during the night.

But, Katrina threatened to 'drive him around town'. Ranma already had the misfortune of experiencing her driving, and he didn't want to repeat it, Ranma shuddered at the experience.

* * *

Flashback - 4 days ago - 8 miles South of Hiro's and Katrina's bar

* * *

Ranma looked at his watch, 'Damn, I'm gonna be late to D-Mob's meeting if I don't hurry,' he thought. He gestured to Katrina who was walking out of a store with a boxful of imported beers. "Hey Katrina, I'm gonna be late for a meeting. So come on let's go," Ranma explained as he took the box of beers from her and put it in the back of his SUV.

Katrina flashed him a evil smile, "Don't worry, Ranma-kun, I'll get you there on time," She stated and climbed into the driver's seat. Ranma blinked at the nickname she gave him. He shrugged his shoulders as he climbed into the passenger's side.

Ranma looked over to Katrina who was gazing at the dashboard as if it was a pile of gold, "Wow, I can't believe I never noticed that this SUV's top speed was 300 mph," Ranma shook his head as something was trying to warn him that something was wrong in this situation.

"Yeah, I customized this vehicle myself, so I made it extra fast in case of emergencies," Ranma explained. Katrina's eyes twinkled in delight, Ranma then remembered the warning that Hiro gave him, about never letting Katrina drive when you're in a car with her, "Hey, maybe I shou- OOOOHHHHHH CRRRRAAAAPPPP!!" Ranma screamed, before he could finish his sentence, Katrina punched hard on the pedal, making the car go from 0 to 215 mph in 3 seconds..............Damn.

Ranma didn't even have time to buckle his seatbelt when she drove off, now he was holding on to his seat for dear life. Katrina veered sharply to the left, then to the right. Buildings and people passed by Ranma's window in a blur. A few seconds later, Katrina was still increasing the speed of the car, even though she went past the 300 mph limit of the vehicle.

Ranma looked out the window, and his eye widen in surprise, they were no longer on the road, Katrina had some how made the SUV drive on the side of the building. Ranma looked over at Katrina who was grinning wildly, seconds later they stopped in front of D-Mob's apartment, 5 minutes early, the guys were still arriving for the meeting.

Katrina had somehow made the vehicle go from 355 to 0. Ranma not being able buckle his seatbelt flew from his seat, crashed through the military graded bullet proof windshield of his car and slammed head first into the pavement, making a small crater.

All of Ranma's friends who were coming to the meeting stared at him with a mixture sympathy and new respect, "Ouch. Thats gotta hurt." They all chorused. Katrina got out the SUV and looked from the windshield to Ranma, "Honey, you should always buckle your seatbelt when driving." She stated not realizing that the reason he was on the ground was because of her doing.

Ranma laid on the ground muttering angrily, "Stupid law of Inertia....stupid law of motion...stupid science...." Everybody sweatdropped at him.

* * *

End Flashback....

* * *

Ranma was driving towards another friend's place for a visit, its been a while since he had seen the guy and Ranma had heard he got a high position in his job. Ranma drove for a little bit longer when a large building came to view, it was very tall, but more wide. The building only had 3 stories, but the area of one story was enormous, covering up a lot of space. The building looked liked a military base, which it sort of was.

Ranma drove up to the gate where a guard carrying a rifle was blocking the entrance. The guard walked up to Ranma's SUV, "Sir, this is a private area, unless you have clearance, you cannot pass." The guard stated, while searching Ranma's face.

Ranma grinned and reached for something at his side, "Yeah, I got clearance, wait up," The guard peered closely at what Ranma was doing. Ranma grinned evilly when the guards face came closer, Ranma twisted around quickly and punched him square in the face, knocking him out.

The guard stumbled back a bit before beginning his descent towards the cold hard cement. Ranma disappeared out of his car and reappeared behind the guard, catching him by the arms. 'Man, this is so illegal,' Ranma thought with a smile as he dragged the body back to the booth. Ranma set his body softly in the corner of the booth, then he pressed the red button to raise the gate.

Ranma walked quickly back to his car and drove into the compound. He drove in and parked near the entrance of the building, 'Man, John has come far since the last time I've seen him,' Ranma thought with awe as he entered the building. 'I wonder if he's married to Sherina yet The last time I saw them, they should have fallen in love or somethin'.'

Ranma walked through the hallway while passing people who didn't even give him a second glance. 'Although the last time I saw them wasn't really a peaceful meeting or anything.........it was more loud, bloody, and explodey like........................wait a minute!............. Is explodey a word?' Ranma thought with a frown as he went into _Umi-senken_ and sneaked into a restricted area.

* * *

Flashback - 3 years and 11½ months ago - World War III - South Africa - location: 20 miles South of allied lookout - Hostile territory

* * *

Ranma clenched his teeth in pain as he tied a make shift bandage on his stomach. He looked around the area and studied his 'surviving' friends. There were only 10 of them left after their insubordinate retrieval of him, except for Ranma, they looked fatigued and shaky.

They were riding on a enemy tank, one they had 'liberated' from their enemies, on the back they had towed the jeep they were using. Out of all of them, Ranma was in the worse condition, he had several bullet wounds on his chest, stomach, thigh, and left arm. All of them had been hastily wrapped and were in poor condition, they had been soaked thoroughly with Ranma's blood. Ranma was wearing a black vest that was horribly burned, his camouflaged pants, were torn and had been stained with his blood, his boots were dirty and weathered worn, but other wise just fine, his camouflaged shirt had been torn in several places and stained the most with blood.

His nine friends, three female and six male, were in better condition, they had some minor wounds, but nothing too serious. His friend Matrimin was recording them with his camcorder that had somehow survive, wanting to show everyone back home what had transpired. Ranma smiled sadly at them, they were not going to survive at this rate, his Chi boosted hearing could already hear the fast grinding of metal and rubber as the enemy tried to catch up with them.

"Guys......I'm going back," Ranma announced. Everybody looked up at him with wide eyes, "You can't go back Colonel," A blond American girl, named Sherina protested, "We've already nearly lost you twice, and if you go back, you'll die."

The others nodded at her logic, Ranma grinned ruefully, "That's kinda the whole idea," his friends looked at him, and had paled even more, "Look guys, the enemy is catching up to us, and the only way for us to survive, is for one of us to slow them down, or misdirect them, so the others can escape." Ranma explained while they listened intently, "Since I'm your commanding officer, I'll be the one doing this so you guys can get out. John, since I'll be going, you'll be in charge." Ranma stated to the black haired, American man.

John grunted in agreement, Ranma nodded at all the others and looked down the hatch of the tank, "Linesar, stop the tank. I'm getting off." Linesar looked and nodded at Ranma. As the tank came to a stop Ranma slid down the side and landed with a grunt, the wounds were taking too long to heal, even with his above average and nearly super human like healing, the wounds were too great and his healing rate was working over time.

Ranma untied the rope that they used to tow the jeep and threw them to John, as Ranma prepared to enter the jeep, he felt a pair of warm and slender arms wrapped around him, making Ranma freeze. "Please don't leave us Colonel.....I...we don't want to lose you," Sherina stated as she hugged him tighter, while the others watched solemnly.

Ranma grinned regretfully at the sky, "I should have settled down and started a family," his friends looked at him with surprise, ".......Naaah, it's better if I didn't," Ranma said as he turned around to face Sherina. "You'll make a great and loyal wife one day, Sherina," Ranma said as he nudged her head, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"However......" Ranma started solemnly, as his hand blurred and he hit a pressure point on her neck, making her lose consciousness and fall into Ranma's arms, "......that will be in the future with the man you love, not me." Ranma finished, he carried her body and handed it to John, "Take care of her, she's your problem now."

Ranma grinned menacingly at him, John managed a faint smile at Ranma, "As for me, I have a meeting with death, waiting for me...." Ranma stated as he walked back to the jeep. "Heh, you guys forget, my reputation wasn't built around retreating and planning another attack. It was built around the blood of the people I killed and the fact that I leave no survivors. As you can plainly see... there are survivors." Ranma chuckled darkly as he spoke with his back turned.

Before he got in the jeep Ranma turned around with a grin and saluted them, "Its been a honor to command you all. May you all carry on the Helljumper Tradition." the others looked at him with a smile and saluted him back, "It's been a honor to serve you, sir." They chorused.

Matrimin recorded the whole ordeal with his camera and sniffled, "So beautiful....." he said aloud while wiping an over dramatic tear from his eye. Ranma looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Dude, you are so gay," Ranma exclaimed as he climbed into the jeep. John and the others nodded in agreement.

BOOOOOM!!!!

A tank shell detonated 15 meters from their position, John and the others ducked instinctively at the blast. Ranma grinned, "These bitches wanna play hardball," Ranma slapped in a magazine into his assault rifle and pulled the mechanism.

KACHHUUUNK!!!!

"Then let's play hardball, bitches," Ranma's eyes glowed blood red, as he activated a bit of his berserker state. John and the others looked on with solemn grim, Matrimin zoomed in a bit on Ranma.

"Well, see you guys in hell," Ranma turned on the jeep and U-turned before racing back through the way they came through.

John looked at his new burden in his arms before turning to Linesar, "Hey drive faster this time, there should be an allied LZ (landing zone) a few miles ahead of us," John instructed. Linesar nodded before continuing in the direction they were going.

* * *

Ranma pushed the jeep to its limit as he played decoy with the tanks that were chasing after him.

BOOOOOOOOM!!!!

A tank shell detonated on the side throwing shrapnel and dirt everywhere. 'Damn, this is gonna be one hell of a risky move........and I haven't even perfected this technique yet,' Ranma thought with a sheepish grin.

"Oh well, its now or never," Ranma put his hand out and a dark sphere of negative energy appeared, a dark aura surrounded him as he gathered the dark and negative Ki. The sky darkened and a black aura of Ki, swirled around Ranma like the beginning on a tornado.

Ranma breached the forest and came to a meadow where the temporary enemy base was set up at. The base was filled with infantry and armored vehicles awaiting Ranma.

As soon as they saw Ranma racing towards them, they open fired on him. Ranma ignored the gun fire, as he increased the potency on his attack. The dark sphere was now the size of a beach ball, it was pitch black with some dark lightning going over the surface and it looked like it was sucking in all the light around it, giving Ranma a darker aura.

Ranma jumped onto the hood of the jeep and propelled himself into the air, making the jeep flipped from the force of his jump. The enemy traced Ranma in the air with their guns as they let loose a steady outcome of bullets and shells.

Ranma descended toward the middle of the base with the dark ball of Ki in hand, the swirl of dark and negative Ki and Chi, started to rotate faster as it trailed him. Ranma closed the distance between him and the ground faster, as he neared the ground, Ranma screamed, _'Final Helljumper Technique: Soldier's DeathWish.'_ He slammed the dark ball of Ki into the ground.

Nobody moved as Ranma touched the ground, it seemed as if time itself stopped for Ranma. A black halo of energy closed in on Ranma's position, the moment the halo closed up, it expanded with a huge explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOM.....SHHHHHHHFFFFFFF!!!!

There was a large explosion sound for only a second before a eerie silence replaced it. The blast expanded rapidly and everything it touched, died and disintegrated. The blast was like a nuclear explosion, except this was a black explosion.

The soldiers caught in the blast disintegrated to black dust, the tanks and other armored vehicles, rusted rapidly before disintegrating to ashes and dust. The surrounding area, the meadow, the trees, and the wildlife; died on contact with the Ki. The area was now just a blackened field, the tress either died and wilted or turned to dust.

Ranma breathed heavily as he tried to regain his breath and strength. 'Damn, I spent nearly all my Ki and Chi reserves on that one.' Ranma thought tiredly as he looked at the barren landscape. Ranma's vision started to fade as the last of his strength was used up, 'I've got to work on that technique a bit more......' was Ranma's last line of thought as darkness embraced his conscious, his body slumped and fell to the ground.

His breathing slowed to a near death state and his body become deathly still as he tried to regain his strength.

* * *

End Flashback...

* * *

Ranma sneaked into a conference room, where many people were looking at an image displayed by the projector. Ranma walked stealthily towards the corner of the room near the projector where a heavily muscled man was speaking. Ranma studied the muscled man closely, 'Is that John? Damn..... must have worked out a lot, cuz' I don't remember him this buff.'

Ranma looked around the room from his concealed spot, everybody was wearing the same uniform, which was a blue shirt with darkish blue cargo pants. They also all had the same logo or company name, imprinted on their shoulders, '_Rainbow_.'

Ranma grinned evilly as he walked silently behind his old war buddy, John Clark. "Wow John, only a few years have past so far and now look at you. Leader and commander of the Anti-terrorist group, '_Rainbow__**.**_' I'm guessing that you're Rainbow Six then?" Ranma whispered into John's ear.

John heads whipped back and saw empty space, he could have sworn he heard a voice, the really creepy thing was that it sounded too much like his dead friend, Ranma.

"Something wrong Commander?" One of his female subordinates in the audience asked. John turned around and looked at her, "Uh...nothing's wrong......nothing at all," he answered, he looked around the room as if watching for a surprise attack. 'Hmmm, I could have sworn, I heard Ranma's voice........... but he's dead,' John thought.

"Anyway, in this building here," John said as he indicated to the screen, "The terrorist have held several hostages, including the Foreign Ambassador of China. We have to go in and neutralize all terrorist and make sure the hostages come out safe, any questions?" John asked and looked around. When nobody answered, he nodded at them and continued, "We cannot afford any mistakes here, like an old friend of mine who died, once told me: 'The path to survival has minimal mistakes, the first one you make could be your life. Now stop bitching and get down before you get shot.'" John quoted, the Rainbow team chuckled.

Ranma frowned, 'Hey, that's what I told him when we were on the battlefield,' Ranma thought, 'Then again, I have a lot of mottoes and quotes.' Ranma grinned at John's back, as everyone stood up and prepared to leave. "Hhhmmm strange. I thought my quote was: Shoot first, shoot some more, shoot again, then break for lunch. Come back and shoot again, then break for some beer, then come back and bitchslap the enemy until they talk," Ranma said aloud and deactivated the _Umi-senken._

John Clark froze and turned around slowly. He came face to face with Ranma who was grinning at him,"Boo!" Ranma shouted as John's eyes widen in terror and did the following things:

1# He screamed like a little girl

2# He backed up against the far wall

3# He started to sweat and muttering Christian prayers

4# Ranma and everyone else in the room sweatdropped. Heavily

"Hey John, how's it going," Ranma said with a sweatdrop running down his and everyone else's head." John was pointing at him and was shouting exorcism prayers. "John what the hell's wrong with you," Ranma asked with a frown. John reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small bottle labeled 'Holy Water'.

He ran up to Ranma and started throwing the water at him, "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!" John repeatedly yelled as he tried to destroy the ghost of his dead friend.

When the 'Holy Water' touched Ranma's skin, he felt a burning sensation......wait scratch that!! It was a really hot burning sensation. "ARRGH! It burns, It burns...Dammit John!!" Ranma yelled, he kicked the flask out of John's hand and put him in a headlock.

'Man, that really hurts, what the hell, that was not 'Holy Water'......or I must be really evil for 'Holy Water' to burn me this bad,' Ranma thought as he beat John senselessly over the head.

* * *

30 miles Southwest of Ranma's position - In an underground lab

* * *

The scientist opened the box he ordered for a few days ago. He reached in and pulled out a flask with tiny words imprinted at the bottom saying 'Holy Water'.

"Holy Water......" The scientist frowned as he set the flask down, "Where's the acid I ordered?"

The scientist frown in frustration, "Damn company can't even send the right stuff." he complained as he reached for the phone.

* * *

John laid in a crumpled heap while the rest of the 'Rainbow' team looked on with sweatdrops. Ranma was standing over him while rubbing the spot the 'Holy Water' had touched him. "Dammit John that really burns," Ranma complained as his friend got up, "What the hell's wrong with you, you're acting like I'm dead or something."

John blinked and stared at his suppose to be dead friend, "So you're......not dead?" John asked.

Ranma facefaulted heavily, "NO! I'm not dead," Ranma yelled when he jumped up, "Do I look DEAD to you in any way!?!"

John stared at him some more, then he remembered the 'Holy Water'. "Well.......what about the "Holy Water'."

Ranma looked at him with a dumbfounded face, "That....uhh....was a flook," Ranma said, as John got up.

"Man, I should known," John grinned and was rubbing the back of his head, "Even if you die, you don't stay dead."

Ranma grinned, "That's right, now matter how many times you hit me with a blunt object, shoot me, stab me, maim me, drown me, kick me, punch me, throw me, blast me, run me over, drop me 6,000 feet in the air without a parachute, crush me, and or blow me up with a nuclear warhead or any type of explosive, I will never die. Cuz' I'm the best." Ranma boasted.

Then something clicked in Ranma's mind and he turned to John, "Oh yeah, can you not tell anyone that I'm still alive. I like to keep people in the dark about me." Ranma asked his old war buddy.

John nodded with a grin, "Yeah, we wouldn't want any of the war girls to find you now, would we."

"Shut up dude, you better not tell them I'm still alive." Ranma elbowed him lightly and grinned at him, "I don't want them to jump me again like in the army."

Ranma and John laughed, while the whole entire 'Rainbow' team stared in confusion and asked themselves how a civilian got in. John stopped laughing and stared at his team then he stared at Ranma, then he looked at his team again, then he switched back to Ranma. He grinned evilly. Ranma on the other hand was still laughing and didn't notice the evil grin.

"Hey Ranma, wanna go kill some terrorists," John asked as the 'Rainbow' team began walking out of the room to suite up for their mission.

Ranma looked up at him, "Sure...." Then he frowned, "What's the catch though?" Ranma and John began following the 'Rainbow Six' team to the armory

John blinked, "Has anyone ever told you that you're very perceptive?" He said as he and Ranma started walking towards the armory.

"No, not really," Ranma answered absently as they walked behind the 'Rainbow' team.

"The catch is you have to help my team out in their mission." John said as they walked quickly down the hallways.

"Fair enough," Ranma replied as he started studying the 'Rainbow' team, "Out of curiosity, how come they're not asking about who I am and how I got in here and stuff?" Ranma asked as he jabbed his thumb at the counter-terrorist team. "Company Policy: if you see something, don't ask anything," John explained as they passed by some military officials.

"Oh......well just so you'll know, I knocked out a guard by the gate to get in." Ranma pointed out.

John sweatdropped, "You do know that there's a visitor's entrance on the south side right? The north side is for private parking."

Ranma shrugged at his friend, "Oh well, no one's gonna care anyway." They stopped at a electronic locked door, John swiped his card and punched in some numbers. The door 'beeped' and opened up, letting John and Ranma to enter the armory.

* * *

Phil drove his rented car into the military compound solemnly, last night he tried to kill himself because of his misfortunes, but decide against it since his wife would take all the money after he died.

As he drove in and prepared park in his reserved parking area, he notice that another car was in his spot.

Phil felt like crying, which he did 5 seconds later, "My life sucks ass!! So much!!" he cried before sobbing into his arms.

'Who could be torturing me this much.......I never did anything bad........or anything really bad anyway....WAAAAHHH!!" Phil thought as he cried to himself.

* * *

Ranma sneezed before looking around in confusion, "Someone must be talking about me," He turned back to the rack of guns and picked out a FA MAS 5.56mm assault rifle with an attached scope.

* * *

Back to Ranma - 2 hours later - location: TTH NH90 (Tactical Transport Helicopter. Model: NH90)

* * *

Ranma loaded his FA MAS 5.56mm assault rifle and sheathed his combat knife as they flew in a NH90 helicopter towards the hostile building. The 'Rainbow' team was mimicking his actions and and were getting ready for their mission.

Ranma was wearing a Marine Black-Ops uniform minus the black cap. He was wearing heavy combat boots and an utility belt with several grenades and smoke bombs. He had a heavyweight bullet proof vest covering his black shirt. Ranma started screwing on a silencer on both his assault rifle and handgun.

Domingo Chavez, who was sitting across from Ranma, looked to his Father-in-Law, "This guy any good Commander?" John and Ranma blinked then turned around and looked at each other......

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Domingo and the others sweatdropped at the two, John wipped a tear from his eye, "IS he any good?! Son, he's the best guy I can think of for this job." He slapped a hand on Ranma's back, in automatic retaliation Ranma punched him in the face lightly.

CRAAAACK!!!!

The resulting punch made John's face introduce itself to the side window. Ranma scratched his head sheepishly and pulled his friends face out of the window. Something in his mind 'clicked' making Ranma blinked in confusion and he stared at his friend, "Son?" Ranma said aloud in disbelief, "he's your son?"

"Son-in-Law actually, he married my daughter," John explained to Ranma as he rubbed his bruised jaw.

"Daughter......?" Ranma blinked up again, "Dude, I've only been gone for about 4 years. How the hell did you and Sherina have a daughter old enough to marry?" Ranma asked as he strapped on his handgun.

"Oh yeah.....uh...." John scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "Funny story short, she already had a daughter when we came back from the war."

"Oh...so who's the original father?" Ranma asked absently while opening a magazine box, full of AP (Armor Piercing) rounds.

"There wasn't," John shook his head, "She's one of those rare women who give one way births.....no man needed, you know...asexually." John stretched back on his leather seat.

Ranma stopped and turned to look at his friend with an eyebrow raised, "Uh.....wasn't Sherina in her early 30's when we met her." Ranma said aloud while putting in as much AP magazines his pocket could hold.

"Yeah I know," John replied, knowing where Ranma was going, "Its kinda creepy, since she gave birth at the age of 13."

Ranma stared at his friend with an incredulous expression, "Dude, that's seriously messed up!"

John shrugged, "I've gotten used to it." Ranma scratched the base of his pigtail in thought.

"This is more weirder then what happened during D-Day 2." Ranma exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to be more specific on that, there were a lot of weird things going on." John stated.

Ranma turned towards him, "Remember George, the dude who died from an artillery shell." Ranma explained.

"You mean the dude who got gang raped by the girls because he was mistaken for you, when he was in your tent." John remarked

Ranma sweatdropped at John who could actually remember that, "Yeah....well anyway when he died, he put in his military will, that I was to receive all his belongings if he died. And I did."

"And......." John motioned Ranma to continue.

"Well all he had was a few shirts and pants, along with some other personal items and........I think about 10 pounds of imported porn magazines and movies." Ranma listed off as he count them off with his fingers. "Since I never watched porn........except for that one time...." Ranma glared at John menacingly.

John put his hands up and started waving them like warding signs, "Hey we said we were sorry, I mean, we didn't know that you would pass out 10 minutes after the movie started..........or that the girls would knock us out and try to have their way with you, while passed out." The 'Rainbow' team sweatdropped, the pilots who could hear the conversation nearly facefaulted on the cockpit controls.

Ranma sighed and strung the FA MAS over his shoulder, "Well any who, on the day that I supposedly was to die on. I threw all the porn in your duffel bag." Ranma finished up as he leaned back on the leather seat.

John blinked and turned towards Ranma, "Dude, I never got that porn. And after you 'died' the last person to open my duffel bag was.......Sherina....." Suddenly John's eyes widen, "Oh My GAWD!! This explains everything, all the moaning sounds I hear when she's alone in the bedroom......."

Ranma sat up quickly and stared at John, "John, I don't want to hear this stuff....!!!" Ranma complained as the pilots slowed the copter considerably and they could hear the wailing of the police sirens.

"When she brings over her girlfriends," John continued despite Ranma's protest, "And then the moaning get louder when she and her girlfriends are alone." Ranma was now banging his head on the steel plating of the copter and muttering loudly so everyone could hear, "I'm not hearing this lalalalalalalalalalala I'm not hearing about John's masturbating bisexual wife, lalalalalalalala." As you can probably guess, the 'Rainbow' team's sweatdrops just doubled in size.

"Um.........we're here......" A female pilot said hesitantly as she stared at the rambling John, and the head banging Ranma, he was starting to make a dent in the plate of armor.

Ranma stopped banging his head and looked at her, she started blushing as his gaze was now on her, "Huh....Oh okay thanks." Ranma said and opened the sliding door, before Domingo could throw out the wire for Ranma to slide down with, Ranma jumped out of the copter and landed gracefully onto the roof. Everybody on the NH90, except John who stopped rambling a few minutes ago, was gapping at Ranma.

Ranma walked up to the roof door, but before he entered he turned around back to the helicopter and held up a sign with both hands printed in bold that said:

YOU HAVE A SICK WIFE, JOHN!!

In retaliation, John held up a sign also printed in bold that said:

YOUR MOMMA!!!

Ranma laughed at him before entering the roof entrance. John and the others flew away from the roof and into another insertion point. One of the 'Rainbow' team's female stared outside the window before turning to John, "Commander, could I have your friend's phone number."

John sweatdropped at her, 'Man it's starting all over again,' John thought, and as if on cue another female member spoke u.

"Yo! I saw him first, he's mine!!!" John sighed and looked to the ground with a sweatdrop running down his head.

'I think Ranma has some type of girl curse he doesn't know about.' John thought silently as the girls began fighting each other.

* * *

Back to Ranma.......

Ranma walked in a crouch position slowly through the building, he held the FA MAS at ready position as he neared a corner. When Ranma reached the corner, he could hear some voices, Ranma stopped and peeked around the corner to see 2 terrorist soldiers having a conversation. Ranma eavesdropped, hoping to get some information on the hostages.

"I feel uneasy about this mission," Soldier #1 muttered quietly to his friend. His friend looked at him with a questionable glare.

"You always feel uneasy about missions....." Soldier #2 growled, he looked around before looking back at his friend, "....and you're probably worried about the 'Rainbow' team, they always get called in for stuff like this. We can handle them."

Soldier #1 looked uncomfortably at the floor, "No its not just that, I feel like something bigger has been called in....or maybe a foreboding feeling of death." Soldier #1 explained to his friend as he strongly gripped his Kalashnikov AK-47 assault rifle.

His friend stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Thats pretty deep.....you've been reading those chick novels again haven't you," Soldier #2 pointed out. Soldier #1 facefaulted. Hard.

He jumped back up and pointed at his friend, "Thats not the point....its just a feeling."

Soldier #2 shook his head, "You should stop reading those chick novels, man. Anyway.....I 'm here to tell you that the hostages have been moved to the 16th floor. So the police have to go through several floors to get to them........"

Whatever the man said next, Ranma didn't bother to hear, 'Hostages have been moved to the middle floor......I guess I have to go through some heavy resistance to get to them...." Ranma concluded in his mind, 'Hmmm... if I use my guns, it'll alert the other terrorist.....time for the blades and ninja martial arts then.'

Ranma summoned the Ken no Ketsueki from his body, he watched as a red aura of his blood form the western nodachi form, 'Nodachi no Ketsueki.' Ranma grabbed the dragon hilt and silently, but quickly stepped out of his hiding place. Ranma disappeared and reappeared behind the 2 terrorist. Ranma looked satisfied at his work and walked away.

The 2 terrorist stood motionlessly, then soldier #2 fell apart in 2 clean slices from the head and down. Soldier #1 fell apart in 3 clean parts, first his head fell off, then his torso slided off his legs. Ranma didn't look back at the bodies as he walked through another corridor.

Ranma went down to the next floor, where more terrorist guards were stationed at, Ranma disappeared from one end of the hall and reappeared to the next. All the soldiers in the vicinity fell apart in 2 or 3 clean pieces, blood was sprayed all over the walls from the dismembered corpses.

Ranma went down to the next floor and did the same thing, 'I hope the Rainbow team isn't afraid of corpses,' Ranma thought as he was about to open the door to the stair way, when suddenly the elevator 'pinged' and opened up to let 2 guards in.

Before they could react to the dead bodies, Ranma sprinted behind them and prepared to make a killing. He grabbed the first soldier's head and snapped it with a audible crack, the other soldier lifted his gun to prepare to fire, Ranma wouldn't let him as he jabbed a very lethal pressure point on the back of his neck. The soldier froze in place and could move any part of his body except his eyes and mouth.

Ranma left the soldier and entered the next floor. The soldier looked around with his eyes in fear at the corpses, 'What the hell! I thought we were suppose to go against some counter-terrorist team not some kind of super ninja,' He thought as the tried to move his paralyzed body.

Suddenly he felt heavy headed, he felt some things in his body rushed up to his head and they didn't come down, then his head started shaking violently as blood streamed out of his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. The soldier fell to the ground in a pool of blood that was streaming out of his head.

Ranma silently opened the stairway door and began walking down, 'Man, I never thought that I would remember the Kiss of the Dragon pressure point from so long ago.' Ranma thought as he opened up another door, 'Useful nevertheless,' Ranma thought silently.

* * *

Rainbow team..........

Domingo and his team walked in crouch position as they were entering through the building where Ranma was dropped off. Strangely enough, their commander, John Clark A.K.A Rainbow Six, was with them. He said something about wanting to confirm something about his friend, Domingo didn't know what he meant and he didn't really care.

As they entered the adjacent building, they were welcomed with a gruesome sight, two soldiers who were dismembered in 5 clean parts, most of the team clenched their stomachs at the sight as Domingo and Clark walked up to the bodies.

"Who could have done this?" Domingo asked out loud as his team approached the corpses.

John could only manage a small smile as he looked on from the corpses, "Its been nearly 4 years......he still haven't lost his touch......" John muttered out loud as he looked out of the building, "Killing touch anyway...." John corrected himself.

Domingo and the rest stared at John with a questionable stare, "Your friend did this...." one of the female members of the team voiced out.

John nodded, "You guys don't know this, but my friend is a General experienced soldier. During WWIII he could have been promoted to general, but he never took it. Instead he stayed at his inferior rank so he could fight along with us," John reminisced as he stepped over the corpses. "During the war, he was considered a Legendary Soldier with no apparent equal. They called him... The Angel of Hell..."

"Well get ready.....this is only the beginning....." John announced to his squad as they followed him. The Rainbow team steeled themselves, as they prepared to enter the office.

* * *

Back to Ranma...........

Ranma entered the _Umi-senken_ and stealthily walked into the room full of hostages. When he neared the middle of the room, Ranma took a quick survey of the enemies in the room, 'Hmmm....4 guards. One by the plant, two by the water fountain, and the last one with a radio by the entrance,' Ranma sneaked behind the lone guard.

Ranma grabbed the guard by the neck and pulled down, his mouth muffled by Ranma's hand. Ranma dragged him near the desk where he struggled more, in a quick motion, Ranma pulled out the combat knife sliced open his throat. The guard's body went limp and Ranma quickly stashed the body under the desk.

He moved on to the next guard who was on the radio, the minute after he turned off the radio, Ranma stabbed his index and middle fingers into the back of the man's neck. Ranma with a quick motion, tore his main artery and cutting part of his cerebellum, killing the man instantly. Ranma grabbed his body as it fell and hid it under another desk.

Ranma looked over the desk and peeked at the two guards that were talking, 'They haven't notice yet.......good,' Ranma thought as he sneaked behind one of the guards. He pulled out his gun and deactivated the _Umi-senken_, Ranma stood up silently and aimed the gun at the guard's head. Without warning Ranma fired once, the bullet traveled through one guard's head and exited through the other guard's head.

Both guards fell to the ground, a hole in both of their heads still smoking. Ranma looked around the room to see how many hostages the terrorist had taken, 'Lets see, about 22 hostages in all......wait...someones missing.

Ranma unsheathed his combat knife and started cutting the ropes that bounded the prisoners. As he released the hostages, he ignored the stares of lust, fear, and joy that were directed towards him. He did not know where the lust came from.

When the last hostage was freed, the door to the room was opened violently, Ranma already held his FA MAS at a ready position pointed at the door. At the door, the Rainbow members pointed their weapons back at Ranma.

Both sides blink in confusion.

Ranma lowered his rifle and the counter-terrorist team did the same, "What took you guys so long," Ranma smirked as they entered the room, their guns at the ready, behind them was John who only grinned at Ranma as he walked in.

John grinned back at him, "4 years...and you still haven't lost your touch, eh Ranma." John said as he walked up to the out-of-work mercenary. Ranma only smiled as he looked around, "I like to keep my skills in top shape." he answered. John shook his head slowly, "Man, this is gonna be one hell of an explanation to the press. What am I gonna tell them, we had super ninja with us, or a dead army colonel back for blood." Ranma and John laughed at his mock explanation.

As the two were talking a female Rainbow member walked up to him, "Commander, the ambassador isn't here. I've asked around and it looks like he was taken by the leader." She explained as Ranma and John listened.

"Then where is the ambassador?" John asked the counter-terrorist member, she shook her head, "We don't know, sir."

"I know where he is," Domingo exclaimed as he looked out the window, he looked back and beckoned Ranma and John to come over. John and Ranma walked over and looked out the window to see a group of about 10 or 12 armed terrorist walking out to the open to where all the cops had align themselves at.

"Right there at the front," Domingo pointed at, Ranma stared to the front to see a man wearing a black business suite being held at gun point by the terrorist leader, in the other hand the terrorist leader held a primmed grenade.

"Smart.." Ranma said aloud as everybody turned their heads to look at him, "He has a grenade so no snipers can take him out. If they do he'll drop the grenade killing the ambassador." He looked back at the Rainbow team, "I have a plan, 4 of you guys take the hostages out of the building. John, you and two others go out to the front and distract him for a minute. While I take them out." The team nodded and broke off, following his orders without question.

Ranma looked over to John, "John, after I take these guys out. I'm gonna disappear, it was good to see you again old friend," Ranma said solemnly to his friend, and held out his hand.

John nodded slowly then grinned, he grabbed Ranma's hand and squeezed it, "It was a good to see you again too........Commander." John smiled again before letting go of Ranma's hand and leaving the room.

As he left, Ranma looked back to the window, then at the corner of his eye he notice a small girl looking at him with a determine expression. She looked about 10 or 12 years old, she had light brownish hair tied up into 2 ponytails, she stood to be about 4'5'' or something close to that, she had bluish eyes. The little girl wore a white shirt under a white collared jacket with big sleeves, the jacket had the strangest button design Ranma had ever seen. It was like a large half marble and there were three on both sides of the jacket, the collar of the sleeve had the same design in a spider like image. She also had on a red skirt with some leather boots and white stockings stopping at her thigh.

But what really caught Ranma's eye was what was on her back, 'Are those wings...?' Ranma thought, on her back were small wings about 3 times the size of a swan and they had the same marble like design on them like her jacket.

Ranma turned looked at her and before he could say anything, she pointed at him and yelled, "You and I are totally gonna form a contract!"

Ranma sweatdropped and managed a, "Huh."

"Shouldn't you be with the other civilians?" Ranma scratched his head in confusion.

The little girl shook her head furiously, "I'm not a civilian. I'm the Emulate Musia, My hierarchy code is 'Angel'." She introduced herself and bowed to Ranma. Ranma was still sweatdropping at the girl. Ranma then heard some yells from outside, he looked outside to see that John was already outside and the distraction was ready.

"Crap.." Ranma cursed out loud and turned back to the girl, "Look I don't have time for contracts and stuff right now." Ranma said in a rushed voice. She shook her head again and said, "No, you and I are gonna form a contract, right now!"

Suddenly she leaped toward him, "It's totally our destiny!" she said happily and landed on Ranma.

Ranma was standing next to the window when she landed on him, hugging him around the neck in the process. The result was that she sent them out them falling towards the window, during this process she kissed him deeply. "MMMMRMPGHGRRRRMGH," was all Ranma managed to say before......

CRRRAAASHHH!!!!

They went sailing through the window and were falling towards the ground, 'Crap....' was Ranma's last thought.

Musia pulled out of the kiss and watched as they fell toward the crowds, 'Oh no..I can't have my contractor hurt,' She thought as they fell.

She was about to activate her emulate powers, but Ranma had already taken control of the situation, as soon as they were falling Ranma position the girl on his chest so she wouldn't be hurt from the fall, as they neared the ground, Ranma pulled out his Desert Dragon handgun loaded with AP rounds and shot 11 rounds at the terrorist leader's bodyguards. All the bodyguards were taken out in one consecutive shot each.

Before anyone on the ground could blink, Ranma fell into a crouch position behind the leader. Before the leader could react, Ranma sweep kicked him making him fall, and before he could even touched the ground, Ranma grabbed his collar and threw him in the air.

The terrorist leader flew high in the air, the grenade still in his hand and the pin pulled. A few seconds later...

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

The grenade went off while he was in the air, blowing up the lone terrorist as he was descending.

Ranma nodded as he completed his job, he turned around and saluted John with a grin, John gave him a mock salute as he smiled back at his friend, Ranma hefted his burden in his arms and vanished from sight.

The crowd and the police could only stare in confusion as they tried to comprehend what had happen. Everything went too fast for them to follow.

* * *

Ranma roofed hopped at an speed the eye couldn't follow, he looked down at the girl who was hanging around his neck and staring back at him, 'Alright this is kinda weird, this girl comes from nowhere, spouting something about contracts, and the wings....hey wait....where are the wings?' Ranma's thoughts stopped as he stared at the spot the wings occupied.

Ranma jumped down from the roof and toward an alleyway, during the fall, Ranma changed back to his original attire. He landed silently on the cold pavement and made Musia let go of his neck.

"Alright...now that we're in the clear, mind telling me what is going on," Ranma stated as he crouched down to the girl's eye level.

The girl pouted at him, "I told you already, I'm an Emulate, and I came here to form a contract with you...or formed already would be correct," Ranma blinked.

"Okay....what contract are you talking about...." Ranma asked almost fearful of what the answer would be.

Musia smiled at him, "The contract that you and me just form, Ranma." She stated in a joyous tone.

Ranma blinked as he stared at her, "When did this contract happen and how do you know my name.....is it happy hour already?" Ranma voiced as he scratched his head in confusion.

Musia jumped up excitedly in the air repeatedly as she answered, "Silly Ranma, We formed the contract when I kissed you, and the moment I kissed you, my Emulate powers downloaded basic information about my contractor." Ranma looked around nervously, somebody was screwing with him and it was working.

Ranma then smiled and stood up as he rubbed his head, "Wait, this makes perfect sense..." Ranma said out loud as he began walking away from Musia.

Musia raised her eyebrow at him, "It does....?" Usually most people start asking her a bunch of questions before they actually believe her.

"Yes it does...." Ranma continued as he along the walls of the alleyway, ".....I must be high... or drunk, and you are just a little girl who got lost.......a little girl who is also part of some kind of winged race....yeah.." Ranma rubbed his temple as continued walking.

Musia blinked and then frowned at him, "No!! That's not right!" Musia yelled and bashed him over the head with a mini-mallet. "I'm not a lost girl! I'm an Emulate, which sorta is like an android not the robot kind mind you. I'm here to give you healing and support in combat situations."

Ranma stopped at the word 'combat', 'support' and 'pimping'. Ranma shook his head a bit, 'Wait, where did pimping come from.' Ranma thought.

* * *

Deep inside the dark depths of Ranma' mind, there was a look of confusion between 2 Chibi-Ranmas. "Hey where did the pimping come from," Chibi-Ranma #1 asked Chibi-Ranma #2.

He shrugged and looked around, when he spotted something that made a revelation to the conversation, "There's where the pimping came from," Chibi-Ranma #2 pointed out.

He pointed towards a black man who was wearing a purple suit complete with a feathered hat. There were two women who were following after him wearing very slutty clothes, Chibi-Ranma #1 facefaulted, he jumped back up and pointed at the black man. "Damnmit, Chibi-Snoop Dog, stop pimping around here"

Chibi-Snoop Dog ignored the him and continued pimping.

"Man, you have to admit he does have style." Chibi-Ranma #3 said as he came out of nowhere, Chibi-Ranma #1 and #2 could only nod and agree.

* * *

Anyway..... Ranma turned around and look at Musia, "Healing and combat support.....So tell me again what's an Emulate.." Ranma stated, this time with interest.

Musia beamed at him, "An Emulate is like an android, but not the robot kind, we complement Human DNA as guardians and form like them. Think of an Emulate as a biological computer, we help out humans and stuff like that. Right now I can't do much for you except give you back up and heal," Musia explained as they walked through the alleyway, Ranma nodding in understanding.

"Emulates with high-level hierarchy codes can do totally cool things like integrating with their masters on an Atomic level, but like I said, I can only provide combat support and healing...." she looked down casted as they continued walking before turning back to Ranma, "....so would you like to be able to fly or use psychic powers?" She said with an inquisitive look on her face.

Ranma sweatdropped, being able to fly or use psychic powers would be useful, but why would he need them right now? The flying sounded cool, but he would need her around all the time to fly. "Uh..no thanks....I won't need them now." Ranma waved offhandedly as they entered another systems of alleyways.

"Oh okay..." she said sadly, but then smiled happily again, "I know, I'll come and live with you so I can help you out and stuff."

Ranma sighed as he only nodded in agreement, there was nothing he could do to get rid of her since she was contracted with him, 'Man, I know I wished for some chaos and stuff, but I meant the actioney kind, with explosions and fighting......not a whole bunch of girls appearing and attaching themselves to me,' Ranma held his head, 'If there is a god or Kami-Sama out there........he's a homo bastard.' Ranma concluded.

As the 2 walked through the maze of alleyways, they realized something.....'Where the hell are we,' They simultaneous thought.

* * *

In another part of the alleyway.......

Kasumi, the female exiled kunoichi, was racing through the maze of alleyways, as if her life was on the line....which it kind of was.

Kasumi the kunoichi, was an exiled ninja all because she did the right thing. She had been running away for a very long time... running for her very life because she did the right thing. Her brother, half-sister, and about a dozen other ninjas were chasing her through alley, bent on killing her. Her brother was the one who ordered them all to kill her....the same brother who she saved when no one in her clan would. But now...since she abandon the clan to save him, that labeled her as an exiled. Now her brother has to kill her for the very sake and honor of their clan.

Her brother, Hayate, was injured in an accident and went missing during this incident. Hayate was to be the successor of the ninja clan they were part of. However when he was declared missing, she was chosen as the new successor. But she threw away that claim and went out to search for the missing successor and avenge him if she had to. But because she ran away to search for Hayate that made her a runaway shinobi. In accordance to the clan rules they had to kill her for that........stupid rules.

She found him in the Dead or Alive tournament with his memories gone and under the alias name of Ein. After the tournament was over, he gained his memories back and returned to the ninja clan. She, however, could not return because she is a runaway, and is now declared to be killed on sight. Hayate, her own brother and leader of the very clan out to kill her, could not stop this and more and more of the clan ninjas are sent to kill her every day.

One of them is Ayane, her half-sister. She hated Kasumi because of their differed treatment as kids, but there were some moments when Ayane liked her younger half sister. Like for instance, when she and Ayane were relaxing at Zack's island, Ayane made no attempt to kill her and was actually kind to her. During that time she found out that Ayane had rose to a powerful position in her clan, she decided to forget the past and move on. Ayane had long ago forsaken the grudge she held against Kasumi. She no longer cared, she was more concerned about her life for now on.

However after they left the island, Ayane was forced to go back to hunting her, but she was unsuccessful. Kasumi didn't know if this was intentional or not. The ninjas that Hayate sends out were unsuccessful in their hunt. She's was one of the best besides Hayate and Ayane.

No one could help her, in fact, all of her former friends had abandoned her. Not even the ones she met at the DOA tournaments or Zack's Island would help her as they have seen the might of the Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu School. They only wished her luck in getting away.

As she jumped through the narrow alleyway and narrowly avoided the kunais and shurikens thrown at her. Behind her Hayate, Ayane, and a dozen or so ninjas were steadily gaining on her. The reason they were all in the alleyway, was because Kasumi thought it would be safe if she traveled to the U.S. and hide there from the clan. She was wrong however, the ninjas traced her all the way back to the U.S. and now they were chasing her through the alleyway.

As Kasumi neared a dead end, she twisted back in a mid jump and threw a kunai at the advancing ninjas. In retaliation, Ayane automatically launched another kunai back at her half-sister.

As the kunai neared each other, a figure stepped in between them from the alleyway it came from. All the ninjas in the vicinity widen their eyes in surprise as the supposed civilian got in between the flying knives. 'Crap! An innocent fatality!' They all thought simultaneous.

Its the good thing the figure was not going to be a fatality...............then again nor was he innocent.

* * *

Back to Ranma and Musia.....

Ranma and Musia wondered through the maze of alleyways completely lost, 'Damn. I feel like P-Chan right now,' Ranma said inwardly as they neared a perpendicular fork in the maze.

The moment Ranma stepped into the new alleyway passage, his danger sense went off, Ranma sensed two flying projectiles headed his way. Timed slowed down for Ranma as he caught the two kunai and threw them back at twenty times the speed and force back at the perpetrators.

Everything was still as they watched the the stranger......

THINNNKKK!!!!

A kunai struck the wall behind Kasumi, and the other kunai found itself embedded on the wall behind the ninjas. A line of blood appeared on Kasumi's cheek from where the kunai had grazed her. A thin line blood appeared on Ayane's cheek and her purple bandanna ripped a bit and then tore open, letting her hair fall freely.

The ninjas only stared on with surprise, of course the under level ninjas on Ayane's side took this to be an attack on their Master. They unsheathed their weapons and sprinted towards Ranma, purposely trying to kill him, because he had harm their master.

Ranma pushed Musia back and jumped back to evade a sword strike in the air, another ninja tried to grapple his head with a kunai in hand. 'Hmmm, this looks like the Mugen Tenshin Clan Ninjutsu Tenjin Mon Sect and Hajin Mon Sect, fighting style. A Ninja art.' Ranma mused as he twisted and evaded two throwing stars in the air.

Another ninja thrust his sword forward, trying to impale Ranma, 'Well actually this looks a bit weaker then Mugen Tenshin, so they must be novices or still learning. I remember training under this school when I was about 8.....and I remember I already mastered this style from the scrolls...'they' gave me...Hmm I wonder how they're doing, its been 18 years since I last saw them.' Ranma thought as he grabbed the sword by the tip of his fingers and threw the ninja in the air.

Ranma leaped into the air after the ninja, Ranma smirked, 'I'll show these guys what Mugen Tenshin really looks like.' Ranma grabbed the ninja in the air and assaulted him viciously with punches in the stomach, he then threw the ninja down toward the ground. Ranma disappeared from the air and reappeared above the ninja, slamming him hard into the pavement. Before the other ninjas could react to the turn on events, Ranma sweep kicked them and followed up with a 360 degree kick making all the ninjas around fly off into parts of the alley.

Ayane, Kasumi, and Hayate watched with surprise and growing interest interest. Ayane and Kasumi couldn't put their finger on it, but the stranger looked vaguely familiar. Hayate, however, was more interested on how the stranger knew Mugen Tenshin....the advance style. Very few outsiders knew or even learned Mugen Tenshin. And he remembered every outsider that learned from the Mugen Tenshin school, it wasn't that hard to remember them since there were only 3 people.

One learned the basics of the school and he came from Siberia, the second one learned a little bit of the school before he was thrown out ninja village for feeling up the kunoichis-in-training. And that guy came from Laos. The third one learned the most of the three, he was from Japan and about 8 or 9 years old when he began training, but before he could finish his training, his father took him and left. If he remembered correctly Ayane and Kasumi had a crush on the boy causing them to fight over him all the time, before he left though, he gave Ayane a purple bandanna, the one she still wore now, and Kasumi a yellow ribbon, which Kasumi used to tie her hair with from that day on.

Hayate managed a faint smile, he remembered how Ayane and Kasumi would fight constantly over him, trying to decide who would get to play with him first. Which was hilarious for Hayate, since he would sit nearby and laugh at the 2, while the little boy with the pigtail would try to solve the problems of the two. On the day he left, Kasumi and Ayane secretly gave him copied scrolls of the entire Mugen Tenshin School, though he knew about it, he didn't mention it to the council.

As Ranma finished off the last ninja by slamming his face into the wall he turned back to the 3 remaining ninjas. He glanced off to the side to see that Musia was safe from the attackers, before switching back to the remaining ninjas.

Ranma looked to the left at the 2 ninjas, one was a male and he was garbed in some type of free moving ninja clothes, they were kinda baggy but allowed free movement. He had a katana strapped on to his back, he had a blue bandanna on his forehead and he had reddish brown hair. The girl next to him was wearing.....how could Ranma put it.....skimpy ninja clothes.

Ranma suppressed the urge to nose bleed as he assess the girl, she had a thin line of blood from the cut he accidentally gave her, she had purple shoulder length hair with purple eyes, and was wearing skin-tight purple clothes that didn't hide her shapely body. She was wearing some type of leather boots that went up to her knees. The purple vest she had on only covered the front and the back, and left the sides uncovered, so you could see the sides of her breasts, she had some kind of see through black shirt under the vest. She had a kodachi tied to her back, and had some kind of arm guards that covered her forearm and the to top of her hand. Ranma blinked, she looked strangely familiar, 'Where have I seen her before,' he thought to himself.

He looked to the right toward the dead end, to see a lone ninja, this time Ranma developed a small blush when he saw what this girl was wearing, if the other ninja was wearing skimpy ninja clothes, then this girl had gone past the level of skimpy. She had reddish brown hair that was a bit dirty, but was very silky and long, she had reddish brown eyes. She was wearing white stockings and a blue and white half-cut kimono around her shapely body. The bottom part is cut at the slits all the way to her hips so it reveals her shapely and long legs. Actually it's more like flaps are at the front and back and that's it. A kodachi (short knife/sword) hung from her back and she is wearing blue boots that looked like ankle guards and blue arm guards. There is also a white choker around her neck and her hair was tied into a ponytail by a yellow ribbon.

Ranma blinked again, 'She looks familiar too...wait a minute,' Ranma thought as he started putting two and two together. "3 ninjas at very high levels.... Mugen Tenshin Clan Ninjutsu Tenjin Mon Sect and Hajin Mon Sect martial arts........skimpy ninja clothes.....18 years....this must be hell.....then these guys are.......oh crap." Ranma murmured, while sweating nervously.

The three ninjas sweatdropped heavily, they were trained extensively so they could hear Ranma murmured. Ranma stepped back slowly into the alley way he came from, "Heh heh heh, this never happened and uh.... you guys don't know me, so see'ya later Hayate, Kasumi, and Ayane." Ranma chuckled nervously as he tried to make a fast break for it. Ranma didn't realize it, but he had just unconsciously spoke their names.

Hayate smirked, 'Looks like his mouth has done him in again,' he mused, "Okay what ever you say.... Ranma," Hayate chuckled as he watch Ranma's face contort to terror.

As soon as Ranma's name was uttered, the two kunoichis suddenly recognized him, "Ranma!" they exclaimed happily and pounced on him. Ranma got sandwiched between the 2 kunoichis, as they started snuggling against his arms, Ranma looked up to the heavens and cursed, 'I'm gonna kick every god in the nuts! Especially the ones that are doing this to me!'

* * *

In Heaven, or Asgard, or whatever you people call it..........

All the Male gods felt a shudder go through them as they were working. All the female gods felt a similar sensation, though it gave them more....ahem...pleasure then fear......

..........the gods are very weird.......

* * *

Back to Ranma.............

Musia stared jealously at the trio, Ranma on the other hand was desperately trying to free himself from Ayane and Kasumi. Ayane and Kasumi were glomping onto each of his arms, happy to be reunited with their old friend (and crush). Hayate on the side, was laughing so hard that tears were streaming out of his eyes.

'It's nice to see the old ninja friends again. Man, Kasumi and Ayane have certainly grown.' Ranma glared at the person that caused this to happen, but it didn't have any affect since Hayate was laughing so hard.

After the girls had let him go and Hayate had stop laughing, Ranma stood up and brushed himself off, "Its good to see you guys again," Ranma said as Musia come up to him, "But what are you guys doing in the states....shouldn't you guys be in Japan or something."

The three suddenly had a solemn look on their faces as they look down casted.

Ranma sweatdropped, "Something I said." Ranma looked on with confusion.

"The reason we're here is because....." Ayane began looking pointedly at Kasumi.

"........they're here to kill me." Kasumi finished as tears started swelling up in her eyes. Ranma raised an eyebrow at that, and looked back at the 2.

"Why is that?" Ranma asked in an emotionless voice. Hayate sighed as he hated to explain to people why he had to do what he had to do. "It's our law and for the honor of our clan...you see Kasumi is a runaway kunoichi, we have to kill her for the honor and secrets of our clan."

"The Japanese care too much about the word honor," Ranma spatted venomously in Japanese, he looked over to Kasumi for an explanation. "And why did you run away Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked up to Ranma's eyes, which turned cold and merciless, not the ones that were filled with warmth she had seen a minute ago.

"Well...." Kasumi began, "It started one day when we were on a mission......."

* * *

A few minutes later.............actually it was a hour

Ranma's eye was twitching erratically as he listened to 'all' of Kasumi's story. He turned back to Hayate and Ayane who were sitting and listening to Kasumi's story, "Dude, you have suck ass laws.." Ranma commented.

Hayate sighed, "I know, but they are the laws in our clan...." Hayate started rummaging through his shirt, "....its all written here in this book. I have the original book of the laws," he continued and threw the book to Ranma.

Ranma caught the book in one hand and started flipping through it, when he got to the correct section he started reading

"...........in the case of a shinobi running away from the clan...." Ranma turned a rather thick page, "...must be hunted down and killed....." Ranma blinked, he couldn't put his finger on it, but the wording seemed awkward somehow.

The three ninjas looked down sadly when Ranma read the book out loud, Ranma flipped back to the latter page. He looked at the numbering of the book, 'page 56...57,' Ranma turned the page, 'page 60 and 61?' Ranma read mentally with a confused expression.

Ranma took the thick page between his fingers and started rubbing them, to Ranma's amusement it came apart to reveal another page, "Hey did you guys know that these 2 pages were stuck together." Ranma remarked without looking back.

The three ninjas facefaulted, they got back up and rushed to look at the book from behind Ranma. "Okay let's see what it really says......." Ranma replied and started reading.

"....in the case of a shinobi running away from the clan..." Ranma turned the page to the true section, "..action must be taken immediately, the shinobi must be hunted down and brought back to the clan. But under the circumstances, there are some exceptions, if the shinobi is next in line to be successor, it is okay for them to runaway since this is a normal occurrence. If the shinobi is running away to save someone or help someone from the clan it is okay for them to leave. The normal age for a shinobi leaving the clan for personal gain or anything else, can only be done if they are 21 and over. However if the shinobi is younger and has revealed any secret of the clan to any outsider, they...." Ranma turned the page, "...must be hunted down and killed...."

Ranma looked back at the 3 ninjas who were sweatdropping. They have been running after and trying to kill someone because 2 pages in the book were stuck together.......irony is a bitch. "So I guess you guys don't have to kill me anymore..." Kasumi timidly pointed out.

Hayate nodded, "I apologize to you deeply little sister for the trouble we've caused you," Hayate apologized, "You are now a free shinobi, so you don't to expect any more death threats."

Hayate turned to Ranma, "I must return to the village and inform them of the...ahem...mishap of the rules," He turned to Ayane and grinned at her. "Ayane you can stay here if you want..heh he he, " Ayane sweatdropped at her brother who was giggling girlishly.

He turned and gather up all the bodies of the the fallen ninjas, as he was about to jump away, he turned his head back, "Oh Ayane...Kasumi...I want you two to do me a favor.....I want you to give me as many nieces and nephews as possible....."

Ayane and Kasumi facefaulted, Ranma looked on with a confused expression, Ayane and Kasumi jumped back up and started blushing and stammering. Hayate laughed before turning around and jumping off into the distance

"What did he mean by that?" Ranma asked as Musia grinned behind his back as the stammering girls blushed harder.

"Nothing...he didn't mean anything," They chorused.

Ranma sweatdropped, "Okaaayyy....well I'm gonna go home, if you guys don't have a place to stay, you guys can come to the place I'm stayin' at." Ranma offered.

"Of course Ranma....I'll come and stay with you anywhere," Kasumi said as she suddenly appeared in front of him with her arms around his neck, their faces inches apart. Ranma blinked and then started trying to escape her grasp.

Ayane's expression turned from surprise to anger, she grabbed Kasumi and pulled her away from her Ranma, "Hey what are you doing?" She yelled angrily.

Kasumi only gave her a smug grin, "Just saying hello to my lover......"

Ayane's expression turned from a angry one to a smug one, "Ha you wish, I think Ranma likes girls with bigger breasts, not ones that are tiny like yours." She pointed out.

Kasumi sputtered, "What are you talking about...mine are the perfect size." she retorted holding the two of her...ahem... assets for view.

Ayane only smirked at her, "You forget sister, mine are bigger then yours." she boasted.

Kasumi snorted, "Only by 2 inches, my chest size is a 36D, yours is a 38D. But at least I'm taller!"

The two kunoichi continued bickering, while Ranma sweatdropped, "Yep, just like old times." Ranma muttered.

* * *

250 meters South of Hiro's Bar - 45 minutes later...............

Ranma, Musia, Kasumi, and Ayane were roof hopping towards the place Ranma was staying, the reason they were roof hopping was...well one reason would be that Kasumi and Ayane's clothing were a bit on the revealing side, so if they were walking along the street it would draw attention. Reason number two is that they were ninjas and that would raise a lot of eyebrows, and reason number three.....well...they kind of look like strippers.....in ninja costumes....though he didn't tell them this reason, fearing that if he did, they would kill him.....or rape him.....or beat him senseless...or all the above.

Then he looked back at Musia who was on his back, when a sudden question popped into his head, "Hey Musia are there other Emulates like you around?" Ranma asked as they hopped onto another building.

Musia shrugged, "Not that I know of, when I came here, I just wondered around studying the humans of the twenty first century." Ranma accepted her answer, not bothering to ask about why she said it like she came from the future, 'Heh......knowing my luck, she probably came did come from the future, and in another few minutes another one of those Emulate will come for me,' Ranma chuckled.

Suddenly there was a glare of light, blinding everyone, when the light flared down, they could see a figure in front of them, "Another Emulate." Musia gasped.

Ranma's left eye began twitching violently, 'Damn you Karma and Irony!' Ranma cursed inwardly. In front of them was what Musia said it was, another Emulate. It was a girl Emulate from what Ranma could tell, she had a very long pigtail going down to her legs, her hair was a light red, and she had dark purple eyes. She was wearing some kind of robot like armor that cover her body, on her forearms she had a huge robot gauntlet with very sharp robot like fingers. On her back was what really attract Ranma's attention, robotic angelic wings, the strange thing is that they had the same marble like design like Musia's wings and jacket. The only difference is that theses wings were huge! They were large like angel wings, about 4 times bigger then Musia's wings.

She pointed a sharp robotic finger at him, "Are you the destined one?" She asked in an emotionless yet feminine voice.

Ranma looked around to see that his group was staring at him, "You mean me?" Ranma pointed at himself confused.

Musia jumped off his back and pointed at him, "Ranma's mine!! Mind, body, and soul!" She yelled at the opposing Emulate.

Ranma sweatdropped, "Since WHEN?" Ranma asked with an exasperated expression.

The other Emulate smiled grimly at them, "Oh really? We'll have to see about that...." The robotic Emulate rocketed off the the roof of the building and shot towards them.

Musia got a determine expression on her face as two small wings appeared on her back and she flew into the air. She summoned a staff and a new uniform appeared on her, the staff was a small one, approximately 3 feet, on the the top, it had the marble like design and a cross standing on it, on the sides two angel wings appeared from the marble. Her new uniform looked close to a bishop uniform with the style slightly changed.

Musia charged toward the other Emulate her wand at the ready. The other Emulate stopped a few feet in front of her, "An Angel, huh? Phht, Don't make me laugh." the robotic Emulate stated as she swung her arms outward.

Musia looked back at Ranma, "You've entered into a contract with me, Ranma. So you can fly too." The little girl/Emulate said, "Fly Ranma!"

Ranma sweatdropped at her, "Fly.....uhh....." Ranma looked around to see that Kasumi and Ayane just stared at him with sweatdrops.

The other Emulate stared at the scene impassively, "He doesn't know how to use his powers yet? I wouldn't call that a contract, girl." She sneered coldly.

Ranma rubbed his temple with his eyes closed, 'I knew my life was screwed up.....I know that I'm an unnatural person with weird powers and a weirder past......And I know for a fact that the things I've done in the last 8 years would be called insanely inhuman. But......This is just freaken weird.' Ranma looked up as he felt a charge up of power.

The other Emulate charged up two rings of light around each hand, she launched them toward Musia who was unprepared. The rings knocked her staff out of her hand and cut her hand, Ranma stood in a comatose state seeing the powers of the Emulate, 'Great...not only do I have a whole bunch of chicks after me, I have chicks that have super powers that are after me..........I hate you god.....you bastard.' Ranma mused.

"Not even worth my time. Hmph." The other Emulate implied, she disappeared and reappeared in front of Ranma, "Contract with me..." the other Emulate reached up and kissed the frozen soldier.

Musia looked back at them and her eyes widen in shock, the color draining out of her face, "No Fair!!" She complained.

Ayane and Kasumi stared at their Ranma, 'Hey!!! NO fair I didn't get to kiss him yet!!' they pouted at him.

The Emulate released the kiss and stepped back from Ranma after completing the contract ritual, "I apologized for the delay in introducing myself. I'm an Emulate. My name is Leia, my hierarchy code is virtue." Leia introduced herself and bowed to her new master.

"Now he's contracted to both of us?!?!?" Musia cried her mouth gapping.

"Contracted to both of us, you say?" Leia shook her head slowly, "Don't be foolish angel. How can you call what you and Ranma have, a contract?" Leia debated, "You're so weak you couldn't help him at all. If Ranma is the destined one, then I am the only one worthy of him."

Musia didn't reply and only stared back at the superior Emulate with quivering eyes. Ranma frowned as the two were talking about him like a piece of property. Who were they to try and make his decisions for him? Ranma growled, "Hey! I'm standing right here! You can say all you want about contracts and all this other nonsense....But You know what! I make the damn decisions around here, and I'm the only one that controls my life no one else!"

"You make your own decisions?" The two Emulates chorused in surprise, Ranma sweatdropped at the amount of shock in their voice as if they never heard of free will.

The two Emulates looked back each other, "You know he's right," Musia said to Leia.

She nodded and replied. "It seems so, we never asked his opinion."

Suddenly Musia started jumping up excitedly, "Ooh I know, Let's both contract with him, that way we can provide more help and combat support. And let's live with him so we can give him help when ever needed."

Leia nodded, "That seems like a good idea."

Ranma facefaulted, a minute ago they were killing each other, now they were planning on how to live with him, "Man, my life sucks," Ranma grumbled on the ground as the 4 girls stared at him.

"In that case......" Leia made the robotic uniform disappear and some new clothes appeared on her, she was now wearing a black biker jacket over a white T-Shirt, and a short black leather skirt, "I'll reintroduce myself, my name is Leia, my hierarchy code is virtue, I'm here to serve you, Master Ranma...." She explained as she bowed to the fallen man.

"I need to kill something.....I need to kill something.....I need to kill something.....I need to kill something.....I need to kill something....." Ranma muttered over and over, making the girls sweatdropped.

* * *

Hiro's bar - A few minutes later..............

A very haggard looking Ranma enter the nearly empty bar as the bevy of girls he met today trailed behind him. Hiro looked up from his activity and waved at him, Ranma waved back before staring around the bar. Ranma blinked as he saw D-Mob and Blaze sitting at the front of the bar. When Ranma entered, D-Mob and Blaze turned around to greet him.

"Hey, where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you," D-Mob stated roughly as he stood up from the bar.

Blaze stood up and grinned at him, "Hey General, I didn't know that you were a player. Lucky bastard."

Ranma blinked, 'player?' he looked behind him and remembered Ayane, Kasumi, and Leia. Ranma turned back and waved his arms in front himself, "No no no no no, you got it all wrong, they're just friends.........that like to wear revealing clothes..." Ranma said sheepishly as he and sat down at a table with Blaze and D-Mob. The girls just stood behind him while frowning at his comment. In Kasumi and Ayane's minds they promised themselves to have a 'talk' with Ranma.

Kasumi and Ayane chuckled evilly, Ranma and the others only sweatdropped and slowly scooted away from the two.

D-Mob coughed into his hand before looking up at Ranma, "Well anyway, today we are having a all or nothing match. Kinda like the one I had with Legbreaker and Crack, anyway we want you to go fight this match for us." Ranma shrugged and nodded.

Blaze nodded at his friend before remembering something, "Oh yeah, General, watch your back around Sticky Fingers, today. When we told everyone that you were going to fight this match for us, he got pissed and left the crew." He whispered quietly as D-Mob looked away, Ranma only nodded.

As they were talking, Katrina who was upstairs, walked down when she heard her brother drop something, as she neared the bottom, she looked to the side and surprisingly saw Ranma at a table talking with some of his friends. She then looked behind Ranma to see that there were some women behind him. Women who were wearing very skimpy clothes, she narrowed her eyes as her hand formed into a fist. There was only two explanations, Ranma was either a pimp, or he was cheating on her....she opt for the second choice, but she'll hear his side before doing anything drastic.

Ranma's body jerked up as he felt a huge aura of anger that felt really familiar, he looked over to the end of the bar to see Katrina glaring at him while her aura of anger was heating up some of the nearby liquids, he started sweating nervously.

Before Ranma could react, Katrina appeared in front of him with evil red eyes, "You've been cheating on me haven't you?!!" She yelled angrily, D-Mob and Blaze stared at Ranma then back at Katrina before slowly moving away from the angry woman.

Ranma shook his head furiously, "NO! I haven't, what gave you that idea?"

Katrina's anger deflated like a balloon, "Oh.....okay then....." she looked at the women who were giving her strange looks, and her anger returned with a vengeance, "Oh then what about the strippers behind you!!!"

Ranma waved his arms in front of him, "Their friends.....friends, and they're not strippers!" Ranma explained, he looked around the bar to see that many of the patrons had run away in fear, Blaze and D-Mob were hiding a table which they had flipped over, and Hiro......was watching T.V.? Ranma sweatdropped before returning his gaze to his girlfriend.

Katrina's anger disappeared again, but the girls behind him, mainly Kasumi and Ayane, were now glaring at the red head. Strangely enough, Leia only stared at the scene with a frown, and Musia was looking back and forth between Katrina and him with a confused expression.

Ayane stepped up from behind Ranma with Kasumi in tow, "Wait a minute here girl, who are you calling strippers. Sure, we wear revealing clothes, especially Kasumi here....."

Kasumi looked at her younger sister, "Heeeyy, that's mean..." Kasumi whined, but was promptly ignored.

"...But that gives you no reason to call us strippers! Oh and just FYI, Ranma here, is my lover.....and potential mate."

Ranma looked at her with his mouth agape, Kasumi looked at the two with a frown, Katrina however just smirked, "Ha! Thats a laugh, I know for a fact that Ranma likes his women who have better taste in clothing. And you know what!!!" Katrina hand shot out and went into Ranma's pants grabbing Ranma Jr., "This belongs to me!!"

Ranma's eyes widen in surprise, "WHOA! WHAT THE.....!!!" Ranma yelled, but before he could finish, Ayane mimicked Katrina's action. Her hand quickly snaked its way into Ranma's pants, and she grabbed another part of Ranma Jr.

Ranma's eyes widen further, "YO!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS...!!" Ranma protested loudly, but he was interrupted again, Kasumi stepped up from behind Ranma, "Hey I saw and met him before both of you guys. And he's has been my potential mate since I was 7," she proclaimed as her hand disappeared into Ranma's pants and she grabbed another part of Ranma's manhood.

Ranma sat there with his mouth agape and he then he started blushing heavily, the three girls stopped glaring at each other and looked down at Ranma's pant with wide eyes.

"Wow........its really...wow.." Katrina stammered while blushing. Ayane nodded while drooling a bit.

"It's....wow...I didn't know they came in this size.......its..." Kasumi trailed off as she began blushing.

"It's.....sooo big...." Ayane finished while she continued blushing and drooling.

Hiro stared at the scene with an unknown expression, before he remarked, "Hmm, I haven't seen anything this harem, since the time Bill Gates hired 50 prostitutes and ordered them to rape the president of Apple......and for some reason I'm not turned on....."

The girls 'eeped' and snapped out of their reverie, but not before quickly taking their hands out of Ranma's pants. Ranma disappeared from the chair and reappeared next to Hiro. The girls watched with embarrassment as Ranma started fixing his pants, after he was done, he grabbed a nearby glass of water and doused himself with it.

Ranma sighed in relief, 'Ahh, yes.....cold...' he thought, he turned back to the girls, "Alright, you guys, what you just did was so wrong on so many levels!! I mean seriously, who the hell grabs a guys' penis out of nowhere in public. What kind of sick bastard does that.....you guys are sick!" Ranma exclaimed before walking out of the bar, with D-Mob and Blaze in tow.

The girls continued blushing, Ranma's head popped back in, "And another thing, Ranma Jr. belongs to me....not you guys....I'm the one with the penis 'kay.....sickos!" Ranma proclaimed before disappearing out the door again.

The girls facefaulted this time, while Hiro looked on with a bit of confusion, "You know he's right...I mean he's a guy and guys..........."

CRASH!!

Hiro's was interrupted, when Katrina grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at him. "Shut up brother!!" She yelled to the down figure on the floor. Katrina looked back the girls and said, "We need to talk about this......" the other girls, with the exception of Musia and Leia nodded in agreement.

Ranma's head popped into the bar again, "Oh yeah, Katrina, I'm gonna be late so don't wait up for me......" Ranma explained, then he glared at the girls with a evil expression, "......you guys are sick!" Ranma grinned as he disappeared.

The girls sweatdropped at him, then Ranma's head reappeared again, "You have a weird sister Hiro...." Ranma remarked.

Hiro jumped up and pointed at him with a grin, "Your Momma!" Hiro countered while Ranma laughed and disappeared again.

* * *

A few minutes later...........

Ranma, D-Mob, and Blaze entered into a run down building, there was a cage in the middle of the room, where a huge crowd was gathering, the whole entire room was filled with noise from the people and the loud speakers on each corner.

Ranma looked back at D-Mob and Blaze as he smile evilly, "Fight of the century guys. This should be fun," Blaze grinned at him as D-Mob only smirked.

A few minutes later, Ranma was standing in the ring with Crack, they both stared each other down.....well its more like Crack just standing there and taunting him and Ranma smirking the whole entire time.

BOONNNGG!!!!!!

The minute the bell rang, Crack sprinted towards Ranma and tried to grapple him. He was only partially successful, he got his hands around Ranma's neck, but Ranma broke his hold and ducked under him.

Ranma grabbed his legs and flipped him onto the metal fence wall. Before he could recuperate from the blow, Ranma pulled him up into a neck hold. Ranma grinned maniacally as he ran towards the wall, instead of slamming Crack against the wall head on, surprisingly he opt to run up the wall instead.

As he ran up the wall, he pushed Crack towards the wall and jumped into the air. Crack bounced off the wall, but before he could take another step back, Ranma flipped in the and kicked Crack, making him slam back into the wall making it dent.

Without mercy, Ranma landed on Cracks head, making a sick meaty noise. Ranma started walking around the cage, taunting the crowd as Crack slowly and pathetically got up. He glared viciously at Ranma and sprinted at him, a haymaker at the ready.

Ranma whipped around as he saw Crack run towards him, Crack fired off the haymaker, but it never made contact. Ranma grabbed the haymaker punch and threw him over his shoulder onto another wall. Crack groaned as he slid off the metal mesh, Ranma jumped and twirled in the air before landing feet first on Cracks stomach. Crack coughed out some blood as he got the wind knocked out of him.

"Time to end this charade," Ranma said aloud, he lost the cockiness in his face and voice. Ranma's face became serious in a cold way, he pulled Crack up and snapped kicked him in the face lightly, making him stumble back and fall to one knee. Crack's vision was extremely blurry, all he could make out was a figure running towards him.

Ranma wasted no time, he ran up to Crack's confused figure and stepped kicked him twice, Ranma gained a little bit of air and rebounded off Crack's chest with a hard kick, making the overweight man fall on his back. Ranma backflipped in the air and on his descent reared his fist back.

Ranma didn't land on his feet, instead he opt to give Crack the final blow. 'Damn...I hope he survives this, I don't need a death on my hands because I was fight crazy,' Ranma frowned a bit as he stared down at the overweight man. The man looked like he was on the verge of death, his eyes were full of fear as he saw Ranma's approaching fist. Ranma used his falling momentum to fuel the power of his punch as the fist was a inch from Crack's throat.

BBRAAACCCKTT!!!

A loud cracking sound rang throughout room as the crowd fell silent, Crack looked at the General's fist as it was barely a centimeter away from his face. Instead of hitting Crack, General Chaos had hit the floor they were on.

The fist was buried nine inches into the hard word floor, Ranma had purposely hit the floor instead of Crack, and he had made a rather large crater in the wooden floor. Crack's eyes widen in fear and surprise, 'If he had hit me, I've would have died!!....Why did he spare me though......' Before Crack could finish his train of thought, he fainted.

Ranma pulled his hand out of the crater as bits of wood fell from his out stretched hand, he stood up and stared at the crowd with cold eyes and a killer grin on his face. "I'm the winner, Bitches...." He announced casually as he climbed out of the ring.

YEAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

The crowd regains their composure as they cheer for the General, Ranma continues to grinned as he dropped down from the cage and Blaze and D-Mob come up to him. D-Mob gave him a smile while Blaze was cheering, "That's what I'm talking about man," Blaze exclaimed as he pumped Ranma's hand in the air.

"You came through for us after all," D-Mob remarked as he put a hand on Ranma's shoulder. Behind them a fuming Crow followed by two guys carrying Crack walked out of the warehouse.

D-Mob, spotting him out of the corner on his eye grinned, "Yo, send me a postcard from Jersey," D-Mob mocked as he grinned at the black man.

Crow growled as he heard D-Mob's remark, he looked to Trejo with a glint in his eyes. Trejo who was carrying Crack, nodded with a silent confirmation as they walked out of the ware house.

* * *

A few minutes later...............

Ranma, D-Mob, and Blaze were sitting in the back of D-Mob's personal limo as they drove back to D-Mob's apartment.

Now this is the part that confused Ranma, D-Mob lived in a crappy apartment, but he had a shiny, clean, and expensive limo at his disposal.....?

'Americans have the strangest lives and they make the weirdest choices.....oh well, I'm part American too...er well not American exactly, but I have citizenship......' Ranma was brought out of his thoughts as D-Mob opened up a chilled bottle of wine from his mini-fridge.

"Time for a little celebration," D-Mob stated as he poured some wine in a cup and gave it to Blaze. D-Mob looked out the window for a bit before sighing and looking back at Ranma.

"Look..we got a lot of work to do, but before that....." D-Mob stopped as he took off his chain necklace. The chain necklace had a symbol 'V' in a razor circle, it was the symbol of the gang itself. "I want you to have this. It is to show how much I respect you for what you have done."

D-Mob held out the necklace as Ranma stared at it blankly, then Ranma regained his composure and reached out to grab the necklace, a small smirk on his face.

"Now you are true family...." Ranma put the necklace and only smiled at his crime boss.

Unknown to the group a red and unnoticeable car drove up beside them. Ranma looked to the side as the red car's window rolled down, and a Uzi (sub-machine gun) was shoved into his face.

Ranma reacted immediately, "Get Down!!!" Ranma yell as he tackled D-Mob and pulled Blaze down with him.

RETATATATATATATAAATATATATATA!!!!!

Seconds later the gun fired riddling bullet holes all over the car door, the limo shot off leaving streaks on the pavement. The red car followed them and swerved into them making them crash into a telephone pole.

The occupants got out of the car and sprinted towards the nearest subway opening.

Ranma, who was on the floor with D-Mob and Blaze, positioned his foot and kicked off the limo door, making it fly off. Ranma crawled out of the limo and chased after the assailants.

"Don't do it man! Ahh." Blaze yell off to Ranma, but then groaned in pain as his injuries from the last fight reopened.

Blaze's warning fell on deaf ears as Ranma ran after the assailants into the subway, as he got near the entrance, the one with the Uzi opened fired again. Ranma slipped onto the floor avoiding the 9mm rounds. The unknown man with the gun ran back into the subway, Ranma got back up and continued pursuing.

As you might have guess already, Ranma was vivid with anger, one of his worst weaknesses. Then again who wouldn't be angry, if you were driving along the road and then for no reason...you get shot. But no, that wasn't why Ranma was angry, he was pissed at the fact that Crow went back on his deal, and then there was the situation with the other person in the car........

Ranma ran into the subway, as the train started leaving, the doors tightly and mechanically shut. He stopped in front of the moving car and then he saw the reason why they were shot at so easily. His eyes narrowed in anger as Sticky Fingers, who was in the subway was smirking at him, Sticky Fingers pointed at him with his hands in a gun motion, and he mouthed something at Ranma which he couldn't make out.

As the subway sped off, Ranma felt a presence behind him, he turned around quickly to see that it was the armed assailant.....Trejo.

He grinned at Ranma as he held up the Uzi, "Say goodbye, bitch.." He pulled the trigger, Ranma waited apprehensively for the incoming rounds.....well they never came.

CLICK!

Trejo frowned at the gun and pulled the trigger again, to make sure it wasn't jammed or anything. He came up with the same results.

CLICK...CLICK CLICK!!

Trejo threw away the now, useless gun, Ranma smirked coldly, that gun was the only advantage he had, not that it made any difference. "Goodbye. Bitch." Ranma said as he slapped his hand against his fist, Trejo just snarled at him and readied his fists for the fight.

The only problem was, Ranma was not in his regular cocky stance and smile, his eyes were filled with death, and he wanted too end this fight quickly.....and permanently.

Trejo ran at him with a quick haymaker, Ranma disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Without warning, Ranma intercepted Trejo's haymaker, and snapped his arm, Trejo cried out in pain.

Ranma punched his face, painfully and excruciatingly, at least 600 times. Trejo started to lose consciousness, soon there was a rumble that went through the subway, signaling to the two fighters that there was a incoming train.

Ranma swung Trejo around and grabbed his other arm. With a twist, Ranma broke his other arm. Trejo screamed out as blood was making its way out of the torn arm. Trejo with no ability to move was completely at Ranma's mercy, Ranma without any emotions on his face, swung Trejo around in a circle, gathering force in each swing.

As the rumble and screech of metal increased, Ranma let go Trejo and threw him onto the metal tracks. Trejo slammed onto the wall, before sliding down onto the tracks, he lifted his head up slowly as blood was coming out of eyes, nostrils and nose.

The first thing that came into his view was a pair of strong lights followed by a speeding metal box.

CRRREESSHH! CEESSS! CRRREEEESH!

And that was the last thing Trejo ever saw.

Ranma sprinted back to D-Mob and Blaze, he didn't turn around to look at the shredded remains of Trejo on the train track.

As he came up to the surface, Ranma stared around and noted that is was eerily silent, except for the moans that came from Blaze.

Ranma snapped out of his reverie and ran over to Blaze, who had pulled himself and D-Mob out of the wreckage of a car. The driver was apparently dead from the crash already. Ranma stopped and stood over the hyperventilating figure of Blaze as he was holding his side to stop the bleeding.

Other then the side wound, Blaze was in good health, Ranma bent down and checked D-Mob's pulse and health. His pulse was pulsing erratically, other then a couple of bullet wounds and a concussion, he was fine as long as he got some medical attention.

Ranma picked up both of the bodies and started trekking back to D-Mob's house, soon the sound of police sirens were picked up by Ranma's enhanced hearing.

Ranma looked back at the approaching cars, he turned around and jumped onto the nearest roof.

As Ranma roof hopped his eyes turned a icy cold blue, the area around him froze over a bit, the two occupants Ranma was carrying, shivered due to the temperature change. Crow was gonna pay for what he did to them. Ranma started berating himself as he flew through the air, 'I should have seen this coming....I mean this isn't the first time I joined a gang. I should have seen this a mile away from the experience I've had from the 3rd Street Saints gang......dammit.....'

The streets of New York were quiet and peaceful, but unknown to occupants of New York, a killer had emerged from its darkest depths. And that killer was named Ranma Chaos.

* * *

God Have Mercy on them all......

* * *

review or die....................

next chapter.....the unfallen soldier

author rants.

Updated and edited....04/09/09


	6. Chapter 5: The Return of the Unfallen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

Things are are about to get really bloody in this chapter so watch out

"...." Speech

"_...."_ Telepathic thoughts

'.....' Thought

&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English

(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations

(.....) Machine or Electronics

....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 5 of:

Fight For Life: Chaos Style

Chapter 5: The Return of the Unfallen Soldier..... Ranma Yatoihei Chaos

* * *

Ranma entered through the back door of Hiro's Bar silently. He softly closed the door behind him. He had dropped Blaze and D-Mob off at D-Mob's apartment, after checking up on D-Mob's condition one more time, he gave Blaze some instructions and left for home.

He had dropped the Soul of Ice technique on the way home, he would only stay immersed in the technique when the situation called for it. Since well.... his emotions were already dead and gone to begin with.

He looked around the bar and blinked, there was something strange going on.

He stared at the table where Katrina, Kasumi, Ayane, Musia, and Leia were chatting amiably like they were old friends. It seems like they haven't noticed his entrance yet, which was fine with him.

Ranma sweatdropped, he expected them to be at each others throats, not sitting together and chatting like old friends. He stared at them for a minute, before turning to the head of the bar where Hiro was wiping a mug and watching Family Guy.

Ranma walked up to him and sat down on a nearby stool, Hiro glanced at him and without a word, filled up a mug of beer and handed it to Ranma. "Back so soon, eh Ranma," Hiro said as he leaned back onto the shelf.

Ranma took a sip on the beer and placed the mug down softly, he replied, "I guess you could say I finished up early so what happen to......" Ranma jabbed his thumb at the chatting girls, "....them, while I was gone."

Hiro blinked and then reached under the counter and pulled out a notebook filled to the brim with writing, "Well.....," Hiro began, "...first they were fighting over you and then they kept on complaining about who had bigger breasts. Then they were fighting over you again, and after that they found out that Katrina had the largest breasts, which was 40D...."

Ranma sweatdropped as Hiro continued reading from the list.

"Then after that Katrina and Ayane fought each other in an all out bitch slapping contest and surprisingly, Ayane won. Then after that, Musia started jumping up and down and proposed that instead of fighting over you, they should share you. That way they can over power you and make you do stuff for them. Also sharing would benefit all of them in the long run. Then after that, they settled down and started talking about you......"

Hiro turned a page, Ranma's sweatdropped was rapidly increasing in size.

"........then after that they started talking about sex, you again, sex, then you, sex, then you again, then shoes, clothes, fashion, martial arts, sex, cars, sex, you again.....then uhh...some random topic about me.....then they started talking about themselves and then you again, and finally they are talking about some sappy soap opera, where....."

Hiro turned another page, Ranma facefaulted onto the counter. Before Hiro could continue, Ranma sat up and started waving his hands in front of his face, "Hiro no more man.......I mean...holy crap....I was only gone for....45 minutes....how the hell did they talk about all that." Ranma exclaimed.

Hiro shrugged.

Unfortunately, all the girls heard Ranma's shout and turned their heads towards him. They all started grinned at him in an all not so innocent way.

Ranma started sweating

* * *

The next morning.........around 6:40 AM in the morning

* * *

Ranma snuggled his 'pillow' as he held it closer, he couldn't believe how soft and firm this pillow was. Ranma felt something cuddling against his chest...well make that 3 somethings.

He opened his eyes and stared down at his chest, his eyes widen in surprise. There on his chest were Ayane, Kasumi, and Leia. Leia was murmuring as she used his chest as a pillow, Ayane was on his left hugging on to his body, while Kasumi was on his right cuddling against his body and hugging his arm.

Now the thing that really surprised his was at the fact at what all the girls were wearing very thin negligees, the expensive type that was very hard to get. He looked around the bed and he saw Musia's small body lying against Ayane's back.

'Wait a minute......where's Katrina,' Ranma thought as he turned back to his 'pillow'. Ranma's eyes popped out of their sockets when he saw what he was using as a pillow. He was laying on Katrina herself and it seemed that Katrina was content that Ranma was using her breasts as a pillow.

Ranma only sighed at his girlfriends antics, and another thing, how did they get into bed without him noticing? 'This is getting tiring....although her chest was soft and firm....' Ranma thought carelessly as he carefully untangled himself from the girls. Ranma blinked as he just registered what he had had said, 'Damn, maybe having an extremely suppressed libido wasn't a good idea....then again don't blame me...blame the weird ass experiences in the army.'

Ranma felt a bit dizzy as he stumbled to the bathroom, as he reached the sink he fell into a coughing fit. Ranma felt something warm and liquid like flow from his throat and onto his hand.

Ranma blinked uneasily as he stared at the all so familiar red liquid. He knew what the liquid was, he had seen it all so many times in the last 8 years.

'Blood....my blood.....the hell? Man I hope this isn't some type of poison.' Ranma thought as he coughed more of the red liquid into the sink.

Ranma whipped his head at the door when he heard Katrina's murmuring, Ranma quickly and quietly washed the blood out of the sink.

"I can worry about this later, I need to initiate my plan of attack on Crow's crew," Ranma thought out loud as he changed. Ranma began coughing again, but his time he used a handkerchief to cover up the blood.

The blood didn't worry Ranma to much, if it was a poison he could get rid of it quickly, plus he was used to spasms of coughing blood. Whether that was good or bad, he couldn't tell.

Ranma took one last look at the girls before making his way out the door.

* * *

Unknown to Ranma, his pledge 8 years ago to erase his identity was only half done. He had only erased the person known as Ranma Masaki Saotome and created the new and permanent identity known as Ranma Yatoihei Chaos.

But the problem was that the change Ranma did was only a semi-complete physical change. The Limiters that Washuu gave Ranma however, were going to complete the change.....on a genetic level.

The old power that had started reviving, was nearly completely revived. Ranma's blood, his DNA, release its binds and mutated to its original form. However, it was rejecting the old blood......the Saotome blood. As the original blood start filling Ranma's body, the Saotome blood was being ejected from the body through via the mouth.

Soon Ranma Masaki Saotome will completely disappear from the face of this world and Ranma Yatoihei Chaos will truly appear.

Let the Chaos begin........

* * *

2 weeks later.......

* * *

True to Ranma's word, he began taking over clubs faster then anyone had expected. Ranma only came to New York in the first place to pick up techniques, now he was going all out.

Now Crow only had a couple of clubs left and he was hiding from Ranma. D-Mob was still recovering from his wounds, he was already healthy, but he limped everywhere he moved.

Blaze was helping Ranma out by recruiting more fighters, but since D-Mob was out of commission and Crow had more money. Fighters were flocking towards Crow's crew, plus it didn't help out the fact that everyone wanted to test their skills against 'General Chaos'.

One thing that surprised both Katrina and Hiro was that he had mastered _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Style of fighting_, in just a couple of weeks. It wasn't that hard since he was the master of several other Martial Arts Style that used a staff or a naginata as the focus point of the Style.

Now Ranma was experiencing something that every man feared and hated. He had to go shopping with Katrina and the others. Ranma was currently carrying many bags containing clothes, shoes, accessories, and other miscellaneous items. During the trip Ranma bought Ayane a new purple bandana to replace the one he had destroyed.

His actions rewarded him with Ayane dragging him to a changing booth and initiate a forty five minute make out session. When they were done, Kasumi complained about never getting anytime with Ranma, so she dragged a haggard Ranma back into the same booth and initiated a thirty five minute make out session.

Ranma carried their purchases back to his car while his girlfriends were trailing behind him conversing. Ranma sighed, 'How the hell did I get three girlfriends....four if you count Leia, Musia's a bit young.' They reached his vehicle and he starting loading their new possessions into his car.

* * *

Meanwhile...a few hundred feet away...........in an unsuspicious car....?

* * *

Two figures were spying on Ranma and company. One carefully trailed the group with a pair of high powered binoculars.

"Hmmm....he seems quite popular with the ladies......f#$ker...." One figure muttered as he switched his view on each girl.

The other figure growled at him, "We're not here to stare at bitches, dumbass! We're here to see if we can find another way to hurt this guy."

The figure grumbled at his partner, his sights went stopped on each girl momentarily, then his sights fell onto Musia. "I have an idea....let's go back and tell Crow." The figure whispered excitedly as he pulled out a high powered camera and snapped a picture of Musia.

The other figure nodded as he started the car.

* * *

Back to Ranma...........

* * *

Ranma felt as if someone was watching him, but he shrugged it off. 'Probably another assassin...I'll get him or her later...'

Ranma looked backed at his girlfriends, 'I wonder...if any of them suspects what I'm doing every night.' Soon Ranma blinked as he realized something.

'Now that I think about it, I think I know more about all the girls then they know about me...which is probably a good thing...' Ranma shivered, if they were to ever find out about his past. They would probably judge him on the spot as an evil monster....not that he blamed them. Ranma seated himself into the car and drove off as soon as everyone else got on. Then again he knew nearly every little detail on them.

Katrina, age 23, likes the color red and extremely loved racing or anything fast. When she was young her parents were murdered while coming home from work, which turned Katrina extremely independent. She went to New York University and graduated with a Doctorate degree and as valedictorian. She was a very skilled mechanic and martial artist. Her remaining family included her brother obviously, 2 uncles, 3 aunts, and 5 cousins. Her birthday was on April 23, her favorite food was strawberry short cake, her favorite drink was red wine and she had only had 4 boyfriends so far. 3 cheated on her and the last one she dumped because he was going out with her for the free beer. In her past romantic life, she had sex about 6 times, 5 with her previous boyfriends and lovers and 1 one night stand.

Kasumi, age 24, likes the color pink, and loved anything cuddly and cute, which included him. During most of her late teenage to early adult life, she was constantly being hunted down by her clan members as an exile kunoichi. She is the eighteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Clan Ninjutsu Tenjin Mon Sect martial arts. She had very few family members left, which included her brother, Ayane her half-sister, her mother Ayame and her father Shiden, and some others which Ranma didn't know about. She was skilled in martial arts, had some knowledge in medical skills, and years after years of living in the woods had made it easy for her to identity certain berries, roots, trees, and other things that made survival easier. Her birthday is on February 23, her favorite food her strawberry millefeuille, her hobbies included fortune-telling and origami. Kasumi never had much of a romance life and had sex once.

Ayane, age 23, likes the color light purple and absolutely loved beauty treatments. She is the half-sister to Kasumi and her brother. Her biological father, Raidou, who was also the uncle to Kasumi and Hayate, was killed by Kasumi in the first Dead or Alive tournament. Then the closest thing she had to a father, Genra, was later killed by her. During some of her teenage life she had worked as a informant for Ryu Hayabusa (An old friend of his) and later, she entered the Dead of Alive tournament. From what Ranma had been able to gather together, it seemed that Ayane had one hell of a messed up life that inadvertently made her a psychological mess. Thankfully she was normal now, but she still had one hell of a past. It seemed that in the past, her father Raidou, who was also Kasumi's and Hayate's uncle, sexually assaulted Kasumi's and Hayate's mother, Ayame. When Raidou had raped Ayame (the mother), she was impregnated and then later gave birth to Ayane (daughter/half-sister). During her childhood, Ayane was scorned by the other villagers, calling her the 'poisoned child.'

Ranma winced, 'That had to be a hellish experience for her...' Ranma thought as he felt sympathy for the purple haired kunoichi.

Well anyway, Ayane is now the only master of the Mugen Tenshin Clan Ninjutsu Hajin Mon Sect style...well besides him. But Ayane and Kasumi didn't need to know that he was a master of both Mugen Tenshin clan styles. Ayane's birthday is August 5, her favorite food was Marrons Glaces. Ayane had a bit more of a romance life then Kasumi apparently. She had sex twice and had only one boyfriend who she had dumped because he was using her to get access to the techniques of the Mugen Tenshin school... well actually she killed him, but that's beside the point.

Leia and Musia were still quite unknown to him. He didn't know much about them, but from what he had gathered, it seemed that they were both from a very different plane. Their bodies were totally organic, yet strangely their organs and tissues looked almost like...nanomachines. He couldn't figure it out.

Ranma blinked as he filed all the information he had on his girlfriends away in his head. 'Holy Crap....I know everything about them...what the hell am I....a stalker?' Rama shook his head as they arrived at Hiro's bar.

Ranma unloaded all the purchased articles, he walked into the bar and unloaded the girl's possessions in their room. 'Why the hell do girls shop so much.....' Ranma asked himself, '.....then again, I better not ask.' Ranma concluded as he walked down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, his sight was obscured by a pair of light blue eyes. "Ranma you're the best boyfriend ever!!" Katrina squealed as she wrapped her arms around Ranma and gave him a deep kiss. She pulled back from the kiss and embraced him. Ranma savored the taste a bit, 'Hmm taste like......sweet tea...?' Ranma blinked at the unnatural flavor.

'Why is she so happy?' Ranma asked himself as he looked across the room to see that Kasumi, Ayane, Leia, and Musia were staring at Katrina enviously. Ranma looked down at the Katrina and spotted something shiny on her neck.

Ranma groaned inwardly as he recognized the piece of jewelery, it was the birthday present he bought for her for her upcoming birthday. A very expensive necklace that he was planning to give her on her birthday which was two days away.

Katrina released the embrace and kissed him again, this time, Ranma enjoyed the kiss. When she pulled back, Ranma savored the taste again, 'Why does she taste like sweet tea....and some other assorted flavors?'

Ranma blinked as he savored the strange taste, he grabbed Katrina and kissed her again. "Dude...why does Katrina taste like sweet tea?" Ranma said absently.

Hiro appeared from behind the bar, "Dude, why are you tasting the flavor of a kiss?"

Ranma blinked at the question, before shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know... curious I guess.....But seriously, Katrina why do you taste like sweet tea....mixed with chocolate and a hint of vanilla icing."

"Are you sure...." Hiro asked with a raised eyebrow as he and the other girls watched the strange occurrence happening in front of them.

"I don't know, let me check..." Ranma embraced Katrina and kissed her again. He let go of the kiss as Katrina had a dazed, yet content look on her face. "Yep, I'm sure....it taste like sweet tea mixed with chocolate with a hint of vanilla icing."

Hiro, letting curiosity get the better of him, approached them, "Wait a minute, let me try." Hiro gently grabbed his sister and kissed her fully on the lips.

Katrina stared at him with wide eyes mixed with shock and horror. Hiro let go of the kiss and looked towards Ranma, "Dude, your right...it does taste like sweet tea mixed with chocolate and a hint of vanilla icing."

Katrina stared at her brother in shock with her mouth hanging. Ranma heavily sweatdropped at Hiro, "Hiro....did you just kiss your sister?"

Hiro looked back at his sister who was still in his arms, then he looked back at Ranma, "Ew..." he said simply.

"Hiro, you sick retard!!" Katrina screamed bloody murder at her brother, she stepped back and her hands went through a series of signs. Suddenly her signature weapon, the Battle Staff of Hell, appeared out of thin air. She gripped her hands firmly on one end and slammed Hiro across the bar.

WHAAAAMMM!!

Hiro flew through the air from his sister's attack and landed against the wall. He slid down the wall slowly as he landed with a thump on the ground. "Owie," Hiro groaned from the floor.

Ranma couldn't stop sweatdropping at the sight, he could help, but feel sorry for Hiro. Then again there was his sister who he just kissed. Katrina huffed as she panted from the hard swing. Ranma looked back and forth between the siblings as he tried to figure out who to feel sorry for.

The other girls could do nothing, but just stare at the weird scene. Finally Ranma, who couldn't decide who to feel sorry for, shrugged and sneaked off while the others were preoccupied.

* * *

Meanwhile.......in Los Angeles, California

* * *

A figure sat on a bed while staring motionlessly at a small CD. The figure ran his hand through his black hair as his hands shook with anger and anxiety.

It had been 4 years ago when they had murdered his friend. His friend was betrayed by their superiors, they all made him look like the bad guy, when all he was doing was following orders. The man clenched his fist around the small CD, clenching it hard enough to hurt him, but not hard enough to destroy the CD.

Sure his friend was a mercenary......but he was loyal! His friend save his ass and thousands of others many times during World War III. It was thanks to him that the war had ended so quickly. But the top thought it was necessary to assassinate him, to keep him quiet.

The man scratched the tattoo on his right arm absently. The tattoo was of a soldier who was standing in front of a fiery opening in the ground which symbolized hell. The soldier was carrying an assault rifle in each hand, his head was replaced with a picture of a flaming skull. Underneath the picture read the word: 'Helljumpers'. Underneath that word held his team motto: 'First ones to hell and back!!' He was a First Generation Helljumper, trained specifically by the Helljumper Commander.

The figure, also known as Matrimin Kane or Mat for short, smiled absently at the tattoo as he recited all the battles he went through with his murdered friend. 'Operation D-Day 2...Operation Dark Highway...Operation Blood Nuke...Operation Silenced Sniper...'

Mat's smile disappeared instantly as the last operation ran across his head. It was the operation that forced his friend to commit suicide. "Everyone has to know the truth..." Mat spoke quietly to himself.

He slipped the CD into his pocket as he grabbed a ring of keys, 'I'm sorry Ranma...but everyone has to see how they betrayed and killed you...everyone has to learn the truth,' Mat thought as he exit his apartment.

* * *

Back to Hiro's bar......or more specifically the back of a dark alley

* * *

Muisa hummed as she was taking out the trash. Ranma and the others had already turned in, she and Hiro were only ones up cleaning the bar.

Musia threw the bag of garbage into a nearby trashcan. Unknown to her, their were two shadows sneaking up behind her. 'Now I can finally join Master Ranma...' Musia thought as she didn't detect the two shadows behind her.

'Its a good thing Leia and I managed to block the portal so that no other Emulates can get through. Though its only a delay, it should hold up and none of the others should be able to get through...' Musia concluded as she reached for the handle to the back door.

But before she could, a hand shot out and grabbed her around the midsection. Before she could even scream for help, a strip of tape bandaged her mouth. 'Crap!! I'm getting kidnapped!! Dammit, I can't do anything, but heal and provide support in my second form.'

Musia's train of thought was cut off as she was shoved into the back of a dirty van. The door slammed shut and all she could see was darkness. The van ran off under the shadow of the night.

The back door open and Hiro popped his head out. "Hey Musia I'm done here why- huh..." Hiro stared at the empty alleyway as he searched for Musia in the back alley. "Hmm... must have turned in already." Hiro shrugged as turned back and closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile......

* * *

Ranma scratched absently at the tattoo on his right arm, that none of the girls knew about, as he slept. Ranma shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, despite his comfortable surroundings.

His mind was in a sense of turmoil as he was re-experiencing one of his past worst memories.

* * *

Flashback - Approx. 6 to 7 years ago – Sea of Japan - Airspace

* * *

"This is Chief Master Sergeant Chaos. Mother Skyhawk, come in Skyhawk 2-1, over." A pigtailed man said into the radio. A bit of static ran sounded a bit before a feminine voice responded. "This is Airman First Class Kikal, Skyhawk 2-1. We read you loud and clear Mother Skyhawk."

Ranma removed his air mask as he spoke into the receiver, "Where the hell have you guys been? I'm been waiting for you guys to take over for the last 10 minutes. Command won't like it if their pilots are late...over."

Ranma steered his Fighter Plane, the F-15J, into formation with the other 4 planes. "Aww... Does someone feel frightened by the fact that he's an unexperienced pilot." Another feminine voice entered the radio. Ranma frowned at the voice, even though what the voice said was true.

"Hey didn't I order you to stop bitching a few weeks ago Linna...over." Ranma scolded into the receiver. All he got in return was a bit of angry grumbling and muttering. Ranma sighed as his jet, along with four others, soared over the Sea of Japan. "Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you this. I'm on loan from the army, the reason I'm promoted to a higher rank then you is because I'm in a higher rank in the military...so for the last time stop bitching...over."

"Well is still isn't fair..." Linna complained loudly into the radio, "...everyone here, especially me, have more combat experience then you do. How come we have to take orders from a damn ground pounder. I should be in charge...over."

Ranma frowned again as he keyed the radio, "I'm on loan from the army... I'm here for experience... I rank higher then you in the army, therefore I would rank higher then you in the air force... so for the love of god, stop your bitching or so help me, I will tear off your balls...over."

There was radio silence for over a few minutes.

Then Linna keyed into the radio again, "I don't have balls...over."

"Then I'll glue some on, kick you very hard in the balls...then I'll tear them off...over," Ranma growled into the radio.

There was a momentary silence over the radio, when another voice spoke into the radio, "I still think I'm better for this job...over."

"I f#$ken hate you...over." Ranma stated into radio as the other pilots sweatdropped.

Linna was about make a comment when a male voice yelled into the radio, "Mother Skyhawk, 8 incoming contacts, they look like KJ's (Korean Jets) and their coming in fast!!"

Ranma looked at the rapidly growing dots on the horizon, once the came into full view, Ranma cursed loudly as he recognized the jet type, "Shit! Those are upgraded Chengdu J-10B's. How the hell did the NK's get their hands on Chinese made planes! Over."

"Orders sir?" A male voice asked.

Ranma looked off to the side of the plane, he cursed loudly, 'Dammit... their 40 miles off the coast.' He strapped on his mask as he keyed the radio, "This is Mother Skyhawk, engage the enemies and don't let them get inland! Over."

"Roger that!!" Several voices answered him as the jets increased their acceleration.

Ranma raced after the head fighter, he lined up his targeting reticule onto the enemy fighter. Ranma flipped off the safety and fired his twin M-61 Vulcan gun. 20mm gunfire traced after the Chengdu jet.

The Chengdu pulled up to dodge the fire, but Ranma was right after him. He gained altitude as his rounds traced after the Chengdu. The Chengdu performed an aerial flip while dodging Ranma's fire, now the plane faced Ranma's F-15J. The Chengdu opened fire on Ranma's jet.

Ranma gritted his teeth as pulled the plane into a spin, his finger never letting go of the trigger. Luckily for him, Ranma's rounds finally penetrated the plane as he stopped spinning. The rounds tore through fuselage and the right wing of the plane, smoke billowed out from the fuselage, then the wing snapped off; throwing the plane into a spinning free fall.

"One down...over." Ranma stated into the radio as he pulled the plane to engage the next enemy plane.

"Ha! I already kill two of those birds...over," Linna smiled arrogantly even though no one could see.

Ranma nodded at the pilot, 'So that leaves 5 left,' Ranma mused. Suddenly Ranma's field of vision was cut off as Vulcan rounds flew in front of his face. "Shit!!" Ranma cursed loudly as he strafed right to avoid the gunfire.

Ranma glanced behind him to see a Chengdu trailing behind him, Ranma pulled behind him as he tried to position himself behind the pilot. However the enemy pilot caught on and followed after Ranma.

Ranma absently wiped the sweat off his forehead, soon the enemy plane open fire on Ranma again. Ranma gritted his teeth as he pushed the stick down making the plane fly into a deep fall. The enemy pulled back as another plane fired upon him. "Thanks Skyhawk 2-3." Ranma said into the mike as he pulled his plane into a aerial flip and followed after the enemy jet.

As soon as the jet placed itself into Ranma's target monitor, he flipped off the safeties of his missiles. 'Target locked,' Ranma thought as he let fly an AIM-7 Sparrow missile. He watched as the missile trailed after the fighter, the Chengdu released some flares trying to get the missile off of it.

However it was futile as the missile reached the apex of its flight, the missile released a final burst of acceleration and slammed into the fighter blowing to pieces. "Another one down...over," Ranma said as he glanced around to watch for anymore fighters.

Suddenly an explosion rocked through Ranma's jet. He glanced back to see an Chengdu firing 23mm rounds at him, a round tore through the plane and the cockpit. "F#&K!!!" Ranma screamed as a round tore through his shoulder.

Blood flowed freely from his shoulder, the canopy was covered with specs of blood. Smoke was breaching the cockpit as a small fire broke out in the control panel. Ranma slammed his fist onto the eject button.

It didn't respond.

"Dammit! I'm going down!!" Ranma yelled into the radio as he pulled hard to the left, trying to stabilize the plane. His jet was rapidly falling towards a nearby coastal town, Ranma grimaced as he tore off his mask and he pulled up his plane trying to regain stability. However the jet refused to comply with his command.

The town loomed up closer to Ranma's vision.

* * *

Meanwhile.....

* * *

Ranma's thrashing had awaken the other girls, Katrina looked at him worriedly as she placed her hand over his forehead. The other girls were mimicking her actions as they stared worried at Ranma.

Ranma was currently writhing in the bed while gripping the covers of the bed. He was sweating profusely, and it was soaking through his long sleeved shirt and sweat pants that he wore to bed.

"Does he have a fever?" Kasumi asked as watched worriedly over the writhing Ranma.

Leia had an emotionless facade as she felt her master's forehead, "No," Leia shook her head as she scanned Ranma's body, "It seems he's just having a bad dream."

The girls continued watching worriedly over him as Ayane attempted to wake him.

* * *

Back to Ranma....

* * *

The ground loomed up closer as streets and people came into clearer view. Ranma pulled harder onto the stick, almost breaking it off. The jet finally relented as it went from falling at a forty-five degree angle to falling at a fifteen degree angle.

The jet shuddered violently as it continued its free fall. Ranma tried to land the plane onto the four way road, which was luckily empty. Suddenly an explosion sounded from Ranma's left wing.

BOOOOMM!!! SHRRREEEIIK!!!

The left wing gave out as it broke apart from the pressure. "No NO NO NO!!!!" Ranma screamed, as his plane fell to his right wing which tore along the ground.

His right wing broke off from the force and flipped the body of the jet into the air. The jet bounced on the hard concrete ground, and then slid at an alarming rate towards a building at the fork in the road, while throwing sparks into the air.

Ranma braced himself against the seat as the building loomed up closer.

CRRRRRAAAAASSSSHH!!!! SOOOOOOM!!! PSSSSSHH!!

Darkness embraced Ranma's mind as his head slammed into the canopy, breaking it. Ranma regained consciousness a few minutes later, a long gash was cut across his forehead, blood fell across his bangs and face.

The canopy had been smashed in by the fallen metal supports, a jagged pipe stabbed through the canopy and pierced the top of the seat. It missed his neck by three centimeters. "Ha ha ha, lucky f#&ken me..." Ranma laughed grisly as blood flowed from his mouth.

He ripped off the harness and climbed out of the broken window. Fresh air returned to him as he was outside of the damaged cockpit. Ranma clutched his shoulder wound as he stared off at the sky to see that the dogfight was still going on. Two Chengdu jets remained in the air, Ranma's team was still intact, seeing that none of them had tried to contact him, they had probably presumed that he was dead, 'Bastards.' Ranma thought.

The people around the fallen jet stared at the miraculous survival of the pilot. Ranma looked at the people, when a cry distracted him. He whipped his head to the left to where the sound resounded from, when he laid his eyes on what was crying.

All the blood drained from his face.

Twenty meters from him, was where his left wing had landed.....on a bunch of school children. He didn't have to go up to check on them, because he knew from his position that all of them, except for one was dead. And the one that was still alive didn't have much longer to live either.

The one boy was still barely alive, had his left arm and leg ripped off; the little boy looked about to be about seven. Ranma's hands shook with uncontrollable anger, 'No...' Ranma chanted in his head, 'Those... MUTHERF&#KERS!!!' The area around Ranma took a sudden drop in temperature as he entered the 'Soul of Ice'.

A sonic boom of a jet's engine made Ranma snapped his head up, his cold blue eyes had a tint of crimson red on the edges as they targeted the enemy jet.

Cold fury filled Ranma's being, he growled and sprinted towards the coast where the two remaining enemy aircrafts where still in the dogfight.

When he reached the edge of the coast, Ranma jumped 40 meters into the air, as he ascended into the air, he channeled his energy into his arms. At the peak of his jump Ranma threw all his gathered energy into a downward punch, "_Hiryū Gyōten Ha._" (Flying Dragon's Heaven Searching Wave)

A compressed whirlwind of energy lashed out and punched into the ocean surface and floor, however the attack's backlash launched Ranma further into the air. His eyes followed the enemy Chengdu as it flew through the air.

Ranma released some Chi to propel himself towards the jet as it flew near Ranma's free fall path, luckily for Ranma and unluckily for the two pilots. Ranma latched himself onto the aircraft's canopy, the two pilots, obviously female, looked up in surprise.

The speed and force of the jets flying was exerting tremendous pressure on Ranma's body, however he ignored the pain. He stared at the pilots with cold anger in his eyes, he punched through the canopy of the front pilot, he grabbed front pilot and pulled her out of the cockpit, breaking through the canopy. Without a second look, he dropped the pilot in midair and into the ocean.

Her screams went unheard as she fell into the blue ocean.

Ranma pulled out his M9 standered issue sidearm, and shot the second pilot in the head before she could even reach the eject button. Ranma jumped into the unoccupied jets cockpit.

He looked down at the controls and realized one thing very important, he couldn't read Korean, he could speak it......but not read it. However, he could understand the basic controls of the jet, such as the control to the 23mm guns. "Eh, screw it," Ranma grinned, since the canopy was broke open the pressure was still being exerted onto Ranma and there wasn't much oxygen for him to use since he was thousands of feet in the air.

Ranma grabbed the controls and veered the jet towards its sister counterpart. He accelerated the jet and pulled the trigger of the guns. It's sister jet, now aware of the enemy's hijacking, returned fire.

Ranma grinned coldly as he plot the collision course of the captured jet and the sister jet. Although he didn't want to admit it, his body couldn't stand the pressure much more. The sister jet now realizing his tactic, tried to pull away, but it was too late.

Ranma gave the other aircraft a mock salute and leaped out of the cockpit. The other pilots screamed as the jet collided with their aircraft.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!! **

Ranma watched the resulting explosion as he fell towards the ocean. He smiled a grim smile as the wind whistled into his ears. "Although, I don't like to admit.....I do love war...." He whispered.

Then his mind switched back to the dying kids, and his anger returned with a extreme vengeance.

Ranma then looked up at the ascending sky as he fell towards the waters. He then realized that the planes wreckage was trailing after him. "Shit..." Ranma cursed as nearly 50,000 kilograms of burning metal descended after him.

* * *

Meanwhile..........

Ranma's comrades who witnessed the entire event, although strangely enough they didn't see the tornado attack, stared at the wreckage of the enemy aircrafts with wide eyes.

They all simultaneously for some ironic or coincidental reason all exclaimed, "Holy Shit!!"

Linna thought to herself silently, 'Note to self.......don't piss off Ranma anymore.'

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Ayane was pushed to the side gently as Katrina tried her hand at waking Ranma up, "Ranma! Ranma! Wake up! Ranma!" She spoke softly into Ranma's face.

Suddenly Ranma's eyes shot open, before anyone could react, Katrina was slammed into the wall, Ranma held her in place and pressed a KA-BAR combat knife against her throat. Ranma breathed heavily as he eyes stared blankly at the space in front of him. "Ranma..." she whispered fearfully as her eyes glanced at the black knife held against her throat.

Ranma's senses returned to him, his eyes dilated and refocused. "Katrina..." Ranma uttered as he released her and stepped back. Katrina slid down from the wall and rubbed her neck, her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Katrina I'm..." Ranma began as he concealed the knife, he looked back to see the other girls staring at him with shock too. He looked back at Katrina who was still staring at him, "I'm sorry...I..I need some air." He prompted as he walked briskly out of the room, four pairs of eyes followed his movements.

* * *

Outside.....

* * *

Ranma inhaled a breath of relief as he stood outside, he held up the non-reflective blade in the air as he smiled grimly. "What a mess..." Ranma quipped as he pocketed knife into his pants. He pulled off his sweat soaked long sleeved shirt and threw it onto the ground.

Now all he was wearing was a black muscle shirt, his right arm was a tightly wrapped bandage that covered his Helljumper tattoo. "Damn...another failed relationship coming to bare its fruit." Ranma laughed coldly. 'What is this...the sixth failed relationship,' Ranma queried, 'First there was the thing with arrange marriages, then there was Kiri who cheat on me with another guy, then Lira who cheated on me with another guy, then there was Juri who cheat on me with another guy, then there was Teresa, who was the daughter of the dean who ran Spartania University, and she cheated on me with another guy, and then there was Jenna who wanted to marry me but then cheated on me with another person...' Ranma blinked.

'Aw goddammit!! They all cheat on me for another guy...well at least Katrina's gonna dump me because I tried to kill her. That wouldn't be so bad.' Ranma mused as he walked along the dark streets of New York.

"Ring Ring! Ring Ring!" Ranma stopped in mid step as his cellphone interrupted his thoughts. He pulled out his phone and answered it, but before he could say anything a voice chuckled into the receiver, "Hello Agent 117, its been a long time hasn't it." Ranma froze, he could remember that voice from anywhere.

It was Diana Burnwood, a woman who worked for the International Contract Agency (ICA), a clandestine organization providing assassination and mercenary services. It was the agency that he worked for a few years before going freelance. "I remembered I retired a few years back didn't I," Ranma replied in an emotionally detached tone.

"Unfortunately, yes you did. However there is a contract that requires...your 'expertise'...I guess I should say," The feminine voice replied.

Ranma frowned as he continued walking down the sidewalk, "If you needed an assassination that requires any 'specialties' why didn't you just give Agent 47 the job, he's still working for you isn't he?" Ranma replied as he absently rubbed the blade in his pocket.

The voice on the other end paused momentarily, "Yes in these cases, we would give him the contract. However Agent 47 is on more important business matters currently, so we had to hire up one of our retired agents. You wouldn't believe the trouble we had to go through just to track you down." Diana grimaced at him through the phone.

Ranma gave her a hollow chuckle, "I cover my tracks up well...now the other question is why would I take a contract that I don't want to do."

Ranma could almost detect the smirk on the womans face, "We have already wired the two hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars into your bank account, and the contact has asked specifically for your 'expertise' Agent 117."

Ranma chuckled into the phone, "Merces Letifer..." He recited in Latin. Diana chuckled at him as he recited the company motto.

Ranma sighed as he listened to his former Controller, "Fine, I'll take the contract, who's my target and what are the specifics of this contract."

The voice on the other end of the line chuckled, "Heh, straight to the point, just like old times. Your target is a man that resides in New York city, which luckily for you, you won't have to travel that far. His name is Hiroto Bakushu..."

Ranma's eyes suddenly became colder as he continued listening to his former Controller, he gripped his cellphone lightly, not wanting to break it.

"...He's a small time drug dealer, and arms dealer, he owes a huge debt to several members of the U.N., he is a known murderer and rapist. But always pays his way out court cases and disposes his accusers.

"Tell me...does he have any relatives?" Ranma requested as he stopped at a alleyway and lean against the brick wall.

"Yes, that's actually part of the 'specifics' of the contract, Hiroto has several relatives, mostly nieces and nephews, he had a few brothers and sisters. However he has killed off several members of his family.

One of his most alleged crimes is the murder of his brother, Frank Bakushu, and his brother's wife Kate Bakushu. Our contractor wants this man dead apparently because Hiroto raped his daughter and brutally murdered her." Diana answered as Ranma looked listlessly up at the sky.

"What are the names of his current living family members?" Ranma asked in a listless tone.

Diana shifted through some papers on the other end of the line, "Apparently his most recent murder victim is his third nephew, so all in all his remaining family is Jerry Bakushu, Jena Shinyus, Hiro Bakushu, and Katrina Bakushu. The two last ones are the son and daughter of Frank and Kate. I don't have any available information on the surviving siblings, but you won't have to worry about them too much. You should remember all of these names because they are in the 'specifics' of the job." Diana advised.

Ranma sighed a bit as he pulled out a silver flask, he took a long swig out of it as he listened to Diana, "So what are the 'specifics' of the job and how does our contractor want him killed."

He could almost see the smirk on Diana's face when he asked that question, "That's the easy part of the job....well for you anyway. Our contractor wants you to show him a picture of his daughter before his death. And when you kill him, our contractor wants the remaining family members to witness his death, and the contractor wants the death to be extremely painful and gruesome...just in your line of work." she chuckled.

Ranma put away the flask of whiskey as he returned to the phone, "Understood, the target will be taken out in the next few days." Ranma acknowledged as he deactivated his phone. Ranma sighed as he looked up at the moonlit sky as dawn was approaching, 'Great, more shit that I have to deal with...can this day get any worser.' Ranma queried.

As if on cue, Ranma's Ki senses flared off a warning as a presence made himself known, a metal bat swung out from the alleyway. Ranma's eyes flashed with cold anger, he grabbed the bat before it made its destination, yanked it out of the attackers hand.

Before the attacker could react Ranma smashed the bat against the attackers head with an audible thump. The figure slumped against the wall and slid to the ground where dawn's light revealed his attacker.

"Sticky Fingers....." Ranma growled, all the humor removed from from his voice. (Although there wasn't any to start with)

"Well well well, are you a knuckle head violent bitch all the time General, or is it just me." Another figure taunted as he walked into the light.

"Crow..." Ranma growled as he glared at the man, his hand gripped that bat, bending the metal in his hand.

Crow seeing this only smirked, "Now, now...I'm here to offer a proposition, for now on you fight for me now and you are gonna win all my clubs back ya' hear."

Ranma raised his eyebrow, "Should I refuse?" He countered.

Crow only gave him a smug smirk, "If you don't, then you'll never get to see shorty again."

Crow flicked a photograph into the air, which Ranma caught with his fingers. He looked at the picture and his eyes widen in surprise. 'Musia!! Damn you!!'

"You better have not harmed her!" Ranma growled as he glared viciously at the man. Before Crow could smirk anymore, Ranma grabbed him by the scuffs of his shirt and slammed him against the red brick wall, "What's stopping me from killing you!!" Ranma snarled as his blood began to boil.

Crow smirked as he sifted aside part of his trench coat to reveal a small radio, "If you even try to kill me, my boys will know, and you can find little shorty in a body bag."

Ranma's glare intensified as he reluctantly released Crow, "Now you're gonna fight for me now ya' here and if anyone ask, you just tell them that you wanted to make some real money.....got it General..." Crow said mockingly as Ranma gripped the knife in his pocket.

Although Crow didn't notice it, Ranma's shoulders slumped as he stared down at the ground.

"Fine......."

* * *

Meanwhile....at Hiro's bar..............

* * *

Katrina rubbed the spot that the metallic knife had been held up against, around her sat her newest friends/co-girlfriends, minus Musia, who strangely enough, they haven't seen all day.

"I don't understand what just happened, he could have killed me, it was like he didn't know who I was...." Katrina stated as she looked sadly at the table.

"Maybe it was a martial arts defense mechanism, I remember when Kasumi used to judo throw everyone across her shoulder, when they grabbed her shoulder." Ayane interjected as she sipped the cup of tea on the table.

Kasumi frowned at her younger sister, "If that were the case then he would have just slammed Katrina into the wall. Instead he followed up with a fatal strike." Kasumi explained.

Katrina frowned as she replayed last nights events in her mind, "Maybe it has something to do with that dream he had last night," Katrina pointed out as she poured another cup of tea for herself.

Leia who had not spoken up yet, nodded at Katrina, "Yes, during my scan, his heartbeat was extremely erratic, blood pressure increased, stress levels rose, and strangely enough his temperature dropped rapidly." Leia confirmed.

"A nightmare.....a very bad one?" Ayane suggested.

"I highly doubt a nightmare caused him to attack me, usually things like this happen when people remember something from his past that they don't want to remember," Katrina debated. She looked towards the two ninjas from Ranma's past, who thankfully wore something less revealing, as she remembered that they knew Ranma longer then she did.

"You guys know him for longer then I have, maybe you guys know something traumatic that had happened to him when he was younger." Katrina inquired.

Both girl froze as they looked at each other then back at Katrina, "We don't know, we haven't met in 18 years." Kasumi and Ayane both simultaneously yelled. They looked back at each other then stared with scrutiny at Katrina, "What about you? You were here before us."

Katrina blinked, "We've been dating only for a few weeks!" She exclaimed as she stood up suddenly, "Come to think of it, I don't even know what he does for a living!"

Kasumi and Ayane looked back at each other, "We don't either." They stated.

All the girls looked at each other with wide eyes, "Holy crap.....we don't know anything about our own boyfriend!" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

Hiro, who was working the bar, stared at his younger sister and her friends, although he felt a bit envious of Ranma having hot gorgeous women around him, he felt intense sympathy for the guy, having one girlfriend was hard enough to keep up with. Then there was the fact that Ranma was an extremely good friend, he and Ranma had a lot in common in fact. They were both in the military, they were both alcoholics, they were both knowledgeable about alcohol......and well lots of other things.

"Damn, thats weak, you guys don't know anything about your own boyfriend. I mean I know more about him then you guys." Hiro grinned as he looked at his sister and friends.

The girls glared at him as he turn his back on them to set a clean mug down, he leaned back onto the counter as he stared up at the ceiling.

"So what do you know about Ranma that we don't know about," Katrina fumed as she crossed her arms.

Hiro chuckled as he studied the ceiling, "Did you know that Ranma used to be in the military." He stated as he pushed himself up and started rummaging through the cupboards.

This caught the girls off guard, "How do you know that he was in the army," Ayane expounded as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well for one, he told me when he and I were chatting, and two.....although Ranma doesn't apparently remember, I used to serve under him a few years ago. He was doing a few favors for the army, and if I remember correctly he used to be my first lieutenant."

"Oh yeah, that's right you used to be in the army 5 or 6 years ago weren't you. If memory serves me correctly you were serving in the Tech War." Katrina snapped her fingers in remembrance.

"Yep, ah here it is a group photo of me and my old company," Hiro said as he stood up and showed her a picture of a company of soldiers who were lined up and stood at rigid attention. Katrina and the other crowded around the small photo.

"There's me and in the back to the right are the Officers and NCO's." Hiro explained as he pointed at a younger version of himself. "Ranma's the last one to the left," Hiro pointed out, the girls stared at the younger version of Ranma, he looked almost the same as he did now. Except there was one thing that threw the girls off, Ranma's eyes were cold......extremely cold and filled with a look of an emotionless being.

"Wait a minute, Ranma's 26 right now!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" Hiro spoke.

"That would mean that Ranma was a lieutenant at the age of 20, but you were a corporal at the age of 21." Katrina gasped as she clapped her hands together.

"Hey don't rub it in," Hiro whined.

"Wow, there's a lot of things we don't know about him." Ayane stated as she stared at the tiny face of Ranma's younger self.

"Yep," Hiro nodded at the girls, "Katrina you should be extremely thankful to Ranma, cause without him, I wouldn't be here today." Katrina and the other girls looked up at Hiro with a surprised expression. "If I remember correctly it was when we were in India and our battalion was ordered to escort a group of prisoners and supplies. However, the convoy was ambushed along with us, and most of us were KIA or WIA. I don't remember much, since I was knock out by a concussion grenade near the end of the battle, but the others told me thanks to Ranma, he managed kill off all the enemy soldiers."

"Wow!" The girls exclaimed as Hiro told them the story.

"Hmm, too bad Clarin had to die though," Hiro mused, he looked to the girls who were looking at him questioningly, "Clarin was Ranma's girlfriend during the war......or unofficial one anyway. I heard she was shot trying to save another soldier." Hiro hastened to explain.

"Hmm, when Ranma comes back we should have a chat with him later, during all this time we didn't really bother to learn about him did we?" Kasumi commented with a depressive tone. The other girls nodded at Kasumi.

* * *

Back to Ranma...............

* * *

Ranma leaped into Katrina's room stealthily, he looked around carefully and scanned the area with his Ki and Chi senses. Sensing that everybody was downstairs, Ranma quietly gathered all his belongings and quickly threw them in subspace.

As he walked back to the window Ranma experience a sudden coughing spasm. Blood seeped through his fingers as he silently cursed his condition. Ranma pulled out a pill bottle labeled: Blood pills and swallowed a few.

Ranma then pulled out another pill bottle labeled: Anti-Depressants. He didn't have any depression problems, but the pills helped him suppress all his emotions without the use of the Soul of Ice technique. He shook out a few and swallowed them too.

His physician said that if he continued to take these pills for the next 2 years, his emotions would be permanently suppressed and the emotions would be safely released in a controlled manner.

He had been taking these pills....for the last 5 years.

They helped him coped with the death of his friends over the years. Ranma had found out that with all the accumulated traumatic experiences he had experienced over the years, he would either be a empathetic, hollow and cold person, or a rage filled and psychotic person. Well that would only happen if he stopped taking the pills, Ranma didn't want to find out which personality he would take on.

He may be paranoid, by continuing to take the pills even though the prescription ended years ago. Ranma wasn't going to take the chance of finding out which personality his body had adapted to.

Then there was the other thing he found out about himself, when he was working on his psychological major in Spartania University. Ranma discovered that he had a qualified Erotophobia....or a Genophobia. He couldn't tell and he couldn't explain how he got it. He visited a psychologist six years back who confirmed Ranma's suspicions. Ranma had Erotophobia.....and maybe some small doses of Genophobia.

Ranma smiled as he begin to walk towards the window opening. 'Heh, figures I'm the one with all the mental problems.....assholes.'

Ranma pulled out a piece of paper and begin to write:

_**Dear Katrina, Ayane, Kasumi, and Leia,**_

_**I know this is hard to comprehend, but I have to leave...and I don't think its a good idea for us to continue our relationship. Katrina...after the incident with the knife, I'm guessing that you will break up with me sooner or later. If you have forgiven me for that offense...then in the next few days...you will hate me with a burning vengeance. In the next few days, you and Hiro will hate me.....and maybe even want to kill me. If you do I don't blame you...**_

_**As for the rest of you guys. Ayane, Kasumi, its been a blast seeing you guys again after 18 years. But I have to leave now and return to my old job...I don't think we'll see each other anytime soon. And even if we do...it'll end up in conflict. Leia take care of everyone...**_

_**-Ranma Yatoihei Chaos**_

Ranma smiled sadly as he dropped the letter onto the bedside table, then suddenly, he disappeared.

Just at that moment, Katrina, Kasumi, Ayane, and Leia entered the room and found the letter.

* * *

Later that day..........Japan, Unknown City and District.......

* * *

A red haired maid, known as Rena Yocoshi, was cleaning a moderately furnished house with a feather duster, her eyes squinted as the small spectras of dust landed again on the areas that she had just clean.

She ran her hand through her red hair with a sigh as she re-dusted the areas she had just cleaned. Suddenly the nearby phone rang, her head bounded up in surprise as she looked up at the ringing receiver.

She dropped the feather duster with a slight frown of annoyance as she made her way to the phone.

"Hello, this is the Chaos Residence. Mr. Chaos isn't in right now, so how may I help you?" Rena asked as she put her hand on her hips.

"Hello Rena, how's everyone?" An extremely familiar voice asked through the receiver.

Rena gasped in surprise, "Master Ranma! Its good to hear from you, how is your trip?"

Ranma laughed at the startled voice, "I'm fine, the trip....is more or less getting complicated. Anyway, I need to talk to Alma, can you get her for me?"

Rena flushed a bit, but nodded as she answered, "Yes, Master."

"Hey! Didn't I tell you guys to stop calling me Mas-" Ranma was cut off abruptly as Rena stopped listening to the phone and jogged up the stairs to the balcony.

A woman sat on the balcony chairs with a nearby bottle of wine as she stared up at the partly cloudy sky. Her black hair trailed down her shoulders, her skin was almost pale white, while her eyes shone with a deep black color. She had a slim figure with a moderately sized bust that would turn many heads. Her white sun dress fluttered as a light breeze flew by, she clicked her tongue in annoyance as she glanced at her empty glass of wine.

"Mistress Alma..." Rena bowed in greeting.

The woman known as Alma Wade turned her head and looked at the bowing maid, "Yes?" Alma said in a light and almost whispered tone.

"Master Ranma is asking for you," Rena gave the phone to the pale woman and retreated back into the room.

Alma smiled as she took the phone and held it against her head, "Hello Ranma dear. How's your trip?" She frowned as Ranma paused before answering her.

"Its reached some complications...Anyway, I need you to come over here for a 'contract' that I've received." Ranma explain, his voice having a definite edge to it.

"I understand...You seem stress, anything bad happen?" Alma asked as she stood up and began walking towards Ranma's room in the back.

Ranma clicked his tongue, "You could say that, however I handling it right now? I need you to get my F.E.A.R. equipment from my room as I will also be needing that. Bring Nijino, that'll make the trip faster."

Alma nodded her head in understanding as she pulled a large suitcase with the words: F.E.A.R. etched into the side, out from underneath Ranma's bed. Ranma was silent for a while, then he began to make small talk, "How's your 'condition'?"

Alma paused for a minute as a small ghost like smile graced her lips, "It's fine for now. I don't hear or sense any more negative emotions in the nearest 10 mile radius like I used too. All thanks to your barrier, however I'm gonna need a renewal in the next few weeks."

Ranma chuckled into the phone, "Alright, I'll renew when you get here. Heh, remember how we met?"

Alma giggled at him, "Yeah, you a point man operative for the First Encounter Assault Recon team. Highly train and extremely dangerous."

Ranma laughed as he retaliated, "And you a little girl killing people by blowing them up with your mind or melting their flesh. Extremely dangerous and extremely f&#king scary." Ranma grinned sadly as he had a mini flashback on his side.

Alma sweatdropped as she frowned at him, "Phht, that's only an exaggeration, I wasn't that scary."

Now it was time for Ranma to sweatdrop, "How would you feel if you saw a little eight year old girl running around, killing people with her mind, while stalking you in the shadows of a dark building." Ranma suggested.

"Point taken..." Alma's sweatdrop increased.

Ranma nodded from his side of the phone, "Yeah well I better go, see you later."

Alma nodded and clicked end on the phone, she carried the heavy suitcase out of Ranma's room and walked into the adjacent room. The room had no light to it, the blinds were drawn over the window, there was alone figure standing in the corner, almost blending into the shadows. Alma smiled grimly as the figure shifted her eyes onto the telepathic killer.

"We have a 'contract' to do.... Nijino," Alma whispered quietly to the dark figure. The figures eyes almost glowed as she nodded her head.

* * *

Meanwhile..........In Asgard......

* * *

A certain young teen goddess was debugging heavens computer, Yggdrasil. Young Skuld, Goddess second class, type one, limited license sighed as she desperately wanted to return to the mortal plane to her sister. However she had to finish her job before that could happen.

Skuld typed away at the terminal as she started to finish the last of the debugging, then as she checked over the Mortal plane she came across a strange anomaly. "Huh? What's this, a bug in the mortal plane." She exclaimed to herself.

'Strange? Its not everyday we get a living mortal bug,' Skuld thought as she put her head into thinking position, 'Oh well, I'll have to attack it with curse to get rid of it.' She shrugged as she traced the anomaly with the terminal.

She turn the dial of the curse level to level 'C', which would be strong enough to delete the bug. There were several levels of curses, 'F' being the weakest 'SSS' being the extremely lethal and most dangerous.

As she finish the preparations, she was about to press the button to attack the bug, however she accidentally knocked over a cup of ice cream to the ground, "Ack! My ice cream!"

Skuld lunged for the confectionery treat as it fell, unknown to her. Her shoulder brushed up against the dial making it go from level 'C' to level 'SSS.' "Oh no! I gotta clean this up!" Skuld fumed as she stared at the mess on the ground.

Without even glancing at the terminal, she punched the attack button to initiate the debugging. "That takes care of that, ohh where are the paper towels when you need them?"

And with that, the little goddess scurried away.

* * *

In the Suikoden dimension.....In the Island Nations....

* * *

Hundreds of people lined up against the coast as they watched their friend and hero float to the sea at his death bed. Lazlo en Kuldes, the bearer of the True Rune of Punishment, was laid in a funeral boat and casted off into the sea.

Near the end of the battle, a Rune cannon was discharged and nearly wiped out them out during the attack on Fort El-Eal. With one final act, Lazlo used the Rune's power to stop the blast at the cost of his own life.

As he floated along the sea, the rune suddenly glowed and brightened. When the light died down, Lazlo blinked open his eyes and sat up. He looked around his surroundings to see that he was on a funeral boat.

He stared at his left hand as the Rune of Punishment detached itself from his hand, "The Rune...revived me?" Lazlo stated in a voice of awe.

Without warning, a small black hole ripped open out of nowhere, the black hole sucked in the Rune and disappeared without a trace.

Lazlo blinked at the phenomenon, then shook his head, 'I have more urgent reasons to attend to,' He thought as he stood up in the funeral boat.

At that moment a large ship sailed near his position, he waved his hands in the air to signal the boat

* * *

Years Later in the Suikoden dimension......Location: Unknown....Speculation...Somewhere near the Toran Republic....

* * *

Tir McDohl, bearer of the True Rune of Life and Death (commonly known as the Soul Eater Rune), sat against a tree as he broodingly munched on an apple. He looked to the northwest to where his hometown was located.

'Hmm, its been sometime since I've visited Kasumi.' He thought absently as he stood up. However, as he stood up, a sharp pain shot through his right hand. "Arrrgh! The hell!"

He stared at his right hand as the Soul Eater Rune began to glow darkly, suddenly the rune detached itself from his hand.

A small black hole appeared out of nowhere and sucked in the True Rune and the rune disappeared without a trace.

Tir stared at the scene with wide disbelieving eyes as he stood motionless.

* * *

Present Universe....Back to Ranma...

* * *

Ranma walked back and forth in a dimly lit motel room. His eyes had a deep edge of hate in them. He had been trying to track down Crow, but the coward was better at hiding then Ranma gave him credit for.

Tomorrow he had to kill Hiroto Bakushu, and not only that; he had to kill the guy in front of Hiro and Katrina.

Blaze and D-Mob didn't know that he switched sides yet. But if his plan worked, he won't have to fight in all the clubs, when it became public that he had switched sides. Almost all the clubs he and fought for and won would be his. That would leave D-Mob with a bare minimum of four to six clubs, and those clubs would only be guarded by a territory fighter. Ranma beat them, and he'll instantly win the clubs.

Ranma stopped pacing and sat dejectedly on the mattress, recently he had contacted his international gang, the Saint Solders. He now knew the reason why the New York Division was having trouble with gang recruitment, it seems that the two gangs that control most of New York was Crow and D-Mob's gangs. His gang was mostly left alone and they did mostly whatever they needed to do. In the city his gang was feared because of their extreme retaliation. A while back when he was still traveling, the New York Division of the Saint Soldiers was attacked by a gang who was trying to make a name for themselves.

The next day, the offending gang was wiped out to the last man; no evidence was left to who killed off all 342 members of the offending gang. But the underground world knew who retaliated, and from that day on, no other gang dared to openly challenge his gang. They had a few border and territory skirmishes, but that was common.

Anyway, after he contacted them, he received a very warm welcome and greeting since he was the boss and the one who started it all. Now his gang was listening for any underground chatter and was searching for the kidnapped girl.

Ranma smiled a bit, 'If there's one thing I love about my gang. It's the loyalty.' Everyone who wanted to be in the gang had to be extremely loyal, and if they were loyal and followed the laws of the gang. They received the benefits of the gang. 'Heh, can't really call it a gang though, it's more like a family mafia.' Ranma thought with a smile.

As Ranma stood up, a small opening appeared across the room. It looked suspiciously like Washuu's black hole traveling 'thingie'. "Washuu? What the hell?" Ranma observed the black hole a bit more closely. 'Now that I think about it, this is too small for Washuu to fit through.' he mused as he cautiously stepped towards the rip in time and space.

Suddenly without warning, two glowing crystal orbs shot out of the hole and honed onto the Ranma. Ranma's danger senses flared up and he reacted accordingly, he brought his arms up in a defensive pose.

Unfortunately for Ranma, that's what the two orbs wanted, the two orbs shot themselves towards his hands. Ranma now seeing his mistake tried to back up, but it was too late, the orbs shot towards his hands and absorbed themselves into his hands.

Pain shot through his body and mind as he gritted his teeth in pain, he spread his Ki through his body to lessen the pain, however it was all for naught. The two orbs now fully absorbed and connected to his life source, flared briefly before dying down. Ranma panted heavily as his mind embraced the darkness of unconscious

* * *

The next day......

* * *

Ranma groaned as he picked himself off the floor of the motel. 'What the hell?!' Ranma thought as he held his head. "What the heck happened last night." Soon all of the nights activities were replayed in his mind.

He brought up his hands slowly and looked at the back of them. On both of his hands there were strange symbols on both of them. On his left hand was a picture of a strange looking chakram or a black spiral, it was spiky and on the opposite ends it had spikes protruding from them. This was the 'True Rune of Punishment.'

On his right hand, it had a picture of a shadowish reaper holding a scythe. The symbol itself was a strange dark orange color and the picture was strangely jagged. This was the 'True Rune of Life and Death.'

Ranma blinked as the rune's names came to him subconsciously, which was weird and strange. Another strange thing was that Spells that the runes could cast were unconsciously known to him. The True Rune of Life and Death had two spells currently: 'Finger of Death' and 'Black Shadow.' The True Rune of Punishment also had two spells too: 'Eternal Ordeal' and 'Double Edged Sword'. The two runes still had more spells which Ranma could unlock.

But Ranma wasn't worried or concerned about the sudden power increase, the two runes were strange....really strange. The True Rune of Punishment slowly consumed bits of his life force, it was an extremely small absorption, and he could only feel it by concentrating. The True Rune of Life and Death, however was absorbing all the life force around his current area.

He felt strangely tired even though he hadn't done anything to tire himself out. He gathered the surrounding Chi and spread it through his body to compensate. "Too many weird things are happening at once, first I'm throwing up blood...and a lot of it too. Now two strange orb thingies just absorb themselves into my hands and are sucking the life out of everything." Ranma thought out loud as sat up from the bed. "Hmmm someone is really trying to kill me...and their succeeding too," Ranma mused as he pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and pulled them over the runes.

"What's next, two chicks are gonna bust into my room wanting to castrate me." Ranma joked.

Suddenly the door blew open and two female figures stood at the opening of the door.

Ranma's eyes widen in fear, "Nooo! My balls!!" Ranma screamed as he threw himself under the bedsheets while holding his groin area.

Nijino and Alma stepped into the room with sweatdrops as they stared at their male savior cowering under the bed sheets. Ranma peeked from under the bed covers as he stared at the two. Nijino and Alma's sweatdrops grew in size.

Ranma, now realizing who they are, jumped out of the bed covers and dusted himself off, "Ya' know you could have knocked first." Ranma scolded as walked up to Alma and rustled her hair.

"We did, but you didn't answer." Alma countered as she walked into the room carrying a large suitcase. Ranma looked to Nijino who smiled faintly at him, "Hello, Nijino, anything happen at home while I was gone?" Ranma asked the incredibly paled woman.

She giggled at him as Ranma looked at her with a clueless expression. "Nothing much Master Ranma, however the girls are upset that you didn't precipitate in their activities." She answered as she walked into the room.

Nijino was a vampire part human, from what Ranma had learned, she used to be in an strange group called 'Millennium', Ranma didn't press too much into past. She stood at 5'7'' and had blue piercing eyes. Her black hair was made into a braided ponytail which traveled down to her waist. She had a slim figure with a moderately sized bust to fit her body size.

"So who's the target?" Alma asked as she sat on the bed crossing her legs while laying down the large black suitcase. Ranma's smile dropped, an action which both girls noticed.

"His name is Hiroto Bakushu, a small time wannabe criminal with lots of money." Ranma recited as he opened up the suitcase with the words F.E.A.R. etched into the suitcase.

Ranma pulled out a Type-7 Particle Weapon, it was large cannon like weapon that's been built to the size of an assault rifle. It fired particle beams that were extremely lethal, however the weapon had a few drawbacks. Such as the recoil had an extreme kick to it, and the weapon was commonly used as a sniper since it did have a scope. However close range attacks with the particle gun were effective too....if you didn't miss.

"Alma, I'll need you with me to take down the target, Nijino you're on stealth. I'll need you to transport us into the house quietly, and to silently kill all the surrounding enemies that pose a threat to our mission." Ranma commanded as he loaded the particle weapon.

Both girls nodded at him as he placed the large weapon into subspace. "Alma when you kill him, I want you to remain hidden, make it look like I killed him. Okay?" Alma nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"So how do you want me to kill him, exploding flesh, internal combustion, or snapping his cerebellum with my telekinesis?" Alma asked as she manipulated some of the motel's objects into the air with her mind.

Ranma grinned hollowly at her, "None of them, I want you to kill him the way you killed all those SFOD-D soldiers." Alma smiled lightly as she nodded her head.

Ranma straighten out his well-tailored, silk-lined black suit, with a red tie and white shirt underneath. A pair of black leather gloves hiding his runes to compliment the jacket. Alma and Nijino blinked as they stared at Ranma's new clothes that he changed out of nowhere. 'The hell? When did he change?' Alma and Nijino thought simultaneously.

"Well come on you guys, we have someone to kill." Ranma grinned in a deadly way.

* * *

Later that day..........

* * *

Katrina sat depressively next to her brother as they celebrated her birthday at her uncle's house. Last night, after she had found the letter Ranma had left her, she had cried most of the night. Ranma's gift to her hung around her neck as she refused to take it off, Kasumi and Ayane had done the same thing as she did, while Leia remained stoic as always.

Her uncle, Hiroto Bakushu thought it was a good idea to celebrate her birthday at his house, telling them that 'it was a special occasion.'

Along with her uncle, he had also invited her cousins Jerry Bakushu, Jena Shinyus and all their friends. She had brought along Kasumi, Ayane, and Leia who comforted her about Ranma, strangely enough Musia wasn't around when they were looking for and they assumed that she had left with Ranma.

Her cousin Jerry had brought along some war buddies and Jena had brought along all her friends. Katrina remained silent throughout the party, one reason was because of Ranma, but the other reason was she was wondering why her uncle bought a whole bunch of strippers, bodyguards, and showgirls to the party.

Uncle Hiroto's wife, Nance seeing that her niece wasn't as happy as she should be, sat down next to her, "What's wrong dear? You seem depressed today, you shouldn't be depressed."

Katrina glanced at her aunt as she sighed, "Relationship troubles, auntie. Nothing I can't handle." Katrina stated, her independent side showing. Nance shook her head at her niece.

Before she could say anything more, her husband sat next to her laughing from the party's festivities. "Katrina, great party isn't it."

"I guess so..." Katrina said as she narrowed her eyes toward her uncle. Her uncle had always been a bit underhanded, and she didn't trust him one bit. However he was family so he had to be treated with respect.

Hiroto eyes quickly notice the sign of distrust, but brushed it off. "Anyway, Katrina you should meet your cousin's friends." He announced as he grinned in a malevolent way. At the announcement all the guess sat down in the living room.

"Katrina, you war veteran cousin Jerry," Jerry nodded his head at his cousin, "And his friend's: Carter Kinsoe, Daisuk Dansen, Enna Corine, and Rei Finre." All the named people nodded their heads at Katrina.

"And your cousin Jena's friends: John Lanson, his girlfriend Lasae Keron, Lisa Ingsin, Ginaem Lefan, Isabel Henson." The named people nodded at Katrina.

"We're all here to celebrate my precious niece's birthday, however I would like to ask all of you a favor in assisting me." Hiroto announced as he addressed all invited party members.

Jerry raised his eyebrow at his uncle, "We would love to help uncle, however my group is currently searching for someone. So we haven't the time to help you now."

Jena nodded at her cousin and turned to her uncle, "Yes, I have to agree with Jerry, I have to get back to Japan sooner or later. But before then I have to devote all my time to finding an old friend of mine."

Hiroto raised his eyebrow at the answers, he sat back down and looked at Katrina with the same question. She sighed as she fell back to her depressive state, "I can't help you out either uncle, I'm busy trying to find my missing boyfriend."

Hiroto smiled malevolent at the crowed, "Maybe you'll change your mind after I tell you this...someone is trying to kill me."

Suddenly all eyes were on him, Hiroto grinned as the gears of his plan began turning, "You see, someone has put me on their hit list and is sending a professional hitman after me."

Before any of the guests could answer the lights went out, and Hiroto's plan came to a grinding crash.

* * *

In another room....a few minutes ago....

* * *

In the dark corner where no one was watching, the shadows shifted a bit and a certain figure with a pigtail appeared. Although no one notice because they were too busy watching the outside perimeter for intruders and doorways for any suspicious individuals.

Ranma summoned the Ken no Ketsueki from his body, he watched as a red aura of his blood form the blade, he grabbed the handle of his 'Nodachi no Ketsueki'. Then silently, he pulled out his Suterusu Blade, it was a type of combat knife that he developed himself. It was a cross between a modern KA-BAR combat knife and a modern Japanese kodachi. So all in all, it was a black colored blade, about 2.65 feet long with standard handle.

Ranma smiled coldly as he disappeared from his corner and lashed out at the nearest person next to him. Ranma made a vertical slash with his nodachi at the guards head, and about halfway down, Ranma jerked the blade out of his chest, making his maimed body fly towards the air.

All the people in the room were now alert of the intruder, the problem was that they weren't fully alert, and that was one their downfalls.

The guard near the door reached for his handgun, Ranma wouldn't have any of that. He dashed towards the man in a crouch. He swiped at the mans legs with the Suterusu Blade, cutting them clean off and making the man fall and scream.

However, before any sound could escape his mouth, Ranma slashed down with his nodachi, severing the mans head from his body. As his blade touched the ground, he leaped up using the point of the blade as a base point. The other guard who managed to fully pull out his gun, prepared to pull the trigger.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at the guard attempting to shoot him, while in midair, Ranma spun his body and slashed at the guards weapon holding hand with the Suterusu. The gun's chamber and mechanism fell apart from the magazine and holder, making the gun utterly useless. Oh did I mention that guard's hand was sliced up too.

On his return trip, Ranma brought up Nodachi no Ketsueki and slashed at the man's throat, destroying the passage so that the man couldn't scream. As he fell to the ground, Ranma threw the Suterusu behind him. The blade was found lodged into a man's mouth, protruding from the back of his head and stuck into the wall.

Two new guards walked through the door, Ranma's eyes glinted with a shine of metal, before the two guards could react to the dead bodies. Ranma dashed forward and thrust his nodachi into the man's heart. The blade went through one body to another and both men ceased movements. Ranma's cold eyes glanced around to see if anybody was still alive, he released a Ki pulse through the area, he sensed that all other Ki forces were in the other rooms and hadn't detected his presence yet.

Ranma pulled out his sword and made it disappear back into his body, the two bodies fell to the ground noiselessly since they didn't anything to support them. "Coast is all clear..." Ranma stated as he walked to where his combat knife was and pulled it out of the dead man's mouth.

The shadows shifted again and the figures of Alma and Nijino appeared into view. The girls blinked and looked around at the silent massacre, they looked at each other and shrugged. The room was covered in blood and mutilated body parts, it was a miraculous wonder the none of the blood even touched Ranma's suit. Then again, it was a 7,000 dollar suit, of course he wasn't going to get it dirty. 'Dry cleanings a bitch these days, I don't want to get it dirty anytime soon.' Ranma mused.

Alma and Nijino both wore identical black body suits, which hugged their curves extremely well. However Ranma ignored that and approached them, " Nijino it's blackout time, Alma you're with me."

Nijino gave him a mischievous smile and phased into the shadows. He looked towards Alma who gave him a quizzical look, "Stay hidden in the shadows, and when I'm about to kill him...." Ranma snapped his fingers, indicating that was when Alma would kill him, Alma nodded.

Ranma walked towards the door connecting the room to the room where Hiroto and the rest of the 'guest' were. Ranma grimaced, when he sent out the Ki pulse, he had detected all his war buddies, Jena and her friends, and finally Katrina along with everyone else. Ranma gripped the door knob as he immersed himself in the _'Soul of Ice Lv.1: Soul of the Assassin._ He pulled out a string of fiber wire and charged some emotionless Chi into it, his Ki was acting quite erratically since he absorbed the two runes, and he didn't really want to find out what would happen if he used it..

The lights went out, Ranma turned the knob and entered the room.

* * *

Katrina and everyone in the room felt an extremely cold chill go up their spine. Hiroto was frozen with fear, his eyes stared blankly at the shadows of the room....a shadow that started moving.

THUMP...THUMP....THUMP...

Footsteps echoed throughout the room, as all the guests and all the guards were paralyzed with fear. Ranma's figure was seen by everybody, but it was still obscured by the shadows.

THUMP...THUMP....THUMP...

Ranma walked slowly up to his target as Hiroto stared up at him with fear. The liquid in the room had frozen into ice, "Its time for you to pay for you sins....Mr. Hiroto." Ranma stated out loud in a chilling voice.

"Ranma?" Katrina whispered, shocked that at what she was seeing and at the fact that she could see her own breath. Ranma glanced at her briefly and then at all the known guests that he had detected.

Ranma reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo, he glared at Hiroto briefly before flicking the photo across the table towards him, "Look at the photo...do you remember her?" Ranma asked as he reached into his coat and pulled out a silverish handgun/machine pistol.

The gun was called the Silverballer, a gun he received as a gift from the infamous Agent 47, it was a semi-automatic .45 caliber handgun equipped with a silencer and a laser sight. Although, Ranma could just equipped it with a extended magazine, and flip the switch to full-auto, essentially converting it into a machine pistol. His .50 caliber Desert Dragon handgun was for firefights. His Silverballer was for assassinations.

The gun hung limply at his side as Hiroto, with shaking hands, picked up the photo and stared at it.

"That was the girl that you killed and raped....but I'm not here just for her death. I'm also here for the deaths of Jeremy Kenson, Frank Bakushu, Kate Bakushu, Lani Elsroy, Kate Morrison and the list goes on..." Ranma listed slowly as he watched Hiroto's reactions.

Hiro and Katrina gasped and stared at their uncle, who made no motion to deny the claim. Instead he dropped the photo unceremoniously to the ground, "Who paid you?! I'll double it!! No, triple it!!" Hiroto demanded as he fearfully looked up at the hitman.

Ranma's face was emotionless as he pulled out a magazine and loaded it into the Silverballer with an audible sound. He slowly aimed the gun at Hiroto's forehead, "Its time to pay your debt...." Ranma sounded as Hiroto stared down the opposite end of a barrel.

Unknown to Hiroto, Ranma didn't load the gun with any killing rounds. Instead he loaded the gun with 'Flash Blanks', an specially made round that after being fired would emit a bright light, equal to that of a flash bang. So in other words the rounds were essentially mini flash bangs made into a bullet. Hiroto's real cause of death would be the the near invisible woman hiding in the shadows who could manipulate things with her mind.

Hiroto in a fit of panic, looked around frantically and yelled, "Guards!! Kill him!! Kill him!!!" However all the guards remained stationary. Why you ask.

Ranma smirked as he released a near invisible wire with his left hand, all the armed gunmen fell to the ground dead. Jena and most of the women screamed in a near silent tone as they backed away form the dead bodies.

All the remaining live people, studied their surroundings and saw fiber wire running throughout the room. Upon entering the room, Ranma sent the fiber wire throughout the room, making it silently wrap around the armed gunmen's neck. And thanks to the extreme cold Ranma had sent throughout the room, none of them realized that he was crushing their windpipe and slicing their jugular vein, until they were dead.

Ranma pulled the trigger of his Silverballer and a bright flash flared in the room. Noticing the signal, Alma manipulated Hiroto's bodily structure in her mind, she made all the biological parts began to melt while leaving the bones and nails alone. Then she made it explode in a maelstrom of liquid blood, leaving nothing but a blood colored skeleton.

Ranma looked around to see that everyone was still affected by the flash, he released his Chi shield, making all the blood that flew towards him fall to the ground. Still in the most dire situations, he wasn't going to get his suit dirty.

Ranma looked at the corpse, seeing that his job was now done. He grabbed Alma and faded into the shadows with Nijino's help. Unknown to him though was that Leia wasn't affected at all by the flash bang. She stood up and in a flash of light, which blinded the people further, and disappeared after her contractor.

After the flash bang affected wore off and the sudden disappearance of the ice cold temperature. Katrina glared at the position that Ranma was occupying, "Ranma what are you- huh!" Only to see that he had disappeared. Then she heard a scream come from Nance, who was covered with blood. She turned her head at her aunt and her blood ran cold. As did every other living person in the room.

A blood spattered skeleton was sitting where her uncle was previously sitting. "What kind of person is this Ranma?!!" Ginaem asked incredulously as she back away from the bloody mess.

No one knew how to answer that question, but then again their question would be answered and they would know. As will every other person in the world.

* * *

A few miles West....

* * *

Ranma and the others shifted out of the shadows and back into the motel he had previously occupied. He let go of the Soul of Ice technique as he let his normal persona take over. He looked over to Alma who was rubbing her head in pain.

Alma concentrated on the barrier that had been erected, trying to keep it stable, however that was difficult due to the fact that she had put a large strain onto her mind. Then the barrier broke, and all the negative emotions in the next thirty mile radius flooded into mind. Alma gritted her teeth in pain as Ranma stared worriedly at her.

"I hate you!!! Go die!!!"

"My life sucks!!"

"Give me back my daddy!! NOO! Stop it!!!"

"I wish everything in this world would end."

Alma bit her lip hard as the negative thoughts of the people around her began entering her mind. "Stop....it..." She cursed between clenched teeth.

"Alma is something wrong?" Ranma asked as he watched Alma's expressions.

"It...broke...the barrier....gone..."She tried to explain as more thoughts entered her mind.

"Kill them!"

"He belongs to me!!!"

"Death to the communists!!"

"That's mine! Give it back you bitch!!"

"God Dammit!! My wife it cheating on me figures..."

"I'm so lonely."

Ranma now realizing that her mind barrier had broke, pulled her close to him and rested his forehead against her forehead. 'Damn! My Ki is still acting erratically...eh screw it..' Ranma concluded, he hesitantly looked at Alma a bit before he began channeling his Ki.

His Ki flew at a alarming rate as it came to Ranma's use, he cut off the flow before he overloaded and blew up everyone in the vicinity. He used the gathered Ki and began channeling it from his mind to her mind. As it entered her mind, Ranma manipulated her Ki to intertwine with his, then he began to erect a barrier.

The barrier had to be precise or it would fall apart uselessly, Ranma began to sweat from the intensive concentration as he had surrounded Alma's growing over surge of power with the barrier. Technically, her Ki would be needed to contain her uncontrollable psychic powers, however Ranma manipulated his Ki into supporting her own life force, making the barrier stronger.

"There..." Ranma announced as he finished the barrier, Alma collapsed onto him from exhaustion as he had used a rather large amount of her own Ki to erect the barrier.

Nijino took Alma's exhausted body from Ranma's grip, "Should I take her home?" Nijino asked worriedly as she stared at her psychic friend.

"Yeah...she needs some rest. I'll see you guys later at the house when I get back." Ranma answered as he sat back onto the messy mattress.

Nijino nodded at Ranma as she faded into the shadow with Alma in tow. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one." Ranma groaned as he fell back into bed.

Ranma took off his gloves, exposing his runes as he stared at his hand. The Runes were still at their usual activities, which was sucking the life out of everything without too much harm. Ranma channeled his Ki again as felt it course through his body. He frowned as he studied the rate of travel of his Ki. 'Strange...My Ki is moving faster then my previous amount of channeling. Since my flow is stronger then my adapted options of need, then it'll always be overwhelming.' Ranma mused as he sat up and changed back to his normal street clothes.

'Heh, no wonder my Ki is so erratic, the input is actually overwhelming the output....some slight adjustments should fix that.' Ranma concluded as he changed his adapted output to a more easily manageable placement.

Ranma smirked as he felt his Ki flow stabilize, he flexed his hand as his Ki was now more easily accessible and faster to use. Then he stared at his runes as they continued their unnoticeable activities.

"Master Ranma, you seem stressed somehow. Do you need something to comfort you?" A feminine voice asked him as a person sat next to him.

Ranma frowned as he popped his joints with an audible crack and sat up. "No, I don't need anything Leia," Ranma answered without much thought.

As he sat up, he blinked as he realized what he just said. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see Leia staring at him with her normal expressionless expression. Ranma eyes' popped out of their sockets as he flew across the room and backed up against the wall. "Wait a minute! How the hell did you get here!" Ranma exclaimed as he slowly inched towards the exit.

He could have sworn he saw her smirk at him, "I'm your Emulate Ranma, and we are under contract remember...where ever you go, I go." She stated in a monotone voice.

Ranma sweatdropped and accepted her answer, knowing for a fact that if he thought any further on the subject, he would have a hell of a migraine. "Do whatever you need to do." Ranma declared as she smiled faintly.

Ranma sighed as he walked towards the restroom and locked himself inside. Ranma coughed into the sink, throwing up more blood, 'Man, I really have to get this blood thing under control.' Ranma concluded as he leaned onto the sink and began coughing up more blood. He took out some more blood pills and swallowed them, he turned on the faucet and washed out all the blood in the sink.

Ranma walked out of the room to see that Leia was still where he had left here, "Come on Leia, we've got some work to do." Ranma beckoned as he walked towards the door, Leia nodded and began to follow him.

* * *

A few days later..........

* * *

True to Ranma's plan, the moment he switched sides, half of the clubs he had won so far became Crows. Now D-Mob was struggling to make ends meet with the few clubs he had left. That wasn't the worst part for D-Mob either, since Ranma was now Crow's enforcer, he had been reclaiming clubs in Crow's name, D-Mob barely had enough clubs to keep his gang going.

Unknown to both parties, Ranma's gang the 'Saint Soldiers' had been monitoring the two gangs and watching for any suspicious chatter. So far all he knew was that Musia was placed in a rundown warehouse, although that narrowed down the search, it didn't help much considering that New York had hundreds of rundown warehouses.

Ranma rubbed his forehead in thought as he drove through New York in his SUV. He had been monitoring Katrina, Ayane, and Kasumi's activities since the 'Hit', it seems that they have been scurrying around all over New York, searching for him. Katrina and Hiro were searching low ground, while Ayane and Kasumi were using their ninja abilities and were searching high ground.

No only that, he had also found out that his war buddies were still on the hunt for him, Jena and her gang were on the lookout for him. Strangely enough when the police came to check out the dead body, they reported it as an unknown homicide, although all the groups knew that it was first hand murder. He didn't have to worry about the police coming to search for him anytime soon; he had paid his 'controller' to pay off some members of the police to mislead the investigation. The wonders of corruption.

Ranma stopped the SUV in front of a power plant, one of D-Mob's last clubs. He got out of the car wearing his usual gangster attire. Leia followed him as they walked towards the grounds of the fight. As he was walking past the crowd, he noticed a lot of glaring coming his way. He glanced at the crowd to see his former co-fighters. When he first came to the city, his only intention was to learn the 'Blaze' moves of all the fighters and all their fighting techniques. He had already accomplished that a long time ago. As he neared the entrance of the fight, a person walked out and blocked his entrance. He looked up to see that it was Blaze, who only sadly stared at him, "Don't do this man. D-Mob and me worked too hard for this all to go up in smoke."

Ranma gave him a grim look as he walked past Blaze, while brushing off Blaze, Ranma slapped something into his hand as he walked by. Ranma smirked faintly, 'If Blaze is as smart as he is, he should figure it out….and they'll stop sending all those gang bangers after me.'

Blaze blinked as he looked down at his hand, he blinked again when he realized that it was the necklace chain that had had been given to Ranma by D-Mob. Although something was off about the chain, is seemed lighter then it was supposed to.

Ranma glanced back momentarily as he watched Blaze walk away from the fight. Ranma then focused his attention back to fight at hand. In front of him stood one of D-Mob's strongest fighter, Ludicrous.

Ludicrous was a tall and fairly lean man, he wasn't big and burly like that big fat guy Ranma had to beat up last week. He was a black man, who had his hair into cornrows, he wore a football jersey of some unidentified team and some long blue jeans. "It's time for you fall down and bleed bitch." Ludicrous taunted as he stood in front of him. Ranma showed no expression as he waited for the bell to ring.

BBOOONNGG!!!!

Ludicrous rushed Ranma and fired off a haymaker into his face, Ranma took the brunt of the attack and made it look like it had hurt him. It wouldn't help much to make himself look like an unstoppable juggernaut now would it.

Ranma grinned for the first time since he had entered the fight, Ranma return Ludicrous's punch with a snap kick to the face and followed up with a feint roundhouse attack, without taking his foot off of Ludicrous's neck. He let go of the ground and spun around Ludicrous using his neck as a leverage point. Ranma now behind Ludicrous, rebounded off of his head making him slam into the ground. Ranma spun in the air and landed behind Ludicrous.

Ranma, as Ludicrous was picking himself off the ground, Ranma ran straight towards the fence and kicked jumped off of it. Ludicrous, who was totally unprepared for the attack, he looked up in surprise as he went flying back. Ranma's smiled dropped as he prepared to finish off Ludicrous.

Ludicrous stood back up and growled at him, forgetting about his injuries, Ludicrous charged towards Ranma. Ranma steeled himself as he went into a defensive stance. Ludicrous jumped into a flying jump kick, however Ranma was ready. Just when Ludicrous was about to make contact with him, Ranma grabbed him by his legs and threw him further into the air.

Ranma then somersaulted into the air and kicked Ludicrous in the face; he then grabbed Ludicrous's head with his feet, he threw Ludicrous down to the ground and sped towards the ground himself. Ludicrous stared blankly into the sky as he tried to regain focus, however that wouldn't be, Ranma landed with both feet planted firmly into Ludicrous's stomach. Ludicrous passed out from the sheer force of the attack.

'5 down….one left to go.' Ranma thought with remorse as he began to walk out of the fenced area, while the crowd was cheering him on. In the background of the crowd, Crow smiled as his newest lackey leaving the area. However, Crow was painfully unaware of his upcoming destruction by his 'newest lackey.'

* * *

Meanwhile....at CNN International Headquarters.........

* * *

"So do we have a deal...." Mat implied as he pressed the gun further into a man's head.

The managing director of CNN International, Tony Maddox, nodded fearfully as Mat retracted the gun from his head.

Tony took out a tissue and started wiping the sweat that was trailing down the back of his head. Mat watched him with unmoving eyes as he threw a disc onto the man's desk.

Tony picked up the disk and stared at it with awe, "W-we'll have to censure a lot of things in her such as inappropriate material..."

Before Tony could finish his statement, Mat held the gun up to his head again. "You'll air it uncut and unedited. You can censure the language if you want. But everything else stays..." Mat expressed in a cold commanding manner.

Tony only began to sweat more.

gYou air that, and you'll keep your life...You don't....well you know what's gonna happen." Mat declared as he walked out of the office. "And remember I'm watching you."

* * *

A few days later........

* * *

Ranma put the phone down as his attention switched to the T.V., he stared at the screen with cold blue eyes. His mind wondered a bit, tonight would be the last fight before all of D-Mob's clubs belong to Crow. But after this he would get Musia back, he was not sure if Emulates could be hurt or even killed for that matter. But Musia was still his responsibility.

'Dammit...I can't believe this happened...The only way to get her back was to give Crow the clubs......Now D-Mob and the others thinks I betrayed them. Dammit....I should have killed him when I had the chance,' Ranma berated himself as the T.V. switched to C.N.N.

The door opened and Leia stepped in hesitantly, she stared at Ranma and shivered, his eyes shone a merciless icy blue. "Master Ranma....is there something wrong," Leia asked her contractor.

Ranma turned towards her, his eyes glinting in the darkness, "Nothing you need to worry about Leia." Ranma said with a cold voice. Leia shuddered at his cold voice.

Ranma, though he knew about it, had been unconsciously using _'Soul of Ice Lv.1: Soul of the Assassin,'_ which reflected his mood perfectly. "Damn...." Ranma silently cursed, as he saw something on the T.V. screen.

The T.V. was on C.N.N. and was showing a world wide special report, but what really caught his eyes was a picture of him......from 4 years ago. It was a standard military picture taken of him for Military documents, how C.N.N. got a hold of this picture he did not know. The picture showed him wearing a military suite with the rank Colonel printed on his chest, he was staring straight, with his army beret professionally placed onto his head.

The news lady continued her report, "-and tonight we have a special report on WWIII, we have unedited, uncensored, and first hand witness on WWIII. The horrors of this war, as you know, was censored by the military and government, and all video documents have been erased or kept under secrecy." The news lady then directed the audiences attention on Ranma's picture.

"However, one unofficial tape of the war was given to us by one of the veterans of the war. And he asked us as a favor to show the tape." The news lady continued as she paused to shuffle her papers. "We warn you ladies and gentleman, this video is extremely graphic and we urge you viewers to be open minded at what you see. The person who gave us the video informed us that we must showed it unedited, we have censored the language, but everything else is extremely graphic. Please be prepared for what you are about to see."

The news lady pointed to the picture of Ranma, "The person here in this picture is a high ranking colonel, we do not know much about him, except that his name is Ranma, other then that we have no more information. Here we have a 2 hour video of the ventures of this Soldier. We'll show this video after these messages." The T.V. switched to some commercial about a fat guy and and chicken who gave him a bad coupon.

Ranma cursed at this, he wasn't that worried about the T.V. showing the world who he was, he was more worried about how information like this was leaked out. Another thing that worried him was who was gonna see this film, he had a lot of secrets to hide from his friends, "The worst part is, that all my secrets are either dark, or just filled with blood,' Ranma stated to himself.

* * *

Around the world .........

* * *

As every T.V. station in the world was interrupted by C.N.N.'s special announcement and as Ranma's face appeared, millions recognized him instantly, Japan, America, Russia, Italy, Britain, Canada, and other countries. Many of the populace eyes widen in surprise at their old friend, enemy, ally, foe, weapon...........

This was going to be a video about him, about the killer, murderer, assassin, savior, hero, protector, eliminator, mercenary, the legend.......so may names and labels, but they all knew he went by one name: Ranma.

* * *

Japan, Mahora Academy School District..........

* * *

Negi Springfield, a wizard in training, who was working part time as an English professor, watched the television with growing interest. He was teaching his class when Shizuna-sensei, his advisor came in with a T.V. on wheels. She informed them of the importance of this video and it was now mandatory to watch it.

Negi stared at his old friend's face as the movie began, "Someone you know Negi-sensei," A voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked back to see his student and friend behind him, Asuna Kagurazaka.

"Yeah, he's an old friend of my from way back when I was still in school," Negi exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head.

Unfortunately for him, most of the class heard their ten year old teacher.

"Oooh!! Are all you're friends this handsome Negi-kun," one of his students yelled. Soon most of his class was bickering amongst each other about Negi's handsome friend, Negi sweatdropped, 'Yep, that's Ranma alright, girls meet him, then girls fight over him....I wonder why though?' Negi thought to himself.

Suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder, Negi turned to come face to face to his Advisor, "Negi-kun, is your friend available?" Shizuna asked her small co-worker with a too sweet smile.

Negi's sweatdropped increased in size.

* * *

Juuban District, Japan

* * *

8 girls were sitting in their college class, when it was interrupted by the their college counselor, Ms. Meiou. These girls, including the counselor, were the Sailor Senshi.

The term 'vigilantes' were used to describe them. Their appearance years before was at first rocky at best. Their mission was noble: to defeat the forces of the dark and build a utopia for mankind. Their history span for many centuries, which started from the founding of the Silver Millennium. The planets in the Solar System during that time were able to sustain life, and were also able to be colonized.

Usagi Tsukino, AKA Sailor Moon, was the reincarnated princess of the Moon Kingdom, much to the dismay of her compatriots. Clumsy, had no style, and a pathetic crybaby, Usagi was at the same time had a cheerful personality that kinda sticks on you, and that extreme sorts of luck that she possessed. Even with her faults, she would emerge from a battle as the winner. She tended to radiate a 'Ditzy Blond' aura. No doubt about it. Usagi's weird relationship with her 'destined' husband, Mamoru, was flaky at best. Their on and off relationship really sucks beans, if you think about it. For the smallest of reasons, they break up.

Ami Mizuno, AKA Sailor Mercury, was the senshi's most intelligent group member. Armed with her trusty Mercury Computer, she usually devised the tactics the senshi used during their battles. She scanned for various strengths and weaknesses of their enemies.

Makoto Kino, AKA Sailor Jupiter, was one of the major powerhouses of the group. Her arsenal of devastating attacks are her assets, couple that with her martial arts skill. Boy-crazy and usually seen with Minako, she usually pines for her 'old boyfriend/sempai'.

Minako Aino, AKA Sailor Venus, had the power of... love. Yes, that's right! Love! She came from England, where she posed as a fake Sailor Moon to divert some of their enemies' attentions from the real princess. Usually seen with Makoto, they wore the same boy-crazy title upon their belts.

Rei Hino, AKA Sailor Mars, was a fiery thoroughbred. Her home planet matches her temper so well. She gets angry at small things, especially if that concerns Usagi. During their meetings, she's usually seen chasing Usagi, either because of food or manga. Take your pick.

Haruka Tenou, AKA Sailor Uranus, was the self proclaimed tomboy of the group. Together with Makoto, they made up a great martial arts duo. Rumors have it that her tomboy image was induced by a scorned love. Currently, she was involved with Michiru. She loves to play the piano and race cars, apparently.

Michiru Kaiou, AKA Sailor Neptune, was a demure and pretty aloof person. Her relationship with Haruka doesn't mean that she's a tomboy too (if you don't believe me, watch the whole SM show and watch her body languange carefully). She took custody of Hotaru as the child's mother, and Haruka as a father figure.

Hotaru Tomoe, AKA Sailor Saturn, had a weak constitution due to her former father's experiments on her body. She hosted the demoness Mistress 9 but was eventually driven out. Her powers awoke at this time too, but she ended up having to use her final move. This massive power drain caused her body to revert back to infancy. Though in the care of the other three outer senshi, her growth spurts were earlier. She grew into a fifteen-year-old in a matter of months.

Setsuna Meiou, AKA Sailor Pluto, was the most enigmatic of all the senshi. Her priority was her duty to protect the Gates of Time. Her memories of the Silver Millennium were intact, for she was in the Gates during the downfall of the Kingdom. Her knowledge was the best weapon she had.**  
**

Anyway, Setsuna pushed in a large T.V. and turned it on to C.N.N. with the subtitles of course.

In the back Usagi Tsukino, cheered loudly, "Yaaahh! Class is interrupted and we get to watch T.V." Most of the class laughed at Usagi.

Setsuna coughed into her fist, "Actually Miss Tsukino, we are watching a news report that affects the whole entire world, and how we see it."

Usagi looked downcasted and later.....started crying, "Waaaaahhh!!! I don't want to watch a boring news report!" Everybody in the room sweatdropped at her, Rei looked over to her friend, Ami, with a sweatdrop.

"How the hell did meatball head get into college?" She asked her friend as she jabbed her thumb at Usagi's direction, Ami shrugged her shoulders and looked back to the T.V.

When Ranma's image appeared, nearly every girls' hormones went off the meter, Setsuna stared at the image with what looked like a glint in her eye. Which surprised the hell out the Sailer Senshi since she had never shown interest in any guy, 'Oh my...I haven't felt like this since.......ever...' were the certain thoughts of a Sailor Pluto.

However in the back a certain girl named Hotaru Tomoe stared at the screen in shock, "Ranma.........?"

* * *

In the U.S. somewhere in Atlanta, Georgia

* * *

Gina Babette Diggers or sometimes known as Gold Digger and her sister Britanny Elin Diggers, sometimes known as Cheetah by her friends, were sitting in their 2 story house looking at the T.V. with a bored expression.

"Hey guys, anything to do," A voice asked from the kitchen as Brianna Diggers A.K.A. Grave Digger, walked in on her sisters who were flipping channels with a remote.

"Nothing...." the other Digger sisters replied simultaneously.

The Diggers sisters were a trio of adventurers, Gina is a genius on a superior level, making all the other world genius look like the mentally challenged, at the age of one she got a doctorate degree, (beat that, Einstein!!). Britanny is a werechettah, the last of her kind, she was adopted by their father Dr. Theodore, the third sister was a mix of the 2, and she was created from a botched experiment making her the third and official sister.

Anyway the girls kept flipping the channel until Gina stopped on CNN and then Britanny's eyes widen in morbid surprise, "Hey its Ranma," she said out loud as she studied the screen.

"Really?" Her sisters simultaneously said as they stared at the screen.

"I've wonder where he went after we met with him 5 years ago." Gina said as Brianna sat next to her.

Brittanny nodded at her sister, "Yeah, and I sure didn't know he was in the military."

Brianna smile slyly at the werecheetah, "It's no surprise since most of the time you were trying to figure out what was in his pants."

Britanny blushed at her sister's comment, "Oh look who's talking, this is coming from the girl who tried to peek at him while he was taking a bath." Britanny shot back.

Gina looked irritably at both her sisters, "You both made him leave, I hired him as a guard to accompany us into the Ruins of Faarz. But all you guys wanted to do was get into his pants..."

Both sisters stared at her, "Like you didn't try to." They said simultaneously. Gina tried to maintain a serious look, but it was ruin by the fact that she was blushing crimson.

* * *

Nerima, Japan.....Ukyo's shop

* * *

A pair of spatulas fell to the floor as Ukyo stared at the screen in shock. Ukyo wasn't the only one though, everyone else in the restaurant stared at the screen in morbid horror and fascination.

Ukyo's mind was in a state of turmoil as she stared at the screen, where a older version of Ranma was dressed in military clothes. "No...it can't be....Ranma...?" Ukyo muttered as stared at the screen.

Her father, who had came by to patch up things with her, stared at the screen with morbid fascination, "Wait a minute, this is the Saotome boy that I engaged you to?" Her father asked.

She dumbly nodded, "He left 8 years ago...No one knows where he went...." Her father only nodded at his daughter as his wife came up to study the picture.

Ukyo's mom nodded as she studied the picture, "Yes, he's handsome, I can see why you fell in love with him, but his eyes are so cold." She implied.

Ukyo didn't reply to her mother as she was extremely horrified at the fact that her friend was a war toting soldier, also a Colonel to boot.

* * *

Nerima, Japan....Tendo Dojo

* * *

Kasumi dropped a plate of rice as she stared at the 27' inch television screen. She along with every one else in the room stared at the screen with a look of extreme horror.

"No it can't be....!" Nabiki exclaimed as she stared at the television. Akane who just came back from work stared at the screen with an unmoving expression.

Genma Saotome and his new wife stared at the screen with a unknown expression. After Nodoka had divorced him, he had looked up his parents and found out that he had another arrange marriage with another clan who didn't have heir until now. His young wife, who was named Hikani Laio, who now was named Hikani Saotome, stared at the screen awkwardly. She was about in her late twenties when she married Genma, so having a disowned step-son who was nearly her age was quite awkward.

"So that's y-your son....husband?" Hikani asked hesitantly.

Genma glared at her at the mention of the person on the T.V. "As much as I hate to say it. Yes, that worthless piece of trash is my son, once I find him, I can finally restore the honor my clan deserves."

No one in the room responded to Genma's comment as they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Soun, as predicted, was crying up a river as he exclaimed how Ranma had abandon them to become a murderer for the foreigners. (Hey...that rhymes!)

Dr. Tofu stared at the screen with a stern expression, he had came over to check on the Tendo household when the report came on, luckily for him his Kasumi induced crush had finally ended. His wife Kimica, who he recently married after finding out that his mother had made an arrange marriage for him; stared at the screen with confusion. "I'm confused, after all the stories I heard about him, I thought that you guys said he wasn't smart enough to get any job besides physical labor." She indicated as her husband turn towards her.

"People do change in nearly a decade Kim-chan, its just...." Dr. Tofu paused momentarily as he glanced at the screen, "....we didn't expect him to change this much, and according to this picture was taken approximately 4 years ago during WWIII." Everyone stared at the screen as they studied Ranma's older face, what really threw them off was the way he was staring back at them. His eyes had lost that deep blue look and friendliness, it was now replaced with cold, hard edged eyes.

Everybody had different thoughts, they had their own opinions of what Ranma did with his life after he left, but now they were going to learn what Ranma **really** did in the past years.

* * *

Nerima, Japan........Cat Cafe

* * *

Shampoo stared at the screen with shock as she quickly looked at her great grand mother, Cologne. Cologne nodded her head at Shampoo, "Yes, this is grave news indeed." Cologne foretold as she hopped from her position over to Shampoo.

"If Ranma had became a soldier for the military, then there is the possibility that he is dead." Cologne looked towards her grand daughter as she hopped over to the door and locked it.

Mousse too was watching the screen, however he had a very stern look on his face, he looked towards Cologned as she returned back to the T.V. "Elder, Ranma has changed....considerably." Mousse commented as he looked Cologne.

"Yes, I have noticed that too. He used have the look of friendly innocence. Now...its.." Shampoo paused in her explanation as she searched for the correct words.

"Cold...dead like...hateful...anger....ruthless..." Cologne listed off grimly as the two stared at her with shock. Cologned stared back at the screen, "I have seen these eyes before, child. Those are the eyes of warriors who have seen too much, many of your amazon sisters who have been in battle have them. However, Ranma's had a deeper look to them....I don't understand why."

The three amazons stared at the screen with curiosity as they hoped that their questions would be answered.

* * *

Juuban, Japan.......Nodoka Masaki's house

* * *

Nodoka stared at the monitor as her servants began serving her tea, however she didn't pay them any attention as she stared solely on the screen which showed her son's face.

"No...it can't be.....no..." Nodoka muttered as she listened to the report.

Her maid looked at her worriedly before moving away to leave Nodoka in her privacy. Nodoka ignored her drink as she stared down at her tea cup. 'If he join the army...then...there is a chance that he's.......NO Nodoka....don't think like that...'

She stared at the screen as she studied her son's face; it was nothing like she remembered. During the brief years she had stayed with him, she had tried to commit everything about her son to memory. However that memorization was now shattered.

Her son had change.....a lot.

* * *

Hellsing Organization............

* * *

Seras Victoria, the female police officer turned vampire walked across the Hellsing Headquarters with disdain as she, yet again, received more sexual harassment from Pip Bernadotte.

As she crossed the hallway, out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of guards crowed around a small T.V.

Piqued with curiosity she walked over to the small group, "Hey what's going on?" she asked as squinted at the small screen.

Another guard who wasn't paying attention to who he was talking to answered her absently, "Didn't you hear, their going to show a footage tape of WWIII!"

She blinked as she didn't understand why this was so surprising. If she remembered correctly, all recordings and information on the third world war had been censured and or destroyed. They made sure all the soldiers serving in the war swore to extreme secrecy and they only gave the world the basic information in the war: Good guys won, bad guys lost.

She was about to turn away when a small picture caught her eye, she used her minimal vampiric powers and zoomed in on the picture.

As soon as the picture came into focus she gasped in surprise. 'It's him!!' she exclaimed to herself.

"Oy turn it up louder!" Seras barked as the guards now realized that the female vampire was behind them. One of the guards followed her command without question, since he didn't really want to fight with the inexperienced creature of the night.

"-and tonight we have a special report on WWIII, we have unedited, uncensored, and first hand witness on WWIII. The horrors of this war, as you know, was censored by the military and government, and all video documents have been erased or kept under secrecy." The news lady then directed the audiences attention on Ranma's picture.

"However, one unofficial tape of the war was given to us by one of the veterans of the war. And he asked us as a favor to show the tape." The news lady continued as she paused to shuffle her papers. "We warn you ladies and gentleman, this video is extremely graphic and we urge you viewers to be open minded at what you see. The person who gave us the video informed us that we must showed it unedited, we have censored the language, but everything else is extremely graphic. Please be prepared for what you are about to see."

The news lady pointed to the picture of Ranma, "The person here in this picture is a high ranking colonel, we do not know much about him, except that his name is Ranma, other then that we have no more information. Here we have a 2 hour video of the ventures of this Soldier. We'll show this video after these messages."

Seras stopped listening as she now confirmed her suspicions of who the person was. 'Wow, its been so long since I've seen Ranma, he's really got himself to the top.' she mused as she stared blankly at the screen.

She had met Ranma when she was still in training to become a police officer with the D-11 squad. She pouted as she now remembered why she received the nickname 'Kitten'. Then again she had met Ranma a longer time then that, when she was still in the orphanage at the age of 11, he was passing by with his father.

His father was busy so he would always come and visit and play with her, 'Yes, those were the good times.' she thought mutely. "I wonder how's he doing, its been years since I've seen him.'

* * *

Japan, Tokyo...............

* * *

A green hair voluptuous woman walked across her living room in a hurried manner as she grabbed a bottle of vodka off a table and began to chug down its contents. She looked at the screen where Ranma's picture was displayed with a depressed expression.

She sat down on her recliner as tears began to well up in her eyes. "It been so many years...yet I can't forget about him." she muttered as she took another swig of the alcohol.

I'm sorry Ranma......I'm so sorry..." she cried as she silently wiped the tears off her face.

Who was she? She was the Commander and president of JGSDF or the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. She was a First Generation Helljumper, trained personally by the Helljumper's commander. But more importantly she was the unofficial wife of Ranma Chaos.

Her name was Jenna Sinteral, unofficially her name was Jenna Chaos. During World War III, she was able to marry herself to Ranma. However during the war, implications came up and Ranma called off the marriage. Unknown to Ranma though, he only destroyed the copy of the marriage certificate. She had the original, during the war, Ranma was still fully unaware of his marriage.

To this day he still didn't know about his marriage to Jenna.

* * *

Back to Ranma...............

Ranma drove his SUV to Hunt's Point Scrapyard after getting a call from Crack. Crack told him to come to the scrapyard since Crow wanted him to do something important. What was so important, Ranma didn't know.

He arrived at the junkyard and parked his vehicle outside of the yard. Crack stood outside of the scrapyard waiting for him. "Come on, let's go." Crack ordered as Ranma walked up to him, Ranma grunted as he followed the overweight man.

As they walked deeper into the the junkyard, Ranma could hear the distinct sounds of someone grunting in pain. They arrived in a well lit area of the junkyard, where Ranma could see Magic, one of Crow's lieutenant, beating over a man with a wooden bat.

Magic stopped beating over the man as he heard the footsteps of Crack and Ranma, "Hm, you're here." Magic mused as he stepped away from the beaten man.

Ranma's eyes flashed a cold blue as he recognized the beaten man...it was Blaze. Blaze was badly beaten and bruised as he coughed up blood. Magic handed him the bat and directed it towards Blaze. "You know what to do punk." Magic stated as he walked away.

Ranma gritted his teeth as he walked towards the fallen figure of Blaze, Blaze looked at him and his eyes fell down, "So this is how it's gonna end, huh." Blaze stated looking at the ground. Ranma gripped the bat tightly as he raised it above his head.

Magic and Crack stood behind him, Blaze was on the ground before him. Ranma closed his eyes momentarily as he exhaled a breath of air.

And then without hesitation, without any remorse, Ranma swung the bat.

* * *

May God have mercy on the world, because they are about to see the true face of Ranma Yatoihei Chaos

* * *

Author rants:

updated and edited as of 04/09/09

Next chapter: World War III

oh yeah before I forget. REVIEW OR DIE............please for the love of god....freakin review. I'll write faster that way.


	7. Chapter 6: WWIII Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

Things are are about to get really weird in this chapter so watch out

"...." Speech

"_...."_ Telepathic thoughts

'.....' Thought

&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English

(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations

(.....) Machine or Electronics

....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 6 of:

Fight For Life: Chaos Style

Chapter 6: World War III....Ranma's final moments...

* * *

Ranma brought the bat down and suddenly whipped it back; Magic flew into the air as the bat slammed across his face. Magic banged his head on the edge of a bulldozer and passed out. Crack surprised by the attack tried to retaliate, however before he could, Ranma threw a spinning elbow at him in the chest, which followed up with the back of the bat to his face.

Crack blacked out when he hit the ground, Ranma glanced at the two bodies before turning back to Blaze who was staring at him in surprise. "Tch, bastards. You okay Blaze?" Ranma asked as he pulled Blaze up from the ground.

Blaze blinked at him as he was being helped up, "Alright, I'm confused, what the hell is happening?" Blaze winced from his injuries as he stood up.

Ranma grinned sheepishly at him, "I'm guessing you didn't get my letter." Blaze blinked at Ranma as he helped him walk back to his SUV. Ranma sighed as stared down at the ground, "Long story short, Crow kidnapped this little girl that I was taking care of and he forced me to fight for him."

Blaze now realizing the reason behind the General's sudden betrayal, shook his head solemnly. He looked up at the General with a smile as he rubbed the blood going down his chin, "Heh, figured a bastard like you wouldn't betray us without a reason."

"Shut up bitch." Ranma replied as he helped the dark skinned man into his vehicle.

Blaze grinned at him, "Watch it man, I may be messed up, but I can still whoop your Asian ass." Blaze joked as he laid back into the chair.

Ranma snorted at him, "You know for a fact that I can blackmail your black ass until you're dead broke." Ranma retaliated as sat in the driver's seat; Ranma began to grin as their old boasting arguments began again.

Blaze raised an eyebrow at that, "And how would you do that?"

Ranma's grin got wider, "Remember that time when you and D-Mob got really really really wasted and I didn't?"

Blaze sweatdropped, "Uh no?"

Ranma snickered as he continued to drive, "Well long story short; D-Mob and I have a video tape of you having sex..... with a chair."

"Wait...WHAT!!!" Blaze yelled as he sat up in his seat.

Ranma grinned, "Exactly bitch. So don't ever mess with me." Ranma slowed down his SUV and pulled off to the side; he cut the engine and pulled out a roll of bandages from subspace. "Let's take care of those injuries before I have a dead body in my SUV." Ranma suggested as began to dress Blazes wounds.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

Ranma frowned as he pulled out his cell phone and answered it, "Hello, this is Ranma."

"Hey Boss, how's it going," A voice asked him from the other end.

"Oh, Hey Elriica." Ranma greeted as his gang lieutenant called him. "Any news on Musia's whereabouts?"

Ranma could hear an irritating noise from the other end as Elriica clicked her tongue, "Yeah, that why I called ya' boss. It seems that little girl you're looking for is at this rundown warehouse at Westminister Ave. and Janan Blvd. Coincidently, Crow's office is two blocks away." Ranma tightened Blaze's bandages and switched the phone to his other ear.

"Alright, I want you to gather up twenty-five guys up and arm them with the AK-101's that came in last week. Oh! And make sure they're all silenced. Form a perimeter around his office, but don't give away your position. Don't kill anyone until I get there." Ranma ordered as he opened his car door and stepped out.

Ranma could practically see the grin forming on his female lieutenant's face, "At times like this, I'm so glad that you are the leader of this gang. Out of all the gangs and mafia families in the state, The Saint Soldiers are the most, well armed and disciplined out of all of them." Elriica stated as Ranma listened, "Oh, and Ranma; thanks..." There was a paused at the end of the line before Elriica continued, "...You know, for helping me up onto my feet, when I was in the gutter."

Ranma, who was searching in the back of his vehicle, paused as he heard the heartfelt words from his old friend, "You don't have to thank me, I won't see a friend or fellow 3rd Generation Helljumper fall to ruin because they can't make ends meet with their financial problems. You're family to me, don't forget that." Ranma explained to her as he pulled out a suitcase from the back of his vehicle. "Plus, most of our gang is made up of ex-military personal, and people who have proven extreme loyalty to a fault. Another thing, I don't want our gang using crappy weapons and old era weapons you can find in a museum." Ranma explained as he assembled an AK-101 assault rifle in the back of his SUV.

"Okay then I'll get some guys and we'll box the bastard in....Oh before I go, why won't you get more Helljumpers to join us. There's only like 12 of us in the gang excluding you, but then again, you're the Helljumper Commander, the one who started it all." Elriica assented as Ranma paused once in again.

He sighed at her question as loaded the AK-101 and walked back to the passenger side of his car, "Because Elriica, over 88 percent of my friends think I'm dead, and over 93 percent of the people I met or known don't even know my state of being or whereabouts. As far as I know, they probably think I'm dead too." Ranma explained.

"Whoa....that sucks." Elriica commented.

"Yeah well, that's how I want it. Plus, haven't you figured out why I named the gang: The Saint Soldiers. Which is the same name as out Elite Helljumper Unit: The Saint Soldiers."

Elriica blinked, "Uh, no.... I just thought it was a coincidence."

Ranma sighed at her, "The Saint Soldiers Gang, is actually a haven for the Elite Members, such as me and some others you already know in the Gang. Only a few of the normal Helljumpers such as yourself, have been entered into the gang for its benefits."

"Wait, so the gang is like a little home away from home for Elite Helljumper Officers?"

"Yep, basically. Anyway I gotta go; I'll see you in a few minutes." Ranma disclosed as he turned off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He walked up to Blaze's side of the car and grinned at him, "Hey Blaze, want to help me wipe out Crow's crew and destroy his hard built underground empire?" Ranma asked.

Blaze looked at him like he was retarded, "Hell yeah! Bitch! That's not even a question that you should ask me." Blaze grinned widely, "Time to get this shit down, heh."

Ranma nodded at him with the AK-101 shouldered, "Good to see you back asshole, anyway you drive, I'll shoot. I'm gonna target another gang that opposes Crow and is protected by the police. That way Crow's gonna recall all his boys and that's where we're gonna end his reign." Ranma explained as Blaze scooted to the driver's side and Ranma now sat in the passenger side.

"Hey General ya' know there's a report going on and your face is plastered all on the TV's, something about you and WWIII." Blaze expounded as he started up the engine and drove the car out of the lane.

Ranma glanced at him nonchalantly, "My names Ranma man; Ranma Yatoihei Chaos. I'm gettin' kinda sick of being called the General all the time. The thing on T.V., that's just something from my past I rather keep hidden. However, if you watch it you'll learn a hell of a lot more about me." Blaze looked at him briefly before turning back to driving the car.

"Well since we're being honest, my real name is Blake Skafes, before I became a fighter I was a lawyer. However things came up and well..." Blaze trailed off as he continued staring down the road.

"Blake huh...I think I'll just keep calling you Blaze....that sounds a bit better then Blake." Ranma reasoned as he looked over his assault rifle, a sound of silence fell between the two men.

"Hey Ranma you haven't been yourself lately, usually you're a happy go lucky asshole messing around, not some angst gothic bitch who broods all the time." Blaze remarked as he drove down a near deserted street.

Ranma blinked as he looked at his friend, 'he's right' Ranma thought. "Dude, you're right, what the hell is wrong with me. Angst and depression isn't me.....that's Ryoga. I'm a happy go lucky murderer." Ranma declared.

Blaze nodded at him then stopped and whipped his head towards Ranma, "Yeah yo- wait what?!"

Ranma ignored him as he continued his rant, "That's it, no more angst Ranma!" Ranma swore as he sat back down and nodded his head in confirmation.

Blaze stared at him the whole entire time, while not watching the road, "Who the hell's Ryoga?" Blaze asked with a frown.

Ranma waved him off, "Nah...just some douchebag who had sex with my first fiancée."

"Dude that's f#&ked up!" Blaze replied as he stared at Ranma.

"Nah, I got over it a long time ago. Plus I got kinda use to women cheating on me. I mean first there was the thing with arrange marriages, then there was Kiri who cheat on me with another guy, then Lira who cheated on me with another guy, then there was Juri who cheat on me with another guy, then there was Teresa, who was the daughter of the dean who ran Spartania University, and she cheated on me with another guy, and then there was Jenna who I married, but then cheated on me with another person, so I destroyed the marriage certificate. Then there's Katrina who I left because I accidentally tried to kill her, technically I dumped her. But it was a sure bet that she was going to leave me anyway. " Ranma explained as he counted off the failed relationships

"I can still remember when I found out Kiri was cheating on me." Ranma reminisced

* * *

Flashback – 7 Years ago – Hokkaido, Japan

* * *

Ranma yawned as he walked up the stairs to the apartment that he and his girlfriend shared.

Announcer: "Meet Ranma, a 19 year-old soldier."

Ranma stopped as he frowned and looked up at the sky. He looked around briefly before shrugging and continuing to walk up the stairs.

Announcer: "After coming home from a hard day's work."

Ranma stopped again as he looked around him again, he shrugged again and walked towards his door. Ranma took out his key and unlocked the door.

Announcer: "He walks in the door of his apartment home."

Ranma stopped again as he looks around him. "Who the hell is talking?!?" Ranma said aloud as he looked around him. Seeing as the strange voice didn't appear again, Ranma frowned and walked into his apartment, closing the door behind him. Suddenly a series of moans and thumping sounds assaulted him. He walked towards his bedroom and peered inside the room.

Announcer: "To find his girlfriend in bed with another man."

Ranma squeezed his hands into fist as he began to rage, he ignored the weird voice as he was more focused with the fact that his girlfriend was cheating on him.

Suddenly the Chibi form of Dr. Dre and Eminem appeared on his shoulders. Ranma blinked and stared at the two Chibi forms. His rage soon forgotten and replaced with confusion

"Alright, calm down. Relax, start breathin'... "Chibi-Dr. Dre advised as he gestured with his hands.

"F#&k that shit. You just caught this bitch cheatin'. While you at work, she's with some dude tryin' to get off? F&#k slittin' her throat! CUT THIS BITCH'S HEAD OFF!!!" Chibi-Eminem yelled from his other shoulder.

"Wait, what if there's an explanation for this shit." Chibi-Dr Dre advocated.

Chibi-Eminem snorted at Chibi-Dr. Dre "What? She tripped? Fell? Landed on his dick?!"

"Alright, Shady. Maybe he's right, Ranma. But think about her feelings. Before you get all crazy." Chibi-Dr. Dre expressed from Ranma's other shoulder.

Chibi-Eminem brushed off Chibi-Dr. Dre's proposal, "Okay! Thought about it, Still wanna stab her? Grab her by the throat and kidnap her? That's what I did. Be smart, don't be a retard. You gonna take advice from somebody who slapped DEE BARNES?"

Chibi-Dr. Dre blinked and glared angrily at Chibi-Eminem, "What'chu say!?"

Chibi-Eminem grinned at him "What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember?"

"I'ma kill you, motherf#&ker!" Chibi-Dr. Dre threatened shaking his arm at Chibi-Eminem

Chibi-Eminem waged his finger back and forth as he grinned evilly at Chibi-Dr. Dre, "Ah-ah, Temper, temper! Mr. Dre? Mr. N.W.A? Mr. AK coming straight outta Compton Y'all better make way? How in the f#&k you gonna tell this man not to be violent?"

Chibi-Dr. Dre sighed as he looked up, "Cuz he don't need to go the same route that I went. Been there, done that...Aw, f#&k it...What am I sayin'? Shoot 'em both, Ranma, where's your gun at?"

Ranma sweatdropped at both of the Chibi rappers and he opted to go with the better choice. He gathered all his stuff, left a note on the fridge saying how he saw them have sex. And left in the night without his now ex-girlfriend being any of the wiser. "What a bitch..." Ranma muttered as he drove back to the army base.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Blaze stared at him, "Dude, your love life sucks."

Ranma grinned at him, "Yeah it does." he replied. Blaze turned back towards the road as he started veering off the lane.

Ranma channeled his Ki through his body as he felt another coughing spasm come up again. The spasm was stopped before it could start, 'Hm Ki...and Chi...heh.' Ranma thought to himself silently.

In reality there was no difference between Ki and Chi. Chi originated from China, but when it reached Japan. The Japanese romanticized the word Chi into the word Ki. Basically they were the same thing, which was the internal energy of the body. However during his study and mastery over the internal power Ranma was able to separate the power into two separate categories.

The internal source of the Soul and the source of emotions from the body which drew from the source of yin and yang. The two sources of energy were from different sources, but they were still internal. The power of drawing it was different too. Ki tapped directly into the soul, so using all of it could be fatal, Chi tapped from the pool of balance or yin and yang. Using all of it would just leave him exhausted and tired. Although Ki was a lot more powerful then Chi.

Through his studies he even invented negative Ki, which was virtually something that negated the affect of Ki therefore killing the subject. Then he discovered the power of elemental Ki and Chi, which was an external source from the outside.

Ranma sighed, that was how he discovered how to control his curse. Jusenkyo was filled with pools that were imprinted with the souls of the drowned. If you drowned, the pool would make a copy of your Ki, anything else that fell in after the initial drowning would curse them to turn into whatever drowned, due to the temperature of the water. After a person fell in, their Ki would now have nine separate links to the Ki in the pool.

After finding some monks in Tibet who helped him further his control over Ki and meditation, Ranma was able to sever eight of the nine links to the pool entity. But something strange happen, when he was about to sever the last one, his concentration was broken by a plead of mercy in his mind. Which was weird. The last link was still connected to the separate entity which used to reside in the pool. He said 'used to' because the separate entity didn't reside in the pool anymore.

Somehow or someway, the entity had isolated itself to his body exclusively. The pool at Jusenkyo had became a blank pool with no longer a curse residing in its waters. The entity didn't bother him in anyway though so that was a good thing. Although thanks to the entity Ranma could now switch genders at will, although he hardly ever use it since there wasn't really a need for it in anyway.

Ranma shook his head out of his thoughts as the vehicle began to slow slightly, 'Ugh...I'm starting to ramble.' Ranma thought to himself as he cocked the AK-101 in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile.......

* * *

Katrina paused in her running to catch her breath as she stopped in front of a T.V. store, 'Where the hell can he be, I've looked nearly through the entire city already.' Katrina thought as she panted heavily.

As she looked up, two female figures dropped down from the buildings. "Find him yet?" Kasumi asked as she stood up and stared at the red headed woman.

Katrina shook her head as she looked at both of the female ninja's, "I haven't seen hide or pigtail of him yet." Ayane contemplated as she huffed in frustration.

Katrina sighed as she looked down at the ground, the reason she was looking for Ranma was because she wanted answers from him about....well everything. Also the other reason was because he was the first boyfriend who hadn't cheated on her or used her to get something that he wanted.

Katrina leaned against the glass of the store as she looked up at the stars. During the time they dated, Ranma was sweet and affectionate. Katrina frowned at that part, 'Although he was a bit too sweet and affectionate.....a bit naive....but that was the part of him that was cute.' Katrina began to twiddle her fingers. He was also the first person that she was attracted to on another level, something in her gut told her not to let him go. She didn't know what it was though, probably woman's intuition. Her attractions went from a harmless crush to undying love for the guy.

Also Ranma's being was entirely enigmatic and the physical apparition of a oxymoron. He was kind and sweet to her and the other girls. And seem to be harmless when ever she or the others made him do something. Yet he was a merciless war veteran and not to mention a cold blooded hitman and mercenary. But he seemed way too nice and naive for that type of work.

Ayane and Kasumi both sighed as Ayane leaned against a lamp post and Kasumi sat on the public bench. 'Ranma...Ranma...,' Kasumi thought in a depressive singsong voice. Her attraction for him started when they were young, now that he was older, the attraction grew. She never had much attraction or a love life due to the threat to her life. But that was also due to the fact that most of the guys she met thought she was eye candy. And the ninja uniform didn't help either.

Ranma was different....way different.

That was something she and her sister could agree with. Ranma never cared for looks, skills, or status of a person, so he would never ogle or try to use her for his gains. The fact that he was the first person she had a crush on and gave a kiss to, also contribute to the attraction, 'Although Ranma didn't know about it,' Kasumi blushed as she remembered her first kiss. It was when they were still children, when Ranma was sleeping soundly in his tent, she sneaked in and kissed him while he was still asleep.

Ayane glanced at her sister who was blushing demurely, 'Probably remembering about the time she stole that kiss from Ranma.' Ayane concluded as she looked down at the ground. Ayane smiled a bit, she remembered that night fairly well, after Kasumi had kissed Ranma while he was asleep. She came in for her turn with the cute pigtailed boy. Although her kiss had lasted longer then Kasumi's and the worst part was that Ranma had woken up.

Ayane giggled silently as she remembered what happened after he woke up. When Ranma woke up, he asked her what she was doing. She answered that she was practicing CPR, which be believed. 'How naive he was,' She mused. Then there was the other reason she loved the guy. Ranma never cared for the fact that the villagers kept avoiding her or when he was told to stay away from her. He was actually her first friend back when she was child, so it was only a matter of time when the crush escalated to something more.

As the three women relish on their thoughts about their attraction to Ranma, Hiro drove up in his sedan. "Hey guys," Hiro exclaimed as he stepped out of his car, he walked up to his sister and gave her a bag of groceries. "There you go ramen." Hiro stated as Katrina sweatdropped and looked at the bag's contents which were bowls of instant ramen.

"Why did you get me ramen?" Katrina asked as her sweatdrop grew.

Hiro looked at her with an annoyed expression, "You told me to get you ramen. And I quote: 'Go find Ramen.'" Hiro recited as he stared at his sister.

Ayane and Kasumi sweatdropped heavily, while Katrina had facefaulted. "You dummy!! I said: Go find Ranma! Not ramen!" Katrina shouted in anger as she whipped the bag and slammed Hiro in the face with the bowls of instant ramen, throwing him to the ground.

Hiro picked himself off the ground; he was long used to Katrina's abuse. "Oh...Ranma...I saw him ten minutes ago." Hiro stated as the three girls stared at him with hard stares. "He was fixing something in the back of his car when I drove by." Hiro resumed as he dusted his shirt.

"Hey girl!" A gruff voice shouted, the girls and Hiro whipped their heads to the sound of the voice. They saw three black guys walk up to them, Katrina recognized the first black guy as the guy that Ranma hanged out with. 'I think his name was D-Mob or something like that.' Katrina said to herself.

She didn't recognize the other two black men who were following D-Mob. D-Mob walked up to Katrina, "Where's your bitchass boyfriend, The General." D-Mob snarled as he glared at her.

Katrina gave him a questionable glare as she answered his question, "The General? Oh, do you mean Ranma?"

"That's his name huh, Ranma? Yeah, well where the hell is Ranma? Blaze is missing and one of my boys said that he last saw him with The General or Ranma as you call him." D-Mob yelled as he glared at the women in front of him. Before Katrina could counter Hiro interrupted them.

"Hey look! It's Ranma." Hiro exclaimed as he pointed at the T.V. The group whipped their heads towards the rows of TV's on displayed, and sure enough there was Ranma. Or more specifically, a picture of Ranma wearing a military suite with the rank Colonel printed on his chest, he was staring straight, with his black army beret professionally placed onto his head.

The news lady continued her report from where she left off, "And we're back, now before we air the video we would like to review over the beginning and the ending of the war-" All the groups had stopped listening to the announcer lady as they stared at the face of the unknown soldier they all knew.

"Hey is that Blaze?" One of D-Mob's lackeys spoke up as he stared at a black SUV which was slowing down near them.

"Yeah that is Blaze." D-Mob's other lackey confirmed as he squinted through the tinted glass. Then another person, who suspiciously had a pigtail, leaned out of the with an AK-101 and pointed across the street.

"Yo Bitches!!" A voice they all knew very well yelled.

"Eat lead mutherf#$ker!!" Ranma yelled as fired the assault rifle.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!

Another gang who was across the street was cut down immediately by the gunfire. Two cops who had exited the nearby donut shop, immediately drop the boxes of confectionery treats and reached for the their guns. Katrina, Ayane, Kasumi, D-Mob, and his two lackeys stared with open mouths.

Ranma switched his reticule on the officers and hosed them down with lead. After the last officer fell to the ground, Ranma and Blaze could hear the sound of sirens. "Shit! Blaze!! Drive towards Westminister Ave. and Janan Blvd.!! Its five blocks north and seven blocks west after that!" Ranma shouted as he sat back in his seat and popped out the empty magazine. Blaze nodded at him and the car sped off.

Katrina, Kasumi, Ayane, Hiro, D-Mob stared at each other with different expressions. "What the hell are we waiting for!!? After them!!" Katrina yelled as she jumped into Hiro's sedan. The others shook themselves out of their stupor and loaded themselves into their respective cars.

* * *

Meanwhile.............

Sticky Fingers had a permanent scowl etched onto his face as he glanced heatedly at the girl he had to watch over. He looked over to the other two other lackeys who were playing poker. One of the lackeys looked up to see that the new member was still scowling over the fact that he had to watch guard duty.

Musia glared at him as she struggled in the ropes.

"Sticky Fingers, chill man. Damn, you've been pissed off since ya' got here." One of the black men advised as he glanced up at the scowling man.

Sticky Fingers just growled as he punched the nearby wall. "Dammit!! I don't need to be here, I gotta be looking for that punkass buster General, and I gotta f&#k his ass up."

The other black man shook his head, "Would you stop your bitchin' already, if you have some patience maybe he'll come to you. But for f#&ks sake, would you-"

Suddenly he was interrupted by a large accelerating sound, the garage windows glowed a brightly as a high powered light shifted through them.

Suddenly the garage door was rammed through by a large vehicle and out jumped...

* * *

A few minutes ago.......

Ranma threw the AK-101 into his subspace and glanced briefly at his side view mirror to watch for pursuers. They were approaching a large rundown warehouse; Ranma frowned as he detected four Ki signatures in the warehouse. One of them was Musia so that was a good thing, but the other person was one that Ranma wanted to get revenge on personally.

Ranma rubbed his chin in thought, 'What can I do to make him suffer, but kills him off quickly.' He glanced at the sky briefly as a flicker of lightning ran across the sky, a warning of rain.

Ranma grinned as the idea popped into his head, 'Hmm lightning, kills fast and it hurts! But I only know a few Ki and Chi attacks for that....wait magic!! Hmm, its been a while since I've used what Nagi Springfield taught me, although he only taught me few spells, they are powerful nonetheless. Though I only know three spells at the most, five if my memory is good enough to remember the words.' Ranma mind started wandering a bit as he wander off to a relate subject.

'Which reminds me, Negi should be turning ten or eleven sooner or later. I should visit him later; it's been nearly five years since I've seen my own godson.' Ranma shook his head as he smiled. 'I still can't believe that Nagi made me Negi's godfather, hmm I wonder if Negi knows that I'm his godfather, Nekane knows though.' Ranma shook his head as remembered what he was doing.

He pulled out a MP7 and handed it to Blaze who grabbed it without even looking. "Hey Blaze...want to see something cool." Ranma grinned as Blaze glanced at him briefly with a tired grin and nodded. Ranma smirked, "Okay ram that garage door down." Ranma ordered as he focused some of the magic into his right hand.

He muttered his release key silently, "_Anhel Aot Hiell._" Ranma then began to silently incant the words taught to him by Nagi, "_Κενότητος αστράπσατω δε τεμετω__._." A small electric charge began gathered in his hand.

CRAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!!!!!!!

Blaze rammed the door down and the three men looked up in shock and surprise, Ranma spotted Musia in the back tied up. Ranma jumped out of the passenger's seat and pointed his palm at the three men, Sticky Fingers who recognized him as he jumped out, pointed at him with anger and shouted, "YOU!!"

Ranma smiled, "Yeah me...." Ranma then discharged the magic in his hand while muttering, "_Δίος Τύκος.__._" Suddenly a large beam of lightning shot out from the roof and incinerated Sticky Fingers and the other men. Blaze stared in surprise and awe as he stared at the yellow beam. Unfortunately, the beam struck a gas tank in the back making it explode and starting a fire.

Ranma looked over to Blaze, "Cool huh?" Ranma said with a grin as Blaze only nodded with his mouth open. Ranma walked over to Musia who was staring at him, "You okay Musia?" Ranma asked as he untied the ropes bounding her. As soon as the ropes became undone, Musia gave him a wide teary smile and jumped unto his neck, giving him a hug.

"Ranma..." She said affectionately as she cuddled his chest.

"Ranma..." A feminine voice sounded out of the blue. Ranma turned around to see Kasumi, Katrina, Ayane, and D-Mob standing behind him and watching him with confused expressions. Hiro on the other hand was indifferent.

Ranma gave them a small smile, "Sup' guys."

"So this is why you turned on us....f&#ken Crow." D-Mob growled as he looked away.

Ranma shook his head, "Yeah, but don't worry about it, after tonight, Crows be gonna be six feet under." Ranma explained as he walked up to them.

Ranma looked to Hiro and the girls, "So what the hell are you guys doing here?" Ranma asked. The girls had their bangs cover their eyes, suddenly Katrina looked up at him heatedly and lashed out at him. She raised her hand back and slapped him.

Ranma barely felt the slap, but Katrina had accidentally dislocated her hand. "Ow Ow Owowowo Owie." The others sweatdropped at her.

"Something you want to tell me?" Ranma asked with a sweatdrop as he drop Musia down from his neck.

Ayane looked up from her tear brimmed eyes and punched him in the stomach, "You have a lot of explaining to do!!" She yelled. Suddenly as her eyes adopted a look of shock as she retracted her hand quickly. "Ow!!" She exclaimed as she nursed her broken fingers.

The sweatdrops got longer as the others stared on.

"You know I'm wearing a Kevlar armored vest underneath right?" Ranma stated and lightly tapped his chest.

Ranma looked to Kasumi who was looking tentatively between him and the others. She looked back to him with a sad smile and walked up to him; she circled her arms around him and hugged him. "Ranma no baka....you didn't have to leave us you know...we were worried."

Ranma blinked in surprise, and looked down at the woman hugging him, "Really? I thought you guys would be really mad because of the knife thing. And I thought that after I had been contracted to kill Katrina and Hiro's uncle that you guys would be screaming vengeance already." Ranma explained as the other girls shook their head in disbelief.

"Ranma..." Ayane started as she tied a small bandage around her fingers, "...Kasumi and I are ninjas. We understand why you have to do what you do." Ayane explained as she embraced him from the side.

He looked to Katrina who stared at him, "As for the knife thing, I already forgave you for that. The reason you killed my uncle was because you were hired to do so, but in doing so you've avenged my mother and father." Katrina explained as she too hugged him.

Ranma looked at all of them, "Thanks guys, you're really understanding. But I have a **very** dark past which most of you will disapprove of." Ranma explained as they looked up at him. "If you've watched the news lately, there's gonna be a showing of past if a few minutes. Why don't you watch it and then tell me if you still want to be with me." Ranma stated with a grim smile.

Katrina shook her head as she squeezed his arm, "We don't care about you past. We only care about you and the person you are." Katrina said as she cuddled him. Ranma relaxed, however Katrina's next few words make him tense up again. "Though now I'm gonna rip you a new one once we get home."

"Yeah man, I understand why you killed my uncle, but I owe you a life debt for saving my ass." Hiro explained as he began hugging Ranma.

Blaze walked over and hugged the group, "Ranma, you saved my ass too, and you're one of my best friends."

"So...can we still be your girlfriends?" Kasumi asked, Ranma nodded mutely and the girls smiled.

"One question though. Why the hell are the guys hugging me, I can understand why the girls are hugging me. But why is Hiro and Blaze hugging me...this is kinda gay." Ranma stated as the others remain silent.

"A better question is, why are we hugging in a burning building." Blaze remarked as he stopped hugging the group.

"No a better question is why did I spend 547 dollars and 58 cents on ramen?" Hiro retorted.

Ranma's sweatdrop increase in magnitude and made no comment while the others mimicked his actions. "Ya' know, why don't we get outta here. I still gotta kill Crow and Hiro is still hugging me."

The others nodded in confirmation.

* * *

Meanwhile.................

Crow paced around anxiously as all the lackeys of his gang began to arrive. Somebody in his gang had attacked the South Street DaBoom Gang. While the gang itself was just a bunch of pushovers he didn't really worry about. He did however worry about the fact that the gang had police protection. if word got out the his crew attacked them, then the heat would be on them so fast that it would be impossible to make money.

Soon his whole entire crew was assembled, O.E. walked up to him with a look of annoyance, "What's up Crow? I was about to get a chicken head in bed until you called us." Crow looked at him with disdain and was about to tell him off when suddenly a large screech entered the compound.

SCRREEEEEEEECCCHHHH!!!!!!!!

A SUV entered the scene as it blocked the only exit from the compound. Ranma stepped out of the car with a cannon like assault rifle. D-Mob and Blaze stepped out from their own car as D-Mob's lackeys backed them up.

'So he decided to turn on me, seeing as Sticky Fingers ain't here, that must mean that he took little shorty back.' Crow sneered at them with disdain, "So ya' gonna turn on me huh bitch."

Ranma stayed silent as Blaze and D-Mob walked to his side. Crow gritted his teeth in anger, "So you think that D-bitch and that buster Blaze will help you out much. F&#k that!!" Crow turned to his lackeys, "Yo kill all those mutherf#&kers!!" He ordered as he began to walk back to his office.

The gang looked uneasily at each other, then Crack who was watching in the back, frowned and looked at Crow, "I tired of all this shit Crow! Ya' know what? I'm out." Crack remarked and walked away from the group of people and towards Ranma and the others.

Crow stopped and glared at the deserter, however he wasn't the only one.

"Ya' know what? I'm sick of the shit we have to do for you Crow. I'm out." Magic declared and began to follow Crack.

"Phht, I'm with them." Ice-T remarked and followed them.

Crow gritted his teeth and looked back at the rest of the gang. "What the hell are you waiting for, its just a few bitches!!? Kill them!!!" Crow yelled.

The gang looked to Crow and then back to Ranma and D-Mob. They uneasily started advancing towards the small group.

Ranma stayed silent as he made no motion, Blaze leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. "Dude, this is bad, what are we gonna do?"

Ranma grinned at him, "Don't worry I got this covered." He replied. Ranma put his index finger and thumb into his mouth and whistled loudly. The advancing gang blinked at this gesture, until suddenly there were multiple sounds of people cocking their guns.

Crow looked back slowly as his mouth fell open. "Good bye Crow...I'll see you in hell." Ranma smiled as he raised his Type-7 Particle Weapon and fired.

SSSHHHHHHFFFFFFMMMM!

The weapon fired out a blackish purple beam and hit Crow head on. Crow flew back from the hit, but his flesh exploded from his body silently. Soon Crow's body fell back to the ground in a pool of blood. Or actually his skeleton fell back to the pool of blood since the beam disintegrated his flesh.

Ranma lowered the gun and walked back to his car as Elriica stepped into his place with an AK-101 at her hip. She grinned as the rest of the Saint Soldiers aimed their weapons. Blaze and D-Mob stared in surprise at the Saint Soldiers gang.

Elriica looked back to Ranma, "Hey boss, what do you want to do with the rest of them?" She asked as Ranma momentarily stopped.

"Wipe 'em out....all of them." Ranma stated as he walked back to his vehicle.

Blaze and D-Mob looked to Ranma with surprise, "Gener-...Ranma, you're the boss of the Saint Soldiers?" D-Mob asked with a bit of surprise as he looked back to his now newly reinstated friend.

Ranma grinned as he looked back at the black man, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

As Blaze and D-Mob stared at Ranma's back as he left, muffled gunshots rang throughout the compound.

* * *

A few minutes later........At Hiro's bar.

Ranma sat at the front of bar as his girlfriends crowded around him, Musia was sitting on his lap and surprisingly enough, Leia was waiting for him at the bar, saying something about knowing that he was gonna be here.

The girls were glad that he came back, but were still upset that he had left in the first place. So they had a very small revenge against him. Kasumi put a black dog collar on his neck which covered his choker. And on the collar were the words: '_Property of Kasumi_.' Written in bright gold letters.

Ranma was about to protest about the collar when Kasumi shushed him with her finger and grinned mischievously. She indicated his sight to the collar that she was wearing, which said: _'Property of Ranma __Yatoihei Chaos.'_

Ranma blushed furtively at that and looked away while Kasumi still had a weird gleam in her eye.

Ayane and Katrina both 'hmphed' at the display and said that they would have their revenge later.

Musia looked depressively around the bar as she cuddled her head against Ranma. He looked down and noticed her small bout of depression, and Ranma being Ranma, couldn't stand to see a female sad or crying...well unless they were his enemies...well most of the time.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ranma asked as he lifted Musia's chin up so that he could see her face.

Musia looked away depressively as she answered Ranma's question, "I'm sorry...I was suppose to help you but in the end I only caused you trouble."

Ranma shook his head as ruffled Musia's hair, "Musia, you didn't cause me trouble. Those damn gang bangers did. Plus you don't give me trouble; you and Leia have been helping me out a lot. Even for a girl your......age.....wait a minute how old are you?"

Ranma asked as Musia smiled at his words. She looked up to him with a smile and answered his question, "I've been operational for 220,000 hours. Leia has been operational for 222,000 hours."

Ranma blinked at her choice of words, "So...that means you're 25 years old???!!" Musia giggled and nodded at him. "But you look like...well...you look like your 12 years old."

Musia jumped off his lap and began to glow as she grew into her correct age. She grew from being 4'5'' to 5'10''; her hair went from being a light brown to a pale brown with hints of blond streaks. Her hair was untied from the ponytails and traveled down her back. As she grew her body began to fill out their natural curves, her bust increase to large C-cups. Her clothes grew in size to fit her body; her face became more feminine as she aged.

Everybody except Leia stared at Musia with open mouths. Musia blushed and giggled as Ranma stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "This, Master Ranma, is my primary form; the child form was my second form. In my second form, I can only provide minor healing and support. In my primary from however, I can provide healing for more serious injuries and provide long range battle support." She explained as Ranma closed his mouth and shook his head vigorously.

"Wait a minute...I shouldn't be surprise about this...I've seen weirder stuff..." Ranma stated as his girlfriends sweatdropped at him. He looked to Musia who was now smiling at him.

"Now I won't be nuisance anymore Master Ranma, I'll truly help you!" Musia declared as she hugged her Master and contractor.

Leia smiled as she watched the events unfold, "Don't forget, I'm still here to help."

Ranma sighed as Musia hugged him and patted her on the back. Blaze soon started muttering to himself while D-Mob chuckled. Ranma could hear bits of the muttering which consisted of: 'Lucky Bastard....He gets all the good looking ones....Weird ass life...Pimping...'

Ranma grinned as he looked to Blaze, "Blaze, quit your bitching, you had fun with that chair didn't 'cha."

D-Mob snorted and busted out laughing while Blaze sputtered with disbelief.

"So..." Katrina started as she sat on the stool next to Ranma, "...What was the dream you had before you attacked me?"

Ranma lost his grin as he looked to Katrina with a depressive smile. "Ack! I didn't mean it in a bad way...I just meant...that...I was curious...and well..." Katrina explained frantically.

Ranma chucked as everyone looked to him curiously...well except for Hiro who was just stood there polishing a mug for no reason like most bartenders. "It's okay Katrina...in the video their about to show about me, it'll explain why I accidentally attacked you." Ranma explained as he directed towards the large T.V.

"But I'll explain ahead anyway. In the past years...I've done and seen a lot of things that...well don't really do well for a person sanity. I've actually experienced so much that after awhile my brain started to just constantly remind me. Ya' see, I can't fall asleep normally like most people, every time I sleep, I see 'them'." Ranma explained as he stopped and took a swig from an open beer.

"Them?" Ayane asked with question look.

Ranma nodded at her, "In the wars, I've seen many of my friends die right in front of my eyes. So every time I sleep, I would have their deaths replayed in my mind. After a while it just got annoying, so the only way for me to get a dreamless sleep, would be that I knocked myself out to sleep."

Ranma....." Kasumi voiced as she heard his reasons. All of the girls in the room looked at him with sympathy and newer respect.

"Dude that sucks!" Hiro exclaimed indifferently as Ranma looked up to him.

Katrina was about to scold her brother on his insensitivity, but was interrupted by Ranma's laughing.

"Yeah it does suck...but you get use to it." Ranma explained as he stood up from the table and began to walk back to Katrina's room.

"Look, their about to show a part of my past life. Why don't you guys watch it, you'll learn a lot more about me that way. As for me, I've already experienced it first hand, so theirs no reason for me to watch it. So I'm gonna turn in early, 'kay." Ranma pointed out as his friends nodded at him.

They turned to the T.V. which had recover from it's bout of commercials and review of World War III. "So we'll finally learn more about Ranma." Ayane commented as the others nodded.

"-And we're back, and now finally the showing of the unedited, uncensored video of the war life of Colonel Ranma." The News lady stated as the small screen on the corner was enlarged.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Masaki Household.....

* * *

In the Masaki household, the Masaki family was holding a family reunion. They had invited nearly everyone in the family along with some chosen friends.

Tenchi was sitting in the middle of the table and was surrounded by Ayeka and Ryoko as they cuddled on each side of him, while glaring at each other. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were playing together in another part of the room.

Noboyuki was busy flirting with all the girls while his fiancée, Rea, was just shaking her head at her fiancé's antics. Tenchi's fiancée Noike, Tenchi's sister Tennyo, and Airi were in the kitchen chatting with each other.

The entire Jurian Royal Family was also here, Azusa, his two wives, Masaki and Funaho, and the Devil Princess of Jurai, Lady Seto, were watching the proceedings of the people around them while making a joke or two.

Mihoshi was off to the side as she was talking with Airi.

Seina Yamada and his whole entire crew were in the living room while his wives were messing around with him. And by wives I mean his crew.

Katsuhito stared at the T.V. with growing interest while everyone around him was busy chatting with each other. "Katsuhito, you seem distracted." Washuu said as she sat next to him.

Katsuhito directed Washuu's line of vision to the T.V. where Washuu's eyes widen in surprise. "The news reporter is stating that they are going to show a video on his past war life. Or more specifically, what Ranma was doing before he met us." Katsuhito explained as Washuu started gleefully grinning.

Suddenly Washuu hooked a weird machine to the television. "Perfect, while I may not be able to examine my escaped guinea pig physically, I'll be able to examine his past life for my theories. I'm such a genius! Muhahahahahahahahaha!!" Washuu laughed as everyone stared at her with a sweatdrop and edged away fearfully.

Suddenly the door open and was slammed shut immediately. Katsuhito looked up to see one of his youngest daughters walked in hurriedly. "Hello Nodoka, it's been quite some time since I've seen you daughter, it's nice to see you could come." Katsuhito greeted as his daughter stumbled over to him.

He raised is eyebrow at his daughter, "Father....my son...." Nodoka managed to breathe out as she panted. Everyone began to crowd around her as they listened in.

Katsuhito turned completely towards his daughter as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Nodoka calm yourself before you talk, so what is this about your son. Have you found him?" Katsuhito asked as his wife, Airi sat down next to him and looked worriedly to her daughter.

Nodoka glanced to the T.V. and pointed at the picture of Ranma. Everyone stared at her finger to the picture of Ranma. Katsuhito visibly blanched as he caught Nodoka's meaning. "Ranma is your son!!" He exclaimed as everyone now stared at him with curiosity.

"Grandfather. Who's Ranma?" Tenchi asked as looked from his grandfather to his aunt.

Katsuhito sighed as he looked to the group, "Ranma is your cousin Tenchi....and the second in line to the Jurai throne."

Everyone visibly blinked, except for Katsuhito, as they swallowed this information. "Heh, the ironic thing is that Ranma himself doesn't even know about this." Washuu commented before Katsuhito continued.

"Your cousin went missing 8 years ago when he disowned his name and family, however the Royal Juraian blood that flows within his veins still accounts for him to be the 2nd prince of Jurai." Katsuhito explained as everybody listened. "Although he is fully human since his Juraian blood was sealed up during birth."

"So there's another in line to the throne." Azusa stated as he stared to the picture of Ranma. "He looks strong..."

Nodoka finally caught her breath as she looked frantically to her father, "Father, if Ranma has entered the military as the report says, then there is a possibility that he's dea-"

Katsuhito waved off his daughter's worries as he began to explain, "Don't worry about that Nodoka, although I didn't know Ranma was my grandson, I met with him and trained him three years ago. He learned quite fast I might add, he mastered and refined the Juraian Swordsmanship I taught in just 2 months. Then after that, I taught him a Ki aging technique where he could physically alter his age."

Washuu grinned as she popped her head up, "Heh, not to mention he wiped the floor with old man Katsuhito here when they first sparred. Oh, he's not dead either; I met with him a few months ago."

Katsuhito looked away as Washuu grinned while the others stared with amazement, back in his time, Katsuhito, or Yosho as he was better known, was one of the best swordsmen ever known.

"So you know where he is and how to find Ranma?" Nodoka asked worriedly as she looked to the crabbed hair Washuu.

Suddenly Washuu sighed as she looked to Katsuhito's daughter, "That's one of things that Ranma is good at: Hiding. The only reason I found him a few months ago was because he called me. He's such a mysterious escaped guinea pig, if only I could have some time alone with him I'll-" Washuu mumbled off as she began to quietly cackle evilly while muttering to herself.

Everyone sweatdropped as they inched away fearfully.

"How about for now we watch about his past to see who he really is." Tennyo suggested as she looked to Ranma's picture.

"Hey since Tenchi here is really nice, does that mean that this Ranma is really nice?" Mihoshi asked bubbly.

At this Katsuhito and Washuu froze as their faces went indifferent. "It depends on how you see him." Washuu answered albeit hesitantly. Nodoka stared worriedly at the answer until Tenchi interrupted.

"Why don't we watch and find out eh, Mihoshi." Tenchi advised as Ryoko and Ayeka went in closet to stare at the picture of Ranma, "He looks kinda cold..." Ryoko commented as she looked at his eyes.

Ayeka nodded as she too commented, "Yes, for once I do agree with the monster, Lord Tenchi's cousin looks a bit serious..." Ryoko's eyes flashed as she glared at the princess who ignored her actions.

"-And we're back, and now finally the showing of the unedited, uncensored video of the war life of Colonel Ranma." The News lady stated as the small screen on the corner was enlarged.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wales........

Nekane Springfield stared at the T.V. worriedly as she thought about her cousin Negi. 'Oh my, I wonder how Negi-kun will take to finding out about his Godfather.' She thought as she tore her eyes away from the television.

'I have to hurry home and write a letter to Negi-kun.' She thought as she briskly walked home on her prostheses.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hokkaido, Japan.

Kiri Levan pushed her ex-boyfriend out the door and slammed it after him. "Dammit! Go away...I liked Ranma A LOT more then I like you. And the only reason he left was because of you!!" She cried as she barred the door with her body.

Her ex-boyfriend pounded on the door and yelled at her, "Then why did you sleep with me then, huh!? If you love that god damn pussy."

She cried as she leaned against the door. "You got me damn drunk you asshole!! Then after our parents found out I slept with you. They demand I marry you. F#&k that!! I hate you and I actually loved Ranma!!"

Kiri looked to the T.V. as she stared at Ranma's picture, tears ran down her face as her ex-boyfriend continued hammering away at the door. "I'm so sorry...." She apologized to the picture.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Spartania University....

Teresa twiddled her fingers depressively as she and her father watched the CNN news report.

Her father, the dean of Spartania University, glanced at her disapprovingly. "Even though I love you Teresa, I disapprove of your past actions. I thought you were in love with Ranma? He was such a nice person when I met him." Her father lamented.

Tears began trailing down her face, as she gripped her hands. "I'm sorry....but...I didn't know it wasn't Ranma..." She replied as she gripped the fabric on her skirt.

Her father sighed as he looked away. "Even though I know it wasn't your fault, you could've been a little more careful with who you sleep with."

Teresa looked away as more tears made their way down her face; she stared apprehensively at the picture of Ranma.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tariki Hongan Temple...

Keiiichi Morisato was watching the T.V. in morbid fascination, 'So Ranma joined the military after he left...' He thought as his girlfriend Belldandy poured him a cup of tea.

Suddenly the water shot up and a small girl appeared from out the tea cup. Keiichi's eyes bugged out as he fell back. 'Ow!! That water could have scolded me!" Skuld exclaimed as she jumped out of the teacup.

"Oh my, hello Skuld, back from your debugging job already?" Belldandy cheerily asked as her little sister wiped off the small amounts of water on her body.

Suddenly Urd popped out of the television screen "Hey Keiichi! There you are!! I need some help-" She was suddenly interrupted when another voice made itself known.

"Hahahahahahaha prepare goddesses this is your reckoning!!" Marller exclaimed as she popped out of the kitchen as Urd pulled herself out of the T.V.

"Marller!! You came again to get your butt whooped!!" Skuld yelled as she pulled out her debugging hammer.

Suddenly the Grand Demon of Hell popped in from behind Marller, "My my, Marller, you're upping the ante today aren't 'cha." Hild smiled as she looked at her subordinate.

"Mother!! What are you doing here?" Urd exclaimed as she and her sisters readied their weapons.

Everyone stared at each other as the tension built up in the room, suddenly everyone blinked as they realize that something was missing. They all looked down at Keiichi who was still staring at the T.V.

They turned and stared to the T.V. which was showing a report on a colonel during the wars.

"Um...Mr. Keiichi..." Belldandy said as she kneels down to him.

Keiichi shook out of his stupor and looked towards Belldandy, "Uh...wha'...yes Belldandy?" Keiichi spoke as everyone stared at the unusually silent Keiichi.

"Is something wrong because Marller and Hild are here." Belldandy stated.

Keiichi chuckled nervously, "Well I would love to help out, but a very important friend of mine is being shown on the news." Keiichi pointed out as everyone looked to the picture of Ranma. "He's the reason I was able to go into Nekomi Tech. and try to become a mechanic, however he left and I haven't seen him in over 5 years."

The Demons and Goddesses stared at the picture in curiosity.

"-And we're back, and now finally the showing of the unedited, uncensored video of the war life of Colonel Ranma." The News lady stated as the small screen on the corner was enlarged.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ranma's body........

Ranma's new blood flowed freely through his veins, there were only a few gallons of Saotome blood left, and it wouldn't be long until all of it was ejected.

The new and unknown blood began to examine the other species DNA type that was in Ranma's body. As it did it began to file the information and began altering the DNA to better suite their host's body.

Human DNA.

Greater Ability – Versatile Adaptation. Extreme Ability to Survive.

Weakness – Mortality and extremely vulnerability to Mutation.

Processing....

Solution: Mortality is now lessened, vulnerability to Mutation is now removed. Adaptation and Survivability now subconscious ability to the host.

Juraian DNA - Sealed

Greater Ability – Extreme Longevity. Ability to generate shield due to 'Light Hawk Wings'. Ability to Generate large amounts of Bio-Energy. Material Conversion.

Weakness – Vulnerability to bonding with unknown entities. Prone to fits of mania due to Longevity. Mortality of Death.

Processing....

Solution: Juraian DNA unsealed and is now reconstructing and combining with DNA. Longevity integration with host. Light Hawk Wings are now an innate ability until manually used. Bio-Energy levels of host are now increased by 600 percent. Material Conversion is now innate ability. Bonding is now only prohibited with non-enemy entities. Mania is lessened due to hosts' experience.

Royal Demon Blood DNA – Limited

Greater Ability – Extreme Constitution, Survival Rate, Vitality, Stamina, Agility, Speed and Immunity. Slight Berserker ability.

Weakness – Can be harmed by the social graces of blessed items or objects.

Processing....

Solution: Current DNA is being regulated by an unknown Third Party Neutral Limiter. Genetics and DNA are not yet fused with host, yet process is going slowly. No actions will be taken as DNA is running positive coarse and will be soon released into Host within a few months.

The new and unknown blood then began examining itself as it filed information on itself.

Unknown DNA.

Processing...

Unknown DNA is renamed Abyss DNA

Abyss DNA

Greater Ability – Integration of other DNA strands to host. Other abilities unknown.

Weakness – Blood is extremely volatile when removed from host.

Processing....

Solution: No changes to base DNA

The blood in Ranma's body soon resumed it's bodily functions as soon as it left the DNA's to began its alterations.

* * *

Meanwhile in Katrina's room.

Ranma shuddered for no apparent reason, he looked around with paranoid and then shrugged. 'Hmm...I'm sure Mat edited that video so it won't show everything....I hope.' He thought to himself.

Ranma yawned as he pulled out his duffel bag of stuff he had packed into his subspace. Ranma dropped it unceremoniously on the ground and walked towards the restroom.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ranma stopped in his tracks as he looked back to his bag, where the beeps were resounding from. Ranma scratched his head sheepishly as he walked back to his duffel bag and watched it suspiciously.

He approached it slowly and opened it, he peered inside and spotted a weird metal sphere. The sphere was near the size of a baseball, one flat side that held a timer on it, the timer had 3 seconds remaining on it..................2 seconds......................1 second....................0 seconds.

"Oh goddammit...not again..." Ranma said and then everything went black as he disappeared.

* * *

Ranma's vision returned to him as the black hole spitted him out into a large laboratory like room.

Ranma groaned as he recognized the the large room, or more specifically Washuu's Pocket laboratory. "Ugh, this sucks." Ranma stated as he leaned up against a nearby table.

"Hmm knowing Washuu, she probably placed thousands of traps everywhere...crap." Ranma commented to no one as he took out a bottle of tequila and a small glass. He placed the glass on the table and poured himself a glass of the alcohol.

"Great now I have to wait for Washuu to come and find me." Ranma said as he gulped down the glass. He poured himself another glass without looking and placed the bottle back into subspace.

"But knowing Washuu, if she found me here, the next thing I know I'll be tied down and she'll be using me as a guinea pig." Ranma contemplated as he looked up at the dark ceiling. His hand reached back and grabbed the glass of tequila, however, unknown to Ranma, he grabbed the glass next to the tequila.

Ranma gulped down the contents of the glass, Ranma frowned as he inadvertently swallowed whatever he just threw down his mouth, he blanched at the favor. "Ach, what the hell." Ranma examined the glass closely as he read the label. "Masu? What the hell is Masu...a fish?"

Ranma placed the glass back on the table and leaned against the nearest object next to him, "Ugh, great now I just drank some unknown liquid in Washuu's lab...this is not good."

WWWHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR!!

Suddenly he heard a strange spinning sound, he looked to where his hand was resting and he sweatdropped as the machine he was touching was activated. "God damn you irony and coincidences." He stated as he looked to the sign written in Japanese that was placed in front of the machine. And here's what it read:

**UNIVERSAL TIME AND SPACE TELEPORTER....UNSTABLE**

WARNING: Please do not touch without authorization....ESPECIALLY YOU MIHOSHI!!

"Shit..." was all Ranma managed to say before a bluish black hole sucked him.

* * *

The video....

Nearly everyone in the world watched intently as the video began.

The video showed two soldiers standing and watching over a small valley. One stood at 6'1' and had messy black hair. His green eyes shone in the sunlight as he looked over a valley. He had a medium build of a person who worked out to keep in moderate shape, he was wearing a camouflaged army uniform with the arms ripped off. On his uniform he had the rank label: 2nd Lt. Kane

The other soldier had his head cut off from the video recording, so all you could see was his mouth. He stood approximately 6'2'' or more. He had a medium build and was wearing a camouflage uniform just like his partner. However unlike his partner, he was wearing a vest with the rank label: Maj. Chaos. However due to the angle of the video, everyone could see he had a black pigtail.

Both soldiers were standing restlessly in the sun. The one with the rank label: 2nd Lt. Kane turned to his companion.

"Ranma?" he said as countless number of people perked up at the name.

"Yeah." the person next to him answered.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" He asked as he looked to his friend.

Ranma sighed as he looked to his friend, "You know Mat, I use to not care. I just went along with orders and hope that everything would work out for me. But after all that's happen, ya' know what I've learned?" Ranma asked his friend Mat, who didn't say anything.

Ranma continued, "It's not about hating the guy on the other side because someone told you to... I mean you should hate someone because they're an asshole, or a pervert, or snob, or they're lazy, or arrogant, or a idiot, or a know it all."

Millions of people blinked as they looked to the people next to them.

"Those are reasons to dislike somebody. You don't hate a person because someone told you to. You have to learn to despise people on a personal level, not because they're the enemy or because they're the ally. But because you know them, and you see them every single day, and you can't stand them because they are a complete and total f#&king douche bag." Ranma finished as he looked to his friend Mat who just stared at him.

"... .... ...."

"... .... ...."

Silence reigned over them for a few minute.

"I meant why are we up here in the sun, when we can be standing down there in the shade..." Mat pointed out as he directed Ranma's line of sight to shaded part of the area.

"Oh...yeah okay, let's go stand in the shade." Ranma agreed as he began to walk to the shaded area.

Ranma's face was revealed as he walked across the camera's line of sight. Although people had already seen his more then serious face, millions of females felt their temperatures rise a bit when they saw his normal face with no cold like eyes.

His pigtail now reached his back, he had silverish blue eyes, and his face had lost it's teenage features and had matured into an adult. Gone was the serious guy look and was replaced with a more devilishly good looking guy look...whatever the hell that meant.

Mat walked towards the camera and picked it up, his hand covered the lens a bit as he wiped off the dust on the lens. He picked up a duffel bag along with the camera and followed Ranma.

Ranma looked back at him as the camera jumbled along the walk. "How the hell do you manage to keep that damn video camera intact. I've seen you with that camera since Nerima."

Mat's answered off camera, "Heh, gotta be luck I suppose. I'm getting a new and better video camera in mail sometime later. Then after this war is done, I'm gonna go home and show this video to everyone back home."

Ranma shrugged as he set his M82 Barrett rifle against a rock and pulled out his binoculars.

The video blinked and forwarded 5 hours.

Ranma was now lying in a prone position while looking through the scope of his M82 Barrett rifle. Mat was standing next to him while peering into the distance, he held his M4A1 SOPMOD rifled limply in his hands.

"What are they doing?" Mat asked as he looked down at Ranma

"What?" Ranma said irritably looking up.

"I said: What are they doing now?" Mat repeated as Ranma returned to his scope.

"God! Why do you keep asking!! I don't know Mat...Talking...that's all these guys ever do, they just stand around and talk." Ranma replied as he stared through the scope.

Mat peered into the distance and then looked back at Ranma, "What are they talking about?" He asked as Ranma slowly looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"You know what...I f#&ken hate you." Ranma stated and then returned to his scope.

"Yeah...I hate you too buddy." Mat sniffed as a fake tear made it's way down his face. Ranma shook his head.

"The thing that sucks is that I don't know if I'm suppose to kill them or not. Thats one of things that I hate about WWIII, you don't know who's the freaken enemy until they start shooting at you." Ranma said annoyed as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. "God damn G.L.E.F."

Mat chuckled as Ranma complained, "Well what can we do Ranma? The Global Liberation Enforcer Federation, is made up of a mix of countries, it's not like their gonna pick a certain uniform and go with it."

"You know what... screw this. They're both holding assault rifles, and it looks like they're watching out for something." Ranma stated as gripped his sniper rifle.

BOOMSHF!!!

BOOMSHF!!!

Two shot rang out as Ranma fired the weapon twice. Ranma nodded with a satisfied sigh, "There, two enemy KIA's, come on Mat let's go back to base." Ranma ordered as he picked up his rifle and the bag next to him.

Mat mock saluted him, "Yes sir, Major Chaos." Mat snickered.

Ranma sighed as walked past his friend, "Man, I'm never gonna live down that joke am I?" Mat chuckled at him as he grabbed the camera and followed his superior.

The people who thought they knew Ranma blinked at this revelation.

"Well how many other people in the world are named Ranma Yatoihei Chaos? Translated from Japanese it roughly translates to Wild Horse Mercenary of Chaos. How ironic can you get Ranma?" Mat laughed as Ranma shook his head.

"This is coming from a guys who's named Matrimin Kane." Ranma shot back.

They threw their stuff in a parked Humvee and Ranma climbed into the passenger's seat while Mat climbed into the driver's seat. "Ya know, besides joining the army for the benefits and fighting along with my best friend. I also wanted to pick up some chicks." Mat stated.

Ranma looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? How ya' gonna do that?"

Mat shrugged, "Chicks dig a man in uniform..."

Mat set the camera on the dashboard and turned the engine on, he drove off while Ranma leaned into his seat.

"Can't wait to get back to base, I hear we're finally getting a tank transported to us to up the firepower on our base and post." Ranma commented as he put his feet on the dashboard.

Mat grumbled a bit, "You can't pick up chicks in a tank."

Ranma turned to him with a frown, "Man, you know what, you could bitch about anything couldn't you. We're gonna get a tank, and you're worried about chicks. WHAT chicks are we gonna pick up man?! There's nothing out here, but sand and grass, if you can pick up a chick out here man, I'll punch myself in the balls." Ranma declared as Mat grinned.

The battery indicator started flashing red as the video camera indicated that it was low on batteries.

As they drove along Mat grinned as he looked through the windshield. Ranma leaned forward as he stared with disbelief. "You gotta be f#&king kidding me!" Ranma remarked as Mat pulled the vehicle over.

The vehicle stopped and Mat leaned out of the car, he yelled something the video camera couldn't hear. Mat leaned back into the car as someone opened the rear door. A young and pretty girl with blond hair stepped into the jeep and smiled at Mat. Mat grinned as he looked over to Ranma.

"You cock bite." Ranma stated with a violently twitching eye.

"Well...." Mat drawled out.

Ranma sighed as he raised his fist into the air, and brought it down onto his groin. Unfortunately, the video camera ran out of batteries so it powered off right at the moment before impact.

* * *

Meanwhile....

Mat sweatdropped as he watched the video he had given to CNN.

"Maybe I should have edited some parts of the video out." Mat said to no one in particular.

* * *

The Video.......

The video returned and it was forwarded 3 days from where it left off. Mat was holding the camera and was recording everything around him as Ranma walked next to him.

"Hey Ranma?" Mat asked as the camera focused on Ranma.

"Yeah?" Ranma answered without looking.

"There's a rumor going around that you've been holding off all your promotions, is it true?" Mat asked as the camera stayed on Ranma.

Ranma grinned sheepishly as he glanced to his friend, "Yeah it's true. I've been holding off all my promotions so that I could stay at a Major....well actually hiding would be the correct term."

"Why? I would have thought that you would jump at the chance for a promotion." Mat implied as the camera jumbled a bit.

"The rank I'm supposed to be at right now is Lieutenant General. Plus you already know why I stay at this rank, I don't like staying behind giving orders while the rest of the guys go to the front lines. I rather be fighting then planning out tactics." Ranma replied as he stopped and leaned up against a jeep.

Mat placed the camera on the table as it recorded both Ranma and Mat. "This is coming from the guy that became a 5 Star Japanese General at the age of 19...." Mat asked with a bit of disbelief.

Ranma smiled sheepishly, "Hey! Its not my fault that I was so well liked by most of the brass. Plus the reason I was made a 5 Star General was because they wanted to keep me and they deemed me too valuable to lose." He explained as Mat shook his head.

"Why the hell are you complaining anyway? I resigned from being a 5 Star General a week after I was promoted. After the Korean War had ended, the job was unbelievably boring, you wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork I had to do in the first 4 days." Ranma retorted and then took a swig of water from his canteen.

"Yeah, but even though you retired from being the General of the Japanese Army, you were still in the military being passed around all over the branches and nations. What did I get? A nagging girlfriend, and her friends who keep mooching off my hard earn cash...bitches." Mat retorted with a low growl as Ranma chuckled at him

As they conversed, a soldier ran up to both of them, he was a private and he saluted Ranma and Mat.

"Major Ranma Chaos, 2nd Lieutenant Matrimin Kane. You have received new orders, sirs!" He exclaimed as he handed both Ranma and Mat a large envelope. Ranma and Mat broke the seals and pulled out their letters.

Ranma grimaced as he read his letter, Mat however grinned as he read his letter. "Shit, we're being transferred, and I've been promoted." Ranma said aloud as Mat looked to him.

"Yep, we're getting sent to the front lines. And I'm finally a 1st Lieutenant...wait you got promoted too." Mat said as he stared at Ranma who grimaced.

"Yep, I'm now a Lieutenant Colonel...I've also been ordered to train more Helljumpers..." Ranma sighed as picked up his rifle.

"3rd Generation..." Mat grinned.

"Yep, 3rd Generation..." Ranma answered as the Private who gave them the envelopes left.

The video stopped as Mat reached for it, the video was forwarded again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ranma's body...present time.....

Masu DNA.

Greater Ability – Fast Regeneration and Healing. Negation of Gravity on Host. Ability to survive without Oxygen to. Instantaneous Long distance Teleportation by thought. Ability to phase or pass through solid objects. Able to survive in Vacuum of space. Other abilities unknown.

Weakness – Assimilation of any object, upon contact. Other weaknesses unknown.

Processing....

Solution: Abilities will be ingrained with Host's DNA. Assimilation process will be prohibited with the exception of internal contact with blood or DNA. Some of the abilities are now used subconscious until Host manually uses them.

Processing....

Host needed for reboot for changes to be completed.

* * *

Meanwhile..........

Ranma groaned as he fell down a long dark bluish tunnel, with swirling colors and lights. "This is bad..." Ranma groaned as he fell down to what seemed to be never ending.

Ranma covered his mouth as coughed up more blood. "Huff....huff...what the hell...?" Ranma panted as he started experiencing shortness of breath.

His vision started to blur and fade, his body shuddered and he began to feel tired and worn out. Darkness started to surround his vision, his body began to become numb and become unresponsive.

"Shit....uugghh..." Ranma cursed with a groan as darkness overcame his vision, then he blacked out.

Ranma fell motionlessly down the dark bluish tunnel as his body began its course of change.

A few hours later....

Ranma blinked as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurred but it was slowly returning to him. He looked around to see that he was still falling in the dark bluish tunnel.

'Ugh...musta' been that stuff I drank in Washuu's lab.' He thought as he rubbed his eyes. "Man too many weird things are happening..." He said aloud. Suddenly a large bright light consumed him and he disappeared.

* * *

In the Halo Universe.......

* * *

A miniature black hole appeared in the bay of an empty hanger. Suddenly a figure was thrown out of it along with a small black object. Ranma landed on his stomach and the black object landed on his head.

Ranma cursed as he picked himself up from the ground, and he grabbed whatever had hit him. Ranma rubbed his head as he examined what had hit him. It was a small disk like object with a red button in the middle.

Out of curiosity he pressed a button and a small hologram of Washuu appeared. "Hello whoever has found this recording. My name is Washuu and I'm the greatest scientific genius in the world! Bwahahahahahaha!!"

Ranma sweatdropped at the laughing hologram, "Yep, that's Washuu alright..."

The Washuu hologram stopped laughing abruptly and faked coughed into her hand. "Anyway if you are receiving this message, then you have been accidentally teleported and dimensionally trapped by my unstable Universal Time and Space Teleporter."

The hologram then started glaring at him and waving her finger in front of him, "Although, I would have to ask what you were doing messing with my teleporter!! Mihoshi!!" The Washuu hologram scolded him.

Ranma's sweatdrop increased in size, "Who the hell's Mihoshi?"

The Washuu hologram sighed as she stared back at him, "Anyway, whoever is watching, although you're probably Mihoshi. The limbo you're going through is only temporary, you'll be transported to multiple universes and you'll be stuck there from anywhere from 2 hours to a 3 weeks. Only a few hours will pass in our time so all you have to do is survive and soon you'll be randomly transported back to your dimension. You'll be transported from anywhere from 5 to 10 different universes. So I hope you'll survive...and remember I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe!!!"

The hologram blinked off and Ranma stared at the disk with a sweatdrop that was threatening to way down his head. Suddenly the hologram of Washuu appeared again. "Oh yeah, P.S. I've installed a timer on this disk so you'll know how long you're in each universe. Well that's all the help I can give you. Also if you are Mihoshi...don't screw around too much and you'll be okay...I hope....well later!" Washuu waved as her image disappeared.

A timer now replaced Washuu's image and it read 1 hour and 53 minutes.

Ranma sighed as he popped the joints in his neck, 'Great...I'm in an universal limbo...well I'll try to make the best of it.' Ranma thought as he looked around the area.

From what he could see he was in a large and dark hangar that was holding several military vehicles and planes. His eyes widen in surprise as he realized that he was in an armory of sorts.

Ranma examined the jeeps that were lined up throughout the hangar, the jeeps were heavily armored, yet it left the driver, passenger, and gunner exposed from the sides. 'Probably a reconnaissance vehicle.' Ranma said to himself. There was a large anti-air and anti-personal autocannon/chaingun attached to the back.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool looking jeep." He looked to the sign on the nearby wall, and it read: "M12 Warthog Light Reconnaissance Vehicle."

Ranma blinked at the named and looked back to the jeep, 'Warthog?...It looks more like a puma...Oh well, I guess they'll name it whatever they want to name it.' Ranma shrugged.

He looked to the other jeeps that were lined up in the hangar. There were several different variants of the Warthog. Ranma looked at all the jeeps in the hangar, and then he started grinning evilly.

"Hmm, I hope no one minds if I take a 'few' of these Warthogs...." Ranma grinned as he looked around to see that no one else was there besides him.

Ranma's head disappeared into his subspace as he looked around the area. It was a large comparable size, almost the size of a large house. 'Huh, its big, but its not gonna fit those jeeps in there...I wonder what would happen if I...' Ranma trailed off as began thinking.

He fed more bio-energy control and Ki into his subspace and he watched his subspace grow in size, Ranma grinned as his subspace expanded, although his control on it started to strain a bit.

Finally when his control was strain to the max, he stopped. 'It's gonna take some time for my body to adjust, but I can manage it without too many problems.' Ranma thought as he now examined his rather large subspace. It was now the size of a large hangar...well actually the size of 5 large hangars put together.

Ranma grinned as he pulled his head out of his subspace. He rubbed his hands together eagerly as he looked around at the assortments of vehicles and planes.

* * *

1 hour and 50 minutes later........

Ranma grinned as he dusted the imaginary off his hands, he had went through the whole entire hangar and took a few dozen of the assorted vehicles and planes.

He had taken several M12 Warthog LRV's, M12A1 Warthog LAAV's, M12G1 Warthog LAAV's, M864 A 'Snow Hogs', M914 RV 'Jungle Hogs', M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicles, Cougars, and a M831 TT.

Ranma also came across a futuristic looking tank called: Scorpion M808B Light Battle Tank, he took a few of those along with its' variants. He also came across a heavier version of the Scorpion tank, called the Rhino. He took some of those too.

He went through the aircrafts that were placed in the hangar, he took a few Skyhawks, C709 'Longsword'-class Starfighters, Sparrowhawks, 'Shortsword'-class Starfighters, AV-14 Attack VTOLs and some D77H-TCI Pelicans.

Ranma nodded his head in satisfaction at all the vehicles he took and placed in his subspace pocket. And amazingly enough, he still had a lot of room to spare! He could probably take everything in the whole entire hangar three times over and fit it in his subspace pocket. But then again that would raise a lot of suspicion. His subspace was straining his control, but he could still hold it without too many complications.

Suddenly a blue portal appeared out of nowhere in front of him, Ranma grinned, "I guess that's my way out of here...sweet." Ranma jumped into the portal and disappeared and the portal closed up after him.

Suddenly on the far side of the hangar, a large bay door opened and in step two ODST soldiers. They were both female and were wearing their ODST combat dress. One was writing stuff on a clipboard while the other was holding a MA5B Assault Rifle.

"Okay I know what they said about Harvest but I still don't-" The ODST who was holding the clipboard left off as she stared with open eyes at the hangar. "WHAT THE HELL!! Where's the rest of our Warthogs and Scorpions!!" She yelled as her friend looked around the hangar.

A majority of their vehicles were missing along with several of their aircrafts. "Uh man...Lieutenant Silva's gonna be pissed..." She commented as they looked around the near empty hangar.

* * *

The next universe...Skies of Arcadia

* * *

A miniature black hole appeared next to a small and unmarked island that was floating in the air. Ranma fell unceremoniously out of it as it tossed him out, "Crap!" Ranma exclaimed as fell onto an incredibly small island.

The portal disappeared and Ranma dusted himself off as he looked around the area. He was floating...? He was stuck on an island that was barely big enough for him to stretch his legs. The strange thing was.... the island was floating...

Ranma looked down from the edge of the island and could only see sky. "Ooh this is bad." Ranma voiced as he turned back to the island. He pulled out his little timer disk and saw that he had to stay here for at least two week.

The thing that sucked about the island was the amount of space it had on it, the island barely had 15 square feet of walking room on it. On the middle of the island was a huge pile of small rocks placed together with an anchor at the bottom.

Ranma walked up to it and examined the small message that was written on it: "Here lies an unknown blue rogue." He said aloud as he examined the grave.

Suddenly in the glint of light, Ranma saw something shiny reflected off the top of grave. Ranma reached up and grabbed the thing that was shiny. He pulled down a large black crystal, Ranma could detect some magic in the crystal as he rubbed the dust off the rock. "Ooh shiny..." Ranma whispered to himself as another part of his persona made itself known.

Ranma, more or less, liked shiny things...He didn't know why, but he really liked shiny things. Although he didn't want people to know about his 'strange' personal quirk. Ranma looked around suspiciously and hid the black crystal in his jacket.

Soon a huge shadow cast itself over him as he looked up to see what it was. Soon his jaw dropped in surprise as he saw a huge wooden boat fly over him...'Wait a minute...why am I surprised? I've seen weirder stuff.'

A figure wave at him from the side of the boat, "Hey there mister!! You need some help?" The figure asked.

* * *

A few hours later......

The ship docked and now he as in the island named Pirate Isle. He was founded by a bunch of pirates called Blue Rogues. Apparently, they were good pirates as opposed to Black Pirates.

However due to them being pirates and exposing their secret to him, they had to make sure he was trustworthy.

Two Blue Rogues named Vyse and Aika, had to escort him and another girl named Fina to the captain quarters. A gruff looking man named Dyne, who was captain, examined both of them. "So do you mind telling me who you are and where y'all from? I've been around for some time and I've never seen anyone with clothes like you two."

Fina who was wearing some type of white silk like dress stared at the ground demurely. Ranma was wearing his usual gangster like attire, which was simply a black biker jacket, some camouflage cargo pants, and some black fingerless gloves.

'Since I want learn more about this place...I'm going to have to fake a bit...' Ranma thought. Seeing as the cute girl in white wasn't going to say anything soon, Ranma answered first. "Well long story short, me and a few buddies of mine got really drunk. The next thing I know, I f#&ken wake up on a mini island floating in mid air. I think I hit my head somewhere in between that time cause I don't remember a lot of stuff."

Dyne blinked at him as the others stared, "What...you mean like amnesia?" Dyne asked as he pointed at Ranma.

"Yeah, I can remember my name, and where I'm from...but everything else is a blank. For instance: I don't know where I am, and I didn't even know what a Blue Rogue was." Ranma explained as Dyne stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How drunk were you?" He asked inquisitively.

Ranma chuckled, "I'll give you a hint, we were so drunk, I thought up was my ass, and down was the bow of the ship." Everyone sweatdropped in disbelief.

* * *

A few minutes later......

Ranma was excused and they let him wander the top of the island, where Vyse and Aika had volunteered to reorient him. Ranma shivered a bit, he didn't like the way most of the young women were looking at him, nor did he like the fact that their mothers were examining him for something.

Ranma walked to the large area empty area of the island. He took a deep breath of the fresh air as he released the tension inside of him. Ranma stared up at the blue sky as a few wooden ships flew over head. He put his hands into his pockets as his blue eyes reflected the peaceful aura of the sky.

'They sky and all it's peaceful and blue glory.' Ranma reminisced as he smiled lightly. He had been under some stress lately, it was good to relax once and a while. The sky was one of the things he loved to looked at since it helped him think.

The sky, bright peaceful blue, and at night, deep intriguing darkness and bright stars. During his time as Ranma Saotome he loved to look up at them with envy. No matter what, they were always free, something he yearned for when he was younger, and now something he had achieved.

For the last eight years, he had hardly ever looked up at the peaceful sky anymore. Usually because the sky would be red and black, reflecting the bloody battlefield. Ranma sighed as his reminiscing walked towards a path he rather not go through again.

Contrary to what many people believed, Ranma never trusted anyone. Not his friends, not his love ones, and not his family. Today that belief was still held, thousands of his friends had died, people who he counted as loved ones and family were no exception to the rule of death.

He had witness all their deaths, it was kind of surprising that he wasn't so dramatically changed by it. But he had learn something important from a friend of his during his time as a soldier. People die...

No matter what they do, it is an inevitable fate that all mortal beings faced. Even if the people he held dear died, the world wouldn't stop because of their deaths. Time would still move on no matter what.

People always asked him how he did it. How did he experience the death of a love one and yet have the will to continue forward.

Ranma chuckled grimly, having thousands of you friends die kind of made him used to the death of love ones. He would shoulder that burden and continue, there was no point in mourning the death of a love one forever. Through the burdens that he constantly carried, he was made stronger because of it.

Trust was something that had to be hard earned from him. And when he meant hard earned, he meant it. Ranma never trusted anybody fully, he barely even trusted his best friend. The most trust anybody had ever earned from him was Mat, and even then Mat had only earned twenty-three percent of his trust.

Ranma lost himself in the never changing sky, no matter what happens, the world would continue, time continues turning. And he will aways continued forward.

Ranma grinned broadly as a thought came to his mind. 'Since I'll be stuck in limbo for a while. Why don't I make the best of it, and relax. I should release some of stress I've been having.' Ranma chuckled as he thought about his last trip. 'Heh, I hope no one minds me taking all that stuff.

Fina approached Ranma behind and blushed timidly as began to talk, "Um...mister Ranma..."

Ranma, having already sensed her coming, turned around and stared at the young girl in white. The girl blushed heavily under his gaze. "Vyse and Aika are done talking with mister Dyne, and they asked me to get you." She said softly.

Ranma smiled at her, 'Heh, cute...she reminds me of Lym-chan.' Ranma nodded and began walking back with her to the others.

Vyse, Aika, and Dyne were waiting for him in front of a house. "Hello Ranma nice of you to join us. Now that you're here, we'll began orienting you this place." Dyne began as he looked at the two. "We are in the land of Arcadia and there's a few countries that rule over the area. In this world our main use of energy is from Moonstones."

"Moonstones?" Ranma asked with a curious expression.

Dyne nodded at him, "Yes, moonstones provide us with nearly everything, and we use it in nearly everything. Moonstones also give us the ability to use Moonstone Magic. With that ability we are able to learn a list of different spells that enable us to have an advantage in battle. Although the enemy can use them too."

Ranma nodded at the information, 'So this world has the use of magic that requires a different source, it's much easier to learn I guess then the magic I was able to learn.' Ranma looked to Dyne with a question. "How do you learn Moonstone Magic?" Ranma asked.

Dyne nodded at him, "That's quite easy actually, all you have to do is equip it on your weapon or self and fight. After enough experience, you're able to use a spell that's forever permanently given to you. And nothing can take the spell you've learned away from you. Although it takes months to years for someone to learn all the spells on one particular Moonstone due to the amount of fighting they have to go through. If a person wanted to learn all of the spells available, it'll take them decades due to the sheer amount of fighting they have to do. It's a known fact that the silver Moonstone takes nearly years to learn if you don't have an affinity for it."

Ranma blinked at the information, "So basically anyone can learn magic, and all you have to do is hold a moonstone and start wailing on someone..." Ranma summarized as the others blinked.

"Damn...I gotta get my hands on some of these moonstones." Ranma muttered as he looked around. "Hey where can I get these moonstones that give the ability of magic?" Ranma asked as he looked back at the others.

Vyse scratched his head in thought, "Well you can get them anywhere, from stores and shoppes. But they have to be specially processed so that you can used them. If you want, we have some extras that you can have." Vyse consented as Ranma grinned.

"Wow, sure I'll take them, thanks!" Ranma grinned as Vyse pulled out a red and yellow moonstone and handed it to him. Soon enough Aika gave him a spare green moonstone, while Fina, with a blush, gave him a spare silver moonstone. Dyne gave him a spare blue and purple moonstone.

"Heh, looks like you have all the moonstones now...though it's gonna take a while for you to learn all of them." Vyse pointed out as Ranma stuffed all the crystals into his pocket.

Ranma looked back at them, "Ya' know I kinda feel bad that you gave me all this stuff, and I didn't give you anything." Ranma remarked as he scratched his head feeling slightly guilty. He looked down to his feet as the others grinned at him.

He spotted Dyne's gun as he looked back up, "That's it!" Ranma remarked as he snapped his fingers, "Dyne, give me your gun!"

Dyne looked hesitantly at his gun and then back at Ranma, he pulled out his gun with reluctance and handed it over to Ranma, who took it without much thought. Ranma looked down the barrel of the gun and began examining it with care. "Hm...your gun uses a matchlock system to fire, seeing as there is no inefficient parts, it fires at the peak of its abilities. Maximum range of the gun I say would be about two hundred yards. The round is a cast iron ball...from the looks of it, its a .37 caliber..." Ranma mumbled to himself as the others stared on with great interest, especially Dyne who didn't even know most of the stuff about his gun.

Ranma pulled out a small packet from his subspace, he opened the small tool packet and pulled out a small screwdriver. They watched curiously as he began taking the gun apart and and refitting it with new parts.

A few minutes later he was done, Ranma handed the gun back to Dyne, "There ya' go, I exchange some of the parts and changed up the design a bit." Ranma explained as Dyne stared at his new and improved gun. Ranma grinned with pride at his work, Dyne pointed his gun a nearby rock and test fired it.

BLAAMM!!!!!

The top half of the rock blew apart as everyone except Ranma stared with opened mouths. Ranma nodded his head with clear appraisal, "Yep, I increased the caliber to a high .485. The recoils been lessen by about 47 percent, I interchange the Matchlock system with a simple and effective hammer which strikes the firing pin. The only drawback to your new gun is that you have to use a different kind of bullet that's kinda exclusive." Ranma listed as they gave him strange, but awed looks.

Ranma raised his eyebrow at their questionable looks, he answered their unasked question. "I'm a gunsmith by trade and it's favored hobby of mine..."

They nodded at his answer as Dyne was still staring at his gun. Ranma shrugged as he pulled out the green moonstone crystal, "Okay let's see if this works, all I have to do is equip it and start wailing on someone." From the corner of his eye he spotted a heavily muscled man, "Hey you!! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!!" Ranma yelled as the guy blinked at his declaration with confusion.

Ranma ran towards him and drop kicked the guy. He fell onto his back and Ranma straddled his stomach. "Come on!! Bring it son!! Bring it!!!" Ranma taunted as he started wailing on the guy's face.

Everyone stared at them with a sweatdrop, nobody wanted to step in and help the guy getting beat up, because the scene was too strange for them to stop watching. Ranma suddenly stopped as he stood up from the unconscious man. He just felt a weird pulse of energy go through his body, as a word came systematically to his mind.

"_Sacri_ ..." Ranma said out loud as a weird green runic circle symbol appeared around him and the guy he had recently pulverized. A green glow enveloped the man and soon died down.

"Uuuhh...what happen..." The man groaned as he unsteadily stood up, however everyone ignored him.

Ranma pulled out the crystal he had placed into his sleeve pocket, "This is the best magic ever!!!" Ranma declared as everyone laughed at his statement. 'All I have to do is wail on people or kill them...and I get a magic spell...how awesome can ya' get.' He thought as he looked to Dyne.

"Hey Dyne! You know where I can find more people...or more specifically...a large amount of soldiers?" Ranma asked with excitement creeping into his voice.

Dyne smirked at him, "Well, the country with the largest army right now is the Valuan Empire."

Ranma grinned as his battle lust made itself known, he punched his opened hand as he chuckled. "Valua it is, someones gonna get their asses whooped." Ranma stated as the others chuckled at his enthusiasm.

* * *

12 Days 17 hours and 43 minutes later.......

Ranma jumped off wooden ship as the docked in the Valua Slums District. "Thanks for the ride!" Ranma thanked the merchant who waved back.

"No problem son! Though I'm a bit sorry about the delay." The merchant said apologetically.

Ranma had hitched a ride with one of the nearby merchant ships near Pirate Isle after saying goodbye to Vyse and the others. There were a lot of distractions on the ride making the two day trip to Valua turn into an twelve day trip. First there were some Minor Black Pirates, and other things that kept attacking the ship. Then they kept getting lost due to fact that one of the Black Pirates accidentally destroyed their map. Then they arrived at Valua late, so the they had to wait another day for the Great Fortress Wall of Valua to get through. Then he had to hide in the lower holds to escape the Valuan soldiers who were checking the ship.

During this time he managed to fight many Black Pirates and some small monsters...well actually he killed them all...but same difference anyway. He couldn't fight any Valuan Soldiers until he reached Valua or else that would have made the trip a lot harder. However the only good thing that came out of the long and excruciating trip was that Ranma was able to master and learn all of the green moonstone spells and two red moonstone spells. Now that just left the rest of the red moonstone spells, blue, purple, yellow, silver, and black moonstones to master.

Ranma walked into slums district as he left the merchant to his business. He walked past many rundown and dirty houses. The people were depressively walking around, many of them glancing at him with disinterest. 'This place is depressing.' Ranma thought as he entered into the compound separating the Lower Class and the Higher Class districts.

He walked into a large building with the sign: Barracks, on top of the doorway. He entered a room full of Valuan soldiers. One of the officers who was sitting at a table looked up at him. "Can I help you with something?" He asked in a harsh tone while suspiciously glaring at Ranma.

Ranma grinned as he walked up to the Officer. "Yeah you can help me with something." Ranma stated as he reared his arm back.

Before the officer could react, Ranma punched him in the face, making him fly back to the back of the room. The others reacted harshly to this as they picked up their assorted weapons and glared at Ranma. Ranma grinned devilishly as the others began to box him in.

"Bring it on, bitches!" Ranma declared and the soldiers hearing his declaration charged at him.

* * *

Present Time – The Video Showing of Colonel Ranma.......

Ranma and Mat stepped out of a Humvee as Mat was carrying his camera under his shoulder. The camera video bounced a bit at every step as it took in the surroundings. Their were soldiers everywhere who were lounging around or busy working at something. From what it showed, it appeared that Ranma and Mat had arrived at a large military HQ establishment.

They walked towards the main tent, which was larger then the all the surrounding tents and there were a couple of MP's guarding the entrance. Both MP's saluted Ranma and Mat as they entered the tent. They entered the tent and found it was already occupied by several other officers.

Ranma and Mat saluted stood at attention and saluted them, although the camera wasn't able to see this, it could be seen by the sudden movement and how all the other officers nodded their heads at them.

"At ease 1st Lieutenant and Lieutenant Colonel." A green haired beauty motioned as they both resumed their stances, Mat set his video camera down on a nearby table, which now showed Mat and Ranma, who were both wearing Battle Dress uniforms and black berets. Although the attention of most male and some female viewers were now focused on the green haired, curvaceous, and busty woman...well that was before their wives/girlfriends/spouses/whatever noticed and began delivering pure feminine justice.

Mat grinned at the woman while Ranma began to sweat nervously. "Sup' Jenna!" Mat greeted as she smiled and began to walk up to them.

"It's good to see you again darling." Jenna whispered lovingly as she circled her arms around Ranma's neck. Ranma froze as she cuddled against his chest. At this scene many females bristled and seethed with jealousy.

Mat shook his head as he looked towards Jenna, "Ya' know it's not good to fraternize with your subordinates Jenna, that's against military law." He directed towards her, but she retaliated by sticking her tongue at him.

"Oh be quiet Mat, most of the high ups don't care...plus he's my soon to be spouse." She stated smugly. Mat looked at the other officers in the room to see that they were ignoring them. He also heard the occasional murmurs of 'lucky bastard' and other remarks as they went on with their business.

Mat blinked and looked back at the two, "Soon to be spouses?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned as she raised up her hand, showing a little gold band around her ring finger. Ranma hesitantly and nervously brought up his hand, which also had a gold ring on his ring finger.

Mat blinked and shrugged at the implications, although the look he gave Ranma while Jenna wasn't looking suggested that they would talk more later.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Jenna." Ranma said with smile.

"...nice...?" She repeated her tone laced with a bit of good natured teasing, but that tone was also underlined with a bit of angered annoyance.

Ranma began to cold sweat again, "I meant it was **really nice** to see you again Jenna. But Mat and I gonna go set up." Ranma rephrased. This time Jenna nodded with satisfaction, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and released him.

Ranma walked away quickly and exited the tent, Mat gave Jenna a weird look before grabbing his video camera and following Ranma. Mat caught up to Ranma who was walking rapidly towards another tent. "Dude, when did you get engaged?" Mat asked as he was now focusing the camera on Ranma.

Ranma glanced irritatedly at the camera, "A few months ago actually. And before you ask, no I didn't propose, she did." Ranma answered as he and Mat entered the tent. "She kept showering me with affection and supporting me whenever I needed it. Mind you that she would always ask if I would marry her, I kept trying to steer her affections towards someone else, but that would never work. Then finally I gave in...she was too nice, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. So after this war is done, I'll sign the marriage documents which legally make us married. I could sign the documents now and get married during the war, but Jenna wants a lavish wedding."

Mat grinned at him, "Well its better then all the other girls who tried to just have sex with you right? Jenna is probably the first to pursue you for who you are, instead of how you are." Mat retorted as he placed his video camera on a nearby table.

Ranma shook his head as he dropped his stuff down on the tent floor and took off his beret, "Nah, I dated some other women after we went our separate ways during the Korean War. They were just like Jenna, they actually wanted to know who I was instead of having an one night fling...hm...to bad they all cheated on me."

Mat, who was taking off his jacket paused as he blinked at Ranma, "Women cheating on you?" He said with disbelief.

Ranma gave him a sad grin and nodded as he began untying his boots, "Yep, there was Kiri, then Lira, then Juri, then Teresa, and they all cheated on me for some other guy. But after the arranged marriages, I used to women cheating on me...although I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Plus I never really confronted them about cheating on me. It would be like: I come home and find that she's doing some guy. Then I would sigh and shrug my shoulders at the unfortunate situation. After that I would gather my stuff and leave without her knowing until morning."

All the aforementioned women in present time slumped their shoulders in guilt and looked away uneasily.

"Dude your love life sucks!" Mat shook his head while Ranma laughed mirthlessly.

"You won't believe how many times I've heard that." Ranma grinned as his small bout of depression disappeared. He began took off his jacket and started to take off his green shirt. Ranma turned and stared directly at the camera.

He blinked as stared at the camera who mimicked his actions, "Mat...are you filming us while we change our clothes...?" He asked as Mat looked over to the camera which was still on.

"Oh f#&k, I forgot about that!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to his camera.

"You perverted gay homo!!" Ranma accused as Mat blanched. His hand covered the lens for a bit before the video stopped and was forwarded again.

* * *

A few minutes later........

Ranma was sitting outside at a makeshift table, while Mat was fiddling with his new camera. They couldn't see Mat, but they could see his fingers messing around with the camera's control.

"So how's your new camera working out?" Ranma yawned as he leaned back and placed his feet on the table.

Mat grunted as he fiddled around with the controls while it was still recording, "I working out some kinks in the system and figuring out some of the buttons. My cousin wrote to me that the last guy to own this camera was somebody named Dave Chappelle, and then after that some crackhead owned it before selling it some some Chinese pawnshop. Coincidentally, he sold it back to the guy who sold it to Dave Chappelle." Mat explained as two people walked up to them.

One was Jenna who pulled her hair out of her face, and the other was a guy with spiky blond hair. "Well if it isn't the Helljumper Commander himself." The blond hair man grin as he punched fist with Ranma.

"Sup George...Jenna-chan..." Ranma greeted as they both took a seat at the table. Jenna scooted her seat next to Ranma, who just smiled at her.

"Up for a small game of Poker?" George asked as he held up a pack of cards. They all shrugged as he began passing out cards.

"Dude, this is weird. There's these three buttons, and their labeled: Inner self mode, Inner thoughts mode, and last person had sex with mode." Mat explained as the others looked up at him.

"Try it out, maybe they actually work." Ranma joked as he picked up his cards.

At the corner of the video, the words: Inner thoughts cam was shown, indicating that he had activated the Inner thoughts mode. Mat focused the camera on George who was staring at his cards.

"Man...I hope no ones touching my porn stash." George's voice resounded in the video camera, even though his mouth wasn't moving. "No one better be touching my porn...I'll kill anyone who touches my porn...my porno stash bitch."

Mat sweatdropped as well as everyone else who was watching the video.

The camera switched to Jenna who was frowning at her cards. "Uhh, my lust for my fiancé is growing. Damn his none existent libido." Jenna glanced repeatedly at Ranma as she kept thinking. "Oh...look at his hot body...and his strong yet so gentle arms....mmmm...I'm such a lucky girl for landing such a great guy. Not only does he care for me, but he's so loyal, he won't ever do anything to hurt me...I love him so much...but he's so naive...cute though. Maybe I should tie him down...and-"

Mat pulled away the camera and shuddered voluntarily. He moved the camera and focused on Ranma.

"Why do I have the hugest urge that I'm being watched...hmm...I also have a weird urge to kill someone. I wonder if these thoughts are healthy. Damn I'm a certified psychologist, yet I don't know if I'm crazy or not. Speaking of being certified, I only have to pass a few more exams before I'll become a certified doctor....the MCAT was a bitch though, I barely pass that shit....hm its amazing what can happen when you join the army. From fixing up tanks and other war machines in a life or death scenario to becoming a certified Engineer thanks to that experience. Hmmm....Why the hell is Mat watching me with his camera...is he gay?" Ranma thought as the video camera recorded all of this.

"I'm not gay!" Mat yelled as the others looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

Ranma leaned towards George and started whispering even though everyone could hear him, "First stage of gayness: Denial."

"I'm not gay! You muther- god duh ger..." Mat yelled but began stuttering and saying gibberish at the end.

Ranma leaned over to Jenna this time and whispered, "Second Stage of homosexuality: Stuttering acceptance."

The camera stayed still, even though people couldn't see Mat, they could tell he was glaring at the pigtailed soldier. "Final stage of homosexuality: Total Gay Silence." Ranma said aloud and started laughing while the others joined him.

Mat punched Ranma in the face and he fell back, although that didn't stop his laughing. Mat shook his head in defeat as the others stopped laughing slowly and renewed on their game of poker.

Mat, from what the video camera had shown had pressed the Inner self mode button. The camera was on George first, who was grimacing at his cards. Suddenly a small kid replaced George and showed that he was reading a porn magazine. "Mmm...porn..." The kid murmured as Mat snickered.

"Figures, Georges true inner self is a kid watching porn." Mat said off camera as he switched off to Jenna.

Jenna was grinning as she glanced at the other two. Suddenly Jenna was replaced with a little girl, who was holding a stuffed Chibi-Ranma like a teddy bear. "Mmmm, Ranma!!" She squealed as she hugged the toy.

People around the word, but mostly women, couldn't resist to let out a chorus of 'Aaawww' at the scene.

Mat chuckled and he stared at Jenna's inner self, "Cute..." He muttered. Mat switched the camera to Ranma who had a serious poker face on. Ranma glanced briefly at Mat who was watching him with the camera.

All of a sudden the background was replaced with pure darkness. Ranma's figure was replaced with another figure. He was still Ranma from what Mat could tell, however there were things that freaked him out. Ranma had angelic wings that were covered in blood along with his body. His figure, along with his wings, were chained as if to keep him from moving. The Ranma figure stared straight at him with cold, emotionless eyes which were devoid of life. He growled out at Mat and pulled out a black blade from out of nowhere. Ranma lunged at Mat with his blade outstretched.

"Holy Shit!!!!" Mat yelled as she dropped his camera in surprise.

The others looked up at him with questionable stares, "Something wrong?" Ranma asked as Mat glanced around nervously.

"Uhh no...uh..I was just surprised when I saw.....uh... my penis." Mat covered up as the others sweatdropped at him.

"Yeah I would be scared too if I saw your penis." George remarked as he suppressed a laugh.

"Oh that's a burn!" Ranma complemented as he high fived George who grinned.

Mat sighed at the two, then the camera switched to Ranma for a bit, "Man, talk about inner demons..." Mat mumbled as he started fiddling with his video camera again.

Mat sighed as he looked at the last button, "Its not worth it." he muttered as placed his camera down.

Around the world, people who have met Ranma, wondered about what they just saw. While his enemies and ex-girlfriends, swallowed noisily at this turn of events.

"So Ranma, are you really gonna train new Helljumpers?" George asked as he threw his cards down on the table.

Ranma threw down his cards as well and placed his feet on the table. He sighed as he nodded at George. "Yep, this will be the 3rd Generation of Helljumpers. This'll be the toughest one yet to train, I only have four months to train them all. I'll pull them through hell and back just like old times, except I'll be a bit lenient this time."

Mat raised an eyebrow at Ranma, "How lenient?"

Ranma grinned at him, in a more devilish and then friendly way. "You'll see..."

"Speaking of training new Helljumpers, the top brass have already chosen who would be best to become a Helljumper. A new recruits will be arriving tomorrow, so be prepared." Jenna stated as she smiled at him.

"I think she means the other way around. I feel sorry for the new Helljumpers." George commented, as he and the other Helljumpers, except Ranma, shivered in fear as they remembered their own training.

Ranma laughed at them as he stood up and left. The others sighed as Mat deactivated his video camera.

* * *

Back to Current Ranma.......

The room was strewn with bodies as Ranma threw another dead body across the room. Ranma sweatdropped, one would have thought with all the commotion someone would've came and pulled the alarm. However, he had beaten up everyone in the barracks, well actually he killed everyone, but still that counted as fighting. He had just finished killing off everyone as this was the 5th barracks he had gone through.

In the amount of time that past, he had a mastered the red, blue, purple, and yellow moonstones. That just left the black, and silver moonstones, he had yet to use any of the magic spells he had learned. He focused more on killing and being the crap everyone, then using the magic to blow them into oblivion.

"Well that just leaves two more moonstones to master. But I need more people to fight." Ranma said a loud as he looked around the room that was filled with dead and unconscious bodies. Although it was more of the former then the latter.

Ranma walked out the room and into what appeared to be a dock. Ranma whistled appreciatively at all the warships that Valua had. As he was walking down the empty hallway, he noticed a door with a gold engraving on it.

"Prince Enrique's Personal Battleship." Ranma read aloud. He looked around watching if anyone was nearby. Seeing that there was no one, Ranma picked the lock and entered the room.

Ranma stared at the ship in front of him with wide eyes. Now, Ranma could say that all the ships outside were impressive, even the ones that personal ships to the Admirals of Valua. But the Prince's ship looked kicked ass, hands down. Easily beating all the appreciative and awed glances of Admirals' ship.

The ship was called the DELPHINUS, from what Ranma could see labeled on the bow. It had several cannon turrets, torpedoes in the back, its hull was heavily reinforced. Ranma whistled loudly, 'Damn...that is one kickass battleship...It wouldn't last that long in my time, due to the other technological advances in weaponry. But if I were to modify this a bit, and with the help of Washuu in making it space travel worthy. This ship will kick ass! Hmm...I'm not sure if Washuu can make it space worthy though. Although if she can make a black hole transport thingie, I'm pretty sure she can make this fly. Man, I wonder if she is the super genius that she always calls herself, then I hope she can do it.' Ranma pondered in his head as he still stared at the ship like how a little kid would stare at candy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Masaki Household....

Washuu sneezed then glanced around furtively. Suddenly she had the strongest urge to...start lecturing some one on how much of a genius she was. She also had a urge to pop out her puppets and make them claim her superiority.

She giggled darkly as everyone scooted away from her and resumed watching the T.V.

* * *

Back to Ranma.............

Ranma whistled 'innocently' as he walked out of the room containing the kick ass battleship. Well actually the word 'used to contain' would be better suit for this situation. As the door swung back and forth, the battleship that was previously occupying the room had 'mysterious' disappeared...Although we all know where it went.

Ranma strained his control on his subspace as it was starting to waver a bit at the large amount of mass stuffed into it. Soon it had stabilized enough for Ranma to stop manually stabilizing it.

Ranma breathed in a fatigued manner before shaking his head and stretching to clear out the kinks in his body. "Alright next moonstone." Ranma said to no one as he pulled out the shiny black moonstone.

Ranma chuckled as he placed the moonstone in a secure pocket sleeve, 'I love this kind of magic...' He thought as he began walking towards a large elevator. 'Ugh....hate that crappy Jusenkyo magic though.'

He entered the elevator and strangely enough, he still hasn't seen anybody come around to patrol the area. "Man the security here sucks." Ranma said aloud before looking to the buttons on the control panel.

'Royal Barracks...interesting...' Ranma read and pushed the button with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile.......

Vyse and party were roughly shoved into the ground as they struggled against the ropes that were holding them.

He glared up at the overweight woman sitting on a throne, who was smiling smugly at him. The royal guards that brought them in stood beside them, while the Admirals of Valua stood in two lines besides them. Some of the Admirals were smirking at them or glanced at them with disdain.

Vyse sat up and struggled against the ropes, as did Aika, Fina, and Gilder. He glared at the Empress of Valua as his eyes shone with defiance and rebellion. "So we finally captured the pesky Blue Rogues and apprehended the Moon Crystals." The Empress smirked as she stared at the Blue Rogues.

"You were nothing but a mere thorn on our side, but not for long. After this is done, nothing will stop our mighty armies from crushing our pathetic enemies and ruling the world." She sneered as Vyse gritted his teeth at her.

He hated this woman and everything she stood for, sooner or later, she'll get whats coming to her. She was disgusting in every way possible, the greed and maliciousness in her eyes made nearly everyone in the room have a small ounce of disgust for her. The only reason they stood by her was because she paid them.

Unknowingly or knowingly, (More of the former then the latter) the Empress had indirectly issued a challenge for anyone to try and stop her. And according to Ranma's traits, specifically the one that never made it able for him to back down from a challenge, kicked in and he unknowingly took up the Empress' challenge. And according to Murphy's Law: Anything that can happen, will happen.

Suddenly the door was slammed open as a Royal Guard's body flew across the room. Everyone tensed as the guard's battered and beaten form tried to get up. A black figure flew through the air with a pike that he had stolen from one of the guards.

The guard stared at the figure as he tried to get up, however it was too late. Ranma slammed the pike through the guard's neck, making him stop his futile movements, blood squirted out from his neck and landed on his cuirass and Ranma's face. The blood on his face just added more to the blood that covered Ranma, he grimaced as he wiped the blood off his face.

Ranma looked up the the shocked faces of Vyse and his friends. Ranma stared at them with a quizzical look as he tilted his head to the left a bit. "Hey Vyse! Watchu' doin' here?"

"Uh..deu...huh...We g-got captured by t-the enemy. What are you doing here Ranma?" Vyse stuttered at first, but eventually got the rest out as he overcame his surprise.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Me? I'm just trying to Master all the moonstones. I only got two left to Master, the black and silver one."

Everyone blinked at him. "Black Moonstone?" They all simultaneously commented.

Ranma nodded and was curious of their reactions, "Yeah, I only got three spells down though, and there's no one else to kill or fight."

The Empress shook her head out the discussion the two groups were having, or rather the one person and group. "Enough of this foolishness! Guards Attack!!" She screamed despite her position.

Ranma raised his eyebrow at the two remaining guards who raised their pikes at him, ready to attack him. They charged at Ranma, who smirked at them. Ranma sidestepped the first pike and slammed the back of his pike into the passing guard's neck, there was a sickening crack as he fell to the ground. The other guard stabbed his pike at Ranma's head. He tilted his head, dodging the orange blade, Ranma thrust his own pike into the guard's neck. Swiftly stopping his assault and permanently disabling him.

Ranma looked up to the Empress with a bored look, "You got anymore guards or soldiers left? 'Cuz I'm getting' kinda bored here...unless your Admirals can fight."

The Empress was seething as she gritted her teeth in anger. "Off with his head!!! I want that damn trash of a peasant dead!!"

Ranma chuckled at her, "Oh? You want me dead? Let's see...You have no soldiers or guards to protect you. Only a few of your Admirals can even fight, you yourself cannot fight. So how do you even hope to fight me? The man who singlehandedly annihilated a majority of your army." It was a true statement of facts and not a question.

She went purple in the face and started spouting some nonsense that he ignored while the Admirals of Valua stared at him with mixed expressions. Some began to take out some of their weapons, while the ones who couldn't fight just stood and watched the proceedings. Ranma shrugged at their hostile intent, he pulled out a small knife and threw it at the ropes binding Vyse and his friends. The knife sliced through the binding of ropes, making them go slack.

Vyse and the others shook their ropes free and stood up abruptly, while the Admirals formed a protective perimeter around the queen. "Call in reinforcements!" Admiral Vigoro yelled to a nearby messenger. The messenger fearfully nodded as his eyes bore onto the confrontation. He sprinted from the room as Vyse and his friends recollected their weapons.

"Thanks Ranma!" Vyse exclaimed as he looked back at the pigtailed man. Ranma smiled and shrugged indifferently.

Suddenly a blue portal appeared behind Ranma as the others blinked at it's appearance. "Well there's my ticket out of here. Later guys!!" Ranma said with a happy yet sad expression. Without warning or pause, Ranma jumped into the portal and disappeared. The portal sealed itself up as its occupant entered it.

The others stared at it with surprise and curiosity. The anxiety and tension in the room was so thick, it could be sliced with a rusty knife.

The tension in the room soon disappeared as the frantic messenger that had been ordered to procure reinforcements rushed back fearfully into the room.

"Admiral Vigoro!! All the soldiers...a-and g-guards have been slaughtered!!! There's barely anyone left!!" He screamed as he hyperventilated.

And so after that day, when the Blue Rogues Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Gilder escaped from Valua. It was known throughout the world of Arcadia that the whole entire Valuan army had been obliterated by one man named: Ranma Chaos

And from that day forward, he was known and revered as Ranma Chaos: The Wraith like Battle Master.

Irony.... go figure.

* * *

Video.........

Ranma stood in front of 400 soldiers who were standing at attention. Mat was standing a little ways back holding his camera. There were approximately 240 women and 160 men, from what it seemed. All the soldiers were from different branches of the military, Marines, Army, Navy, Air Force, etc.

There were pilots, combat medics, combat engineers, navy seals... the list goes on.

Ranma scratched his chin in thought as he stared at the group of people he had to turn into Helljumpers. Some of them didn't even look like they were cut out for the part. There was a mousy frail looking girl, who from the insignia on her arm you can tell she was a medic, that was glancing nervously at him.

Ranma looked back at Mat and gave him an evil looking smile that the Helljumper initiates didn't notice. The camera shook a bit as Mat snickered evilly.

Ranma looked back at the soldiers as he addressed them. "Alright you lucky bastards, you all have been chosen by the top brass to be trained into Helljumpers. I am Lieutenant Colonel Ranma Chaos. I'm also unofficially known as the Helljumper Commander, because I was the one who started the Helljumpers. Now before we do anything, I would like to explain a few things."

Ranma paused as he looked out into the crowd of people before starting, "The 'Helljumpers' are not an official unit, we are not recognized as a official or special squad. Helljumpers are people who have received special training under me. Due to favors I owe to the military, I have to train you. The First and Second Generation Helljumpers are people I have specifically chosen myself in the past and trained. You are the Third Generation, because I haven't specifically picked you out, I will be weeding anyone out who shows vulnerabilities,Un-Helljumper like traits, and compromise. There is a 85 percent failing rate for all of you who are to become Helljumpers. After your training is done, and your initiation test is finished, I'll officially induct you into the Helljumpers and into my family. The Helljumpers were first created by me for those I considered family. For a while, when you become Helljumpers, you'll be lead by me or First and Second Generation Helljumpers for more experience."

Ranma finished up and looked at the group as they blinked at the word 'family'. Ranma grinned as he moved to the second part of his speech.

"Alright now that we got all the technical crap out of the way, I'm gonna tell you the fun stuff.... for me anyway. Does anyone here know why Helljumpers are so 'special'?" Ranma asked as he and Mat looked through the crowd, both with evil grins.

Nobody answered as they were too busy swallowing nervously. Ranma's grin became more pronounced as Mat started chuckling.

"The Helljumpers are special because...." Ranma paused as he let the tension build. Although they didn't show it, the group of military men and women waited anxiously for the next few words.

"...They're the most suicidal and brutal soldiers on the battlefield..." Ranma finished and watched as their faces began to pale. "And no I don't mean we're suicide bombers...that's only when you're about to die." Their faces paled even more, Ranma's face lost all humor and began a more serious tone.

He absently nodded and continued on, "Helljumpers take on the most suicidal of all missions, they are the best because of their abilities and the fact that they don't work on emotions. If they were to get injured in combat, they would still continue on, head first. One thing that we teach in Helljumpers is that if you are an inch from death, and there is no possible escape route...you will and shall kill as many enemy soldiers as you can before you die. We are the most merciless of all the military units, we will kill anyone who stands in our way, whether it be a soldier or civilian. We also teach about camaraderie, even though we are emotionless soldiers, our comrades in arms comes first before anything else. So I'll be training you to be nothing more then a complicated killing machine." Ranma finished up as Mat moved from his position to get a better view of the crowd.

"As soldiers, you are nothing but Dogs of War." Ranma spatted, showing his seriousness, "Your leashes being held by the military, or in this case, I'm the one holding your leash. In due time, you shall become Hellhounds, you will kill, you shall slaughter, and you will murder anyone I order you to kill." Ranma paused again and looked around at the crowd. "As of now...you dogs don't have any friends, your families are now dead to you, there is no such thing as a love one. All you have now is me and your brothers and sisters who are standing next to you. Alright, the time for talk is over, all of you suit up for training, I'm gonna drag you through the ground if I have to." Ranma dismissed them as they began to file out.

Ranma lost his solemn demeanor and resumed his smirk. He looked back to Mat who was laughing behind the camera. "So you're going for the evil drill sergeant bit." Mat stated as Ranma grinned.

"Yep... I don't know any other way to approach this. With the First Generation, it was just life and death moments of pure training. Second Generation was the same, however I'm gonna have to change it up with the Third Generation. So during the training, I'm gonna need you to turn off your video camera, 'kay. I don't want other people to learn how I train the Hellhounds of the military." Ranma requested as Mat shook the video camera up and down to signal that he was nodding.

Mat walked up to Ranma and began to watch through video camera as the trainees began filing out. "Out of curiosity, besides the Helljumpers, do you actually have any family left?" Mat asked as he turned towards Ranma.

Ranma blinked at his question, he then began stroking his chin in thought. "Well...I'll be marrying Jenna after the war...so she'll become my wife. Other then that, the only other official person I count as true family is my Godson..." Ranma answered simply.

Mat, who was shifting though the crowds of soldiers with his video camera, stopped suddenly and switched the camera towards Ranma. "Godson?"

A jeep with an attached .50 caliber machine gun, with George as the driver, rolled in and parked behind Ranma. Ranma nodded his head at Mat's question, while absently acknowledging George's presence.

"Yeah. About a year ago, when I was traveling through Wales. I coincidently met up with my old friend, Nagi Springfield, who was traveling though the same route." Ranma began to explain while waiting for the soldiers to get back in formation.

* * *

Meanwhile.........

At this point, Negi Springfield, who was watching in his classroom, perked up at the name of his father. All of his attention was now fully focused on the screen.

A certain vampire named Evangeline A.K. McDowell, although she didn't show it, she was also started paying rapt attention to the screen.

* * *

"So after that Nagi and I started traveling together and he started teaching me some cool stuff and me vice-versa. After awhile, we were about to pass by Nagi's home village, where his son was residing at." Ranma paused momentarily and started shouting some stuff at George before turning back to Mat.

"Anyway, when we got there, the village was under attack. It seemed someone summoned a bunch of demons to attack the village due to its connection with Nagi. So me and him went in and killed all of those f#&kers, later he went after his son and niece to make sure they were safe. I went after the bitch who summoned the demons, I found her running towards the shore, and I shot her head off with a rifle." Ranma recollected as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Mat stared at Ranma the whole time without moving, "Dude...Why is it that every time I leave you for a few months, you go on some kick ass adventure battling all sorts of shit. And I'm stuck at home because my mom's being a bitch and wants me to marry my childhood friend." Mat complained as Ranma chuckled at his misfortune.

"Heh, I don't know." Ranma said with a shrug, "Bad timing I guess."

Mat continued mumbling under his breath at the unfairness of life.

Ranma ignored him and continued, "Anyway after that I met up with Nagi again, who was giving his son, Negi, some words of advice. He gave his son his weird staff thingie and left the kid. He came up to me and asked if I would be Negi's Godfather and watch over him sometimes. He told me that he was going to hunt down the person responsible for the attack and there would be times he couldn't save Negi." Ranma said as he began to end his story, Mat was still listening, George was snoring in the back, and Jenna who had appeared out of nowhere, was crying silently at the story.

"I agreed and so I became Negi's Godfather, although Negi doesn't know about it. I really like the kid though, he's a nice guy who's really likable. I felt really sorry for Negi though, he saw his home village and most of his family die at the age of 4 or 5. I didn't see that shit until I was like 7." Ranma pointed out, not knowing that the soldiers had all filed out and were standing at attention.

Mat perked up at the end, "Ah yes, I remember now. You were a child soldier...Heh, bet the bitches back in Nerima didn't know that shit."

Ranma shook his head is knowing disappointment, "Yep, stupid mutherf#&ken Genma. The asshole sold me into an illegal military recruitment force camp. A week later I was shipped off to war, the Liberian Civil War. I was fighting in the war for almost a year until Genma found me sleeping with my platoon and stole me away. He didn't even know what I did for a year, he thought that all I did was sleep and play." Ranma's hand began shaking in rage a bit before he motioned it to stop.

Mat whistled apologetically, "Well...at least you didn't go through more shit."

Ranma glowered at him.

"Wait, this is Genma we're talking about...never mind what I just said." Mat took back as Ranma continued to glower.

Ranma sighed and looked to the Helljumper Trainees, "I want to get some training done by today maggots! All of you run 10 kilometers around the training area! For all of you dumb shits who don't know math, that's 35 laps!! Now start sprinting! And you all better be in formation while simultaneously running or else!!" Ranma yelled as he started the trainees off.

Ranma looked back at him, his face returning back to its usual happy go lucky attitude, "Ya know the ironic thing about the situation is that I didn't even know how to write my name, yet I knew how to operate a AKS-74U and a Jericho 941 F." Ranma chuckled at his joke while Mat and Jenna shook their heads at him.

"Oh yeah Ranma, I was looking through your wallet, when I found this cute picture of you and some little boy. So this is you Godson Negi. He's so CUTE!!" Jenna giggled as she stared at the small wallet sized picture.

Ranma sweatdropped, she was looking through his wallet?

Ranma sighed as Mat crowded next to Jenna with his camera to see the picture. Ranma ignored them as he woke up George and took position behind the gun.

"Aaawww he's so kewt!!!" Jenna gushed as the camera focused on the picture.

It showed Ranma grinning as he held a 4 or 5 year old Negi on his shoulder. Negi had his hand pumped into the air as did Ranma, while a teenage girl was in the back giggling at the two.

Mat was about to make another comment when a loud yell followed by gunfire interrupted him.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!!!

"I SAID SPRINTING GODDAMNMIT!!! WHO THE F#&K SAID YOU COULD JOG!!!" Ranma yelled as he and George chased after the trainees with their jeep. Ranma stood behind the gun and fired at their feet, while the trainees were running with panic stricken faces.

Jenna sweatdropped at the sight. And although they couldn't see Mat, they could probably predict that he was sweatdropping too.

"At times like this, I'm glad we don't have to go through Helljumper training again." Mat muttered while Jenna shivered in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile.....

A pencil dropped out of Negi's hand went limp as he absorbed audio information. 'Ranma's...my Godfather....!' Negi thought with a shocked expression. A white haired girl walked up behind him, although he was oblivious to her presence.

"Well aren't you lucky gaki." Evangeline muttered to him so that no one else could hear.

Negi, shaken out of his stupor, looked back at his after school vampiric teacher. "Huh, what do you mean Evangeline-sensei?" Negi retorted with a curious expression.

His expression was adorable, though Evangeline didn't say anything.

"You're biological father is hailed as the Thousand Master, and is known as one of the greatest Magister Magis ever known and is a legendary wizard in the Magic Community." Evangeline recited with a frown of annoyance.

She stopped and looked to Negi whose attention was still on her so she continued, "Your Godfather is hailed as the Angel of Hell or the Legendary Soldier. He's known throughout the Magic and Underground Magic community as one of the most dangerous person ever to fight without magic....or most magic anyway. He's a Master of unarmed and armed combat."

Negi had a look of awe on his face, Evangeline smiled wryly at this, "So in simpler terms my little gaki. You have one father who is really good at Magic, and another who is really good at Combat. Although they are both skilled in each categorization."

"Wow..." Negi said simply, too shocked to think of anything else.

* * *

The next universe......Suikoden ½

* * *

Ranma Jones waited in the empty lot where he had once camped out in when Kuno gotten the Phoenix Egg in his home world. He had been waiting for his younger counterpart to come after they had taken their revenge on the fat panda and took him to the police. And now nothing was left for him but to face his young counterpart of this world and see if he had learned what he was here to teach him.

"He's on his way with his family," Mad Hat said as he waited at the sidelines with the cast of this world.

Sitting on a grand stand built by Mad Hat was Nuku Nuku who is really a schoolgirl cat-brain android. She was with her family Kyusaku Natsume, his wife Akiko, and their son Ryunosuke. A-Ko and her parents, Clark and Diana where there also, C-Ko sat next to her friend as A-Ko continued to try to figure out the puzzle box Mad Hat had given her. The usually gang of Ranma's old life were there also from this worlds Ranma girlfriends and rivals to the Tendo family. Sousuke Sagara and his classmates and friends took up the rest of the stand, all wanting to know how this would end.

"So you think our Ranma can defeat the older one?" Kyoko ask to her friends.

"Ranma Jones has the advantage of being older and more experience in combat then our Ranma. He has the advantage of his weapons, the sword gives him the reach advantage and the arm blaster that allows him to fire a volley of energy blast while it takes our Ranma longer to gather the energy to fire one of his," Sousuke said.

"Not to mention that he's been fighting against monsters and super power villains," Issei said.

"But Ranma did take on that Arm Slave awhile back," Shinji said.

"Yes, but he won only because he managed to climb up on the Arm Slave and take out the pilot," Tessa pointed out as she used a hidden camera to send the data of the fight to HQ in order to collect all the data of the older Ranma's blaster and fighting skills.

Soon the people in the stands were arguing over who would win the fight between the older and the younger Ranma. Ranma Jones glanced at them briefly as Ranma Saotome arrived on the scene

"We finally get to end this," Ranma Jones said to his younger counterpart standing in front of him. "Now to see if you have learned anything now that you fully understand what the fat panda is really like." Ranma Jones drew out his sword and planted it in the ground in front of him leaving one hand on it.

"Yes I have," Ranma said to him. His family, human, and androids alike waited and watch to see the out come of this fight. After learning everything that his father had done in the other world was the same as he had done in his, Ranma finally found the answer to his question.

But before could he answer a miniature black hole appeared and a figure was thrown through out of it. As soon as the black hole appeared, it disappeared. Everyone heard a indignant yell of: "WHAT THE F#&KEN HELL!!!" As the figure was thrown to the ground.

Everyone could only stare in shock as the figure stood up while cursing and dusting himself off. As he stood up and everyone got a good look at him. Ranma Saotome and Ranma Jones stood staring in shock as they stared at an older version of...........themselves.

"Ugh...note to self. Kick Washuu very hard in the nuts when I get back." Ranma Chaos stated as he dusted himself and looked up. What met his sight made Ranma stare in shock against the other two Ranma's who were staring at him.

In Ranma Chao's mind, everything was chaotic.....but not in the way you think

* * *

In Ranma Chaos' mind......

* * *

Chibi-Eminem stared at the scene with an excited expression, suddenly he ran across to the other side of room and started yelling, "Ranma fight!!! Shit is going down!!! I repeat!! Shit is going down!!!"

Suddenly Chibi-Ranma #1-1225 along with Chibi-Akon, Chibi-Dr. Dre, Chibi-Snoop Dog, Chibi-Ed Wuncler III and Chibi-Gin Rummy, appeared with on scene with beer and hot wings.

"Dude!! this is going to be freaken awesome!!!" Chibi-Ranma #23 exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Hell Yeah!!!" everyone agreed as they watched the screen.

* * *

Back to Ranma Chaos........

"Oh my god....I about to watch older version of myself fight younger version of myself..." Ranma Chaos stated with a gapping mouth. "Awesome!!!!" The two other Ranma's sweatdropped.

Ranma pointed at the two other Ranmas, "Wait wait wait. Don't fight yet.....I'll be right back!" Ranma Chaos ordered as he disappeared momentarily.

"What the hell is happening?" Ranma Jones asked Mad Hat as Mad Hat gave him the usual devilish and quizzical look.

"What? You thought that we were the only people traveling through universes. Looks like this Ranma has gain the ability to travel through universes too...or he's jumping randomly due to an accident. All in all, I didn't even expect this to happen. But of course things like this always happens whenever I'm around," Mad Hat explained smirking as he looked back to where the 'other' had Ranma previously occupied.

"I'm so confused..." Ranma Saotome stated as he watched to the older Ranma converse with Mad Hat. Everyone in the stands nodded at this, even the people in Mithril nodded at this too, even though no one could see them nod.

"You know Top Hat should see this." Mad Hat stated as he opened a portal between this universe and Top Hat's domain. He reached in and pulled out the voluptuous and extremely top heavy woman. How he did it with his arms bound is a question left unanswered.

"Hey! I've got a lot of work to do Mad Hat, I don't have time for you peasantries." Top Hat exclaimed exclaimed as she adjusted her Top Hat, ignoring the fact that all the males in the vicinity, besides Ranma Jones and Mad Hat, had an extreme nosebleed.

Top Hat had long, flowing bright red hair that went down to her slim waist. She had lively captivating green eyes and her skin was a healthy tan color. Her high cheekbones highlighted a painfully beautiful face that could have graced the cover of any magazine. She was dressed in a form-fitting blue leather body suit that emphasizes her curves. The leather suit left her slim limbs bare. She has impossibly long legs and has a firm muscle tone that remained subtly hidden. She has very impressive, ample, over-developed breasts that seem to defy gravity and an even larger heart-shape rump and gorgeous thighs. She also wore a small white jacket; open in the front with dome-shaped shoulder pads made of metal. However, the jacket didn't cover much, merely accentuated her impressive chest. Matching white gloves, knee high boots and a white top hat completed the ensemble. With an aura that fairly screamed out "I'm hot!", she made sure that everyone got the idea, flaunting her 42-24-36 figure in front of them. Her figure had the perfect balance of toned fitness and voluptuous curves that most women would kill to have. She also held a strange looking sword that looks more like a key holding it in front of her firmly planted in the ground using it like a cane.

Diana look at her husband who is staring at the woman. She quickly reminded him that she's his wife by stamping her heel onto his foot. Clark turn to his wife who's glaring at him and knew that he's in trouble once they get home.

"Another Ranma came in unexpectedly," Mad Hat explained as he stared at his sister. Top Hat looked around and then gave Mad Hat a hard stare.

"Of course there's another Ranma, that was your plan wasn't it?" Top Hat exclaimed as she indicated the younger version of Ranma.

Mad Hat shook his head, "Not that one. I meant the-"

"Okay I'm back!" Ranma Chaos interrupted as he reappeared again this time with five kegs of beer and a bucket of popcorn. "You guys can fight now....come on let's go..." Ranma Chaos urged.

"That one..." Mad Hat pointed at Ranma Chaos who was munching on popcorn and eagerly watching the fight. Top Hat raised her eyebrow as she compared the two other Ranmas to the new present Ranma. Ranma Jones was wearing his usual armor attire with his sword strapped to his back. Ranma Saotome was wearing his usual silk Chinese shirt. This Ranma however was wearing something way different from the other Ranmas

The new Ranma stood at 6'3'', he had his black hair tied into a pigtail that went down to the middle of his back. He had unnatural blue eyes, that were cold and had a small hint of warmth, he looked to be in his early 20's. He was wearing combat boots, and camouflaged cargo pants with many pockets. He had a black muscle shirt on and a black biker jacket over it, and was wearing fingerless black gloves. On his neck he had a dog tag necklace. He also had a black choker with black bracers on his forearms and legs that looked similar to the black choker. In the glint of light Top Hat could see a black glint of metal in his jacket, indicating that he had a gun.

Oh and did she mention the blood that he was currently covered in, but soundly ignored as he watched the fight.

"Whoa...this Ranma is vastly different then our Ranma and the other Ranma that was sent to our Ranma's home." Top Hat analyzed.

"Well go on!!" Ranma yelled as he watched the upcoming fight eagerly.

The two Ranma's sweatdropped and returned to their current state of affairs.

"So what have you learn?" Ranma Jones asked as he stared down at his younger analog while ignoring the new and possibly older analog.

"This..." Ranma said as he raised his hand up. "...I forfeit this fight, you win."

"What!" Akane shouted as Ranma had never once backed down from a fight before. Everyone in the stands were also shock at the words coming from their Ranma's mouth. He had actually given up a fight.

Ranma Chaos' mouth dropped open as he stared at the younger with shock, but before anyone could say anything. Ranma Chaos said it for them, "What the hell!!!??! No son!! Hell no!! You fight that motherf#&ker right now. Do you possibly know how long I've wondered to myself what would happen if I fought myself. So no, you're not forfeiting, you're going to fight yourself."

Everyone in the vicinity sweatdropped. Heavily.

Ranma Saotome looked to the older older Ranma as he explained what he had learn from the second older Ranma. "I just learned from Ranma Jones that I must break my bond with the panda and live my life as I see fit and not just be known for just knowing how to fight. I was brought up to just learn to fight and that's all I had ever known to do. But now I won't just let my fist do my talking anymore, I won't fight anymore and I'll try to find a life outside of fighting," Ranma said to both his older selves.

Everyone except for Ranma Chaos nodded their head in approval, "You pussy!! Just because you don't want to follow in what the dumbass panda taught you, doesn't mean you have to give up fighting to pursue a different career or life style." Ranma Chaos exclaimed as he gave Ranma Saotome a hard stare

"I mean look at me, I fight all the freaken time, but that didn't stop me from pursuing my careers. I'm a certified psychologist, doctor, engineer and professional chef. And on the side, I'm an alcoholic psychopath, mercenary/hitman/assassin, soldier, and gang leader. And for a short time I was in a rock band" Ranma Chaos counted off as he explained to his younger version.

Everyone in the vicinity sweatdropped and stared with gaping mouths at Ranma Chaos. Except for Mad Hat and Top Hat who are use to these kinds of things.

"Plus, don't you know the old saying, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. So if you fight him, you know you'll lose, but that's only a chance for you to get stronger and better. Look at the depressive asshole that we beat the crap out of all the time. He loses but he gets stronger. A persons only truly weak if they never try or if they give up too easily." Ranma explained to his younger analog

"Wait a minute. Besides that fact that you're a Ranma. Who are you and how old are you?" Top Hat asked. "And why are you covered in blood?" she added as an after thought.

"Oh...guess I never told you that did I..." Ranma said as he scratched his head sheepishly and averted his eyes away from the voluptuous woman.

Top Hat noticed this gesture and grinned, "Yep, he's a Ranma all right. Shy of beautiful and cute women."

"Hey!!" the two other Ranmas yelled indignantly.

"The names Ranma Yatoihei Chaos, I'm 26 years old..." Ranma introduced himself, he stared down at his attire which was still covered with specs and large splotches of blood. He sweatdropped as he forgot all about his state of cleanliness.

"Wait, you accomplish all those careers in ten years?" Nabiki asked awe stricken at the potential of a Ranma.

Ranma Chaos waved her off, "Phhtt...No...I accomplish all my careers and styles of living in eight years." Ranma answered leaving the crowd gapping. And while they were gasping, Ranma quickly swapped his attire with the same set of clothes except these were clean.

"How did you accomplish all those jobs in eight years?" Ranma Saotome asked his older older analog.

"Easy...I joined the military...went to war..." Ranma explained as he hopped off the kegs of beer and began to shove them into his sub-space.

Everyone sweatdropped and Mad Hat chuckled, getting what this Ranma was saying.

"How does joining the army help you become a psychologist, doctor, engineer, and chef?" Akane asked as she fumed at the fact that the older Ranma was a professional cook.

Ranma frowned at who ask the question but answered anyway, "When you want to become a doctor, you study charts, people, look at dead bodies and memorize a bunch of diseases and then when you finally become a doctor, you have to use what you memorize for experience in the field. All in all you have a near decade to complete this." Ranma explained as he shoved the final keg of beer down his subspace.

"But in war..." Ranma Chaos grinned, "...You have to treat a dying person as blood gushes out them, their screaming for their mother, and screaming at you to help them. Then add in the fact that the enemy is surrounding you, and there are bullets flying everywhere intent on killing you. So you have to learn fast, bitch. Plus, that's something you're not going to forget anytime soon." Ranma explained as he laughed, "Heh heh heh, plus the same thing applies to engineering and psychology. You'll be surprised at how fast you'll learn when you're about to die."

Everyone stared at the new Ranma with new respect and awe.

Ranma Chaos looks toward Ranma Jones with a curious expression, "So what's your story..." Ranma Jones raised an eyebrow at Ranma Chaos.

"I'll get the projector..." Mad Hat declared as he left momentarily.

* * *

Two Hours Later...............

* * *

Ranma Chaos, after seeing all of Ranma Jones life since leaving Nerima in the video that Mad Hat had set up, could only do one thing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

And that was apparently laughing his ass off.

"Dude, your life freaken sucks ass!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Ranma Chaos exclaimed as he pointed at Ranma Jones.

After a while he got control of his laughter, "Man, I haven't laughed that hard since the time I told everyone that Blaze had sex with a chair."

Everyone sweatdropped heavily as they stared at the new Ranma, in their minds they've already registered one fact about the new older Ranma; He was extremely strange and more abnormal then their Ranmas. And the only one that seems to like having him around was Mad Hat.

Ranma Chaos looked around and huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm bored...hey Ranma Jones wanna fight?" Ranma Chaos asked.

Ranma Jones frowned and looked at the new Ranma, "Uh...why?"

Ranma Chaos shrugged, "I'm bored and I still have a few hours left in this universe. Plus, you know what's gonna happen. Me and you fight to the near death, then when we're both tired, we'll laugh and then I invite you to have a beer with me. Then you'll decline because you want to stay sober, then I'll call you a pussy and you'll punch me. Then I kick you in the nuts and invite you to get some lunch." Ranma explained in a fast paced voice.

"Okay...I guess..." Ranma Jones answered scratching the base of his pigtail.

"All right!! Bring it on bitch!!!" Ranma Chaos exclaimed as he grinned excitedly.

"Mad Hat," Top Hat said to her brother.

"Yes?" he ask.

"Why do I have this strong feeling you know more than you're letting on?" She ask looking at him.

"You know I never give straight answers to a question like that," Mad Hat grinned as he watched the two different Ranma's prepare to fight.

Ranma Chaos looked around before the fight, then signal a time out sign with his hands, "Whoa...wait...time out, we're gonna need to find another place to fight. We can't fight here." Ranma Chaos pointed out.

Ranma Jones stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why...?" he asked since he was already in a stance.

"Dude, did you forget? We're Ranmas, meaning we cause a lot of widespread and collateral damage. I mean, do you really want to destroy half of this Nerima, we have to find another place to fight." Ranma Chaos explained to Ranma Jones.

"Oh yeah we do cause a lot of damage," Ranma Jones said remembering his fights.

Top Hat looked between the two Ranmas and smiled evilly, " You know, you guys can fight in my domain. There's a lot of wide open spaces and different environment." She commented, Ranma Jones gulped and began to sweat nervously. Ranma Chaos turned at her offer.

"Hmm...that sounds like an okay place to fight, okay thanks. We'll go to your domain to fight." Ranma answered as he walked towards Top Hat. Top Hat grinned as she used her key looking sword/cane and opened a portal to her domain. "You know what's weird Top Hat, you look almost exactly like my girlfriend, Katrina." Ranma chuckled.

"Oh really?" Top asked as she stared at the older Ranma. Ranma Chaos nodded at her while Ranma Jones chatted a bit with Mad Hat.

"Yeah...I think I have a picture of her somewhere." Ranma pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Katrina. "See this is my girlfriend, Katrina." Ranma said as he held the picture up for her to see.

* * *

Meanwhile............

"Mad Hat, is this part of your plan to get me stronger. I know I'm not even close to yours or Dark Hat's power. But......" Ranma Jones asked as he stared at Mad Hat.

"Like I said before, his arrival was not expected. Maybe he will help you or maybe he'll break you." Mad Hat replied with a sly chuckle.

"This Ranma is really arrogant...more so then my younger version. He may be older, but I think I can beat him without going all out." Ranma Jones acknowledged as he stared back at Ranma Chaos.

Mad Hat chuckled at him, "Sometimes a person wears a mask so well, that even the people closest to him will only see the mask."

Ranma Jones stared at Mad Hat with lowered eyelids, "How come you never just say what you're meaning." Ranma Jones complained.

Mad Hat only laughed at Ranma, as Ranma began walking towards Top Hat's portal domain. Ranma Jones shuddered at the fact that he had to go back to Top Hat's domain. 'Ugh this is gonna be bad."

* * *

Back to Ranma Chaos........

Top Hat blinked as she stared at the picture, she stared at the picture of the girl who looked almost exactly like her. It was looking at a mirror version of her, the only difference was the color of the eyes.

"Weird isn't it." Ranma smiled as he put the picture back into his wallet. He looked back at his Ranma Jones and yelled, "Come on dude, I only have five hours left before I disappear again." And with that Ranma Chaos stepped into the portal.

Ranma Jones sighed as walked up to the portal, "Not again...." he muttered as he stepped into the portal again.

Top Hat stood there as she stared off at the sky, "Sister, you okay?" Mat Hat asked as walked up to the portal.

Top Hat shook her head as she stared at Mad Hat, "I think I found my husband again..." She stated, "Weird that he has been reborn as a Ranma....or maybe its just a coincidence."

Mad Hat only gave her unknown grin, "Heh, I'm gonna inform the others about the fight." Mad Hat informed her before creating a portal and disappearing into it. Top Hat sighed at her brothers riddles before stepping into the portal herself.

The residents of this world stared at where everyone disappeared, "I think they forgot about us." Ranma Saotome stated with a sweatdrop as everyone else repeated his action.

* * *

Mad Hat appeared in a dark room where his older brother resided, "Hey, there's a Ranma fight between two Ranmas, the one our sister is engage too and another one from an alternate universe." Mad Hat stated as Dark Hat glanced at him briefly.

"Here's where it gets interesting, this Ranma has equal power to me if I were to take off five of my buckles." Mad Hat stated as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Hm...Interesting..." Dark Hat muttered as he disappeared too.

* * *

Mad Hat appeared in Brute's workshop as his younger, but insanely bigger, brother was working.

"Hey Brute, there's a Ranma fight going on, it should be interesting, so gather your little sister and bring them to Top's domain." Mad Hat commanded in a singsong voice as he disappeared.

Brute blinked as he barely had time to intercept what Mad had said; "Okay...." He shrugged.

* * *

In the Suikoden universe of Ranma Jones.....

Mad Hat appeared in front of his sister Fight Hat and her co-girlfriends, he gave them a sly smile and made a small screen appeared behind him. "Heh, Ranma fight..." Mad Hat declared before he disappeared.

Fight Hat and the rest of Ranma Jones' girlfriends blinked as the screen lit up and showed their Ranma and another Ranma in what they recognized as Top Hat's domain.

Thomas, the other other Ranma and Cecile, who had been walking by, saw the large screen. Suddenly the Ranma from the different universe spotted the two Ranma's preparing to fight. "Ranma Fight!!!" He yelled as it echoed through the whole entire castle and region.

Soon everyone ran towards to the screen to watch the fight. "Aiya! Ranma fight against Ranma, now this should be some fight." Shampoo stated as she and the others nodded.

"The one in the armor is our Ranma....who's the other Ranma?" Ranko asked as she looked between the two Ranmas. The other Ranma who they didn't recognize was wearing what seemed to be what a gangster or a biker would wear.

* * *

Top Hat's Domain.......

Ranma Chaos looked around at the place Top Hat had brought them to, she had brought them to a giant plaza in the middle of a town. One thing that he had noticed was that, the townspeople consist of mostly women. Ranma shivered in fear.

Top Hat grinned as she looked to both Ranmas. "You guys can fight here, and as a small bonus. Whoever wins, gets to sleep with me." Top Hat said as she winked at them.

Both Ranmas shivered involuntarily, "No thanks..." They both muttered simultaneously. Top Hat pouted at them.

"You know your sister and the other girls would kill me if I do," Ranma Jones said.

Ranma Chaos looked to his younger version, "How about this, since I saw your whole entire life, I'll let you see my whole entire life if you beat me. If you lose however, I'll only let you see thirty minutes of it." Ranma Chaos suggested as Ranma Jones nodded in agreement.

Ranma Chaos shivered as all the women backed off to give him and Ranma room to fight, however all the looks they were giving him, were starting to scare him. Unseen on the top of the castle roofs, Dark Hat, Mad Hat, and the rest appeared. Except for Fight Hat, who was in the Suikoden Universe and Brute Hat who stood next to the castle, because he was really too big to stand on the roof.

Ranma Jones stood in a stance away from Ranma Chaos as he pulled out his sword in ready position. Ranma Chaos stood on the other side and he pulled his two handguns: The Desert Dragon and The Silverballer.

Mind Hat blinked as she stared at the scenario, "Hm, our Ranma picked up a sword to fight, this Ranma picked up guns...? This should be interesting." she stated as she stared at the two figures.

"Oh yeah before I forget, Ranma, come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't, this battle wouldn't be very interesting." Ranma Chaos told the other Ranma as he twirled his two handguns with his fingers.

Ranma Jones raised his eyebrow, but complied, he looked to the blaster on his hand and pushed it to max power. Ranma Chaos grinned as he stood openly, not even getting into a stance. Ranma pulled out a quarter and threw it high into the air, "When the coin lands, we fight." Ranma Chaos stated as he began to stretch out his arms.

Everyone watched in anticipation as they waited for the coin to hit the ground. Ranma Jones stood in an offensive stance. Ranma Chaos stood their simply with the two handguns hanging limply at his side.

The coin fell silently and hit the ground.

CLINK!!

Suddenly, Ranma Chaos' eyes hardened and he brought the two handguns up before Ranma Jones could pull up his blaster. The air around Ranma Chaos went cold as he entered: _Soul of Ice Lv.1: Soul of the Assassin_.

Ranma pulled the triggers on both of his guns while muttering, "_Totenkreuz,_" in a manner which no one could hear.

Ranma Jones, caught off guard, jumped back slightly. But it seemed that Ranma Chaos anticipated this, the ground on both sides of Ranma Jones exploded and two flaming pillars of a cross appeared next to him. The blast threw him back, as he held up his arms to block the heat and shrapnel.

Ranma Chaos raised his handgun into the air and fired again while muttering, "_Zielregen._" A blue beam shot out from Ranma's gun and arced in the air. It fell towards Ranma Jones' position and before it got any nearer, it split into multiple beams. Ranma Jones, who was still flying in the air, had no way to counter the unknown beams.

The beams barraged Ranma Jones position, Ranma Jones was impaled with one of the beams. He felt a sharp pain in his leg as the ethereal beam went through his leg. Before he had time to examine his leg, the beams exploded, throwing him further back and heavily damaged.

Ranma Chaos sprinted across the plaza towards Ranma Jones' position. He grabbed the still airborne Ranma Jones and dragged him roughly in the concrete ground. Or through the concrete would be more correct since he was tearing up the ground.

Ranma Chaos remained stoic as he launched his younger self into the hard castle, impacting the wall making a crater. Then he followed up with a double kick to the stomach and pushed Ranma Jones through the wall and into the building. Ranma Chaos after delivering the kick jumped back and landed silently in the plaza.

Ranma Chaos breathed out a breath of ice as he calmly reloaded his guns. Nearly all of the people stared in shock and surprise, with the exception of some the Hats and others.

"Come on Ranma Jones....you're not trying to even kill me.." Ranma Chaos said coldly as his eyes stared with no emotion at the hole in the castle. Ranma Jones slowly climbed out of the hole as a trail of blood ran down his face and clothes.

Ranma Jones gritted his teeth as he stared at his older self. 'I haven't even put a scratch on him yet, but I'm already severely injured. He's not even letting me have a chance to fight back.' he thought as he wiped away the blood from his mouth.

Ranma Jones pulled out a bottle of Mega Medicine A and gulped it down as most of his injuries began to heal up. He smiled grimly as his older self waited for him, 'Then again this is true battle, an enemy that won't let up till I'm dead. He's a lot stronger then Top that's for sure.'

Ranma Jones jumped out the hole with his hand outstretched, "_Hand of Chaos_!" Ranma Jones screamed as he fired a magic shot at Ranma Chaos.

Ranma Chaos countered as he raised his own hand, "_Eternal Ordeal_," he muttered as the two magic spells collided and exploded. As the two spells exploded, Ranma Chaos grimaced at the backlash of pain, but he pushed it down and charged into the subsiding explosion.

Ranma Jones got a look of shock on his face, 'He's got a rune too? Damn this ain't good.'

Everyone in the Suikoden universe mirrored Ranma's thoughts as many of them recognized the Rune spell.

Ranma Jones grimaced as he saw his older self charge at him through the explosion. He aimed his blaster and fired at Ranma Chaos.

Ranma Chaos seeing the projectile, charged some emotionless Chi and muttered, "_Tiger Charge._" Ranma Chaos disappeared and an after image appeared in front of Ranma Jones. Ranma Jones was about to strike the image when four more appeared around him.

Suddenly his danger sense went off and he turned around, Ranma Chaos rushed him and delivered a uppercut. Ranma Jones, in the nick of time, dodged out of the way of the punch.

"_Twilight Blade!_" Ranma Jones said as he activated his runes spell and and his sword glowed an ominous purple.

He readied his sword and rushed Ranma Chaos, while shouting, "_Splitting Heaven._" Ranma Chaos pulled out his Suterusu Blade and countered, however it was quite difficult. Sparks flew in the air as blade and blade met each other, suddenly the two combatants jumped back, Ranma Jones panted, several cuts ripped open on his forearms and chest. 'Damn he got some shots in.' Ranma Jones thought.

Ranma Chaos' however received more nicks and cuts, several small gashes appeared on his shoulders and chest, and his shirt and jacket were ripped to shreds. 'Crap....he got some shots in....and this was my favorite shirt!!' Ranma Chaos grimaced. He put away his black blade and pulled out his guns. Ranma raised the guns and fired at Ranma Jones.

Ranma Jones leaped back from the bullets and leaped into the air, "_Nova Flare!!_" He shouted as he blinded his older self and everyone in the vicinity. Ranma Jones put his hands together as he prepared his Dragon Slave spell.

Ranma Chaos gritted his teeth as he was blinded and now all he could see was white, it wasn't a problem though, he could rely on his seventh sense. His seventh sense was like a natural radar, he couldn't see with his eyes, but he could see with his Ki and Chi as they formed an image in his head of what everything looked like in a very fine descriptive manner.

Ranma Chaos sensed that his younger self jumped into the air and was chanting some type of spell. 'Magic, huh... I have my own magic.'

Ranma Chaos rushed towards Ranma Jones while still blind. Ranma Jones was clearly surprise as he saw his older form rush him, he had to cancel his spell to dodged a kick from Ranma Chaos.

Ranma Chaos raised his foot high and brought it down hard onto the concreted ground. His kick split the ground and threw Ranma Jones high into the air. However this was a good thing because now Ranma Jones could use his Dragon Slave spell, he brought his hands together and starting chanting: "_Darkness beyond twilight...crimson beyond blood that flows...buried in the stream of time is where you're power grows...I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes that stand. Against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand...Let the fools who stands before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess._"

Meanwhile on the ground, Ranma's sight was returning slowly as he sprinted at his younger self who was chanting some spell as he fell back to the ground. 'He's not the only one who knows magic.' Ranma thought as he slowly gathered some magic energy into his right hand, "_Anhel Aot Hiell_," Ranma Chaos chanted his release key and then started chanting the one of the few spells he knew. "_Κενότητος αστράπσατω δε τεμετω_." Ranma muttered as he felt his younger self gathering power.

"_Dragon Slave!!_" Ranma Jones roared as he fired the large glowing ball of magic at Ranma Chaos. Ranma Chaos cursed silently as his sight finally returned to him, he jumped high into the air at the last moment, dodging the glowing ball of magic and shot himself towards Ranma Jones. Ranma grabbed Ranma Jones head with his right hand and discharged his magic spell.

"_Δίος Τύκος._" (Axe of Lightning) Ranma yelled as a large amount of lightning discharged from the sky above him and attacked Ranma Jones at point blank range. The beam of lightning struck him head on. Ranma Jones screamed in pain as he fell back, most of his clothing disintegrated by the discharge of lightning. Ranma Jones magic spell exploded in the huge plaza. The area around the plaza was unaffected by the blast as the magic users in the crowd had cast a barrier around it and it was being powered by Top Hat.

Ranma Chaos fell back to the ground and fell into an offensive stance, Ranma Jones breathed heavily as he laid on the ground. He pulled himself up slowly as he stared tiredly at Ranma Chaos.

Ranma Jones grinned, "Heh, what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." He said through a mouthful of blood. And with that Ranma Jones fell to the ground as he blacked out.

Ranma Chaos let go of the Soul of Ice as he grinned at at his younger self. "Heh, he was a lot stronger then me when I was nineteen. Then again I'm seven years older then him, and I have a lot more experience now. Oh well." Ranma shrugged as he snapped his fingers and a green runic symbol appeared around Ranma Jones body. "_Sacrulen_." Ranma said as he incanted the new Moon Spell he had recently learned.

The green glow enveloped Ranma Jones and healed his wounds; he blinked his eyes as he was awoken. He picked himself up and saw that Ranma Chaos had pulled out a spare muscle shirt and was putting it on. Ranma Jones glimpsed Ranma Chaos body, which was riddled with hundreds of scars, 'How many battles has he seen?' He thought restlessly. While Ranma Jones thought that, many of the women who had gathered to watch the fight, admired and drooled at Ranma Chaos' body.

Ranma Chaos turned around and gave his younger self a grin, "Dude, your strong, just keep at it and you'll get stronger....and oh yeah, work on some techniques." Ranma advised as he clicked the safety on his gun and put it back in his sub-space.

Ranma Jones nodded as he accepted the advice.

"As for me, I'm outta here, I'll show the thirty minutes of my life some other time when we meet, and I'll explain some other things. But until then, I'm gonna have to sacrifice you." Ranma stated with a fake sad expression.

Ranma Jones sweatdropped at him, "Sacrifice???"

Ranma Chaos nodded, "Think about it, you're almost naked. I'm a ¼ naked...we're Ranmas and we're surrounded by women."

Ranma Jones eyes widen in realization as he looked around at all the women who had tried to have their way with him some time ago. Suddenly he felt himself being picked up by another person, "I'm sorry Ranma...but this is for my sake." Ranma Chaos grinned evilly as he threw the younger version of him to the crowds of women.

"You Bastard!!!!!!" Ranma Jones screamed as he fell towards the horde of women.

Ranma Chaos initiated his speed technique, '_Speed of Death Lv. 3: Light Enters._' He thought as he ran at a speed no one could see except for a few. Unfortunately he was looking back while running forward. So when he turned his head forward while running at ½ the speed of light, he ran straight forward into Top Hat.

His body slammed into the voluptuous woman and knocked her out because she didn't expect it. Ranma Chaos pulled himself up and looked at the woman he knocked into, 'Crap!!" He panicked as he picked himself up to see that he had knocked out Top Hat accidentally. Top Hat laid sprawled on the ground, her eyes were replaced with swirly circles, her white top hat fell off her head and laid a few feet away from her body.

Ranma Jones who had recently escaped from the horde of women with the help of Brute Hat who had reached down and plucked him out of the horde of women, ran up to Ranma Chaos to see that he had knocked out Top Hat. "Ranma, you just knocked out a Hat...and you knocked off her hat...That means you have to marry her!!!" Ranma Jones explained as he was straightening out the remainder of his clothes.

"F#&k!! This is like the amazons all over again!!!" Ranma Chaos shouted in frustration into the air.

Ranma Jones, along with everyone who knew about Ranma's past well enough blinked. 'Whoa...Deja vu...' They all thought simultaneously.

"Alright I have an idea..." Ranma Chaos suggested as he pulled out a blanket and pillow from subspace. He placed the pillow under Top Hat's head and covered her whole entire body with the blanket. "...This never happened....so we'll just cover it up and walk away." Ranma Chaos said as he backed away slowly.

Ranma Jones along with the majority of people facefaulted. Hard.

Suddenly a blue portal appeared out of nowhere, "Well I'll see you later, and remember; this never happened. Ranma Chaos grinned as he jumped into the portal and disappeared.

"Uuuhhggg, what happen," Top Hat groaned as she raised herself off the ground and looked around unfocused. "And why am I covered with an afghan blanket...kinda comfy..."

Everyone sweatdropped at her, with the exception of Mad Hat who was laughing and Dark Hat who merely look at his younger sister as she pick herself up.

"Ranma Chaos knock your hat off and knock you out," Dark Hat said.

Top Hat grinned "That means… IT'S RANMA SEASON!"

"MAN HUNT!" Her woman servants shouted in the air.

"You think we'll end up like that when we're older?" Magic ask her sister Mind Hat.

"Naw we're smarter then that," Mind said.

* * *

The next Universe....Shadowrun....

* * *

Ranma fell out of the portal and onto the ground, 'Damn black hole thingie...' Ranma glowered silently as he stood up and brushed himself off. He glanced at the timer disk briefly to see that it showed 94 hours 58 minutes.

"Ahem...."

Ranma blinked as someone coughed into their hand to get his attention. "So you must be the new recruit, better late then never I suppose." A unknown female's voice stated with a flair of annoyance. She raised an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance and his moderately appropriate attire.

Ranma looked up from his position to see a woman who was wearing glasses and a blue military uniform. She had a MP label on her shoulder and was holding a clipboard at her chest. She had a PT111 9mm sidearm at her hip... no wait...it was a Taurus Millennium Pro .40 caliber. Brazilian manufactured.

Ranma shook his head again as the woman spoke again, "Alright, name?" She asked as she looked back to the clipboard.

"Ranma...Yatoihei Chaos....?" Ranma answered hesitantly and uncertainly.

She nodded and wrote his name down, "Alright," she said and pointed down the hallway, "Go down the hallway and enter the third door on the left. Put on your uniform and procure your Taurus Millennium Pro .40 pistol and HK53 SMG. Then after that, head straight into the training field." She ordered as he shrugged and nodded.

'Eh, what the hell. I'm stuck here for a few days. Might as well play around the military before I get transported again.' Ranma thought as he began to walk past the MP woman. However as he past her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"After your done with your training, why don't you come and see me for a more...extensive follow up examination." She whispered into his ear and then released his arm. Ranma blinked at her as she walked past him into another room. She gave him another appreciative examination before smirking and entering the room.

Ranma sighed at his misfortune or fortune, whatever you see it as, with women. "Women...so troublesome..."

* * *

A few days later.....

After a few days of fighting, Ranma had discovered something important in this universe. It seemed that magic had resurfaced and everyone could now access it. Also the world seemed to now have a inter-species population, ranging from humans, elves, dwarfs, and trolls.

The current year was 2031, he had been transported to Brazil, where he had accidentally signed up to be a RNA Global soldier. Here he had found out another important aspect of the world.

The rules of combat have changed.....

Where in Ranma's own world, if you shoot someone in the head, they don't get up, and then you continue on fighting.

In this universe, if you shoot someone in the head; five minutes later, their buddy pops out of the ground and resurrects them. And then five minutes later they come back and stab you in the balls.

Which kinda sucked if everyone you kill comes back. Luckily for Ranma, one thing hasn't changed...

If you pump them full of lead, they won't be coming back.

Ranma patted down his light blue armored vest and blue synthetic pants, at his hip was a pistol and shouldered on his back was a SMG. His bracers were still on his forearms as was Kasumi's possession collar. In his hands was a large MAGNUM bolt action sniper rifle. During his time here, he bought a couple Cybernetic Technology upgrades along with one Magic Spell.

For his Cybernetic Upgrades, they injected him with eight ounces of specialized nanomachines for each of his upgrades which all in all equaled sixteen ounces of nanomachines. And another four ounces for one minor tech upgrade.

His first upgrade was Enhanced Vision, which enhanced his eyes and enabled him to detect enemies and allies as square dots, in a maximum range of 200 meters through solid objects. When he activated this tech, his eyes would glow an orangish red.

His second upgrade was Smartlink, which also involved enhancements to his eyes. This upgrade gave him a natural zoom to his eyes as well as his weapons. Think of it as a Sniper Scope, or a pair of binoculars, except it was in his eyes. When he activated this tech, his irises would recede a bit and then a dark blue glowing targeting crosshair appeared in place of his irises.

His minor tech upgrade wasn't one you could really use in combat, it was for a more personal use then a combat use. His minor upgrade was Linguistics Auditory Absorption, which basically meant that any language he didn't know would be self-downloaded into his brain every time he heard a language he didn't know or recognize. After the 2 hour download, he would be able to speak and understand the language. Which was pretty nifty in his opinion.

The last one was a magic spell he bought with his money was a magic spell called Teleport. It enabled him to warp 8-10 meters in any direction and even through solid objects. When he activated it, he had to gather the magic into his hand, which would then glow gold. Then he would disappear, and teleport. The only problem was that...

He couldn't control which direction he teleported.

Hence the comical situation he was in right now.

"Dammit!!"

"F#&k!!"

"Ass!!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!!!"

"Christ!!"

"Son of a bitch!!!"

"Shit!!!"

"Dammit!! Goddammit!!!"

Ranma cursed as he glowered visibly from his last warp. He didn't get it! If he teleported left, he went up. If he teleported up, he went backwards. If he teleported forward, he went down.

Ranma gritted his teeth and racked his brain while trying to figure out why he couldn't teleport in the direction he wanted to teleport. Luckily for him no one was around to see this.

"Alright!!" Ranma announced as he pumped his hand into the air, "One more time!"

Ranma ran forward and activated teleported. His hand glowed gold and a goldish glow began to surround him. "Aaahhhh!!!" Ranma gave a loud battlecry as he ran forward. Suddenly he warped and his body disappeared in a gold explosion of color.

He reappeared 8 meters north of his position. He was finally successful!

"Hell Yea-," Ranma jumped in celebration, but his celebration was cut short when he teleported straight into a blue portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Private R.D. Chaos! The Sergent is looking for...." The man trailed off as no one was around. "Hm...must've been shot and his body was dragged away...." The man shrugged as he walked away.

* * *

Halo Universe.....again....but a little bit in the future.......

* * *

Ranma, once again, fell face first into a large metallic room.

"Now this is starting to get old real fast..." Ranma moaned as he picked himself up and looked around the room. Ranma blinked as he soon realized that he was in an armory of some sort, there were an endless supply of racks filled with an assortment of weapons.

Ranma pulled out the black disk and looked at the timer which was counting down. It read 2 hours, 55 minutes, and 49 seconds. Ranma looked around at the assortment of weapons with an evil smile.

Ranma pressed an imaginary button on the left side of his temple. Suddenly everything took on an orangish glow as several dots appeared in his line of vision. "Hm, nearly every living thing in the vicinity is at least 124 meters away." Ranma said aloud as he began walking around the room.

Soon he came across several black battle uniforms that hung along several racks. It was a heavily reinforced battle dress that was even more reinforced then the one he was wearing.

Ranma read the tag beside the combat dress, which read: ODST Special Isssue Combat Dress.

He looked at his blue combat dress and then switched his sight on the black ODST combat dress. "Eh, this ODST combat dress looks a lot more badass then this gay blue uniform." Ranma said to himself as he reached for the black uniform.

* * *

A few minutes later...........

Ranma stared at himself in the mirror, and he only had one thing to say...

Damn... He looked badass......

He had found a nearby name tag machine and made himself a metal tag with his initials and last name to make it more official. He decided not to wear the helmet, but everything else was in place.

"Who's the sexy badass soldier?! You are!" Ranma grinned as he pointed at the mirror. Ranma grabbed a nearby BR55HB SR Battle Rifle and strapped in onto his back and a M6G Personal Defense Weapon System and holstered it onto his thigh.

Then Ranma started posing in front of the mirror while flexing. "That's what I'm talking about son! Who's the badass? You are!!!" Ranma cooed at his reflection, not even noticing that the resilient blast doors behind him had opened and a few people had walked in.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, Sexy Badass Soldier in the area." Ranma stroked his ego as he made another pose.

Ranma blinked as he heard some muffled sounds directed at him. He turned around and saw 5 female personal who were wearing the same attire as him. They were giggling and laughing at him with their hands covering their mouths to muffle the sound.

As soon as Ranma turned to them, they all stood at attention and saluted him. Although the image was thrown off as they all had their mouths strained from trying not to laugh at him.

"Colonel, Sir! Are we interrupting anything?" The highest ranking ODST female asked as she tried to hide her grin.

Ranma had the decency to blush mildly at being caught, but his confusion overrode his embarrassment. 'Did she just call me Colonel?' Ranma asked himself.

His eyes glided down to the ranked insignia on his shoulder which designated him as a Colonel. His left eye twitched involuntarily at the irony. Well time to make new use of his fake promotion.

"Yeah...." Ranma started as he scratched the base of his pigtail unconsciously, "Uh, I don't want anyone coming into this room within the next 5 hours because I'll...err...be conducting some weapon checks....yeah...." Ranma commanded as the ODST Soldiers were still trying not to laugh too much at him.

They saluted him with a loud chorus of, "Sir! Yes, sir!" Before leaving the room, and shutting the blast doors. Although strangely enough he could still hear some muffled laughter resounding in the metal.

Ranma began looking through the room as he stared upon rows and rows of UNSC weaponry. He turned and began examining a large green shoulder mounted weapon.

"Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle A.K.A. The Spartan Laser." Ranma read aloud as he picked up the weapon. Ranma began reading the weapon directions that were placed along the wall.

"To fire The Spartan Laser, pull and hold trigger down for 3 seconds to charge weapon." Ranma read aloud as he pulled and held the trigger, an aiming laser appeared and began training its aim on a nearby wall. "An aiming laser will appear to help aim weapon or use the 2x magnification scope. After 3 seconds the weapon will fire, then allow a 4 second cool down time for weapon to fire again."

BWWWEEEEEEOOMMMM!!!!!!

Just as Ranma finished reading, the weapon fired a massive laser beam destroying a large section of the wall.

Ranma stared at the melted metal wall with a gapping mouth. Ranma looked back at the laser as it began to cool down so that he could fire again. "Kickass!!" Ranma exclaimed as he stared with sparkly eyes at the laser.

"I am so taking this." Ranma said to no one as he shouldered the laser on his back.

Ranma looked back to the rows of weapon before him, a weird gleamed appeared in his eye as Ranma began grinning.

* * *

2 hours, 32 minutes and 34 seconds later.....

* * *

Ranma whistled innocently as he stuffed another Spartan Laser into his subspace. Ranma had went through the armory and had taken a 'few' multiples of each weapon....

Well actually he had taken nearly every weapon in the armory while only leaving some copies behind.

Along with the Spartan Laser strapped on his back, he had taken 50 additional Spartan Lasers and stuffed them into his subspace. Along with a few hundred dozen BA-53635/PLMD non-replaceable batteries and PP-16979/AM-Sh chargers.

Along with the Spartan Laser he had also taken several AIE-486H Heavy Machine Guns, BR55HB SR Battle Rifles, LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pods, MA5C Individual Combat Weapon Systems, M6G Personal Defense Weapon Systems, M7/Caseless Sub-Machine Guns, M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade, M41 Rocket Launchers, M90A Close Assault Weapon Systems, M7057/Defoliant Projectors, UNSC Combat Knives and SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifles.

Right now he was currently examining the M6G Personal Defense Weapon System pistol which he had first grabbed without thought.

The weapon was able to utilize a very high caliber bullet that was slightly higher then his Desert Dragon. It had slightly more recoil, though the firepower in the weapon was undeniably high. "Well time for a upgrade!" Ranma said cheerfully as he took out his favored handgun and began taking it apart and changing the weapon design so that it would be similar to the M6G.

A few minutes later.....

Ranma grinned as he put the finishing touches on his Desert Dragon, it now had a faster rate of fire, the caliber of the gun had been raised to a high .575 caliber. However a small drawback was that the recoil of the gun had been raised by 12 percent.

"Heh... who needs courage when you can have a gun.... a really big gun." Ranma joked as he holstered the gun in his jacket. Suddenly a blue portal appeared 10 feet in front of him.

Ranma shouldered a Battle Rifle next to his Spartan Laser, their were two M6G's on his thighs, and a pair of UNSC Combat Knives sheathed on his shoulders. Ranma had taken a liking to the combat knife, and began to favor them over his KA-BAR knives.

The multi-purpose UNSC Combat knife had a 20 centimeter blade made of high carbon steel coated for corrosion resistance and is 43.3 centimeters sheathed. The blade was colored black just like his KA-BAR knives so that they would not reflect light.

As Ranma stood up, he felt another coughing spasm come up again. Ranma coughed into his hand as the familiar warm, red liquid slided out of his mouth. "Dammit. Why the hell do I keep coughing up blood." Ranma pondered. "I thought it was poison at first, but it's been nearly 4 weeks." Ranma scratched his head in thought.

"Wait a minute!" Ranma snapped his fingers, "I'm a freaken certified Doctor for Christ sake." Ranma put his head into a thinking position.

"Hmm... Let's see, the symptoms I'm experiencing are chest pain... coughing up blood... uh, night sweats, chills, fatigue...and passing out occasionally I guess...." Ranma stopped and his eyes widen in realization.

"Aww....Goddammit... I have Tuberculosis.... great I'm gonna die from a lung disease." Ranma sighed in frustration. Although less then what most people who had just found out that their going to die soon.

"Oh well." Ranma shrugged as he snapped out of his mini-depression. "No mortal person lives forever."

"Though its kinda ironic though, ya think the way I've been living my life I would die from an assassination... or get killed in a war... stabbed...or maimed...or shot....or well die in some kind of physical manner." Ranma bantered to himself.

"Well since I'm gonna die from TB I better do all the things I gotta do before I die... such as making my mark upon the world. Heh, if I'm going out, I gonna go out with a huge bang." Ranma chuckled.

"Well onto the next universe. Heh, hope they're ready for someone like me." Ranma grinned as he entered the portal and it closed up behind him.

Sadly the next universe wasn't.......

* * *

Meanwhile........

Ranma fell through a long bluish tunnel, and at the end of the tunnel was a bright light. "Heh, this side adventure isn't that bad as I thought it would be. I got some new moves and a 'lot' of souvenirs."

Ranma grinned, "Although it took me some time, I'm finally adjusting to the new size of my subspace. Which is now the size of a extremely large hangar."

Ranma poked his head into his subspace and stared at all the weapons he had stole..err...took from his travels. There was a large battleship in one area, in another area there were several dozens of jeeps called: Warthogs and several dozen tanks called Scorpions. He also took some jets and fighter planes. The amazing thing was that fact that he could fit all this stuff into his subspace 'pocket'.

Ranma smiled sheepishly as he thought about the situation.

He couldn't really call his subspace a pocket anymore, it was more like a rift in time and space that could never be affected by anything except by Ranma. But he didn't have a reason to complain; now he could go home and put all his guns into his subspace instead of hiding it in his basement.

Soon the light enveloped Ranma and his small adventure continued...for a bit longer

* * *

The Next Universe..... Alternate Ranma ½ Universe......

* * *

Ranma Saotome, age 16, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, fell into a stance as Happosai glared at him with his aura burning. Ranma knew this day would come, the day that would eventually lead to his downfall or greatest triumph....

Well actually he thought that day would be when Akane fed him something that would eventually kill him or she stopped feeding him completely. The thing happening to him right now was 3rd on his list of things that would eventually kill him.

Nearly everyone he had ever fought or met with on hostile terms had converge on little Nerima. Well nearly everyone with the exception of Herb and his underlings and Saffron and his underlings.

But anyway the bad thing was that nearly everyone he had ever met was here, even that weird ghost c-c-ca.... feline was here to for some reason or another to fight him. Oh and lets not forget the fact that he had just pissed off Happosai.... really badly.....though he didn't know how.

"Ranma!! This is the last time you'll disrespect me!!! It's time for some overdue punishment!!!!!!!!!" Happosai yelled. He pulled out a scroll and began chanting the words on it without reading it's use or instructions.

Ranma mentally swore, he came out of his stance and was about to rush Happosai when all of a sudden the fathers popped out of nowhere.

"Ranma! You've made the master more angry then usual. You have to apologize immediately!!! Else you bring his wrath upon all of us!!" Soun screeched as he did his weird demon head thing at Ranma.

Before Ranma could get a retort in edgewise, Genma popped up next to Soun and backed him up in his own way. "Ranma! Apologize to the master before he brings his wrath on us and bring shame upon honor!!!!!!!"

"Dammit Pop ge-!" Ranma began but was cut off again and stalled.

"Oh my Ranma-kun, you forgot your bento at home. I followed father and Mr. Saotome to bring you your lunch." Kasumi sweetly voiced as she handed the gapping Ranma his lunch.

"Ranma you shouldn't be so forgetful and irresponsible. That's not very manly at all." Nodoka appeared and lightly scolded her son.

'What the hell!? Why is everyone interrupting me!!?' Ranma inwardly frowned as he was about to vocalize his urgency when he was interrupted again.

"MR. SAOTOME! You will be late to class if you do not stop dilly dallying around the entrance you delinquent!" Ms. Hinako reprimanded him from across the school yard.

"Dammit can't any-" Ranma started but was cut off again by his '_loving_' fiancé.

"Ranma!! Stop flirting with the teacher you baka!!!" Akane stormed out of the school and screamed at him.

Unfortunately for Ranma, Happosai had finished reading off the spell as a bright black light engulfed the scroll. Everyone's voices died in their mouths as they watched Happosai throw the scroll behind him.

"Shit." Ranma said simply as the scroll exploded in a black smoke behind Happosai.

"Now Ranma get ready for your punishment as I have just unleash a demon cat on you!!" Happosai yelled in victory.

"Actually you didn't." Cologne stated as she hopped into the area on her walking stick. "That scroll was destroyed when you came to our village years ago and started the fire in the storage house." She explained.

"Then what the hell did he just do?" Ukyo asked as she appeared next to Cologne.

"Man, I'm really starting to hate those damn blue portal thingies." An unknown voice in the smoke interrupted as everyone stared at it.

Suddenly the smoke cleared and out came........

* * *

A few seconds ago.......

Ranma Chaos was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground and into a blanket of black smoke. "Man, I'm really starting to hate those damn blue portal thingies." Ranma stated as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Suddenly the first thing that came to his vision was black smoke, his Ki senses detected several 'very' familiar life forms in the vicinity. Ranma frowned as he felt something in his being, it was like a foreboding feeling of some sort.

The strange thing was that he felt it for the people around him and not for himself.

'Oh well let's see who it is.' Ranma inwardly shrugged as he with one quick hand motion, created a small gust of wind blowing away the smoke.

As the smoke cleared the first thing that came within his sights was something that made him blink and curse.

There standing in front of him was the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew and it's occasional 'patrons'.

"F#&K..." Ranma cursed out loud as everyone stared at him.

Nobody made any movement as they were too busy gapping at the New Ranma and switching between their sights from the different Ranma to their Ranma.

"Well this is an awkward moment..." Ranma stated as he scratched the base of his pigtail. Ranma studied his surroundings silently as the people's eyes bore themselves upon him. Happosai was in front of him and with his back to him. His younger analog version was in front of him surrounded by his '_loving_' friends. Surrounding him on all sides were nearly everyone he had ever fought in his teenage years. Now that he had time to study his past self, Ranma couldn't help but be surprise at how short he was. His younger version stood at 5'8'' and was one of the tallest people around him. Ranma Chaos himself stood at 6'3'', so he was currently towering over everyone. Everyone continued gapping at him.

So there was only one thing to do in this scenario.

"F#&k this shit." Ranma cursed like a sailor and began to walk towards the gate which was blocked by Younger Ranma and the others.. Before he could walk away any further, Ranma stopped and sidestepped to avoid a bucket of cold water.

"Is there something you want Ero-teme?" Ranma said remarked with a hint of cold deceptiveness in his voice.

"Though you may be a different Ranma, you are still a Ranma, and that means that you still have your curse. I was just curious to see what it would look like older." Happosai explained with a lecherous grin.

Ranma smirked coldly as he turned and knelled down to Happosai's eye level. "Listen here Ero-teme. I may look and sound like Ranma-kohai back there, but there's a huge difference between us that sets us apart." Ranma explained with impatience as Happosai lit his wooden pipe and began smoking.

"But instead of boring you to details of what sets us apart, I'll give you a simple explanation: Ranma-kohai back there is the good version and I'm the evil version. So don't think I'll cow to your arrogant and perverted demands and assumptions. Because believe me when I say this, I will not hesitate to rip out your spine and drain your body of it's tainted blood." Ranma promised the gnome like man. 'Damn it feels good to say this.' Ranma thought inwardly, not showing emotions to betray his actions.

Suddenly as if somebody had pressed the pause button on the world.

Happosai stopped smoking and stared up at Ranma Chaos with disbelief. As did everyone else as couldn't believe the audacity of the new and future Ranma.

'This is what I'm gonna be like when I get older?!' Younger Ranma assumed as the older Ranma continued glaring at Happosai.

"So the Future Saotome finally shows his true colors! I shall smite thee evil sorcerer!!" An obnoxious voice revealed itself as a blue figure rushed Ranma.

"Phht...Kuno..." Ranma said lazily as deftly dodge Kuno's bokken and caught it with the tip of his index finger and middle finger. Usually when he was younger and he was fighting Kuno, Ranma would just throw him over his shoulder.

But this wasn't the usual days....

"Names Chaos bitch." Ranma retorted as he grabbed Kuno's right shoulder. Ranma pulled him down and kneed Kuno in his laryngeal prominence. (Adam's Apple) A large amount of saliva left Kuno's mouth as he took the blow to his neck and began to writhe on the ground, while holding his neck.

"Chaos, Ranma. Mutherf#&ker." Ranma chuckled as he leaned over Kuno's writhing form.

Before Ranma could dish out anymore past resentment on the fatuous swordsman. He was interrupted by the most over rated vigilante squad to have ever existed.

That's right...

The Sailor Senshi.....

Everything started to degrade at this point.

"School is a place for Education and Socializing. We; the sailor suited defenders of Love and Justice, cannot allow you to disrupt such a thing. For I am Sailor Moon—"

"Sailor Mercury—"

"Sailor Venus—"

"Sailor Mars—"

"Sailor Jupiter—"

"Sailor Saturn—"

"Sailor Uranus—"

"Sailor Neptune—"

"Sailor Pluto—"

"Tuxedo Kamen—"

"And we will stop you. And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" A certain blond haired girl announced.

Some people in the crowd cheered for the beloved defenders as they arrived from the Furinkan rooftops, striking their classic poses as they stated their names.

Ranma Chaos sweatdropped heavily. 'Well it just got a lot more complicated, weird and stupid.... all at the same time.' Ranma inwardly thought.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at Sailor Pluto who was glaring at him with extreme hate. Ranma sighed as he made a soothing gesture with his hands. "Look this is all a misunderstanding. I just came here to get some booze and beat the living crap out of some fatuous egomaniac psychotic people." Ranma said with a exasperated kind expression. The only nice and un-hostile speech Ranma Chaos had said all day.

"So nothing bad is gonna happen while I'm here." Ranma chuckled with a sweatdrop. 'Biggest understatement of the year.' Ranma added silently.

Suddenly the Sailor Senshi stared behind him with wide eyed and surprised expressions. Ranma could hear a burning sound as well as a sharp hiss. Ranma could then feel a large amount of demonic energy cackled behind him. Ranma groaned mentally, 'A freaken demon portal.....christ....'

It seemed that the scroll that Happosai had used was actually a low-level demon summon scroll. Ranma Chaos' appearance had nothing to do with the scroll, and his appearance itself only delayed the summoning.

'Oh well,' Ranma shrugged, 'I'll get a light exercise.'

Ranma then frowned as he realized all the people around him would get in the way. "You!!" Ranma shouted as he pointed at the Nerima Wrecking Crew. "Don't get in the f#&king way!! And don't do any of that dumb shit that you assholes aways do during a fight!!!"

The Nerima Wrecking Crew blinked for a minute before realizing what he had said. They glared and growled angrily at him.

Before they could retort, Ranma turned back to the Sailor Senshi. "And you!! Don't start chanting all your gay ass magic and try to interfere with your gay ass attacks!! Just stay out of the way!!" Ranma reprimanded.

The Sailor Senshi bristled at his statement.

Before both of the groups could retort, an Incubus demon jumped at Ranma Chaos' unprotected back.

Ranma's eyes flashed as he grabbed the Incubus' outstretched arm and threw him over his shoulder. With the Incubus' arm still in his hold, Ranma unsheathed the UNSC Combat Knife from his shoulder and stabbed it at the base of the Incubus' neck.

A guttural growl emerged behind him, Ranma released the Incubus and whipped around as a horde of minor demons started protruding from the portal. Ranma smiled grimly as he pulled out a pair of M7/Caseless Sub-Machine Guns from subspace.

"Bring it bitches!" Ranma beckoned, pointing the two firearms in their direction.

A demon hound screeched and ran forward.

Ranma's grim smile became more pronounced as his fingers tightened around the triggers.

* * *

Meanwhile.....the video.....

* * *

Ranma had a grim and depressed demeanor as walked along the military base with Mat. It was late at night, in the middle of dawn. Mat had apparently installed his camera to record off of his Helmet Recorder. A small camera the military had installed into every helmet of every war toting soldier to record video evidence of a soldiers' experiences.

Anyway Ranma dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. Mat blinked at his actions, but continued patting Ranma on the back for some unknown sentimental reason that the audience had yet to understand.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Mat asked as he stared at Ranma.

"I don't." Ranma replied as he lit one of the cigarettes and placed it in his mouth.

Mat sighed as he looked around the military base a bit, then turned back to Ranma. "Well, Ranma, I...I don't really know what to tell you man. Except...well I feel bad for you and I can't really believe that Jenna did that."

Ranma sighed and flicked away the cigarette along with the carton. "Stupid smokes, don't help for shit." he grumbled under his breath.

Mat shrugged, "Well cigarettes aren't suppose to help in the first place."

"Mat this was kinda inevitable, I mean it wouldn't be long until she did it like all the others. But ya' know, I would have never fathom that she would cheat on me." Ranma explained. "Well I guess that's what I get for trusting someone."

"Maybe you should ask Jenna what the hell is going on and why did she cheat on you?" Mat proposed, "And if she denies it, just tell her that we saw her doing it."

Ranma shook his head, "Well technically we didn't see her have sex with that other person. All we saw was her silhouette having sexual intercourse with another silhouette in her tent and we heard her distinct voice come out of the tent."

Mat blinked in confusion, "Wait, then how did you know for sure it was Jenna and some other person?"

Ranma raised his eyebrow at Mat in disbelief. Ranma held up his hand and a small blue glow, tainted heavily with black, slowly encompassed his hand.

"Oh...yeah...the whole entire Ki thing...I forgot about that..." Mat scratched his head in mild embarrassment.

Ranma gave him a grim smile, "And you know what the worst part is?"

Mat shook his head.

Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of folded paper. He unfolded it and Mat stared at its contents.

It was a signed marriage certificate, Jenna's name had already been written as it was starting to partly fade away. However, Ranma's name was freshly signed into the paper. Mat blinked and then stared back at Ranma. "That really sucks...." Mat commented as he shook his head.

Ranma gave a sad chuckle, "Yep, so technically my 'wife' had cheated on me. Well isn't my life a big f#$king mess." Ranma stared out to the sea as he watched the transport ships started loading up supplies.

Suddenly he lost his depressed demeanor and looked back at Mat with a grin that didn't quite match his eyes. "Come one Mat, we're going off the battlefield in a few hours. We need to get debriefed and geared up for murder." Ranma grinned and walked towards the largest tent in the compound.

Mat chuckled grimly as he stared at Ranma's back, "So he puts his mask back on and continues forward into the battle like a true Helljumper and a true Soldier." Mat shook his head and followed after his commander. "Well time to put on my mask now I guess." Mat said to no one and continued after his friend.

* * *

Ranma and Mat entered a tent full of high ranking officers as they stood around a large table conversing and pointing things out on the map. A few officers turned their heads and nodded at the newly instated Lieutenant Colonel and the 1st Lieutenant.

"Where's Major General Sinteral?"

Ranma's eyes glinted coldly, but quickly regained their neutral expression. "She's currently..." Ranma searched for the right words, "...indisposed right now and can't come to the meeting."

The officer nodded in confirmation, although oblivious to the real situation.

"Alright lets go over this one final time." A random officer retorted as he directed everyone's attention to the video map.

"This is an all out infantry battle with limited armored support, no air support and no nautical support either. The water is mined to the point where if a pebble will set off the mines."

"Not to mention the enemy's have a WRASEMPFD." Ranma interjected as he stared at the map.

Many of the officers nodded at his statement, others looked confused.

"WRASEMPFD?"

"Wide Range Air and Space ElectroMagnetic Pulse Field Disabler." Ranma begin to explain, "It was something that was developed by 5 drunk engineers and a drunk retired scientist about 2 years ago. Basically there's a beacon that the enemy position and connects up with a series of satellites. The satellites then form a protective circle around the position and cover the interior area with an aerial EMP pulse. After that, nothing can stay in the air once the enter the zone; aircrafts, UAV's, missiles, nothing. Once they enter the area they just fall uselessly to the ground."

"How come we don't use ballistic missiles then?" Another officer asked.

Ranma gave a tired sigh as he continued explaining, "The satellites are also protected by automated turrets and particle beams. The only other alternative to make the enemy release their hold on this key location is by nuking it and taking out the whole entire region. This will cut off supply routes as well choke the enemy into a corner." Ranma pointed out as he touched upon key locations on the map.

"Unfortunately...." Ranma continued, "We can't use any of our Weapons of Mass Destruction due to humanitarians, several activist groups, and our old friends, the pot smoking and whiny bitches we abhor called hippies."

Everyone in the room sighed as they looked towards the ground, "God damn I hate those assholes." They all muttered simultaneously.

"Well there is also the other other alternate route where I sneak into the area and mass murder everyone... But I can't because the U.N. is currently restricting my movements." Ranma coughed into his hands as he mumbled the last part.

"Why would the U.N. be restricting your movements and actions, you are after all the Helljumper Commander are you not?" A Brigadier General asked.

"It's mostly because this would cause another international incident involving the U.N. and they don't want that happening again. Then there's the whole entire 'I'm a mercenary' thing." Ranma coughed again as he looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Another?" Mat asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ranma scratched his head sheepishly, "Remember that incident a years back, where that space colony exploded and killed off twenty-three million people?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"It wasn't an accident." Ranma replied as he rubbed the back of his head again in embarrassment.

"Oh..." Mat shrugged, then his eyes widen and stared at Ranma as the implications sank in, "OHH!....OHHH!!....HOLY F#&KEN SHIT!!! DUDE!!!" Mat shouted in surprise as he pointed at Ranma. "H-How???!!!" He managed to stutter out.

Ranma rolled his eyes as he asked, "Long version or short version?"

"Long version."

"Well I was contracted to go in and eliminate everyone due to the fact that they were threatening to rebel and do some sort of piracy or some shit like that. So I went in and cut off all communications and transportation. Then all started shooting everyone until I ran out of bullets and then I started beating people to death. After a while I got tired so I raided their explosive cache, lined it up with their nuclear factories and hidden nukes and blew the place to hell." Ranma explained in a nonchalant manner as everyone in the room stared at him with incredulous looks.

Everyone who was watching the video immediately halted in their daily movements and stared with wide disbelieving eyes at Ranma.

"The what the hell is the short version then?" Mat asked again.

Ranma sighed, "Basically I killed off fifty percent with bullets and my fist, and I killed the other fifty percent with explosives."

"You're a bad person." Mat declared as he pointed a Ranma.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at him, "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

Mat snapped out of his stupor and shrugged nonchalantly, "The first day I met you actually, so this doesn't really surprise me....much."

The officers after getting over their initial shock just sighed at the mercenary. "Oh well whats past is past and we're starting to get off track here." The Brigadier General motioned with his hand.

"Yeah, anyway," Ranma continued as he pointed at the map again, " A couple of weeks ago, I intercepted a convoy of G.L.E.F. vehicles as they were transferring troops to this area." Ranma took a pencil from nearby and started directing at positions on the map. "Luckily for us, G.L.E.F. are expecting a new shipment of troops, so we can sneak in and have the advantage of surprise. We can use those to breach into the inner perimeter of wall here and then wage all out warfare. I'll be leading the 3rd generation of Helljumpers into the front lines with me and I'll be leading the attack."

"However, I'll be directing the operations as well as the other infantry troops and be right along side with you." A man in his late thirties intercepted as he stared down at the map. Ranma stared up at the aging Colonel, and gave him a subdued grin.

"Suicidal Old Man." Ranma joked.

The aging Colonel grinned right back at him.

"We'll get as much armored support on that little beach for you if we can, but its a very slim chance." A Lieutenant General spoke with an almost sympathetic voice.

"Well everything is in order, this meeting is dismissed."

All the officers saluted each other and began filing out of the tent.

"Ready to get suited up?" Mat asked as he looked over to Ranma who gave him an evil grin.

"You know it bitch..."

Ranma pulled out a strange accessory from his pocket and attached it to his ear. It was a scanner of some sort that extended over his right eye. There was information scrolling through it as well as a small picture at the corner. "Check it out, Crosscom 2.0, fresh from US military R&D labs."

Suddenly the camera switched from Mat's helmet perspective to Ranma's perspective. "It also doubles as a camera as well as a commanding device... along with some other functions."

The video now had more options added to it. At the bottom right corner there was a Photoplethysmograph monitoring his heart rate. A small mini geographical map was located at the top right corner of the screen. And strangely enough at the bottom left corner of the screen was a digitize image of a Chibi-Ranma taking a nap next to 8 zeros.

Mat blinked as he stared at the image from his own camera. "What the hell's with the Chibi-Ranma and the numbers?"

The numbers are a Kill Count monitor, the Chibi-Ranma is there for morale and counting." Ranma explained.

Mat blinked and then suddenly a grin spread along his face, "Wanna make a bet?" he asked.

Ranma anticipated his grin with one of his own, "Whoever gets the most kills wins; 25 grand bet?"

"Deal mutherf#&ker!"

The film fast forwarded a few hours later.....

* * *

A few hours later...........

Ranma stood between two rows of soldiers as they sat monotonously with their primary weapons in their arms. These were the 3rd Generation of Helljumpers. Ranma had worked these people to the point of death for the last 4 months, and he would be damned if these people didn't become the top soldiers they were suppose to be. If they were suppose to be part of his new family, they better as hell pull their own damn weight.

Mat was apparently sitting in the back of the boat as he filmed everything with his helmet cam. Ranma stood in the middle of the soldiers while staring solemnly out the only window that was tinted. He was wearing something that was similar to an United States Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform. The differences was that instead of green camouflage, it was black and gray. He had an Lieutenant Colonel rank printed onto his shoulder. There was a scanner attached to his ear that extended over his right eye, it was tinted blue and there was information scrolling through it. He was wearing a bandolier fitted with an assortment of grenades and rifle magazines. He had two Desert Eagles holstered under each arm and a much larger handgun holster on the side of his hip. He had two P-90's holstered onto his thighs and a Mk.14 EBR rifle strapped to his back. He had two KA-BAR combat knives strapped to each of his shoulders as well as two strapped to each of his legs.

He gave new meaning to the phrase: 'Packing Heat.'

All the Helljumpers were wearing the same thing as Ranma was, except they had a lesser extent of weapons on them.

All the soldiers stared forward, all the soldiers were stiff and rigid, although that wasn't the interesting part about the soldiers. The interesting part was in their eyes. They were all emotionless, almost dead like. If you stared hard enough, you could have sworn they were glowing.

Remember that frail mousy looking girl who was a medic?

She was sitting among the soldiers near the back, she was no longer frail or mousy looking. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail, her eyes were dead and cold like just like all the other 3rd Generation Helljumpers. She was holding an ARES Shrike LSW light machine gun between her legs as she stared ahead.

Suddenly the camera perspective changed from Mat to Ranma's. His heart rate was subdued and beating slowly....as if he was in a coma state. The Chibi-Ranma image was still asleep as the numbers were still zeros.

Ranma peered out of the small window, they were starting to near the shore. There was a large wall lined up against the sandy and rocky beach. There were watch towers every few hundred yards and there was a large multi complex metal gate in the middle.

Ranma peered down at the waters and could practically see remote detonated water mines swimming at the bottom.

"We're coming up to the shore, everyone check their weapons and armaments." Ranma ordered as the soldiers began checking over their equipment.

Ranma's eyes glinted as he took a deep breath.

"Let Our Bullets Fly True and Our Blades Slice Through Our Enemies."

The soldiers paused momentarily, but picked up where Ranma had left off.

"Our Enemies Shall Fall and We Shall Kill Without Mercy."

Ranma smirked as he continued.

"The Blood Of Our Enemies Shall Flow Through The Battlefield."

The Helljumpers continued on:

"Our Bullets and Blades Shall Take Their Souls and Bathe in Their Blood."

Ranma smirk transformed into a grin as he finished the final verse."

"We Shall Kill, Murder, or Slaughter Anyone Who Gets In Our Way."

"For We Are The Helljumpers. We Are Soldiers To The End."

Suddenly the transport vehicle stopped with a resounding screech of metal. Ranma frowned, "Somethings wrong." Suddenly the group was assaulted by foreign yelling and gunfire going.

"Figures, FUBAR plan from the beginning..." Ranma snorted as walked towards the large metal door. All the soldiers stood up and prepared to rush out of the vehicle. Ranma upholstered one of his Desert Eagles and then pulled the release hatch on the door. The door slammed open and nightmarish scene assaulted the group.

There were scores of dead bodes along the sandy beach, the wall was now full of activity as gunfire was coming to and from the walls and towers. The sand of the beach was starting to turned red from soaking up blood. There were explosions left and right as Ranma stared out at the scene.

Ranma raised his Desert Eagle and fired at the wall. The Helljumpers gave a battle cry as they stormed out of the hovercraft. At the bottom left corner of the screen, the last zero counted an one and the Chibi-Ranma jumped up from his nap and grinned at the audience.

"Let the slaughter began mutherf#&ker! Woot!!" Chibi-Ranma exclaimed as Ranma rushed out into the open.

* * *

Meanwhile with Present Ranma.........

Ranma had ran out of magazines for his sub-machineguns, he switched to his automatic shotgun and UNSC combat knife, soon the low level demons began to thin out and his shotgun became dry. He sheathed his combat knife as he stared with a evil glint at the remaining monsters.

He summoned the first form of his Ken no Ketsueki, the Nodachi no Ketsueki. He wrapped his fingers around his nodachi and quickly decapitated an unlucky Hellspawn that tried to rush him. 'Man I wish these guys were more of a challenge....but this is what I get with low level demons, I'd rather be fighting a First Class Demon though.' Ranma thought restlessly as he slew another Hellspawn with his nodachi.

Surprising enough, The Sailor Senshi and The Nerima Wrecking Crew only stared on at the carnage with shock and fear. But hey, that's what their expressions would be anyway if they saw one of the nicest people they knew start slaughtering people and leaving behind a large bloodbath.

The Demon Portal had already closed as Ranma faced the Hellspawn. Ranma chuckled at the demon as it shivered under his gaze. Before the demon could react, Ranma disappeared from his location and reappeared in front of the Hellspawn, his nodachi piercing its misshapen body up to the hilt.

Ranma frowned as he felt a number of life sources running towards the area. Suddenly he smiled as he recognized one of the life forces.

"It's right over this corner! I can practically feel the power waves! Here I come guinea pig!"

A red haired girl with her hair tied up into a crab like style, skid into the area as her friends entourage followed behind her. Their eyes grew wide as they witnessed the blood that encompassed the area.

Ranma threw the corpse of the demon into a wall, cracking it in the process. He raised his nodachi and swiped it down, throwing off all the blood staining the blade.

Ranma gave the child like scientist a feral grinned as he called out her name.

"Hello Washuu-chan..."

* * *

May Kami-Sama have mercy on the sanity of humans because their sanity will be pushed to the limit as Ranma rises from the darkness......or more specifically his little excursion......

* * *

Author Rants...........

Updated and Edited as of 04/09/09

Ending was moved to chapter 7 to fix up parts of chapters...


	8. Chapter 6: WWIII Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

And the plot thickens.....heavily......

"...." Speech

'.....' Thought

&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English

(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations

(.....) Machine or Electronics

....... Techniques ( italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 7 of:

Fight For Life: Chaos Style

Chapter 7: Reunion...Ascension to True Chaos....

* * *

Video Flashback.....

* * *

"Ranma?"

"Yeah?" Ranma looked up from cleaning his handgun when his name was called.

Mat scratched his head as he surveyed the 3rd Generation Helljumpers going about their daily duties, he turned his head to face the Helljumper Commander. "Don't you think its weird?"

Ranma raised his eyebrow, "What's weird?"

Mat looked back at the people who were performing their duties with machine like efficiency. "The 3rd Generation Helljumpers......why do they...well.....why...." Mat searched for the right words to described his dilemma.

"You mean like why are all the 3rd Generation Helljumpers are all unmarried, single people with small family relations and all between the ages of 24 and 30." Ranma answered for him and return back to his cleaning.

Mat blinked and looked at him, "Yeah....what's up with that?"

Ranma sighed and refitted his gun, "Soldiers are suppose to be the dogs of the military. A good soldier, as history has proven, is best when when they are heavily disciplined and don't act on their emotions." Ranma explained as he holstered the large jet black handgun onto its holster. "Helljumpers take that explanation to the extreme as you know very well. Camaraderie, Loyalty, Discipline, Emotionless, and Death Wishing; words that described the Helljumpers very accurately."

Ranma sat back onto the Humvee that he and Mat were leaning on as he continued his explanation. "When I train the Helljumpers, its easier for me to destroy their familial bonds, as well as input a new ethnic and morality thought processing, if they have a minimum social bond. Though if they had a high one, it wouldn't matter because I would break that as well."

"You still didn't answer my question." Mat replied.

Ranma sighed as he stared out at his soldiers. "Think of it as if instead of making 40,000 machine guns and 200,000 belts of ammunition; make 10 instead and have 20,000 belts of ammunition with incendiary tipping instead."

"I'm still not getting it." Mat replied.

Ranma sighed, "Okay, remember the time when you were messing around with the Brigadier General's daughter when she was visiting. You know, just when we were hired into the U.S. Army?"

Mat blinked and then snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Oh yeah! Alex.... you know I'm dating her right now."

Ranma rolled his eyes at his friend, "Good for you. Well anyway after he found out, he transferred both of us for some reason to the 222nd Army Battalion, B-Company. The cannon fodder and insubordinate soldiers of the military."

Mat grinned, "Oh yeah! Bad Company! I wonder how Sweetwater, Redford and Haggard are doing these days. Man I miss blowing up random shit with those guys."

Ranma blinked and turned his heads towards Mat. "What the hell are you talking about? We blow up shit all the time....even before we were sent to Bad Company."

"Yeah, but when Haggard's around, blowing up stuff was fun and funny as hell!" Mat exclaimed.

"Yeah true..." Ranma nodded.

"By the way, what did you do with your 20.3 million dollars worth of gold?" Mat asked as Ranma blinked and turned to him.

"Uhh, well actually I haven't spent any of it yet. It's still sitting in my house in a vault. Been too busy actually to spend any of it." Ranma replied.

"What? Really?" Mat exclaimed.

Ranma shrugged and nodded, "What about you?"

"My girlfriend..... Take a wild f#&ken guess." Mat replied grumpily.

Ranma laughed at him, "Well anyway you get it now right?" Ranma asked.

"Uh, no not really."

Ranma sighed in exasperation, "In simpler words Mat, the military selected these people so that if they were to die, they wouldn't be sorely missed. The expendable cannon fodder of the military."

Mat winced at Ranma's explanation and analogy, "Whoa harsh."

Ranma grinned at him, "Well, what do you expect? They are being lead by the Angel of Hell after all. The chance of them surviving are slim, but thanks to their abilities, they'll inflict heavy casualties before they die."

Mat nodded at him, "Yeah about that. Why are you nicknamed the Angel of Hell? I get all your other nicknames that people have given to you like: God Slayer, Lord of War, Unstoppable Killing Machine, General Chaos, The Chaotic Soldier, The True Soldier, Helljumper Commander, Master of the Headshot, Demon God of War, Death Alchemist, The Son of Death, The Rogue Mercenary, and The Legendary Soldier (Densetsu no Gunjin)." Mat counted off with his fingers and looked back at Ranma, "But where the hell did Angel of Hell come from?"

Ranma chuckled sheepishly, "Actually, there's two reasons for that. It was a name that Jenna gave me when she was trying to kill me, then when other people heard it, it kinda fluttered around for awhile. Then after I used my fifth Helljumper technique a few times, the name kinda stuck. Though if you think about it, the name does make some sense; especially if you know my history well enough, the attributes of an Angel of Hell are kinda appropriate."

Mat gave him a confused look as he leaned back on the Humvee. "I don't follow."

Ranma's eyes took on a icy look as he began to explain, "Think about Mat. An Angel is a celestial being born from the goodness of the light and Heaven, a being born of innocence and love, sometimes called a messenger of god. Now think about the deviations. A Fallen Angel is a celestial being that has fallen out of gods' good graces, broken it's oath and laws, or switched sides and becoming an infernal being. An Angel of Death, is an celestial being that is pro-violence being, believing that force is necessary in order to achieve its goals. However they still follow their laws and oaths. Or as the humans nicknamed it, a nurse who apparently kills her patients, but that's not really cool or dramatic. An Angel of Hell however is different. An Angel of Hell is a being born of innocence, but forsaken at birth and casted into the depths of hell. A being of innocence raised by corruption, greed, violence, lust, wrath, and....well you can probably fill in the blanks."

Ranma looked down at Mat, "Now compare that to my childhood and see how much that correlates."

Mat blinked and nodded in understanding, "Whoa...that does hold some truth...." Mat then opened his eyes in surprise as he remembered what Ranma was saying at how he received his name.

"Wait a minute! Jenna was trying to kill you!!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow at his subordinate, "What? You didn't know?"

"Uh...No!" Mat exclaimed.

"What about all those times we were being attacked back in Stillwater?" Ranma pointed out.

Mat shrugged as came up with an answer, "I thought those were gang attacks, though it was kinda weird that they were wearing black colored clothing, especially during that heat wave back in Stillwater."

Ranma sighed again as he closed his eyes in relaxation and started to explain, "Mat, you went to High School with me, Jenna was in High School with us remember?"

Mat shook his head.

"Well, that makes sense, I entered Furinkan High and met you a few weeks later, she graduate the year I entered school." Ranma explained as he looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Yeah, but at that time, I was in the photography club and nobody even knew that we were friends. Not Nabiki, not Kuno, not even Akane." Mat pointed out.

Ranma tilted his head from side to side as he thought about how to answer Mat, "Yeah, but everybody thought I was just a dumb jock, no one even knew that I had you as a friend. I met with Jenna and she was a friend until she graduated a few months later and went straight to the to the JGSDF. A military prodigy, she reached the rank of Brigadier General right at the time that I enlisted. First time ever in history...."

Mat rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Yeah, imagine my surprise when I transfer to the 'A' Company, 3rd Infantry Battalion, and who do I find? Ranma freaken Chaos....though you didn't change your last name until 6 months into the war. I still can't believe that you got drunk while signing that form to change your name."

"Well who's fault is that? Hmm?" Ranma slightly glared at Mat.

"Alright fine! My bad! I didn't expect you to drink the entire goddamn bottle AND keg!" Mat complained.

"Okay...where was I? Oh yeah! We met up with her again during the Korean War, after I got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and started training the 1st Generation Helljumpers. She wanted to get into a relationship with me, of course I declined because I was dating Kiri at that time. When she heard that I broke up with Kiri, she came straight to me and wanted to be my girlfriend. I declined and I 'thought' she understood and we went out separate ways. Of course when she found out that I entered into another relationship with another girl....she got angry and tried to kill the other girl. Then she apparently decided that if she couldn't have me, no one could. So she put out a hit on me and a bounty on my..... sperm." Ranma coughed at the end.

Mat looked taken back as he stared at Ranma, then he looked out into the field and stared at the distinct figure of Jenna. "I know, I'm gonna regret asking this, but what the hell. Why did she put a bounty on your sperm?" Mat asked as he looked back at the pigtailed man.

Ranma sweatdropped and looked away before answering. "Well um, when she thought that she couldn't have me. She thought that by having a piece of me with her would suffice. And no, not like that you sick perv, she wanted to have my children." Ranma grimaced at Mat's inconclusive conclusion.

"So for 2 years she tried to kill me, until we met up again accidentally a few months back when I signed up for the war. She got angry of course, I tried to compromise by telling her since she was a 1st Generation Helljumper, she was already family. She grumbled about wanting to be more and that I never gave her a chance. So I gave in and she became my girlfriend, a couple of months later, when she found out about my other skills and attributes besides being a soldier, she proposed and I....accepted..." Ranma gave an pause at the end and finished it up. "Forcibly and guiltily." Ranma whispered the last part.

"Dude...that's a really messed up love life..." Mat commented.

Ranma chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, life has a weird way of working out. One day you're trying to kill a female soldier and she is trying to kill you. Then before you know it, your kids are going to school, and the same woman you've been trying to kill; is the same woman you're arguing about how you should be raising your kids."

"Only in the life of Ranma Chaos." Mat laughed as he folded his arms and popped his neck.

"That's right bitch. And don't forget it!" Ranma boasted.

* * *

Current Video........

Ranma took cover behind a heavily damaged transport vehicle along with several other soldiers. He surveyed the battlefield from his position, he frowned as he watched the Third Generation of Helljumpers struggle against the opposition. When he had started out training the Helljumpers, there were over 400 soldiers the military had given to him to work with; 240 women and 160 men.

However, true to his calculations, after the training and the weeding out all the weak willed soldiers, there were only 60 soldiers left qualifying for the Helljumpers. Only 15 percent had made it through the training, the other 85 percent failed out. 38 women 22 men had made the cut and now they were being trained individually by First and Second Generation Helljumpers.

The problem is that there were very few Helljumpers to begin with, himself included. All Helljumpers always volunteered for suicide missions, and they almost always make it back and accomplish the mission.

Keyword: Almost.

Helljumpers had a 99.8 percent mission accomplish record with a .2 percent margin of error. Helljumpers had a 65 percent chance of coming back from the mission alive.

So in the end, after nearly 4 years of war. The Helljumpers have completed over 3,462 missions and have participated in over 793 campaigns, Ranma completing and participating in a majority of them. The Helljumpers Track Record is quite Legendary for their number of wars and battles, however it is only because most of the wars were entirely too short, though very bloody and brutal. There were never many Helljumpers to start with in the first place, and even though they were portrayed as invincible soldiers; they were not. Sadly for them, they still had the physiology of a human.

There were only 9 First Generation Helljumpers left, himself concluded; and 29 Second Generation Helljumpers alive. However, 2 First Generation Helljumper was retired from duty indefinitely until further notice, and 2 Second Generation Helljumpers had recently settled down and the wife was going to have a baby. Ranma made a mental note to send the recently wed Frank and Yoko Kayabuki a gift basket.

Ranma managed a grim smiled as he continued his thought process. Although there were so few left, the Helljumpers left their toll on the world by leaving a very high casualty rate in each war they participated in. Very few of them ever died in a war, since there were so few of them in the first place. But they still had some casualties. Ranma's eyes slightly steeled as he lingered on a subject he was still touchy about....there was one First Generation Helljumper that was executed.....by him.... due to some problems.

SSSHHOOOWWWMM!!

Ranam blinked as a small haze of red appeared from his shoulder, he stared down at the exit wound one of the bullets had left on his shoulder. "Ow..." Ranma said simply as he shrugged at his bleeding shoulder.

Another body threw itself next to Ranma as he sat there calmly and collected. "SO WHAT'S THE PLAN!" Mat yelled over the gunfire so that Ranma could hear him. Ranma shrugged at him as he peeked out at the large wall.

"I'M NOT IN CHARGE RIGHT NOW!! WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THE COLONEL'S ORDERS AND PLANS FOR NOW!!!" Ranma answered back as a mortar explosion detonated from his right. "BUT THE MAIN PLAN RIGHT NOW IS TO SURVIVE AND PENETRATE THAT WALL!!!"

"THAT SUCKS!!!" Mat yelled back as he ducked under some machine gun fire.

Ranma nodded at him as he stared out at the rows of infantry taking cover behind sandbags, destroyed transportation vehicles and piles of dead bodies. Ranma pulled out a small canister with a red stripe on top from his back pocket. Soon another soldier, a non-Helljumper private, jumped in next to the two.

"SIR!! THE COLONEL'S HEAVILY WOUNDED AND CAN'T CONTINUE COMMAND!! YOU'RE IN CHARGE NOW!!!" The private yelled as he held onto his helmet.

Mat grinned at him as Ranma sighed and pressed a button on the side of his Crosscom command device. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!! THE COLONEL'S DOWN, SO NOW I'M IN COMMAND!! IF YOU FOLLOW MY ORDERS WITHOUT F#&KING UP, THEN I CAN KEEP YOU ALIVE!! ALL UNITS WITH ANTI-ARMOR WEAPONS, I WANT YOU TO CONCENTRATE ALL YOUR FIRE ON THE SIDES OF THE DOOR!!! ALL UNITS WITH SNIPER RIFLES CONCENTRATE ON THE TOWERS!! EVERYONE ELSE GIVE THEM SOME COVER FIRE AND DON'T F#&K UP!! I NEED TWO COMBAT ENGINEERS ON MY POSITION IMMEDIATELY!!!"

On Ranma's Crosscom, there was an unison of 'YES SIRS!!!', before they blinked off. Ranma pulled out another canister with a red stripe and twisted the top. There was a resounding beep over the gunfire as the red stripe glowed. Soon two more bodies threw themselves next to Ranma and Mat.

"Ahh, f&#k! I got shot!!!" One of the engineers grimaced as he grabbed his left arm.

Ranma looked to his left and yelled, "SHERINA!! I GOT AN ENGINEER WITH A WOUNDED ARM!!"

The girl, who used to be frail and mousy looking, ran over to them and begin to pull out a roll of bandages. She shouldered her ARES Shrike LSW light machine gun and begin to patch the engineer up.

While this was happening Ranma looked to the unwounded combat engineer. "HOW MUCH C-EXPLOSIVES ARE YOU CARRYING!!" Ranma yelled over the gunfire. The engineer threw down his bag and pulled out several square parcels.

"WE BOTH HAVE 14 KILOGRAMS OF C-4 AND 6 KILOGRAMS OF C-5!!! The engineer answered him as he gritted his teeth over the noise of gunfire. Ranma rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he put his head up over the armor to look at the wall, then ducked immediately down as bullets ricocheted where his head used to be.

"ALRIGHT GOOD!! GIVE ME ALL YOUR EXPLOSIVES!!" Ranma ordered as he grab the two bags full of Semtex and swung the strap over onto his shoulder. Ranma turned to Mat and Sherina, "I NEED YOU TWO TO COVER MY ASS!! 'KAY!!!"

Ranma pressed the button on his Crosscom and yelled into the receiver, "HEY GIVE ME SOME COVER FIRE YOU DICKS!!"

The camera switched from Ranma's perspective to Mat's.

Ranma, without any preamble, jumped out of cover and sprinted at full speed at the wall in a zig zag path. Bullets whizzed in front of him and behind him, Mat and Sherina blind fired at the area in front of Ranma. A few bullets nicked his body, but Ranma shrugged them off with little change in expression.

An RPG-7 was fired at Ranma's sprinting path. Ranma jumped to the left and landed into a roll near a ditch, avoiding the explosion. He then rolled into the small ditch that was 8 inches away from the wall. Mat looked up again to see Ranma enter the wall through a small hole that a SMAW launcher had made.

Mat ducked down again as he grinned in satisfaction, "OH THAT CRUEL SONUVABITCH!!! Mat laughed as others stared at him.

A few minutes later, Ranma's voice yelled through all the soldiers' headpieces, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!! DON'T SHOOT!!..."

The soldier blinked at Ranma's unusual command.

"LET 'EM BURN!!!" Ranma yelled again. Mat peeked out of cover and watched as Ranma jumped out of the hole braced himself in the ditch, he pulled the trigger on the detonator in his hand.

Suddenly every hole in the wall and the towers exploded in a myriad of flames and all the gunfire from the tower stopped. Soon screams were accompanied by the flames; enemy soldiers in the towers jumped out into the sand as their bodies were being incinerated.

The soldiers watched in morbid fascination as some tried to run into the water to put out the flames. However, the distance between the wall and the water was too far and they burned to death.

The camera perspective changed from Mat's to Ranma's again. The audience watched as Ranma's kill count number count up from 21 to 237 kills. The Chibi-Ranma jumped up in excitement as watched the numbers run up. "God Damn!! You are evil!!! Awesome!!"

Ranma pulled out another detonator and pulled the trigger on it. Five explosions detonated on several sections of the wall, blowing several large holes for infantry penetration points. Ranma grinned as he ran up to one of the holes and un-shouldered his assault rife; he looked back at the soldiers.

"What the hell are you bitches waiting for!!! Get up here and start slaughtering people already!!" Ranma ordered with a grin.

Ranma pressed the com unit on his Crosscom accessory. "Armor Division, the Dog has broken the wall!! Move onto the beach!! Air units!! Standby! The Wasp is still flying!!" Ranma yelled in military lingo.

There was a large battle cry as the soldiers on the beach sprinted towards the destroyed wall. Ranma jumped over the debris and came upon two female soldiers who setting up a machine gun position. The soldiers looked up in surprise at Ranma's falling body. Ranma slammed the butt of his gun into one of the soldier's head and their was a resounding crack. Ranma shot one round into the other soldier's head.

"Ooohh!! Double kill!!" Chibi-Ranma exclaimed as the watched the vicious killing.

Ranma flipped his gun back into ready position again and head shot another enemy soldier near him.

"Triple Kill!!!"

Allies began pouring in from the destroyed sections of the wall like fire ants. Ranma's grinned, though not seen on camera, could be felt as malicious and excitement. He grabbed the unfinished machine gun setup and started walking towards the the thousands of soldier on the horizon.

The audience watched with pure horror at what a 'true battlefield' was and what their pigtailed soldier was walking into. Thousands of soldiers littered the landscape and more kept appearing from underground, trenches, bunkers and other assorted landscape areas. Not only that, multitudes of vehicles lumbered towards them as tanks, light armored vehicles, Humvees, light powersuits, and not to mention the lumbering robots named Arm Slaves were retaliating.

The position of the Allies looked bleak as the audience could make out heavy machine gun emplacements, artillery placements, anti-personnel autocannons and multitudes of other deadly defense weapons.

"Hahahaha! You just made my day!! Now show me the war and death I came for!!" Ranma laughed as he begin firing the machine gun with uncanny accuracy. For some of the audience that paid well attention to the weapon in Ranma's hands, they wondered why he shifted the weapon in slightly different directions after every few shots. Ranma's kill counter started to climb without seemingly stopping.

"Kill!! Kill!! Kill!! Kill!! Kill!! OVERKILL!!!" Chibi-Ranma chanted while jumping in joy.

The deafening noise of gunfire screamed from every direction as sounds of artillery were barely heard.

The machine gun ran out of ammo and Ranma dropped it too the ground while jumping behind a concrete barrier.

On Ranma's Crosscom, Mat appeared in a small frequency line as well as another women. "Mat lead some forced through the left and try to take control of some of those Anti-personnel emplacements!! Raehel!! Take the sniper division and go along the ridge to give support!! I'm going to disable the WASP!!" Ranma yelled as he reloaded his Mk.14 EBR from blind firing.

"Yes Sir!!" They yelled back as their line disappeared. Ranma jumped out of cover for a bit and let his Crosscom examined the battlefield. Millions of little square red targeting reticules appeared all over his vision. Then a yellow square appeared among the sea of red targets.

"There's my little W.A.S.P." Ranma muttered and fired off his gun while charging forward. Gunfire surged around him as several AA maned batteries turned into Anti-personnel weapons and fired at the pigtailed soldier. Ranma chuckled darkly as he glanced over at them while dodging the gunfire.

"That the best ya' got!!" Ranma laughed grimly. He jumped to the side into a recently made trench. A small hill covered his advance as he flanked the AA battery, he popped out from the side to see three men manning an AA quad cannon.

An old Soviet Era weapon developed during the late cold war, however it seems that the G.L.E.F. had bought it cheap. It was basically a flatbed truck with a quad autocannnon nailed to the back, while firing what seems to be 4X23 mm ammunition.

"Go for the Kill!! GO! GO!" Chibi-Ranma urged as he jumped up and down in joy.

Ranma sprinted towards them before they could react to his presence, he jumped high into the air and shot the first two with his Mk.14. He landed behind the remaining member and begin choking the man with his rifle. With a firm grip on his gun, Ranma twisted his rifle to the left and snapped the man's neck.

"Ooh! Another Triple Kill!" Chibi-Ranma yelled.

Ranma pushed aside the dead man and jumped into his seat, he lowered the guns and rotated it back onto the horde of enemies. G.L.E.F. soldiers ran by his position, not even realizing that the enemy was manning their weapons. Red target reticles lighted up on Ranma's visor as he aimed the quad autocannons at the enemy. Ranma fired the weapon and watched as round after round tore through the enemy. Limbs and body parts flew into the air as blood spewed all around them.

His kill count climbed higher and higher, which in turn made the Chibi-Ranma even happier.

* * *

Meanwhile with Present Ranma.........

"Hello Washuu-chan..."

Ranma grinned at the crabbed hair diminutive scientist as she blinked at the pigtailed man. Washuu looked down at her holographic display then stared at the pigtailed man. "He's putting out all that power?!" she exclaimed as the others stared on.

Ranma frowned as he sensed an Imp Hellspawn jumped at his unprotected back. "I'll be with you in a minute." Ranma ordered as he turned and looked at the airborne Hellspawn.

Ranma leaned back, dodging the Imp's attack and making him over shoot his landing. Which was verily unfortunate for him. Ranma grabbed the Hellspawn by its neck and pulled him down and kneed the side of his pelvic bone. Then Ranma viciously grabbed its midsection with both of his hands and snapped the Imp in half.

And when I say snapped him in half, I don't mean he folded the Imp like a wallet or broke him like a twig. I mean, Ranma dug his hands into the Imp's innards and tore the Imp into two gory pieces.

Nearly everyone who was watching wanted to throw up and back away in pure unadulterated fear.

There was only one Hellspawn left, it was a Hellhound. The Hellhound glared cautiously at its enemy. Ranma snorted at the Hellhound as it kept it's distance, "Just because you're a distance away from me doesn't mean I can't kill you."

With one clean motion, Ranma whipped out his Desert Dragon and aimed at the Hellhounds direction. _"Totenkreuz."_ Ranma whispered at the wide eyed canine.

The ground underneath the Hellhound exploded in a fiery blast as the flames soared 100 meters into the air and formed an cross. The people in the surrounding area stared at the flaming sign in wonder and fear.

The Infernal Canine was incinerated.

Soon the flames died down leaving a large molten covered crater. Ranma nodded in satisfaction and holstered his gun. Ranma glanced around him discreetly to see that the Sailor Senshi had already formed a retreat and left. There were still some Nerimans left, though a majority of them left. He shrugged as he turned back to Washuu, "Alright where was I." Ranma said as he reappeared in front of the red haired child scientist.

"We have some unfinished business Washuu..." Ranma stared down at her with a icy stare.

Washuu blinked at him and frowned, "I don't believe we've met before? Have we?" She asked as her entourage stared at Ranma with extreme caution.

Ranma scratched his chin in thought as he looked back at his younger analog. "Oh right! Yeah, past alternate time and all the crap. Hmmm, then again you're Washuu, so you probably added something to recognize yourself in your inventions." Ranma said to himself as peered up at the sky.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black disk that came out with him when he first started this crazy adventure. He handed the device to Washuu as she blinked and held the device gingerly.

She held the device up right, and pressed several unseen buttons, suddenly a holographic miniature Washuu appeared and stared back at the Alternate Washuu. "Well, well, well, look like an alternate dimension of me. Hello! Washuu-chan, it is I! The other Washuu-chan, your theory on Alternate and parallel planes is correct!"

The physical Washuu nodded, "Hmm, I always wonder if my theory was correct, I had the device to test my theory, but no guinea pig to test it. But of course it was right, after all, I'm not the greatest scientist in the universe for no reason!" She mused out loud.

"Right on sister!! We're Washuu's!! We're the greatest in the universe!!" The holographic Washuu exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The two Washuu's, both physical and holographic cackled manically.

Ranma and Washuu's entourage both sweatdropped heavily and hastily stepped away from the crab haired women. One real, one a hologram.

As the two Washuu's laughed, Ranma's mind wandered around the starships and battle cruiser he had in his possession. He looked down at Washuu and his eyes glinted in the light. Though nobody noticed as they were busy with the crab haired girl in front of Ranma.

"Hmm Washuu-san, want to work a deal of some sort?" Ranma asked as the group turned towards him. The hologram Washuu's eyes bugged out as she stared at who was in possession of the device.

"Ranma-chan!!" Hologram Washuu exclaimed, "You're the one that got sucked into my Teleporter?!"

Ranma grinned but ignored her for the time being. "Ya' know, my Washuu-chan has been trying to 'examine' and 'capture' me for awhile. Though I have never let her. How about this, I'll let you examine me and use me as your....'guinea pig' for awhile. But in return, I need you to upgrade and augment some of my..... 'weapons'..." Ranma asserted as he watched the Washuu's reaction.

Before Washuu could respond to him, Hologram Washuu began protesting loudly, "Noooo! You're my escaped guinea pig!! I got dibs on you first!!! I want to be the first one to exa-"

However, she was cut off as Ranma grabbed the disk out of Washuu's hand and deactivated it before she could go on any further. He slipped the disk back into his pocket and grinned at the Washuu in front of him. "So? Do we have a deal?" He asked.

Alternate Washuu blinked as she saw how the other Washuu reacted to Ranma's proposal. She rubbed her chin in thought, the other Washuu reacted violently to the proposal, she wanted to examine this 'specimen' first. Washuu shrugged as she pushed the thought aside. She did come here in the first place to find out who was throwing all around that power. Heck, what did she have to lose, all the guy wanted was to upgrade his weapons, that'll only take a few days, plus the specimen in front of her could prove.... interesting.

She had no idea how right she was.

"So do we have a deal or not?" Ranma asked again as he tilted his head at her.

Washuu smiled as she held out her hand, "We have a deal."

Ranma smiled as he shook her hand, "Good, okay let's go back to your....lab...." Ranma paused momentarily as he looked down at himself. He was still wearing the strange military uniform.... and it was still covered with blood. "Uh, give me a minute. I'll be right back." Ranma said and walked away from the group and towards the school. He entered the school and closed the door tightly behind him. Before even a second had passed, Ranma exited the school again, but this time with a different attire.

Ranma straighten out his well-tailored, silk-lined black suit, with a dark red tie and a white shirt underneath. He pulled on a pair of black leather gloves to hide his runes as well as add to his appearance. "You have to admit, I clean up well." Ranma grinned as an imaginary wind made his suit flutter in the wind. Washuu raised an eyebrow at him but giggled anyway.

"Okay let's go- er...well actually you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a second." Ranma stated as Washuu and her two companions, who were both females, nodded at him and started back for the shrine. Ranma turned towards his younger self and prepared to give him a lecture that apparently he, the older person, was suppose to impose on the younger one; for some reason even he didn't know why.

"Okay Ranma-kohai, before you and the rest of the Nerima Dumbass Crew start wreaking havoc over my appearance and start asking a whole bunch of random shit, which will literally get us nowhere. How about I just give you a quick run through of what's going on and some advice for you life." Ranma said to his younger version, who blinked at the proposal.

"Um....Okay, whatever you say man...seems like a good idea so far before everyone else starts attacking me for no reason." Ranma-kohai said as everyone crowded around to listen.

"Okay good," Ranma said as he clapped his hands together. "This is basically what's going on. I'm a future version of you, and before you ask. No I'm not you, I am just a what if version that you could possibly turn into. And the question here that is being answered is: What if you were evil and had no moral ethics or standards."

Ranma-kohai blinked, "Wait! So you're evil??"

Ranma shrugged, "Eh, I don't think of myself as evil. But the things I do make people scream out against my actions; mostly hippies, humanitarians, and other similar people that have no real understanding of reality and the world around them." Ranma looked back at his younger self, "But basically in the eyes of the people around us. Yes I answer the question of what would it be like if you were....evil or something of the sort."

"Great, now we have an evil, super perverted version of that baka!" Akane fumed as Ranma Chaos and Ranma Saotome turned towards her.

"Alright look bitch. Ya' need to shut yer' damn mouth up before I put a bullet between your eyes. You don't know what the hell's going on so stop acting like a know it all bitch. Guys don't find that attractive." Ranma warned casually as Akane and the others gawked at his audacity.

He shrugged them off and looked back at Ranma-kohai, "Alright, here's the advice I'm giving to you, I'm too lazy to make you learn it on your own. So I'm just gonna throw you down reality's jagged rocks. Number One: Start controlling your own damn life and stop listening to the people around you." Ranma advised as his younger version listened.

"What!! But what about honor?! And upholding the pact between the Saotome-Tendo families. And also.....well ya' know....Nabiki." Ranma-kohai countered anxiously.

Ranma snorted and put his hands in his pockets as he took a more comfortable posture. "Dude, think about it. At the end of the day, Honor doesn't bring in money, it doesn't bring food to the table and it doesn't help for squat. Honor is just a word for mutual respect based on status." Ranma explained as tie and suit fluttered in the wind slightly, which made him seem more adult like.

"Plus, do you really think Soun deserves any honor? I bet you he wants respect or honor as you call it because nobody here respects an out of work man who does nothing but cry, bitch, and whine. F#&king pussy." Ranma snorted in disdain as Soun's face turned red from anger, but Ranma ignored it all the same. "And as for Nabiki. Dude, do you really think she's that tough? From what I can see her neck bones are still pretty easy to break if you put enough pressure on it, if you know what I mean." Ranma smirked evilly as Nabiki paled, but then started glaring at him.

"Heh, look I'm gonna go, but what I'm basically telling you is, quite being such a damn pussy and grow some balls." Ranma laughed mirthlessly, "Look let me part unto you some philosophies I learned....." Ranma stated, but then silently added so that no one heard, '....from a movie....'

"Number One: Life has three aspects: Paradox, Humor, and Change. Paradox: Life is a mystery; don't waste time figuring it out. Humor: Keep a sense of humor, especially about yourself. It is a strength beyond all measure. Change: Know that nothing stays the same." Ranma paused momentarily to drink from a flask that he brought out from his jacket. "Number Two: There is never nothing going on. There are no ordinary moments. Number Three: When you feel fear. Use the sword or gun, take it up here and destroy the mind to ribbons, slash and shoot through all those regrets and fears, anything else that lives in past or the future. Number Four: Take out the trash from what's inside your head. Number Five: A warrior is not about perfection or victory or invulnerability. He's about absolute vulnerability. Number Six: There is no starting or stopping, only doing. Number Seven: Everyone wants to tell you what to do and what's good for you. They don't want you to find your own answers, they want you to believe theirs. Number Eight: Stop gathering information from the outside and start gathering it from the inside. Number Nine: People are not their thoughts, they think they are, and it brings them all kinds of sadness. Number Ten: Death isn't sad. The sad thing is: most people don't live at all. Number Eleven: Knowledge is knowing, Wisdom is doing." Ranma concluded as everyone around him blinked simultaneously. Ranma-kohai raised his hand and was about to ask a question, but Ranma Chaos beat him to it, "And I know you're going to ask, but no I don't know what any of that means."

Everyone around him sweatdropped, Ranma Chaos just chuckled and walked away from the group. As he begin making distance between them, Ranma yelled after him, "Wait, one more question! Who did you marry?!?"

Ranma Chaos stopped momentarily as he pondered how to answer the question. 'Hm, I guess I can mess with their heads just a little bit more.' Ranma laughed evilly, but silently. "Isn't obvious Ranma-kohai?" Ranma Chaos said over his shoulder, "I married the woman standing next to you."

Ranma-kohai blinked and looked at the people standing next to him, on his left was a fuming Genma who was glaring at Ranma Chaos' back and on his right was.....Kasumi!!!

Kasumi looked back at him and then started blushing furtively, "Oh-Oh My!" She stated.

Ranma Chaos laughed silently as he disappeared away from the group. 'Aw man that is so gonna screw with their heads, ha ha ha ha ha ha.'

* * *

Later....

Ranma walked up the steps to the Masaki Shrine and studied the house as it came into view. There weren't many changes or alterations between this version or his own universe's version. Ranma shrugged as he fixed the tie on his suit and walked up to the front door. He gently knocked on the front door, and waited as his suit fluttered in the wind. He smirked slightly, 'Damn I love this suit.....though it cost me 5,000 U.S. Dollars....and the dry cleaning is a bitch...'

Before Ranma could go on further, the front door opened and a little girl with blue hair and pink eyes stared back up at him. "Hello! Can I help you?" She asked cutely as Ranma looked down at her. She was wearing an apron and was holding a soup ladle in her hand, her hair was done up cutely with two red strings with little red balls attached to them.

Ranma grinned and nodded at her, "Yes, I'm here for a meeting with Miss Washuu-san."

"Washuu? Okay! Come in then! I'll go get her." The girl stated.

Ranma nodded politely and followed after her, he took off his shoes, as per normal etiquette in Japanese Customs. He walked through the cozy home of the Masaki house, it was just like the one in his universe, though there were some small changes here and there. As they entered the main living room, Ranma could see old Katsuhito out in the back teaching swordsmanship to a teen boy, who Ranma assumed was his grandson. They were surrounded by several girls, a few who he could recognized from the days earlier meeting. The little girl walked up to a closet underneath the stairs and knocked on it.

"Washuu-chan!!! There's a man here to see you!" The little girl hollered. "She'll be right out." The little girl said as she turned to him.

Ranma nodded at her with a smile as she gave him a small customary bow and walked back into the kitchen. Though it was rather rude, Ranma didn't wait for Washuu as he tugged the closet door open and walked into Washuu's pocket laboratory. Ranma walked down the steps into a large expansive area that seemed even larger then the house he was in. Washuu blinked as she watched him closed the door behind him and he walked towards her as if he was already familiar with the area. She was only half way up the stairs as Ranma halted her path and walked towards her.

"Hm, don't you know it's rather rude to just barge in without waiting for an invitation." Washuu pouted and gave him a mock frown.

"I rather get this over with, I don't really want to stay here for more then I need to. The last time I was here, I was bolted down to a metal table and the 'other' you tried to experiment on me while wearing a small nurse outfit." Ranma stated as he walked past her and into the rather dim lighted laboratory.

Washuu blinked again as she followed after him, "Oh? I did that again?"

Now it was Ranma's turn to blink as he glanced towards her, "Oh man, I... I don't even want to know who else had to go through that."

"Oh quite being such a big baby." Washuu poked fun at Ranma as they walked into a large sparse area.

"Okay, where do I put my Battlecruiser for you to upgrade?" Ranma asked as he looked around.

Washuu blinked in surprise, "Oh you wanted me to upgrade you Battlecruiser? I thought it was just a small arm weapon or something. Oh well come over here," Washuu beckoned as Ranma followed after her. They stopped in an even larger sparse area, though this place had a bunch of mechanical arms and other machinery Ranma couldn't identify. "Alright, tell me where your Cruiser is and I'll teleport it here with my computer so that we can get straight to upgrading it." Washuu commanded.

"Oh don't worry about that," Ranma waved off as he walked to the north side of the bay and reached into his suit. In actuality he was reaching into his subspace.....er well lets now make it officially a sub-personal hanger-space. He grabbed the Battlecruiser, he had (cough) stolen (cough) from that strange sky universe from a prince Enriq-something, and pulled it out. He had some difficulty pulling out the thousand ton war machine, but he had some help from his subspace as it forcibly, yet gently ejected his warship from it's holdings.

The large ship landed with a loud metal slam onto the bay area as Ranma huffed from slight exhaustion. Washuu stared with wide opened eyes and a slightly opened mouth. However she closed her mouth from comment as her mouth curled into a slightly manically smile. "Oh how VERY interesting...heh heh heh." Washuu muttered as Ranma stood up straight to stretch his back.

"Okay there ya' go. Can you make this ship space worthy? I really want to traverse the galaxy and I want to do it with this ship, though it is sort of primitive in it's current state." Ranma stated as he looked back at Washuu.

However, Washuu had already heard enough and was already typing on a hologram like computer. Suddenly the mechanical arms and apparatuses, moved silently through the room on what appeared to be levitating metal spheres. Sparks and metal groans could be seen and heard as they begin working on Ranma's Battlecruiser.

"Hmm, give it three weeks or so and I'll have this thing as powerful as my ship. The Soja II..... though I haven't used it in nearly a hundred years since I've been stuck in a damn cryogenic tube for the last seven hundred years." Washuu stated, 'Hmph, that'll teach those damn nerds at the Universal Science Academy when I make another weapon capable of taking on several First Generation Jurai Starships. Kick me out of the Academy will you. And for what? Just because I made a weapon capable of destroying the universe!? It's not like it was going to be used for bad things anyway!!' Washuu silently ranted in her mind as she chuckled evilly under her breath.

Ranma sweatdropped as he watched the crab haired scientist chuckled darkly while typing on the hologram computer. He couched into his fist to get the scientist's attention again, "Also I have this.... Tactical Exoskeleton armor, and I was wondering if you could integrate it with-" Ranma started but was cut off as Washuu waved him off.

"Yes yes yes, all in due time." Washuu replied as Ranma walked towards her.

* * *

19 hours Later.....

Washuu frowned as she studied the computers monitors as they evaluated Ranma's physical being and studied him. Ranma was currently lying against a metal table in a white room as several apparatus flew around him and occasionally poke and prodded him. Graciously enough, he wasn't bolted down the table for once, so he was able to relax as the machines examined him. He had taken off his suit and was currently wearing nothing, but a pair of blue boxers and his limiters as his near bare body laid in the room.

Washuu frowned further as she pulled up additional information and compared it to the information she was currently studying. The information she was finding was.....Incredible!! She had never met a specimen as intriguing or interesting as Ranma before. He had the looks of a humanoid, but his body was extremely complex, even more so then the Juraians, Saiyajins, or any other race she had encountered. Ranma had said that he was human, but the data she was receiving could hardly be from any 'normal' human. His body's dexterity and constitution was approximately 750,000 times superior then that of a human.

Washuu creased her brow as more information popped up on another screen. She rolled her chair over to it and begin typing rapidly. The thing that really bothered her was that the number was still increasing. His body seemed as if it was strengthening itself up, his muscles were extremely condensed and compressed, and let's not even talk about his bone structure. There seemed to be some weird bio-energy flowing through his body, and it was protecting it's host from what Washuu could see.

Washuu typed faster as more information and other irregularities started popping up, irregularities such as his muscular structure and tissue density. Ranma's body was still apparently changing and 'upgrading' itself. She needed further information then what she got from an external evaluation.

Washuu walked into the room as the machines and other apparatuses lifted upwards from Ranma. Ranma blinked as he sat upright, "Hm? Are we done already.?" He asked.

Washuu shook her head as she pulled out an advancing looking syringe, "Nope, not yet Ranma-chan. I need a blood sample so I can see your biological data as well as you DNA information.

Ranma shrugged, "Okay."

Washuu inserted the needle into Ranma's arm and drew five millimeters of blood.

* * *

Warning!! Warning!!

External object attempting to steal host's biological matter!

Retaliation required – Biological Matter will self-destruct and destroy itself to halt information from being stolen.

* * *

"Alright that should be all I- YEOUCH!!" Washuu was interrupted in mid sentence as the syringe in her head exploded and begin burning in a deep black and purple fire as it landed on the ground.

Both Washuu and Ranma blinked as they stared at the dark fire burning at their feet. "Damn, I'm so corrupted that even my blood burns an dark fire when it's removed from me." Ranma commented as Washuu frowned on.

Washuu rubbed her chin in thought, 'That is very strange, not only did Ranma's biological matter destroy itself so that I could not get the information from it, it retaliated against me. It's like Ranma-chan's blood is....sentient.....or is this just an unconscious trigger mechanism. No... only his DNA could.....wait.... His DNA!' Washuu thought as an epiphany hit her. "This is going to be harder then I thought. The blood won't be taken without a fight it seems. But...." Washuu's sight fell from Ranma's face and glided to his groin. "Alternate samples can be taken."

"Washuu, my face is up here." Ranma stated with a droll look as Washuu looked back up.

"Yes, Yes. Ranma-chan I was wondering if I cou-" Washuu begin but was cut off.

"No." Ranma stated flatly.

"I didn't finish!"

"No, but I know what you're getting to, and no I do not want to do that. It's blood only, nothing else." Ranma deadpanned.

"Hmph. Fine then," Washuu pouted.

* * *

Meanwhile – Ranma's Body.....

Foreign Object has penetrated host and attempted to steal biological matter. Action must be immediately taken! All DNA Integration must all be increased....

Processing....Processing....Processing....

Juraian DNA - Sealed

Greater Ability – Extreme Longevity. Ability to generate shield due to 'Light Hawk Wings'. Ability to Generate large amounts of Bio-Energy. Material Conversion.

Weakness – Vulnerability to bonding with unknown entities. Prone to fits of mania due to Longevity. Mortality of Death.

Previous Solution: Juraian DNA unsealed and is now reconstructing and combining with DNA. Longevity integration with host. Light Hawk Wings are now an innate ability until manually used. Bio-Energy levels of host are now increased by 600 percent. Material Conversion is now innate ability. Bonding is now only prohibited with non-enemy entities. Mania is lessened due to hosts' experience.

Processing....Processing....Processing....

New Solution for Juraian DNA: Reconstruction and Integration with host DNA is now complete. Longevity Integration with Host.... Complete. Light Hawk Wings are now both a manual and an innate ability during danger to Host's health....New Data available... Light Hawk Wings count is a confirmed Ten. Bio-Energy levels of host increased by a further 800 percent. Material Conversion is now Manual by Host. Bonding with non-enemy entities is now innate. Mania...... is now permanent due to Host's Past Experience and lowered Empathy.

Royal Demon Blood DNA – Limited

Greater Ability – Extreme Constitution, Survival Rate, Vitality, Stamina, Agility, Speed and Immunity. Slight Berserker ability.

Weakness – Can be harmed by the social graces of blessed items or objects.

Previous Solution: Current DNA is being regulated by an unknown Third Party Neutral Limiter. Genetics and DNA are not yet fused with host, yet process is going slowly. No actions will be taken as DNA is running positive course and will be soon released into Host within a few months.

Processing....Processing....Processing....

New Solution for Royal Demon: Third Party Neutral Limiter is now removed. Genetics and DNA integration with host....Will be complete and fused with host in 4 hours, 34 minutes, and 49 seconds. Weaknesses to Holy Water or Blessed Items cannot be removed.

Masu DNA.

Greater Ability – Fast Regeneration and Healing. Negation of Gravity on Host. Ability to survive without Oxygen to. Instantaneous Long distance Teleportation by thought. Ability to phase or pass through solid objects. Able to survive in Vacuum of space. Other abilities unknown.

Weakness – Assimilation of any object, upon contact. Other weaknesses unknown.

Previous Solution: Abilities will be ingrained with Host's DNA. Assimilation process will be prohibited with the exception of internal contact with blood or DNA. Some of the abilities are now used subconscious until Host manually uses them.

Processing....Processing....Processing....

New Solution for Masu: Integration, and assimilation of DNA with Host.... Complete. All abilities are all manual by host. Assimilation process is still prohibited with the exception of internal consumption of DNA.

Abyss DNA

Greater Ability – Integration of other DNA strands to host. Other abilities unknown.

Weakness – Blood is extremely volatile when removed from host.

Previous Solution: No changes to base DNA

Processing....Processing....Processing....

New Solution to Abyss: Weakness is now a Defense Mechanism, Integration with other DNA bases will be a faster process.

* * *

Later....

Washuu wiped the sweat from her brow as she stepped out of a room with Ranma following after her. In her hand was a vial with twenty millimeters of Ranma's blood....which had been compressed and sealed tightly shut with the force of eight supernovas.

"Whew, that was tiring, but it's all going to be worth it in the end." Washuu stated as she held up the vial in hand. The vial was a glass case with both ends closed by a metal mechanism and four interlocking bars were extending to each metal block as they held the blood in and compressed it.

"Miyah!" A voice sounded throughout the lab which made Washuu and Ranma stop in their tracks.

"Ryo-Ohki..." Washuu fumed as she looked down a long metal path. Suddenly a small brown creature ran towards Washuu as it kept repeating 'Miyah' as it ran.

The brown creature ran and jumped onto Washuu's shoulder, "Miyah! Miyah miyah miyah...." The little creature sounded as Washuu rubbed it's head.

"Huh, I see so Sasami had to go out and see to Tenchi's injuries, while Ayeka and Ryoko fought over him. Then Mihoshi and Kiyone tried to break it up, which just made it worse." Washuu repeated in Japanese as the little creature nodded it's head. "Well, what are you doing here then my little cabbit?"

The cabbit just meowed in explanation, "Hmm, just curious to see what I'm doing huh." Washuu chuckled as she petted the cabbit.

The cabbit blinked cutely as it looked towards Ranma, "Miya?" The cabbit said as it tilted it's head and pointed a paw at Ranma.

"Oh him, he's just Ranma-san, a new friend of mine." Washuu introduced the cabbit to Ranma, "Now say hi, Ryo-Ohki." Washuu commanded lightly.

"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki exclaimed as she held out her paw in greeting.

As the two were talking Ranma was staring hard at the little cabbit. He was using every fiber of his body to resist his Neko-Ken side effect phobia. At the age of 20 he became a certified psychologist, the sole reason for this was so that he could control his phobia. As soon as he could, he started to try and control his phobia. Nearly eight years have past and now he could control the Neko-Ken to a degree. Suffice to say, he wasn't 'entirely' scared of cats anymore currently. But it wholly depended on the cat. If the cat was affectionate, curious, friendly or neutral; his phobia was near non-existent and he could actually touch and pet the cat. If the cat was hostile, mean, angered, attacking him or possessed any negative emotions..... he would run away screaming like a little girl. Ranma hated his ailurophobia like a curse, luckily for him, the creature before him was extremely friendly. The only reason he was just slightly frozen right now was because the cat like creature surprised him.

"Hi, my name is Ranma Yatoihei Chaos, Ryo-Ohki." Ranma stated as he extended his hand and petted the creature. His hand was shaking slightly, it took all his willpower to make his hand not shake much as he petted the cabbit. Fortunately for him, petting and touching felines who were friendly and affectionate helped him further his control with his phobia.

"Miyah!" Ryo-Ohki sounded as she rubbed her small head against his hand. Washuu raised her eyebrow at him, she had noticed the strange erratic subtle movements.

Ranma had noticed her expression and he answered her unasked question, "Ailurophobia," he stated.

"Oh. I see. Childhood Trauma I'm guessing?" Washuu guessed. Ranma shrugged at her, and nodded anyway.

Ryo-Ohki jumped from Washuu's shoulder and onto Ranma's arm. She ran up Ranma's arm and to his shoulder where she began rubbing her face against Ranma's. "Aw, she so cute and cuddly." Ranma stated as he petted the little cabbit.

"Heh, you better watch out. That little cute and cuddly thing right there can transform into a Capital Starship and take on fleets of starships by herself." Washuu commented as she walked back to the main part of the lab.

Ranma blinked and glanced down at the cabbit as she 'Miyahed' in pride. "Wow, you sure are a cute and powerful little thing." He complemented as he scratched her behind the ears. She meowed in pleasure and purred under Ranma's ministrations.

Ranma followed after Washuu with little Ryo-Ohki on his shoulder, he watched as Washuu set the enclosed vial into a machine and wires fell from the ceiling of another machine and connected to the vial. Washuu begin typing on a computer projected from her wristband, Ranma walked up behind her and stared at the screen over her shoulder.

"What the...?" Washuu said incredulously as stared at the DNA results.

DNA STRUCTURE ANALYSIS COMPLETED. DISPLAYING RESULTS...

SUBJECT NUMBER: 72662-24267-666xx

NAME: Ranma Yatoihei Chaos

GENDER: Male?

DNA BREAKDOWN:

A. Human – 8.9 Percent

B. Juraian – 12.9 Percent

C. Masu – 12.7 Percent

D. Royal Demon – 12.5 Percent

E. Abyss – 53.1 Percent

Ranma, Ryo-Ohki, and Washuu stared at the results with varying degrees of surprise. Ranma was surprised that he wasn't just a human, apparently he was a hybrid of species....well actually this made a lot more sense now that he thought about it. All those weird things that have happened to him lately. 'What's up with the question mark next to my gender?'

Ryo-Ohki stared surprised at the Masu part, as a cabbit she and her sister were made out of the Masu, which was one of the main reasons why she was so powerful, and yet so small and cute. Washuu was staring in surprise because she had never seen anyone with such.....an exotic blood base.

"Abyss.....I've have never heard of such a DNA strand. This is going to take further research." Washuu said aloud as Ranma scratched his head. "I've already identify the other DNA bases, except for the Royal Demon base, but I can probably assume about that later on....." Washuu blinked as she came across the question mark next to his gender, "What's with the Question Mark next to your Gender?"

Ranma thought about it silently and had already concluded why there was a question mark. It was possibly due to the fact that his former, yet on Hiatus, curse use to change him back and forth between male and female. "Don't ask it's.....complicated and weird....and also very long." Ranma told the young crab haired woman.

Washuu stared at him with an raised eyebrow, but shrugged it off and turned back to the monitor.

"Ugh, I'm probably not gonna understand most of this stuff later on. So I'm gonna ask now. What that heck is a Masu or a Juraian....." Ranma pointed out from above Washuu's shoulder. Washuu typed quickly, but when Ranma asked his question, she begin smiling as the beginning of a..... rant was coming on.

"Well I'll start with the Masu since it's longer and I'm more familiar with them." Washuu begin to rant. "The Masu... were once dubbed as the most powerful demons in the universe. Originally, the Masu were not only known for their fast healing, but other abilities as well. Their bodies can naturally negate gravity as well as their lack of need for air. One of their unique skills was their ability to displace their own mass to be able to pass through solid objects. It's pretty handy. Another is teleportation, meaning, instantaneous long distance travel by use of thought only. I also know that they can split their bodies into two, but I don't know if it can be more than two. Their energy levels are a little higher than the Saiyajins, and their bodies can survive the vacuum of space. As their name denotes, as long as there is Mass, they survive. Constant mass is their main theme. They were able to assimilate some characteristics and abilities of some things that they can come in contact with, and that which they can bow down to their own wills." Washuu ended her rant as Ranma blinked owlishly.

"Damn...." Ranma simply said as he stared at the crabbed haired scientist.

"Miya!!" Ryo-Ohki meowed in pride as she raised her paw up.

"Yes, yes, Ryo-Ohki you are made up from one of the most powerful beings in the universe." Washuu grinned as she rubbed the cabbit's ears.

Ranma blinked and looked to the cabbit on his shoulder, "Damn Ryo-Ohki I wish I had a cabbit like you..... Though I wouldn't even know where to find another cabbit like you." Ranma said as Ryo-Ohki beamed with pride and embarrassment. However a chuckle from Washuu brought the pair from conversation as she begin another rant.

Washuu pulled out a pair of glasses and started ranting in a scholarly tone, "You see, a cabbit is an original creation of mine. It is a hybrid of a Masu gene with a special live mineral not found in this galaxy. Basically, cabbits can transform into large space ships, and are very powerful at that. But in simple terms from me, cabbits are computer units, super advance hybrid computer units that can become anything the cabbits learn, assimilate or will themselves to become."

Ranma sighed as he looked towards Ryo-Ohki, "Man the more I hear about you the more impressed I become." He stated as Ryo-Ohki meowed in amusement.

"Well If you really want one," Washuu said as she took off her glasses and looked back to the vial of blood behind her, "I can create a cabbit for you with extracted blood after I'm done studying it." Washuu walked up to the vial of blood and measured it by sight. "I think I have enough for two cabbits here."

Ranma suddenly felt a lurch in his being as he frowned down at himself, the other 'being' in his body was becoming very restless lately, ever since he started throwing up the large amounts of blood, the other entity was restless and somewhat worried? Ranma suddenly blinked as an idea came to him. "Hm, Washuu please make me two cabbits then. I need the other one for....an old friend." Ranma said as Washuu gave him a strange look but nodded anyway in agreement. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, what about the Juraians. You haven't explain them yet."

Washuu shrugged as she held her hands behind her back, "Eh, there's not that much to the Juraians they're a humanoid alien from a different planet. Most Juraians are powerful aliens with a large governing power throughout the universe. Juraians are legendary for their energy. They fight giving off tremendous amounts of energy. Saiyajins could also generate huge, huge amounts of energy, but Juraians could easily beat them to it. When it comes to physical power however, Saiyajins are unparalleled in that category. Since Saiyajins live most of their lives fighting, and their raw powers just amazes me." Washuu explained as Ranma followed after.

"Hm, so I'm guessing the people that live in this house are all Juraians then?" Ranma pointed towards the ceiling as he made his point.

Washuu shook her head, "No, not all of them, only Ayeka, Tenchi, Sasami, and Katsuhito are Juraians. The girl you saw earlier with me, you know the one with the teal hair, she's what you would call an evolved humanoid I guess. Same species, different planet with different conditions. Her names Kiyone by the way, and the other girl you saw was my daughter, she's the same as little Ryo-Ohki here; her name is Ryoko. Then there's Mihoshi.....she's the same as Kiyone....although a bit more clumsy and clueless." Washuu admitted.

Ranma petted little Ryo-Ohki further as he looked up to Washuu, "Well great, I'm part of these weird super races, but I'm still gonna die from TB. I guess they're not invincible against lung disease then." Ranma stated with a sardonic laugh.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that Ranma-chan?" Washuu asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Ranma shrugged at her, "Oh nothing important, but I'm apparently gonna die from tuberculosis in a few years maybe less, if the symptoms I'm diagnosing are correct." Ranma stated rather flatly despite the seriousness of the subject.

Washuu snorted at him, "Ranma-chan, that's impossible. You're body is made up of stronger stuff then.... well most of the races in galaxy, and you're immunity system is out of this world. Plus your genetics would stop such a thing from happening, so there is very little chance that you even have Tuberculosis. And even if you did, you're body would have gotten rid of it already." Washuu explained plainly as Ranma gave her a strange expression. "I've already given you a physical checkup, and you're healthier then most people despite your lifestyle."

Ranma blinked as he frowned at himself, "Alright... then why the hell do I keep throwing up blood then?" Ranma asked as he looked from Ryo-Ohki to Washuu. "I mean, you saw what happened earlier."

Indeed she did, four hours into studying Ranma, he begin coughing and had a spasm of blood thrown about. Washuu nodded at him, "Yes, I already check that. Why else would I need another blood sample if you already threw up some for me to take." Ranma shrugged, he had no answer for that. "I thought it was strange at first, but the blood you're throwing up has no matching similarities whatsoever to the blood I'm examining right now." Washuu stated as she brought up her holographic computer again.

"The blood I examined from earlier is one hundred percent human, the DNA helices from both DNA strands, the one you cough up, and the one I extracted from you, are drastically different to the point where both of them are practically strangers." Washuu ranted as more text scrolled onto the screen and two pictures of two helices popped on on screen. "I say it's more like your current blood is trying to get rid of the bad blood or the inferior human DNA, and the way it's doing it is forcing it all out via your mouth."

"Oh man all this stuff is happening waaaaay to fast." Ranma groaned as his shoulders sagged.

* * *

Two Week Later......

Ranma had been staying in Washuu's lab since he had arrived at the shrine, he had yet to meet the people in the shrine. He had been sleeping and eating the preserve food he had in his subspace, since he was so busy working with Washuu in her lab. Now that he had learned that he wasn't really dying, he had spent most of the time in another part of the lab using his rather limited medical knowledge to make a solution or chemical product for his blood problem. Even though his body was getting rid of the 'Inferior' blood or what he nicknamed: The Saotome Blood. He needed a blank slate of blood to fill in the gap, he knew his 'New' blood was multiplying rapidly to refill the loss blood. But losing almost 4 gallons of blood in the last few weeks made him worried.

Ranma sighed as he swirled a red liquid around in a flask, while slowly and carefully pouring in an odorless clear liquid. Suddenly the liquid in the bottle begin to bubble angrily and the red and clear liquid became a violent purple and blue smoke begin bubbling out. "Shit..." Ranma cursed quietly and placed the flask down. He pinched the bridge of his nose in fatigue.

"Ranma-chan! Where are you?" Washuu yelled through the lab as Ranma looked at the darkness of the lab.

"Feh!" Ranma sighed angrily and threw away his failed experiment. "I'm coming..." Ranma answered the darkness and walked towards Washuu. He found her standing in front of two glass containers which both contained something silver and red.

"There you are Ranma-chan!!" Washuu grinned as she spotted Ranma.

"Yeah, here I am..." Ranma deadpanned as he walked up to the scientist, "Alright what did you need me for?"

Washuu directed his attentions to the two glass containers which contained a silver and a red egg. Ranma stared at two eggs as they laid in the glass container, "There they are! Your own two personal cabbits made from your own DNA. Their DNA structure is exactly like yours, however it seems your own DNA altered itself slightly and so they are completely unrelated to you. It's amazing, you and your cabbits have almost the same structural DNA, although not as close as siblings are though." Washuu stated as she read it off her holographic computer, Ranma continued to stared at the two eggs.

"Alright, go Washuu, you are of the greatest genius in the universe." Ranma chuckled as he walked up close to the red egg.

"Yes I am! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Washuu crackled while Ranma ignored her.

Ranma closed his eyes as he accessed his Ki channels, he felt around his pathways and body. 'There you are.' Ranma stated silently as he found... The Entity, more precisely the Jusenkyo Entity, the one which had moved from the Jusenkyo Pool of the Drowned Girl to his body. He found the nine separate links that connected the soul as well as the former curse to his body, eight of them had been severed already to put the curse on hiatus. There was only one left, the one which let the entity cling to his soul. Ranma severed it without much thought as the entity screamed silently in protest. He opened his eyes and held his right palm over his chest and grabbed an imaginary object. Washuu was watching in curiosity and wonder as Ranma was going through some complicated process.

The entity was reluctantly ejected out of his body, he grabbed the entity with his hand and pulled it out of his body. Ranma felt a minor euphoria as the other entity left his body and appeared in his right hand. Washuu watched with wide eyes as a blue sphere of energy appeared in Ranma's hand. Ranma stared wordlessly at the soul as it hovered in his hand. "Old friend." Ranma chuckled darkly as he stared at the separated soul. In one fluid motion, he pushed the blue glob of energy into the container containing the red egg.

"Old friend?" Washuu asked in wonder.

"She.... or It I guess I don't really know if souls have genders, was a drowned soul at the pools of Jusenkyo. Some time when I turned nineteen or twenty, the soul moved itself from the pool into my body and she's been there ever since." Ranma explained as he walked away from the eggs and towards the door to exit the lab.

"The more I find out about you Ranma-chan, the more things I find and I keep finding." Washuu grinned as she followed after him.

"Hm, I bet you my Washuu will be crazy pissed off if she finds out that I let somebody else use me as a guinea pig instead of her." Ranma laughed as he put his arms behind his back and walked towards the door out of the lab. "Man I'm crazy hungry now. I ate all my food already."

"Don't worry about it too much, I'll record all the data I found into a data crystal, and you can give it to her when you return to calm her down." Washuu waved off as she pressed some buttons on some machines that she passed by. "By the way it should be lunch time already, Sasami can probably accommodate you."

* * *

Meanwhile....

"Oh Ryoko! Can you please call Washuu? I got Lunch ready!" Sasami shouted to the woman laying in the rafters of the house.

Ryoko's tail twitched as she sat up, she looked down at the cute girl looking up at her expectantly

"Please Ryoko!" Sasami said again as her eyes became big and teary.

"Gah! Okay! Okay! Geez!" Ryoko complained as she floated towards the closet under the stairs. But before she could get to the door, it already opened as two people exited.

"-and that's what I've been doing lately, I'm worried that I'm losing too much blood at one time, plus the spasms are getting worse and worse, it's starting to hurt now. My trachea and stomach are starting to burn each time." Ranma stated as he walked out of the closet with Washuu in tow.

Washuu rubbed her chin in thought, "It's possible that your body is getting every molecule of blood it can and throwing it out. Your DNA structure is possibly making your body just a tiny bit unstable, and the process it will give you some internal pain until it's complete. I'll make a medicine that will act as a minor painkiller and blood replacement until your 'New' blood multiplies and can self function by itself." Washuu stated as Ranma nodded at her.

Ryoko blinked as she stared at the man she had saw a few weeks earlier with Kiyone and Washuu in the hellspawn massacre. The two walked past her without pause as they continued talking. "Hey Sasami, can you set another place at the table for a friend of mine?"

Sasami's voice popped out the kitchen, "Okay Washuu!" Ryoko narrowed her eyes as they floated after the two. The three came into the kitchen just as Sasami finished setting a place at the table for Ranma. Ayeka, Tenchi Katsuhito, and Ryo-Ohki came in from the backyard from Tenchi's swordsmanship training. Kiyone and Mihoshi came from upstairs, and Noboyuki appeared from his office. All of them blinked at Ranma's presence, but seeing as how he was talking to Washuu, they presumed that it was of something important.

"-And that's one of the main reasons why she came after me, because I could do things that she apparently never seen before and she was curious to how it is being done." Ranma explained to Washuu as he sat down, Japanese style table, which was just a low table with no chairs and everybody had to sit on the floor cross legged.

"Oh? Now I'm curious too, I remember seeing you making a cross of fire and burning that dog. How did you do that?" Washuu asked as the awaited everyone else to get situated. Ryo-Ohki, seeing the nice man was still around, jumped from the other side of the table to the spot in front of him.

Ranma, momentarily distracted from answering Washuu, looked down with a smile as the cabbit meowed in greetings. Although Ryo-Ohki, didn't know it, she was really helping with his Neko-Ken control, and Ranma was really grateful. "Hello Ryo-Ohki," Ranma smiled as he rubbed the cabbit's head. The brown furball meowed in delight as the nice man petted her. As everyone sat down at the table, Katsuhito coughed into his hand to get Washuu's attention.

"Washuu, who is this guest that you have brought?" Katsuhito asked as Ranma and Washuu looked up at him. Before Washuu could answer for him, Ranma answered for himself.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, Japanese customs get thrown outta ya if you travel a lot." Ranma apologized for his apparent rudeness, "My name's Ranma Chaos. A traveling freelancer for hire and a friend of Washuu here."

Katsuhito nodded at him, "Yes, well welcome to my home then Mr. Ranma Chaos." Before he could go on, Mihoshi interrupted him with a question of her own.

"What's a Freelancer?" Mihoshi asked bubbly. Everyone, with the exception of Katsuhito and Washuu, looked towards Ranma for an answer.

Ranma smiled at her, "A Freelancer is a hired gun or hand, basically I'm a Mercenary, a Dog of War as they call it." He answered her as her eyes bugged out in awe.

"WOW! A real Mercenary! Cool!!" Mihoshi exclaimed as Sasami finished setting down all the food.

"Well anyway now that that is out of the way," Washuu deadpanned, she looked back to Ranma as the others begin to eat, but they continued watching Ranma, especially Kiyone and Ryoko as they had seen his abilities to an extent. Washuu continued where Ranma and she left off, "So how did you do the fire cross?"

Ranma picked up his chopsticks and ate a small portion of rice before answering Washuu, "Well, it all comes down to the Martial Arts that I've been learning since I could walk, and the extreme discipline I've implemented upon myself and by the military. And after that, there's my mastery of Ki and Chi which help me with everything else."

Washuu blinked at his explanation, a first for Washuu ever, "Ki and Chi?" Ranma sighed as he set down his chopsticks and held out his palm. Suddenly a blue sphere appeared in his hand, the blue sphere was heavily tainted black and had red cracks over it. Everyone at the table stared with awe as they stopped eating. Ranma blinked as he stared at the projection, "Oh wait, crap. Wrong projection, that's my soul." The blue sphere disappeared and another one appeared, this time this was pure blue and it glowed brightly. "See, Ki. The physical manifestation of life. Chi, the manifestation of emotions, and so on, they can be utilized as weapons and most popularly like bombs." Ranma explained as Washuu grinned as her analytical mind took everything in.

"The technique you saw me use earlier is like this, however I started adding a bit of....science and technology into them. They make them more powerful and or destructive." Ranma continued explaining as he grabbed a piece of fish from a plate.

"Hmm, interesting, but why do I get the feeling that you're holding something back?" Washuu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ranma chuckled nervously, "Heh heh heh, well, I have a lot more techniques and other moves that are more complicated and more....destructive. But I guess I can show you another one later." Ranma laughed nervously as Washuu continued eying him.

Luckily for him Katsuhito interrupted them with a question of his own. "So Mr. Chaos-san"

"Ranma is just fine, I'm not much for formalities." Ranma interrupted, but Katsuhito nodded and continued.

"Ranma you are a martial artist, what school or style were you trained under?" Katsuhito asked with a strangely young, yet wizen flair.

Ranma shrugged quietly, "Hm, when I was younger I used to follow the trainings and philosophy Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū..."

"Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū? I've never heard of that school." Katsuhito interrupted.

Ranma chuckled, "I'm sure you haven't because only a handful of people practiced it and they themselves weren't very good at it. But it is an unique style in it's own way. True to its name, Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū or Anything Goes Martial Arts, is based on learning and adapting many different styles of martial arts, taking what works and discarding what doesn't. As such, Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, is not confined to a single way of thinking or philosophy when it comes to martial arts combat. This gives a practitioner of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū the advantage of adaptability and unpredictability in a fight since he or she would ideally know moves and techniques from many different schools that complement each other, minimizing perceptible weaknesses. However, the school focuses a lot on aerial attacks and grappling. An interesting thing to note is that the philosophy of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū is similar to that of many martial arts used by many mixed-martial artists, most of whom cross-train in many different disciplines to create a balanced, well-rounded fighting style." Ranma explained, but paused to grab a portion of rice.

The people at the table nodded in understanding, until Ranma spoke again, "However, the main practitioners use the style mainly for stealing and retreating nowadays. Plus the style depends way too much on taunting your enemy into making a mistake. That's why I abandoned it and now practice under my own self created martial arts style: Chaos Style of Armed and Unarmed Combat, or shortened: Chaos Style of Fighting." Ranma stated as he ate the rest of his rice and set his bowl down. 'There are a lot of carrots in this meal....?' Ranma thought silently. Ryo-Ohki, who was on the table near Ranma enjoying a rather large carrot, blinked as Ranma finished his meal and started petting her again. Not that she was complaining or anything.

"I'm not familiar with that style either." Katsuhito said as Ranma petted the cabbit in front of him.

"Heh, that's not unusual, because only a select few are able to practice it, I'm the Grandmaster of the style, so I teach only those I like." Ranma shrugged as Washuu finished her bowl and looked back to him.

"So is this style the same as Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū?"

Ranma shook his head and chuckled, "Naw, that style is for doing anything to win the fight. My style is doing everything possible in order to kill your opponent in the cruelest or most brutal fashion you can find."

Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked up at Ranma in shock, but Ranma ignored it and continued. "Most martial arts deal with self-defense, mine deals with self-extreme offense. It's a military style of combat if you will, though most military styles deal with CQC, mine deals with all situations and weapons. It's sadistically opportunistic if you will, and the Coup de grâce are especially cruel now that I think about it." Ranma scratched his chin in thought. "It's a lot easier to show you then to explain it." Ranma said to Katsuhito and Washuu, while the others were still eating quietly and staring at Ranma.

Washuu grinned, "Then a demonstration is in order."

* * *

Later....

Ranma stood outside in the courtyard of the temple as the others watched on, Washuu had her computer out and a little camera like apparatus floating by her. "Alright Ranma, I'm about to let out the combat drones. Get ready!" Washuu exclaimed.

"Miya!!" Ryo-Ohki cheered for Ranma from her spot in Sasami's arms.

Katsuhito frowned as he stared at Ranma's relaxed posture, and how his arms were laying limply and relaxed at his sides. However, Katsuhito could sense something, it was minuscule, but it was there. Katsuhito could see that Ranma knew what he was doing and that he had experience.... extreme experience. "Tenchi," Katsuhito said with a serious tone as his Grandson and others looked to him, "Watch carefully and study him, this is something that you will never be able to learn from me."

Before Tenchi could question his grandfather, Washuu yelled, "Drones are starting.....Now!!"

Suddenly, robotic drones with the physique of an average human appeared out of portals. The drones were blank faced robots with bold face letters on their face, they held no weapons in their hands, but Ranma was pretty sure that he could assume there would be a few that carried weapons. Seeing that the drones were still appearing from the portals and they had yet to stop coming out.

"Uh Washuu," Ayeka begin as she pointed at the outpour of drones, "Isn't that a bit much?"

Washuu frowned slightly, "No, it's not enough."

The Drones charged at Ranma strategically, however Ranma stood there limply as he slowly and lazily shifted into a stance. The Drone closest to Ranma threw a punch at him, everyone blinked to make sure what they were seeing was real as Ranma retaliated.

He shifted his head to the side slightly and grabbed the Drone's arm, he viciously pulled the Drone towards him, with his free hand he grabbed the Drone's shoulder and pushed the Drone to the ground. He was still holding the Drone's arm while it was on the ground, he twisted slightly and positioned his body over the Drone with his foot raised above the Drone's neck. He slammed his foot down hard, crushing the metal circuitry and wires as he separated the head from the neck. Another Drone flew jumped into the air and into a drop kick, another one sprinted and slid on the ground with his foot extended.

Ranma narrowly dodges by bending back, and then lifting his lower body into the air and into a spin, making the two pass above and below him. Not letting any opportunity to brutally hurt the Drones go, his arms shot out as he was spinning and grabbed the Drone's wrist above him and the other Drone's knee below him. Using his momentum, he slammed the Drone above him into the ground and threw the one below him airborne. Landing back onto the ground, Ranma curb stomped the down Drone's blank face. The falling Drone fell towards Ranma in the form of a dropkick, Ranma stepped forward, making the Drone overshoot his target and missing his intended landing. Ranma let the kick pass him as he grabbed the Drone's neck and slammed him into the ground, the Drone slammed the back of it's head on the ground and his lower body flew up from the momentum. Before the rest of it's body could fall back to the ground, Ranma kicked it in the back of where it's spine was, making it roll backwards.

The rest of the Drones appeared surprised as they re-analyze Ranma, their usual opponent was Tenchi Masaki, and their usual tactics were to rush him and overwhelm him, while some of them would attack from long range. The younger Masaki's weaknesses were much easier to access, their new target: Ranma Chaos, his weaknesses were much harder to see.

Ranma's grin turned slightly dark as Washuu turned up the difficulty level in her Drones. Ranma started reaching for his guns, but then stopped. 'Hmm, neh..I'll stick to where everything started....my fists, my original weapons.' Ranma thought as he left his weapons still holstered in his sub-space. The Drones charged at him again, this time with a different formation and style of attack. Ranma smiled as he dropped into a different stance and charged head on.

* * *

The Video.....

* * *

Ranma had abandoned the Anti-Air turned Anti-personnel gun after an Arm Slave had destroyed it with it's shoulder cannon. He jumped into a man made trench and fired his assault rifle at any occupying soldiers in the trench. He made his way to the opening of a bunker that lead underground, presumably where his target was since the yellow targeting reticule was emplace under the ground and was about 50 meters away.

Ranma threw his body against the left side of the opening, suddenly Mat dropped down from the other side of the opening as he appeared from the top of the bunker. Several other soldiers followed after him, "Sup' bitch!" Mat greeted as the rest of the soldiers fell in.

"Where hell is the armor!" A soldier behind Mat yelled.

"They're being held up at on the beach. We've only got a few U.S. Arm Slaves and Light Armored Vehicles giving us support right now!!" The soldier next to him answered.

BOOOOOM!!

A rumbled interrupted them as a RK-92 Savage Chinese Model Arm Slave landed a little ways from them.

"Shit!!" Ranma cursed as he glanced back at the hulking war machine, he looked back to the soldiers behind Mat and saw that one of the soldiers was holding a long tube like weapon similar to that of a FIM-92 Stinger, though it was smaller in size and had more technological attachments to it.

"You!! Give me your EPWS!! (Electromagnetically Propelled Weapon System)" Ranma shouted as he took full strides over to him.

"What!" The soldier shouted, a rather foolish thing to say when an Officer is yelling at you.

Ranma handed his Mk. 14 over to another soldier and grabbed the EPWS, or Epper as it was affectionately called by it's users. Ranma shouldered aimed the weapon and trained the reticle on the cockpit. The Arm Slave turned towards Ranma and begin firing his large oversize weapon, but it was futile. Ranma fired a 50mm Anti-Armor round at the cockpit, the portable railgun discharged a large coalesce of blue energy as the round penetrated the armor with ease and killed the pilot in a clean shot.

The Arm Slave's arms fell limp as the hulking armored vehicle fell to the ground. A clean smoking hole was now sporting itself on the arm slave as the soldiers stared through it. Ranma threw the weapon back at the soldier who caught it clumsily. He turned back to the soldier who was holding his Mk.14, but instead of taking his rifle, he took the soldier's Franchi SPAS-15, "Trade ya'." Ranma stated, he was taking the weapon, not asking for it.

Ranma glanced towards the back where an Army First Sergeant was awaiting orders, "Sergeant! Take this squad and disable any manned weapons you deem as highest priority. I'm taking the Lieutenant with me!" Ranma barked as the Sergeant nodded at the Officer. The Sergeant started barking orders at the Enlisted soldiers as Ranma turned to Mat.

He frowned slightly, "Hm, how come you don't have any of the Third Generation with you?" Ranma yelled as he took his position back at the side of the bunker entrance and started loading the shotgun.

Mat was positioned on the other side as he loaded a AKS-74U, he grinned back at his officer as he tilted his head slightly and two rounds ricocheted two inches away from his head. "Heh, told them to tag along with Kurebuki and Raehel!"

Ranma's eyebrow raised slightly as he looked back at his Second in Command of the Helljumpers, "The Weapon Nut and the Noisy Sniper?!" Ranma shook his head and laughed grisly as four rounds ricocheted a few inches away from his head. "Bastard. Anyway, you and me, we're going in to take out the WASP. Give out an order to all units to stay out of the bunkers, kill anything that comes out, but don't go in! This is an order from me!"

Mat nodded at him as he relayed the orders from his own procured Crosscom Unit.

"Ready Lieutenant!" Ranma asked as he held a M14 Incendiary Grenade by the pin with his teeth.

"When am I not ready?" Mat laughed as he primed an M67 Fragmentation Grenade.

"Well, you know the usual procedure, Frag, Burn and Slaughter!' Ranma shouted as he pulled the pin and threw the grenade into the dark corridor.

"A personal favorite." Mat pulled the pin and threw the grenade at the same time as Ranma. There were two simultaneous explosions and an echo of screams. Ranma and Mat breached into the corridor with their Crosscoms on NightVision mode. There were a few soldiers who laid dead in the corridor. Shapes begin moving around in the dark as Ranma and Mat sprinted towards their destination. Ranma pumped fired his shotgun and pumped continuously, unloading shell after shell at anything moving. Mat was copying his motive and covered their six at the same time.

Ranma ran out of shells and ejected his magazine, he dropped the weapon because he didn't bring along any spare magazines. Instead he unhooked a P90 from his thigh and released the safety. They came upon a sealed door and they could both hear voices from the others side. Ranma's distance tracker of his yellow target informed him that his target was on the other side of the steel door.

Mat pulled out a satchel of C-4, Ranma looked at him with an raised eyebrow. Mat chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Right, what was I thinking."

The two men grinned as they raised their foots back and aimed at the door. They both kicked the metal door and broke it in, whatever was behind the door was now unconscious as the door flew out and slammed into whatever was behind it. Ranma and Mat rushed in side by side and sprayed the entire room, upending their entire magazines. Everything was silently for a while except for the sounds of fighting, the bouncing of bullet casings under their feet and gunfire above them.

Ranma and Mat sweep the room with their eyes as they ejected their empty magazines and loaded in fresh ones. Ranma turned to Mat, "Mat make sure everyone is out of the tunnels and bunkers just in case," Ranma ordered, Mat nodded at him as Ranma turned back to a large metal cylinder device that laid in the middle of the room. Large metal wires ran underneath and out of the room, as a large metal extension protruded from the device and into the ceiling where it breached out of the ground.

Ranma pressed some buttons and pulled a nearby lever, suddenly the top of the device opened up into four separate pieces, which exposed a strange continuously rotating device. Mat walked up behind Ranma as he stared at the device which was emitting a strange high pitched sound and a yellow energy wave.

"I still got some C-4." Mat stated as he pulled out the unused satchel, Ranma glanced back at him and grinned evilly.

"No thanks, I got something bigger in my subspace." Ranma waved off as he reached into into one of his larger pockets.

The Video's Perspective suddenly switched and was situated on another unnamed soldier. Everything was being recorded off of her helmet camera and it was unclear if she was another Helljumper or just another plain soldier.

The female soldier looked around the battlefield as she took cover behind some makeshift sandbags. Suddenly a message rolled across the screen as it informed her to stay a recommend distance of 5 kilometers away from from a specified location, however she was 1.5 kilometers.

A few minutes later, after more gunfire exchange and the sounds of artillery shelling screaming and exploding everywhere. The female soldier looked up again and saw two ally soldiers sprinting towards her, it was Ranma and Mat, they were both grinning as they jumped over the sandbags and braced themselves next to the girl.

BBBWWWWOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!

A large explosion covered the landscape the underground bunkers and tunnels were flooded with fire and shrapnel. A cloud of dust, smoke, and fire emerged from a large hole from the specified location. Dust, metal, rubble and body parts rained from the discolored sky, the sky was colored a dark gloomy red and black instead of it's usual blue color, due to the constant activities of the occupants underneath it.

"Well that takes care of the Wasp..." Ranma grinned as his kill counter was increased by a rounded 3000. Chibi-Ranma fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over and he was slightly twitching.

Mat frowned as he stared at his own Crosscom Unit, "Hm, that's no fair, you got all the kills." Ranma rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the side of his Crosscom Unit, suddenly his kill count was subtracted by 1500 and added to Mat's count.

Ranma pressed the com unit on his Crosscom accessory."Air units!! The Dog has taken out the Wasp! I repeat, the Wasp is down!! The Wasp is down. Send in Air support!!" Ranma barked into the microphone. He looked around and found a dropped MG3 near him, the tripod mount of the General Purpose Machine Gun had been torn off somehow and the magazine of the machine gun was haphazardly loaded. Ranma holstered his P90 and picked up the Rheinmetall MG3 GPMG. He ejected the magazine and loaded it precisely, feeding the belt of ammo from the holder correctly. The MG3 had a charging handle that looked like a "T" sticking out to the right of the gun. He pulled the charging lever on the side of the gun and listened as the mechanism click, he slightly tapped the top with his fist, to make she it was secure.

He turned back to Mat and barked some orders at the man, "Mat, get back to the beach and see what the hell is taking so long for the armor!! Air Support will be here in ETA: 20 minutes. So get your ass moving!! I'll charge ahead, there's an Airbase ahead that I gotta retake!!!"

Mat nodded at him, "Gotcha!"

Before both of the First Generation Helljumpers could do anything, a severely wounded Second Generation Helljumper dropped between them. "F#&k....shit!" George gasped as he held his arm which ended in a bloody stump.

Ranma and Mat stared with neutral expressions, yet the cold anger and fire could be seen in their eyes. George looked at both of them with a fatigued expression as he answered their unasked question. "Four....lucky...Artillery Shells....hit within seven inches of each other.....and me...."

"F#&k!" Ranma cursed as he held out George's stump of an arm and started applying pressure to it. However, George stopped him as he used his free, and still usable arm, to pull away Ranma's hand.

"Don't try....Commander....Just....send me out.....with a bang....Helljumper Style...." George laughed grisly as blood flowed down his face and from his mouth.

Ranma gave him a sad expression, which quickly turned to stern determination and what appeared to be grim smirk. "You got it Sergeant Major George Fislen Kervoch. Go out with a Bang.... The biggest f#&ken bang ever!" Ranma ordered as his hand grabbed George's chest and glowed a deep black and purple. As soon as he was done, Ranma grabbed George's Dogtag and riped if off from his neck. "You have 40 seconds....take as many out as you can.... Goodbye Sergeant Major, We'll meet again in Hell!" Ranma stated solemnly as he and Mat gave George a most professional salute.

George gave them a grin through his bloody teeth and jumped out from the cover, he charged towards the ocean of enemies that littered that battlefield. Ranma stared emotionless as he picked up the MG3, he pressed the communication device on his Crosscom, though the frequency was only to Helljumper soldiers on the battlefield. "All Helljumper soldiers, this is the Helljumper Commander, you fellow Helljumper brother has fallen. This is an order to all Helljumpers...Take revenge for your fallen comrade...kill all of them, do not leave any survivors or prisoners of war." Ranma ordered monotonously. Then he changed his link to all available first Generation Helljumpers, "All First Generation, let's show the enemy why we are named Helljumpers! Why you are the Demon-Angels of War! Let's give the Third Generation a show of their future!!" Ranma rallied as he heard simultaneous yells of agreement.

The female soldier who was watching had her helmet camera recording everything she saw.

SSSHHOOOWWWMM!!!

Suddenly there was a large explosion in the direct that Sergeant Major Kervoch had sprinted towards. Bodies and screams accompanied the explosion, however it was drowned out by the sounds of constant shelling and gunfire.

Ranma and Mat both muttered under their breath, "_OverDrive: Berserker Mode..._" before leaping over the base of cover and charged straight ahead, uncaring for their safety or health. The female soldier looked around her as her fellow comrades in arms stared at the backs of the Officers. Suddenly all their eyes met and a silent agreement went through them. They all stood up and followed after the Lieutenant Colonel and 1st Lieutenant.

Ranma fired his weapon with reckless abandon, bullets flew around him as they either missed him or penetrated his body, though he showed no reaction to being shot. The nearest soldier to Ranma tried to slam him with the butt of her AKM. Ranma dodged underneath it punched her in the stomach, he spun her around and held her in a choke hold with his left arm. With one swift and brutal move, Ranma stabbed his MG3 though her midsection in a bloody act of brutality. The girl stared down as her mind entered shock, he used her body as a shield and placement stand for the MG3 since he was only using one hand.

Ranma fired the weapon at the surrounding enemy soldiers as they retaliated, however the girl who was used as a human shield took a majority of the rounds. 7.62x51mm rounds shot out from Ranma's MG3 and killed the soldiers in front of him. However, with the barrel stuck within the womans stomach, blood and other small bit of gore seeped into the gun. Soon enough, after firing 89 rounds, the gun jammed, Ranma grunted in annoyance, he pulled out a satchel of C-4 and attached it to the woman's back. He shoved the woman towards her comrades, the jammed MG3 still protruding from her. When she was far enough and caught by her ally soldier, Ranma detonated the explosives, killing her and the soldiers around her.

He spun a P90 from his thigh holster and pulled the horseshoe shaped charging lever on the side of the PDW submachine gun. He slipped out his KA-BAR knife from his chest pocket and held it in a Tactical Grip, basically holding the blade in a reverse grip. The nearest soldier to him, after killing the female soldier by stabbing her with the MG3 and then detonating the satchel, was ten feet away from him. Ranma rushed towards him and the surrounding and surviving soldiers. Bullets flew all around him, some missed him and others slammed into his body armor or flesh, he showed no reaction to being hit. After all they were only 7.62x39mm rounds he was being hit with.

Ranma stabbed the soldier in the neck and pulled him behind him as he brought his P90 out arms length and shot the soldier nearest to him. He spun his KA-BAR into a traditional Saber Grip and swiped at another soldiers neck, hitting his jugular vein and main artery. He spun the knife in hand and threw it at another soldier, impaling him in the chest. He sprayed his P90 around him as he spun out his other P90, Ranma pulled the charging lever with his mouth and then crossed his arms, firing both of the submachine guns.

The unnamed female soldier was watching with awe as she stared at Ranma, she then changed her sights on another Helljumper to see what they were doing. She spotted Mat who was performing similar actions like Ranma.

Mat had his AKS-74U held in one hand and firing a S&W Model 629 Performance Center Magnum with the other. He pistol whipped a soldier with his revolver and sprayed a few others with his AKS-74U. He dropped low to the ground and sweep kicked all the soldiers into the air, he spun on the ground and fired both of his submachine gun and revolver at the airborne enemy.

A few hundred feet away, there was another First Generation Helljumper, she had a lithe figure and long flowing black hair tied into a tight braid. The female soldier felt a bit of jealously as she stared at the female Helljumper, in the female soldier's mind she thought the woman was beautiful. The female Helljumper was holding a RND Edge 2500 in one hand and a Barrett M82A1M. How she held the two heavy and high powered sniper rifles in each of her hands, was a question left unanswered. She had an arrogant and confident smirk permanently glued on her face. She crossed fired her large caliber rifles and hit scores of enemies with her large caliber bullets. She briefly glanced down the scope of her RND Edge 2500 and fired it twice, using her apparent strength to control the recoil. There was a large explosion as a far away ammo cache exploded and a nearby Arm Slave stopped working as a hole apparently bore through the cockpit. She dodged any bullets that flew towards her or used a nearby dead body as a shield.

Any soldiers that came near her, felt the full metal sting of her weapons. She turned her weapon into a blunt weapon and slammed it into a charging soldier's neck. Another female soldier rushed her, but she stabbed her in the stomach, not piercing the body, and fell onto her back to lifted the soldier into the air. In an act of pure brutality, she unloaded both magazines of .50 caliber and .408 CheyTac rounds into the soldiers body; literary tearing it into pieces.

The unnamed soldier switched her sights on another First Generation Helljumper, another female who was utilizing a different killing style. She had dark hair that was close to a dirty blond color, though it was darker, it was tied into a simple ponytail that hung at her back. She held an ARES Shrike LSW in one hand and a FN Mag in the other. She had two bandolier belts of ammo strapped around her body in the formation of an 'X'. She walked calmly into a sea of enemies as she fired both of her machine guns, she was laughing cruelly as enemies fell under her onslaught of bullets. As soon as her guns ran out of ammo, she dropped both of them and grabbed a nearby body to use as a shield as a hail of bullets assaulted her. She pulled out an AMT AutoMag V and fired at the approaching enemies. She grabbed one of the belts of ammo from her chest and unhooked it so that it fell to the ground limply. She then used the belt of ammo as a whip and whipped the belt out towards her enemies, which surprisingly wrapped around several enemies. She giggled in a slightly disturbing way as she held one end of the belt with her thumb and index finger, which slightly glowed blue. Suddenly all the bullets discharged in a systematic path, killing all the nearby soldiers as well as the soldiers wrapped in bullets.

The female soldier switched her sights back to Ranma, who was still using his dual wielded P90's. He jumped into the air by using a soldier's face as a stepping stone, and in a surprising show of force, snapped the soldier's neck by stepping on his head and forcing it down. He maneuvered his body so that he was falling upside down, he spun his body with his hands out, and fired both of his P90's in a 360 degree arc while spinning and falling head first towards the ground. All the soldiers underneath him fell under the onslaught of 5.7x28mm rounds.

The unnamed female soldier felt a rumble and the scream of an engine, she looked behind her and saw an ally tank rumbling towards her. However, the thing that really attracted her attention was the Tank Commander who was standing out of the hatch of the tank. He was another First Generation Helljumper, he was a male with raven black hair, he was staring at the battlefield through his own Crosscom Unit. He was riding in a tank that she had never seen before.

It was an ACEFBT(Advanced Combat: Enhanced- Future Battle Tank) "Ultionis" Battle Tank. Its armor was mainly composed of Explosive Reactive Armor, and some parts with electrically charged armor. It had several Counter missile defenses such IR-Smoke grenade launchers, jamming systems, and an automated anti-missile flak system. Its Primary Armament was a 140mm L/48 Smoothbore High Performance ElectroThermal Chemical gun. Its Secondary Armaments was a coaxial 30mm Mk44 autocannon loaded with API rounds, the autocannon was located next to the Primary Main Gun. There was a mounted 7.62mm M134D minigun next to the main hatch, and a .50 caliber XM312 heavy machine gun located by the secondary hatch. It had APKWS 70mm missile pods loaded with HE rounds mounted on the side of the turret, and a MGM-168 152mm missile launcher mounted on the other side.

The Helljumper grinned before he dropped back down into the tank, suddenly every weapon on the tank was discharging its weapon armaments at the enemy. The Main Gun fired its shells, the autocannon was letting loose a hot stream of lead, two soldiers popped up from the hatches and manned the M134D minigun and the XM312 HMG. Several missiles shot out from the APKWS 70mm missile pods and the MGM-152mm missile launcher.

Ranma looked back at the tank and then nodded to himself; he pressed his Crosscom unit and said something that the female soldier as well as the audience couldn't hear. Soon Mat and the two unnamed female Helljumpers retreated from their positions and jumped back towards the tank's position.

Ranma had run out of rounds and spare magazines for his two P90's, he dropped the guns to the ground and jumped back like the rest. He landed a few feet away from the tank and pulled out another KA-BAR knife from his leg pocket. He fell into a stance as he stared straight ahead, he held the knife in a reverse grip and there was a black hue emanating from it.

"_Third Helljumper Technique: Fragmented Faith._" Ranma whispered under his breath. Suddenly his body blurred and disappeared, a black blur sped through the battalion of soldiers and Ranma reappeared again in the clearing on the other side. Every soldier behind Ranma suddenly exploded in a fountain of blood as all the soldiers were eviscerated. Ranma chuckled grimly as he looked at the sight behind him, suddenly the sound of an jet engine screamed though the air as their Air Support arrived. F/A-18 Hornets, F-16's, and a multitude of other foreign combat aircrafts soared through the sky.

He looked behind him to see that their Armor Support had also arrived: M-1A2P31 Abrams III TUSK's, Type 90-II Ryoushi's (Hunter), K-1A1 Type-88's, FV4034 Challenger 2's, M3A5 Bradley CFV's, and some FV-101 Scorpion-II's rolled up from the beach as more advnaced through the area. A few of their Arm Slaves', XS-104A Infinity, and AS-103E Leader II lumbered through the area as they followed after the Heavy and Light tanks. A3 Bradleys, Type 89 IFV's, and FV-510 Desert Warriors started rolling in with support from the second wave of troops, the wave that didn't brave the forceful beach landing. LVT-7A1, Type 73, and AT-105 Saxon Armored personnel Carrier's drove in and started releasing troops into the area.

M-1044A1 HMMWV's and it's foreign counterparts drove through the area as they too made their slow descent into the area. As he stood and watched all the vehicles move past him, his whole entire battalion of Helljumpers, First to Third Generation, gathered behind him. Without looking back, he spoke to his Second-in-Command, "1st Lieutenant Kane, lead them with our litany..." Ranma stated and begin walking towards the battlefield, to those who were watching, they noticed that the Helljumpers, especially the First and Second Generation; their iris had bled to a very dark red.

Mat look backed at the Second and Third Generation Helljumpers as he grinned, "What is it that gives us purpose?" He asked the soldiers as First Generation Helljumpers started to follow after Ranma.

"War!" The Second and Third Generation chanted back.

"What is it that gives war purpose?" Mat asked again.

"To vanquish those who oppose us and our Commander!" They yelled.

"Who opposes us and our Commander?" Mat asked as the skies became littered with fighter jets and attack helicopters.

"The heretic, the alien, the mutant, the human, and every living thing in the universe and throughout!" They chanted in unison.

"What is it to be an enemy of the Helljumpers and the Commander?" Mat asked.

"It is to be damned, slaughtered and have a signed deathwish!" They shouted back at him.

"What is the instrument of the Commander's damnation?" Mat yelled at them.

"We, the Helljumpers, the Demon-Angels of War!" They answered back in unison.

"What is it to be a Helljumper?" Mat asked as his eyes took on a metal glint.

"It is to be pure in corruption and corruption be purified, to be strong, to show no pity, nor mercy, nor remorse." They answered solemnly, but loudly.

"What is it to be pure?" Mat asked.

"To never know fear, to never waiver in the fight, to never stop killing until the end."

"What is it to be strong?" He yelled as he pumped his hand into the air.

"To fight on when others flee; to stand and die in the knowledge that death brings the ultimate reward." They yelled back.

"What is the ultimate reward?"

"To serve the Commander and show that our existence has purpose."

"Whom do we serve?"

"We serve the Commander and our Family, and through them we serve our allies."

"What is it to be a Helljumper?"

"It is to be the first, the honored, the sons, daughters, brothers and sisters of the Commander."

"What is our Quest?"

"To purge our shame through the death of those who attack our Commander and family."

"What is our victory?"

"To balance the unbalanced, to earn the trust of the Commander once more."

"And what is the fate of those we hunt?"

"Retribution and Death!"

"Be pure in mind, body and spirit. As the water flows over you, let your hate flow through you. As the lost water is split, let us spill the blood of our enemies. As the water dries, let us harden our hearts to fear. We are the Helljumpers, the chosen of the Commander, the Holy Knights of Chaos. The blood of the Angel of Hell flows through our veins. His strength beats in our hearts. His spirit makes us strong." Mat spoke solemnly as the others had a strong look of intent in their eyes.

The First Generation Helljumper with long flowing black hair, and who was armed with the two heavy caliber sniper rifles, looked back at the group briefly as the video's perspective changed from the unnamed female to Ranma's again.

She giggled darkly as she glanced back at the group, "Ahh to be lead by Angel of Hell, I like the ring to it."

Ranma looked to her as he chuckled, "Well, you are easily amused Raehel." Ranma commented. The blond woman named Kurebuki laughed at him.

Raehel pouted at him cutely, "Ranma-sama, stop being such a jerk, the Second and Third Generations look up to you like a hero....a dark hero....or...an evil hero....something." Raehel searched around for the right words.

Ranma chuckled as he looked up at the redden sky, "Heroes Never Live.....But Legends Never Die."

Kurebuki smiled at him, "Well said."

* * *

Current Ranma...... A few weeks later.....

Ranma waved at Washuu as he was a ways from the Masaki house. "Bye Washuu! Bye Everyone Else! Washuu, thanks for everything!" Ranma exclaimed as he started walking towards a portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"Bye Ranma-chan!" Washuu hollered back as Ranma stepped into the blue vortex of energy and disappeared.

Ranma looked back briefly as Washuu and the Masaki Residence disappeared. He grinned as he unconsciously felt around in his subspace. His newly upgraded and vastly superior Capital Warship/Battle Cruiser was stuffed into his subspace. His two cabbit eggs were sitting in their incubation chambers and sitting safely in his subspace.

Ranma flexed his hand as he stared down the endless tunnel that he was falling....floating....traveling through.

Ranma closed his eyes as he hummed to himself and waited for his next destination.

* * *

Flashback....A Week Ago....

"So should I beware of anything that will be happening to me while my body is rapidly changing?" Ranma asked as he stared over Washuu's shoulder.

Washuu frowned in concentration as she continued typing on the monitor. "Well besides coughing large spasm of blood. You might experience internal pain as well, and they'll get more painful and painful each time until you're body is completely finished with it's current activity" Washuu stated.

Ranma tilted his head and shrugged at the revelation, he held the black cabbit egg closer to his chest and carefully shined it with a towel. "Eh I'm used to pain, it won't be a problem."

Washuu gave him a half lidded stare, "Whether or not you're used to pain, I suggest you use those syringe-shot blood stabilizers I gave you, so each time you have a spasm, you can subdue the pain somewhat. They'll also increase the rate your body is changing and stabilizing."

Ranma rolled his eyes in slight annoyance, "Alright, whatever you say mom..." He carefully set down his black cabbit egg and picked up his red cabbit egg, and then begin to shine it with the towel.

Washuu smirked at him, "Right, well aren't you suppose to be a genius or something? For a genius of your caliber you're pretty careless and sloppy." Washuu asked as she stopped typing on her monitor and turned towards Ranma.

Ranma chuckled embarrassedly, "Actually, the genius thing came out as sorta like a fluke. I'm only a smart guy when I'm drunk."

Washuu blinked and stared at him, "What?"

"Yeah...well er... Let me explain from the beginning first. I got my psychology degree in psychoanalytic or psychodynamic as some call it, through hard work and perseverance.... through online classes and some advice from some psychologists. I got my degree in engineering aerodynamics, vehicular, and technology through live experience in the military and some small time classes and online classes. My medical degree came from my experiences as a combat medic in the army as well as helping the Surgeon General in some.... tight spots...though I kinda cheated on my MCAT exam as well as some of my mid-term exams. I'm an qualified chef through some community college classes." Ranma explained as he set down his red cabbit egg.

Washuu sweatdropped. Heavily.

"That didn't explain to me why you're a genius through a 'fluke'." Washuu stated.

Ranma's nervous sweating increasing, "Well...see the thing is, I'm only a genius, as in a person who can make up theories and then put them to practice without flaw and or build it into something practical....when I'm drunk. Not when I'm sober."

Washuu continued to sweatdropped at him.

"Oh and to clarify, when I mean drunk, I mean I have to be completely wasted beyond belief, I mean totally shit-faced, throwing up on the ground, slurring my words, crazy drunk....well you get what I mean." Ranma pointed out as Washuu continued sweatdropping. "

"I mean, if I wanted to I could sound deep and smart to if I try hard enough." Ranma stated with a frown as Washuu stayed uncharacteristically quiet as she listened.

"Okay, here I go, I'm gonna be deep now." Ranma prepared Washuu, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and started... being deep. "The trouble is that we have a bad habit encouraged by pedant and sophisticates, of considering happiness as something rather stupid. Only pain is intellectual, only evil in interesting. This is the treason of the artist: a refusal to admit the banality of evil and the terrible boredom of pain. If you can't hurt them, join them. If it hurts, repeat it. But to praise despair is to condemn delight, to embrace violence is to lose hold of everything else. Happiness is only subjective to the artist, but it is the only bliss that some may hold onto as we, the sophisticates and pendants, consider that only conflict is the true existence, that all the stupid happiness is only a covering for the evil and the pain. Is the treasonous the truth for what he believes? Or is it the sheep that are right in their forced bliss."

"Wow....not bad." Washuu blinked as she clapped her hands.

Ranma snapped out of his deepness and blushed slightly, "Uh, thanks?"

* * *

End Flashback....

* * *

Ranma opened his eyes again as he stared down the tunneling path, suddenly another vortex opened as it's white energy glowed at Ranma. He sighed as he accepted his current predicament and was sucked into the white vortex.

"Uh....man when will this end?" Ranma wondered.

* * *

Disgaea Universe....

Adell blinked as he watched a blue portal appeared above him. He looked around him to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Rozalin was still sleeping in, Tink was being his usually annoying self, but he wasn't around strangely enough. Etna, Taro, and most of the others weren't nearby. So it couldn't be them causing it.

Suddenly a figure fell out of the hole and fell haphazardly on the ground. Adell blinked as he stared at the pigtailed stranger. Adell slightly narrowed his eyes at the stranger, there was a strange Aura about him, Adell being a natural fighter, or a 'Battle Maniac' as Rozalin called him; could sense other fighters and martial artists nearby.

"Ugh, I'm really getting sick of this whole entire falling down thing." Ranma complained as he stood up. Ranma blinked as he stared at the figure in front of him. The man was wearing a sleeveless white vest with a rather loose red tie. He had on black gloves and loose fitting black pants.

The figure blinked as he stared at Ranma, Ranma could see that even though the kid was relaxed, his muscles were tensed up. "Um...Hello?" The red headed stranger stated.

Ranma greeted back, "Wassup' dude, Uh...do you know where I am?"

The red haired man was slightly taken back in surprise. "Uhm....Your in Veldime, in the village of Holt."

"Oh....well that didn't really help me much but what the heck. Thanks anyway though, the names Ranma." Ranma introduced himself as he held out his hand.

The red head relaxed his muscles as he responded in kind. "My name is Adell," The red haired man greeted back as he shook hands with the pigtailed man in front of him. As they released the handshake, Adell asked another question, "So how did you get here? Did someone summon you or did your Gatekeeper mess up in transporting you?" Adell asked as Ranma raised an eyebrow at him strangely.

"Well....eh, what the heck might as well tell you," Ranma shrugged, "You see, right now I'm in some sort of weird 'accident'...."

* * *

A Few Hours Later.....

* * *

Adell blinked as he stared at his new friend Ranma, "Wow.....that's quite strange...." Adell remarked as Ranma shrugged at him.

"Story of my life." Ranma simply stated.

"So how long are you stuck in this universe then?" Adell asked as he unconsciously flexed his hand, popping his joints.

Ranma pulled out a strange disk like apparatus and pressed an unseen button on it. Some strange symbols appeared, which Adell recognized as numbers except backwards from his perspective. Ranma frowned slightly as he memorized the numbers and then slipped the disk back into his pocket. "I have a few weeks or so," Ranma stated and then sighed annoyingly. "Well anything interesting to do in this place?" Ranma asked.

Adell looked around his home village for a bit before turning back to Ranma, "Well, there's nothing going on at the moment, you can probably go to the gatekeeper and go to a training area, or go to the item world." Adell pointed out as the two started walked away from the location Ranma had appeared.

"Item World?" Ranma blinked as he turned towards Adell.

"The Item World is a place where you can go and.... I guess strengthen up an item or weapon....it's hard to explain....it's easier to show...." Adell said as he searched for the right words.

"So...wait, this place...This Item World lets me upgrade any item or weapon I have?" Ranma asked again, his interest peaked at such information.

"Yeah basically, do you have something you want to level up? It could be good training for me. Oh and you, if you're confident about your skills." Adell said as they walked towards a girl who was standing around nonchalantly.

Ranma's mind drifted towards his dual handguns, he turned back towards Adell as they approached the girl who, strangely enough, had the body type of a thief or some sort. "Yeah, I actually got something that I want to level up, and I mean extremely high level...level upping....ish." Ranma stated to Adell who nodded at him.

They stopped in front of the girl who stared at them curiously, "Land of Carnage, please." Adell stated as the girl grinned and nodded at them.

* * *

Later.....

* * *

Ranma blinked as he stared at the world around him, Adell was stand next to him as they both stood in a weird, almost puzzle like area. They were floating on some sort of formation of sorts, since Ranma could see endlessly into the empty space that surrounded them. He and Adell surveyed the area around them, and they could both see some beings, demons and humanoid demons, though they all had strange vacant looks in their eyes. Ranma frowned as he unconsciously took a stance for some reason, from what Adell told him, they were in Land of Carnage: Item World; they were currently in the dimension of his dual handguns: The Desert Dragon and The Silverballer.

"This place, those beings... they don't really exist. Just like we aren't really here, though if we die, we really die outside. In this place, reality is one big illusion. This place was... invented... discovered... I guess I can say, by a powerful demon who regretted that weapons and armor could only be made so powerful, or so light. But he recognized that everything and anything created has multitudes of tiny imperfections, and this place is where those imperfections take on a form of life all on their own. You can see them over there... they have taken the form of a low level demons. Kill one... and the imperfection it relates to will disappear, becoming perfect... the item will become permanently lighter, or harder, or sharper. Most items have thirty stages, full of imperfections. Some items, rarer than normal, have sixty stages. Then there are the extremely rare items who have a grand total of one hundred stages. Those items can become incredibly powerful, but are very difficult to find...." Adell frowned as he studied the area around him more carefully, "Though for some reason your item, which is an extremely rare item by the way, has a thousand levels.....this is gonna take a while." Adell described as Ranma listened to him, Adell felt around on his person as if checking for something. "Ah crap, I forgot to bring an Mr. Gency with me." Adell paled slightly.

"Well we better get fighting then..." Ranma said as he popped his neck and slid his body into a more advance martial arts' stance.

Adell grinned at him as he tighten his gloves, "Heh, I guess you're right about that. This will be good training for me before I fight Overlord Zenon."

* * *

Later....Level 8

* * *

"Man....I'm starting to get tired...." Adell huffed as he slammed a demon against the ground by the use of his knee.

Ranma blinked at him, "Really, to tell you the truth, I'm starting to sweat a bit myself." He stated as he stabbed a pseudo dragon in the head with a stolen Katana

* * *

Level 17

* * *

"Huff! Huff! Maybe we should have healed up at the last Innocent Town." Adell complained as he blitzed two Kunoichi and a Wolf like demon.

RATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!

Ranma turned his head and looked at Adell as he continuously fired his M249 SAW at some advancing clerks and thieves. "Every ten levels we get an Innocent Town right? Three more and we can heal up!!" Ranma yelled over the gunfire.

* * *

Level 32

* * *

"Look a Specialist!!" Adell yelled as he pointed at a lone humanoid demon, a Freya to be exact, surrounded by enemy demons trying to take her out.

"Dude, save her!! And then kick her ass!!" Ranma yelled as he charged into the pit of enemies and tackled a Star Mage.

* * *

Level 73

* * *

"PRINNY ATTACK!" Adell screamed as he ran past Ranma.

Ranma blinked and frowned at him, "What the hell's a Prinny?"

"Dood!"

"Dood!"

"Dood!"

"Dood!"

"Dood! Dood!"

"Dood!"

"Dood! Dood!!"

"Dood!"

"Dood!"

"Dood!"

Ranma sweatdropped as he stared at large mass of blue stared back at him. The Prinnies resembled a small, pouch-wearing penguin with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where their feet would normally be.

"Oh that's what a Prinny is......Should I run?" Ranma asked himself as every Prinny reached into their front fanny pack and pulled out two machetes.

Ranma sweatdropped.

* * *

Level 112

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" Ranma said aloud as he and Adell stared at a empty flat plane. Adell frowned as he stepped onto a blue plate without looking.

CLICK!

Ranma and Adell stared down at the blue panel as several ominous sounds were heard from underneath them.

"Aw crap..." Adell groaned as the floor began rumbling.

* * *

Level 155

* * *

"Nuclear Bunker Buster!!" Ranma laughed insanely as he pulled out a detonator and activated it.

"Oh Crap!!!" Adell and every other demon mouthed as they started running towards the edge of the floating plane.

FWWWWWWOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!

* * *

Level 237

* * *

Ranma and Adell looked up as a large blaring sound was heard all around them. "Hmm Pirates. Looks like they want revenge."

"Again?" Ranma said incredulously as he shot two Archer demons in the head with an Anti-Material Rifle.

* * *

Level 333

* * *

"Dude, I'm starting to get hungry...." Ranma whined as he finished off the last Geo Master by punching him in the face.

Adell shook his head in exasperation, "Fine....let me get a...." Adell started reaching into his pockets. He blinked and then started panicking, "Ah crap! I left all the extra Mr. Gencies in the warehouse!"

Ranma sweatdropped at him, "Are you kidding me?! We just went through 300 something levels and you routed all the to the Warehouse!"

"Oops?" Adell said as he empty out his pockets.

* * *

Level 411

* * *

"Go for the nuts! Kick that asshole in the nuts!!" Ranma cheered Adell on as he fought off a Sword Master and a Desperado.

Adell sweatdropped at him as he turned back to the Zombie King in front of him. He looked down to the Zombie's crotch as did the Zombie. 'Do Zombies even have testicles?' He thought to himself as the Zombie King lunged at him.

* * *

Level 543

* * *

Ranma and Adell sweatdropped as they stared at the foes before them. "You know, I'm starting to regret not bringing my personal....minions I guess I can call them, with me." Adell stated as he turned to Ranma.

Ranma scratched his head sheepishly, "Dude, I forget to tell you this.... But I'm totally out of ammunition for all my guns......and I mean all of them!" Ranma stated truthfully.

"So.... how are we going to do this then?" Adell asked as he and Ranma turned back to the foes before them.

There were several dozen high level Bahamut Dragons and, from what both of them could count, 12 Prinny Gods; a quarter of the monsters were Specialists. Which meant that they had to go after them first.

"Well I guess we gotta start somewhere." Adell stated as he fell into a martial arts stance.

Ranma sighed as he pulled out a single AMT Automag V with his left hand. "Well guess I gotta start using Ki rounds now." Ranma sighed as the gun started glowing slightly blue.

* * *

Level 666

* * *

"Hmm, the number of the Beast.....or I guess I should call it the level of the Beast." Adell said as he looked around the newly deign level. "It doesn't really look all that.... evil though."

"AHHHH!!! Got off me!! Get the Hell off me!!! Leave me alone!" Ranma screamed in a high pitched voice as he ran around the level area. Several Bastets and Liliths, giggled girlishly as they clung to his form.

Adell sweatdropped as the High Leveled Succubus and Nekomatas didn't even try to attack Ranma, rather they seem more content with just clinging on to him while he ran around in circles.

* * *

Level 711

* * *

Ranma roundhouse kicked an Omega Sentinel Specialist in the face. The High Level tier Chaos Soldier, or Majin as he was commonly called, shrugged off the kick and fought back with greater intensity.

Ranma huffed in fatigue as he fought against the lone Omega Sentinel, he frowned as the Omega Sentinel's fists glowed a tainted yellow. The Omega Sentinel charged at him as Ranma deftly dodged under the punch, however the humanoid demon followed up with a sweep kick that Ranma was barely able to dodge.

Ranma grinned a bit as he fought back with pure martial arts, now this was what he called a fight! He hadn't felt this exhilarated in such a long time, he could hear the adrenaline pumping in his veins, he could hear his muscles begin to scream in protest at the long fight.

As he and Adell progressed each level, the demons and humanoid demons grew stronger and stronger. The demons that he and Adell were starting to encounter were now on par with with both of them, making the fights longer and harder. He and Adell were becoming stronger and stronger too after each fight. However, they rarely got a break between levels now that the demons were on par with them, meaning that they were tired, exhausted, fatigued, and worn out. Their enemies on the other hand, were refresh and ready to fight at a moments notice.

Ranma grinned tiredly as he traded punches with the Omega Sentinel.

He had found it.

He had found the fight....

He had found the battle....

He had found the.... exhilaration

He had found the fight that will push him to his limits....

There was a loud crash as Ranma glanced behind him. Adell fell to the ground unconscious as another Omega Sentinel stood over his fallen form. The Omega Sentinel glared up to where Ranma and the Specialist Omega Sentinel were fighting.

The demon cracked it's knuckles and charged at Ranma, hoping to double team him with the other demon.

Ranma jumped back as he grabbed Adell's body and put it at a safer location. He looked up at the two demons and beckoned them with his fingers.

The two Omega Sentinels grunted and charged at him with glowing fists.

* * *

Level 823

* * *

Ranma shuddered briefly as a sword impaled his stomach, he gritted his teeth as he glared down at the Saint who had impaled him with her sword. "Bitch..." Ranma gritted as three more swords impaled him on several sides by different demons.

Ranma grinned as he raised his right hand up and made a fist with it, _"Chaotic Apocalypse Lv. 5: Envoy of the Beginning."_ Ranma stated in a clear voice as his hand glowed blackish red.

Adell glanced back briefly at Ranma who was preparing a special attack of some sort. He frowned as he punched an Aragami out of the way and sped towards several towering columns. He jumped behind the column and braced himself against it.

The four demons impaling Ranma stared up at his raised fist in curiosity, a coalescence of energy forming in his palm. Suddenly a black wave shot out and blinded everyone temporarily as it eclipsed the area in a black shadow.

SSSHOOOOWWWMMMMM!!

A black mushroom cloud formed on the land as it poured out into the spaceless area.

* * *

Level 999

* * *

Ranma fell back against Adell as the sagged tiredly against one another. The two bloody covered men breathed heavily as they sat back to back against each other. Ranma stared tiredly at the unguarded portal as glowed ominously at them. They had eliminated all the demons and specialists guarding the level. The only thing that was left to do was to walk into the portal.

"One.... More..... Level...." Ranma breathed out slowly as he tried to stand up. He couldn't however as he fell back to the ground. His muscles protested at the movement, blood poured freely from his wounds. Though his body, though some strange process, retracted all the blood back in and healed his wounds as fast as it could.

Ranma popped his neck painfully and used his left arm to relocated his dislocated right arm. Adell was bleeding freely from his wounds, his left arm was broken in two places, and he had a dagger stabbed into his thigh that he had yet to remove.

"We're out of.... Healing....Potions....and... and.... food...." Adell stated slowly as he unceremoniously pulled the dagger from his thigh. Ranm nodded at him as tried to focus his vision. Strangely enough, at about level seven hundred of so, Innocent Towns stopped appearing, and there were even less chances to recover and get their strength back.

"Don't worry I.....got that....that covered...." Ranma stated as he started to regain some of his strength back; for the first time in the last two years, he was truly exhausted to death. Ranma raised his hand slightly and casted a Green Moon Stone Spell. "Sacrulen...." Ranma stated as two green runic symbol appeared around him and Adell, the runic symbol glowed brightly green and healed both Ranma's and Adell's wounds. It only healed their wounds though, not recovered their lost fatigue or strength.

The two of them stood up steadily as they walked towards the lone portal, "Heh, one more level then....yet, this is going to be the hardest one of them all."

Ranma grinned tiredly as he stared at the portal, "Well bring it on then....Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

Level 1000

* * *

Ranma and Adell appeared on the final level, they blinked as they looked around to see that it was a totally flat plain. There were no Geo Cubes, or colored patches of land, or elevated land areas. It was a totally flat area, strangely enough, there were no demons in the area like there was supposed to be.

There was only one figure standing in the middle of the level that the two couldn't make out. The figure walked closer to them and out of the darkness, Ranma and Adell blinked as they could make out the figure as it stepped out of the darkness.

"Oh shit...." Adell remarked as they stared at....Ranma.

It was a Clone Ranma to be more specific, and apparently he was the Item God in this Item World. The pseudo Ranma smirked at both of them as he pulled out two handguns, The Desert Dragon and the Silverballer, replicas of Ranma's real guns that they were currently in.

"Shit this is gonna be a hard fight, it will be fun though." The Real Ranma chuckled as he summoned his Ken no Ketsueki. The Item God, who was in the form of Ranma, chuckled at them, and without warning, he begin his assault.

He rapid-fire both handguns utilizing his own internal energy as the source of the bullets, instead of using regular metal rounds. The bullets flying out of the guns were glowing light blue, the bullets took the form of a small blue projectiles. Ranma and Adell both jumped out of the way of the incoming blue gunfire.

The Item King followed after both of them with incoming gunfire, his rapid fire usage of the guns was akin to projectiles flying out of a gatling gun. Adell and Ranma's eyes met briefly as the dodged the gunfire, they both nodded in silent agreement as they begin their attack on the Item God. Adell jumped high into the air with both of his fists glowing a bright blue. Ranma charged from below with his nodachi slightly trailing after him, though the blade was in a strange charging setting. The blunt side of the nodachi was facing the Item God, while the tip of the blade was barely making contact with the ground.

The Item God's eyes glinted as he glanced up and down at the two attackers. He charged forward to meet Ranma, putting Adell on a lower priority. Before the two met head on, Ranma slashed his sword in front of him, creating several air blades flying at the Item God. The Item God retaliated by firing rounds at the air blades, canceling them out in the air.

Adell landed behind the Item God, clearly missing his target, however the moment he touched the ground he shot off towards the Item God's back. Ranma and the Item God met head on as Ranma slashed diagonally at the Item God, the demon being retaliated by using the handguns as blockers. He crossed the two weapons' slides in an X, stopping the blade from hitting him. Ranma's eyes flashed immediately and angled the blade while spinning his body inward.

The Item God pushed off the angling nodachi with his left handed gun and sweep kicked Ranma as he spun in. Ranma was kicked into the air as he lost his balance, however he angled the nodachi downward and used it as a standing piece to regain his balance. Using the nodachi as a standing piece he performed a double kick at the Item God, hitting him in the face. Adell followed up the attack by performing a rushing punch, striking the Item God in the back. The Item God used the punch as a push off, and launched himself away from the two. He flew away from them and landed in a crouch, the Item God, though slightly hurt, looked up at them with a smirk.

Adell and Ranma blinked as they stared curiously at the Item God who took the form of Ranma. There was a small beeping noise by their feet that the two did not notice until now. They looked down to see a glowing parcel beeping at their feet, Ranma's eyes widen and he cursed at the parcel, "Shit!! It's a-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!

A small explosion eclipsed the area, luckily for Adell, Ranma had grabbed him and jumped back to a safer distance. Ranma breathed tiredly as he stared up at the grinning Item God. He frowned to himself, 'Not only does this bastard has my face and weapons, he also got my tactics and style of play as well.' Ranma released Adell as the Item God beckoned them with his fingers.

They were tired and exhausted at the moment, however the Item God was ready to go with a full tank of energy to burn. If he was Ranma's true clone in a sense, then he would have mountains of reserves, just waiting to be used on challengers, specifically Ranma and Adell.

"Adell, don't hold back and don't wait to use any tricks or fancy moves on him." Ranma warned as he used his Nodachi to stand upright.

Adell blinked at him, but then frown as he stared back at the copy, "Yer' right, but then again, I barely have enough reserves to use a special attack on him." Adell replied.

Ranma nodded at him, "Yeah, we're going to have to use everything we have.....left anyways..." Ranma stated as he ran his index and middle finger down the flat side of his nodachi, suddenly his nodachi glowed black and grew wider. The black glow disappeared and his nodachi had transformed into a oversize Buster Sword.

* * *

Meanwhile.....The Video....

"Dammit..." Ranma cursed as a bullet bounced off the armor near his head. He fell down from the fixed machine gun on top of the HMMWV. He moved his head into the forward compartment of the vehicle, and looked towards the driver seat. "We're not gonna get to the Support Airfield Base if this keeps up."

Mat nodded his head as turned the wheel hard to avoid a wrecked Arm Slave, he turned the wheel hard again to escape an explosion from a 105mm shell. "Figures, the moment we take out the Wasp, we get support. But the GLEF has even more support and defensive placements then we predicted."

Raehel snorted from the passenger seat, "Yep, Allied Intelligence.....always on the mark." She stated sarcastically as she stared out the window."

Ranma frowned as he stared forward, "Well that's why we're ordered to take out the Air Base fifteen klicks ahead. You forget, this used to be a Allied holding, poorly defended and yet filled with advanced, and high powered equipment and weapons."

The three First Generation Helljumpers sighed and muttered simultaneously, "Dumbasses..."

A bullet pierced the windshield of their vehicle and flew past Raehel's head as it pierced the seat that she was sitting on. None of the Helljumpers even blinked or gave any reaction to the near death experience for Raehel. Mat's eyes flitted towards Ranma for a second before his mouth curved into a somewhat cruel smile. "You know Ranma..... You've been going kinda easy on the enemy." He stated in a somewhat suppressed monotone voice.

Ranma raised his eyebrow at his subordinate, "Yeah so? I kinda want to enjoy the fight somewhat, and give the enemy a small ray of hope." He stated nonchalantly as he shrugged and looked over to Raehel who had a smirk starting to form on her face.

"Yeah true.... But if you don't go all out, the Third Generation will think that you're just a 'normal' soldier, and won't truly have a role model to look up to." Mat explained as Ranma frowned at him.

"I guess you're right about that." Ranma said as he thought about the implications, he made up his mind and looked down at his two subordinates again. "Alright change of plans, I'm going ahead for the Airbase. You two, there's a forward Barracks eight klicks East of here. I need you to take it out and set up our own Forward Barracks for the wounded and to restock on any ammo." Ranma ordered.

Mat and Raehel nodded at him and gave two resolute and firm, "Yes Sir!" Ranma nodded at them and climbed out of the HMMWV through the Machine Gun armament on the top of the HMMWV. As Mat continued driving, an enemy Anaconda Gunship flew overhead, not paying much attention to the vehicle underneath it. Ranma pulled out a collapsible, modern crossbow grappling hook, he aimed it at the Gunship and fired the grappling hook. The grappling hook attached itself to the undercarriage of the Gunship, though the pilots didn't notice, or they didn't care. Suddenly the grappling hook's line began retracting itself, pulling Ranma into the air and towards the Gunship.

Ranma latched onto the Anaconda Gunship, he released the grappling hook and reattached the collapsible crossbow to his utility belt. He climbed towards the cockpit and opened the window latch. The pilot looked surprisingly at enemy Allied Soldier as Ranma smirked at him. Ranma punched him in the face before he could react, while he was still dazed he grabbed the pilot but the scruff of the neck and pulled him out of the cockpit. However, the pilot grabbed onto Ranma's waist at the last second, pulling them both down slightly.

The Anaconda Gunship begin losing stability at the loss of a pilot, the Co-Pilot tried to stabilize the gunship somehow from the front of the gunship. Ranma grimaced as he punched the soldier in the head and elbowed him in the face. The Pilot refused to let go however as he continued to cling on to his life, figuratively and literally. Ranma, while holding onto the side of the Gunship with his left hand, reared his right hand back and punched the soldier in the face. The Pilot let go of Ranma's waist as the last attack struck him, the pilot screamed as he fell to his death.

Ranma climbed into the open cockpit as he regain stability of the gunship, with one smooth motion he whipped out his Desert Eagle, and fired into the back of the head rest of the chair in front of him. The Co-Pilot who was trying to eject, jerked unnaturally as blood sprayed all over the front of the windshield, the pilot with a large hole in his head slumped onto the control panel as blood flowed freely onto the control panel. Ranma holstered his gun and closed the latch to the gunship as he officially hijacked the Anaconda Gunship.

Mat and Raehel, who were watching from below, looked at each other as they chuckled, "Ya' know Mat, Ranma may be the cruel, sadistic, brutal, and vindictive one in our 'family'." Raehel said as she made quotation marks with her fingers at the word: Family. "But you're probably the Evil one in our family."

Mat laughed at her, "Yeah I'm the Evil one..... but you're probably the ditzy one that never shuts the hell up." Mat replied with a insult mixed in.

"Thanks a lot asshole!" Raehel remarked as she raised her nose into the air with a "Hmph."

The perspective of the camera changed from Mat's to Ranma's as the audience got a full view from the gunship. He grabbed the controls of the gunship and steered it North towards the Airbase. "Hm Mat's right I am being waaaaaay to nice right now....." Ranma said aloud to himself as he accelerated North, "Well! Time to cause so REAL destruction!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ranma laughed manically as the people watched from his eyes. The Chibi-Ranma in the corner was clapping his hands in excitement, as he jumped into the air and cheered. In the other corner of the screen, Ranma's Kill Count was a whopping 4,923.

As Ranma approached the Airfield, the audience could feel Ranma grinning. He released all safeties on the attack helicopter, suddenly several dozen Hydra 70 general-purpose unguided 70 mm (2.75 in) rockets were fired. Explosions begin riddling the small airbase as hangars begin collapsing and craters appeared in the runway.

An alarm sounded off as personnel begin running all over the airfield. A small number of Tanks and Anti-Aircraft vehicles tired to shoot Ranma out of the air. His chin mounted 30 mm Shipunov 2A42 begin firing on personnel and pilots. He fired several Anti-Tank missiles from his missile pod at the armored units below. It appears that the airfield was not expecting an attack from the enemy due to their location from the battlefield.

Ranma spun the helicopter around in circles and fired at anything that was moving, whether it be personnel or armor.

* * *

Current Ranma....

Ranma slammed his Buster Sword in front of him as a makeshift shield as a black flame surrounded him and encompassed his position. Adell was breathing heavily as he was on his knees. The black flame disappeared leaving a large scorch mark surrounding the two men.

The Item God, who was in the form of Ranma minus the limiters and other accessories, continued smirking at them as he stood a distance away from them. Ranma gritted his teeth in slight frustration, not only did the copy had his style of fighting, but his techniques, abilities, tactics and powers as well. Ranma and the Item God stared at each other eye to eye as neither of them move. The only movement was from Adell's heavy breathing and Ranma's labored breath, Ranma's Ken no Ketsueki was in it's third form, the Ken noHakaisha, the Buster Sword, begin to crack as lines appeared along the broad side of the Buster Blade. The cracked blade fell apart and shattered into a million motes of red lights and pieces.

The Item God's smirk disappeared from his face as he stared back at Ranma, they had been fighting for the last few hours and they had only managed to whittle the Item God's health down by a quarter. However, he still had a majority of his health and powers intact. Ranma and Adell however, were completely out of energy, whatever energy they had left was pure perseverance, willpower, and stubbornness.

Ranma held out his hands and two black flashes appeared in each one, suddenly two separate but identical nodachi's formed in each hand. An interesting tidbit Ranma had found out about his blood blade was that he could summon his blade as many times as he wanted, multiple times for multiple forms, however the catch was that the blade was originally created from a small portion of his blood. Using it too many times could actually result in death from blood loss, it was a good thing that each time he unsummoned a sword or if it broke, the majority of biological liquid would return to his body.

Ranma glanced back at Adell, who finally stood back up to give him support. "Adell, how much longer can you hold out?" He asked as he took a martial arts stance with his two blades.

Adell flexed his hand as he tried to focus his vision, "I have enough for one attack....one last attack and I'll be done." Adell answered as Ranma nodded at him mutely.

"Go then." Ranma urged, "I'll follow up after you're done."

Adell didn't answer him as he was already on the move, Adell rushed around Ranma with his hands glowing red. The Item God begin barraging Adell with gunfire, however Ranma appeared in front of the bullets and blocked them out of the air with his two nodachis. Now having the freedom of movement without hindrance, Adell jumped high into the air over Ranma and towards the clone Ranma. _"Big Bang!"_

Adell punched the ground in front of the Item God, the moment Adell's fist made contact with the ground, the red glow from his hands imploded into the ground. The Item God glared at Adell as he was forced to dodged an vacuum blade from Ranma. Adell jumped back as the ground imploded in and started pulling everything into a small vortex, and fortunately for them, the Item God was just close enough. He snarled as he was pulled into the implosion and momentarily disappeared.

Adell landed behind Ranma and fell to his knees in exhaustion, he looked up to Ranma and gave him a nod before he finally passed out due to exhaustion. Ranma dismissed his two nodachis and summoned a Ki shield with what little reserves he had left. Suddenly a purple runic circle surrounded him as he used one last Moon Stone spell. _"Crystalen."_ He stated and suddenly a larger purple runic circle appeared in front of him, huge pillars of ice rained down from the empty sky and formed an ice barrier in front of him. Lucky for him, he had just finished just in time for the-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!

The vortex released it's contents in a large output of energy, creating a large explosion, which covered most of the area around them. Ranma's ice wall was shattered, the force of the explosion had been lessened, however it still pushed against Ranma's Ki shield and eventually broke it. Ranma was thrown back and he slammed against Adell as they were thrown back. Ranma dug his fingers into the flat ground and grabbed Adell before he flew off the floating plane.

The explosion subsided and a lone figure stood crouched in the middle of it. Ranma stared up to see the Item God standing up as he glared at the two men. His clothes were tattered and he seemed to be slightly, very slightly injured. The Item God's two handguns did not survive the explosion however, the replica Desert Dragon was missing it's slide and part of it's barrel, the magazine had been melted into the chamber. The replica Silverballer was missing the entire barrel and the slide had been ripped off.

The Item God threw away the now unusable handguns and glared viciously at Ranma and Adell, though Adell was now unconscious. The Item God flew into the air and raised his palm up high, _"Chaotic Apocalypse Lv. Infinite: Total Annihilation!"_ The Item God growled as a coalescence of energy gathered into his hand.

Ranma's eyes widen in shock as he watched his clone perform one of his own techniques on the highest level. Even he couldn't perform the technique at that level yet! "Impossible....f#&ken impossible..." Ranma stated as he fell to his knees and stared up at the gathering of dark energy.

The Item God grinned manically at his originator as he gathered all of his energy to perform a technique that could wipe out the entire plane of existence.

Ranma begun chuckling darkly at the incoming of his own doom. A smile graced his face as he stared up at the attack that would wipe out his existence. He had no energy left, his reserves were completely gone, even the reserves he had built into his limiters were gone, he was injured, he was wounded, exhausted, he couldn't retreat or run to safety. His weapons in his subspace were completely out of ammo, he had run out of explosives, and he didn't bring his contingency equipment with him. The Item God finished preparing the attack was about to fire the massive amount of energy at him.

Ranma smiled manically as he held out his arms and welcomed the attack.

* * *

Author's Note

Updated and Edited 04/09/09

Chapter 7 will last for maybe 3 parts....or just parts 1 and parts 2.....

Until later!


	9. Important Note

Hey there Readers!!!

It's me your favorite crazy ass writer Chaumiester!

I got some bad news and I got some good news.

Well bad news first.......

As of April 09, 2009 there will be a large overhaul of editing to ALL the FFL: stories.

Don't worry the plot is still the same, and Ranma Chaos will still be Ranma Chaos.

However, due to some..... misunderstandings....and slightly outdated materials..... there are some grammatical and MAJOR word errors in my writing that I didn't notice until a friend of mind who is actually pretty good at Japanese pointed it out. So of 04/09/09 I will be making large amends to certain O.C. things.

Nothing majoryly disgruntling, other then that I'm changing Ranma's Middle name and the name of his weapons, as well as some other key things I didn't see until NOW.

Other then that, Good news is that I'm still alive and working on the newest chapter to Fight for Life: Chaos Style!!

Give me a couple of months, and it should be done..... no promises though.

Chaumiester signing off.

Oh if you want to contact me, just email me......, please don't P.M., it's annoying to search down the author then log in, respond then log out.


	10. Good Bye FFL:CS

Well My faithful readers....

This is it.

It's been 8 months since I've posted anything.

Why?

As most of you know, I've been rewriting, editing, updating, correcting and improving The ENTIRE Fight for Life: Chaos Style series.

And as most of you know, editing is a long and painful process....

So I had to edit over 259 pages of Chaos Style, as well as write the new chapter. Suffice to say, I'm finally done...

I'm finishing up some final touches on the new chapter and looking for a ABLE pre-reader who won't die or disappear on me like the 7 I've had who have all completely disappeared .

Anyway, I'll post the prologue within a few hours of this update.

I like to welcome you to read the new and improved, Fight for Life: True Chaos Style.

New scenes have been added, some have been taken out, and lots of things have been improved, some base things have changed and altered.

Also, as a side note, I'm changing my workload, I am no longer updating new chapters of my stories with 50-70 page chapters. It takes too damn long, I run out of inspiration and I get stressed and tired from all the research I gotta do. As well as Real Life taking it's toll on me. So I'll update with smaller 35-40 paged chapters.

So, Fight for Life: Chaos Style, this old version that you are reading right now. Will no longer be updated, I'll keep it here to check on things I forgot and for anyone who want's to see the transitions and changes between the two.

Hope you guys enjoy the new Fight for Life: True Chaos Style.

I'll update the story with updated and improved chapters until the new and never read chapter of Fight for Life.

It's good to be back. hope you readers are still there...

Chaumiester out...


End file.
